Bane of emerald goddes
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Se conocieron por un matrimonio arreglado, viviendo bajo el mismo techo como desconocidos y la etiqueta de esposo y esposa. Sus vidas cambiaran, tal vez el amor nazca de la convivencia, en medio de los conflictos bélicos que los rodean. Sasuke el chico destinado a ser rey, Sakura la chica destinada a ser reina. (Terminado/ Proceso de reedición)
1. Capitulo I: Soy suya y el es mio

Ver algunos comentarios alentándome a seguir la historia, los follows y favoritos me dieron la inspiración para comenzar el primer capítulo.

Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para plasmarla como deseaba. Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia, tiene romance y drama, situada en medio de guerras y un mundo medieval c:

**El aine Haruno de Uchiha: **Lo sé, he puesto a Sasuke en una situación complicada cx pero con el tiempo su suerte ira mejorando, gracias por leer y comentar, espero y continúes leyendo.

**yourdeathangel91: **Lamento haber asesinado a Itachi de manera tan repentina, pero sin su muerte nada de eso se habría desencadenado: 3 Gracias por leer y comentar, ojala y sigas hasta el final de la historia c: cuídate.

**Lilii: **Gracias por leer y comentar: D creo que hay diferencias en el tema de matrimonio arreglado así como en la relación que tendrán estos dos p.m. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero y continúes en esta fantástica historia.

Sin más, me despido, ojala y el capítulo sea de su agrado lamento si es demasiado largo o corto, dependiendo el caso, no me gusta gastar 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto fijo.

Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos luego, les mando un fuerte abrazo y cuídense.

* * *

_Los personajes de Naruto así como el universo no son creaciones mías si no de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Bane of emerald goddes._**

Las campanas sonaban, inundando al pueblo con el sonoro tintineo, avisándoles la pérdida de un príncipe, el próximo heredero al trono. Aquella, no era la única pena con la cual debían cargar, hacia algunos meses que la mayoría de los reinos se proclamaron la guerra los unos contra los otros, incitando a los poblados que se encontraban fuera del conflicto a adentrarse en este.

El chico de cabellos negros se mantenía neutral. Recargaba todo su peso en la pared, cruzo sus brazos, otorgándole un aire de tranquilidad, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Comprendía a la perfección que su vida cambiaria en ese instante.

—Mi señor. — Llamo uno de los doctores que minutos antes se encargaba de detener la crisis de su hermano mayor. — Lamento informarle esto…pero el príncipe ha fallecido. — Mantenía una postura fría, no se rompería a llorar como niño pequeño sin consuelo. No dijo ninguna palabra, decidió dejarlas guardas, con paso firme se dirijo hacia la habitación donde podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su madre. Por un segundo, se posó en su cabeza la idea de salir huyendo de ahí, tal vez sería lo más prudente, alejarse antes de que todos los problemas lo rodearan.

—Hijo mío.— Llamo su madre, a pesar de todo el dolor que invadía su ser en ese momento intentaba conservar la calma.— Sé que no debería hablar sobre esto ahora que tu hermano se ha ido.— Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, brotaban de sus ojos como fuente.— Pero debes conseguir una esposa.— Con la muerte de su padre y después la de su próximo sucesor, Sasuke era el último en la línea de sucesión, en el cual se depositaban todas las esperanzas.— No debes preocuparte, llegue a un acuerdo con una familia noble, cuando pase el funeral de tu hermano tendrás tiempo de conocerla.— En realidad no deseaba hacerlo, quería que todo regresara a la normalidad.— Su nombre es Haruno Sakura.

**_Continuara._**

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Soy suya y él es mío._**

_Esca._

Los cálidos rayos del sol se adentraban por la ventana sin ninguna intromisión. Las flores de los árboles de cerezo dejaban de ser delicados botones, abriéndose para dejar relucir la bella flor en la cual se habían convertido.

La chica que miraba por la ventana, posaba sus ojos color esmeralda sobre el inmenso mar que le ofrecía su hogar. Aquel vestido ocultaba su desnudez, su cabello de color singular, llegaba hasta la cintura, ondulándose en las puntas. Por alguna extrañara razón, el mar le otorgaba una tranquilidad colosal, claro, solamente le gustaba avizorarlo por que la simple idea de pasar unos cuantos días sobre este, provocaba que sus jugos gástricos se removieran con brusquedad.

— ¡Sakura!— Escucho a su madre llamarla. — Sakura. — Llamo más tranquila al verla. — Han terminado de arreglar tu vestido. — Como la joven de alta cuna que era y como futura esposa de un rey debía utilizar las mejores telas. — Prepárate, el príncipe no debe tardar en llegar. — Debía admitir que la idea de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre que no conocía no era de su agrado. Lamentablemente la historia tradicional colocaba al varón como único protagonista, sin alterar el orden de la cadena "Dios padre" "Hijo rey", una relación filial donde la mujer estaba segregada. Para su mala suerte, como única hija y heredera del imperio Escasiano, Sakura quedaba en una posición delicada; Como emperatriz, la joven estaba obligada a conseguir un marido o mejor dicho, a ser ofrecida como carnada para atraer a un apto gobernante y colocarlo en el trono. Varios pretendientes se ofrecieron gustosamente. La princesa oji-verde era sumamente atractiva, sumándole a esto todo el poder que recaía en sus hombros. Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazarla.

Sus doncellas no tardaron llegar para ayudarle a vestirse. La peli rosa miro atentamente el vestido, era lindo, constaba de un color lila, había una tela lisa debajo de la tela bordada, donde se apreciaban las figuras de las flores y ramas, llegando estas hasta una parte de su tórax, en las mangas también había bordados y parecía que no había tela alguna.

Las jóvenes se encargaron de dejar cada hebra de su cabello lisa y sedosa, realizaron dos trenzas algo complejas, simulando una tiara, dejando que los mechones restantes descendieran como cascada sobre su espalda.

—Luce muy bonita, mi señora. — Agrego una de las chicas, provocándole una sonrisa tímida a la peli rosa.

—Gracias. — Respondió Sakura. — Todo esto es posible por ustedes. — Era cierto, sin su ayuda, tal vez sería un desastre. Si ella tuviese la elección de elegir su guardarropa, andaría con los vestidos más sencillos alrededor del pasillo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro, preparando todo para que la reunión fuera un éxito, la próxima unión sería algo que el mundo nunca antes había visto, por lo cual, debía ser perfecto.

Sakura descendió hasta la sala principal del castillo. La chica era querida por cada una de las personas del lugar, su sencillez le había otorgado el cariño de su gente. Tomo una manzana, evitando no devorarla de un bocado, saboreo, cerrando los ojos como símbolo de su agrado.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre. — El rey no tardará en llegar. — Musito, molesta, rezando a los dioses para no perder la razón en ese instante. Conocía el temperamento rebelde de su hija, preguntándoles constantemente a los dioses por que la castigaban con una princesa tan insensata e irresponsable como Sakura.

—Solo estoy comiendo una manzana. — Interrumpió. — Además ya estoy vestida ¿no es eso suficiente para ti, madre?— Le dedico una sonrisa triste. Su madre sabía que nunca podría ocultar a esa flor tan bella por siempre, algún día tendría que dejar su hogar. El momento no tardó en llegar. Los Uchiha no tardaron en encontrar a esa bella flor entre una tumultuosa multitud de ramas y naturaleza muerta. — No llores. — Espeto, acercándose lentamente a su madre y secando sus lágrimas. — Tal vez no sea de su agrado. — Recitó Sakura sonriente.

—No digas tonterías. — Agrego Mebuki. — Quiero que seas reina, naciste para serlo. Lloró porque te iras de mi lado. Pero este día tendría que llegar, tarde o temprano. — Seco sus lágrimas, aparentando que nada había pasado. — Sigamos con los preparativos. — Sakura no tuvo más opción que salir a los jardines, sus padres estaban decididos en concretar aquella unión. Le parecía absurdo ser sometida de tal manera. Ella era una leona vestida de seda.

Si las leyes universales fuesen justas con ella, Sakura ser la heredera de su padre y de Esca. Sin embargo, Mebuki Haruno le puso faldas, le enseño buenos modales y la hizo una damita cuando, a su vez, su desconocido prometido se entrenaba con la espada y se instruía para ser, algún día, el futuro señor de Esca. Sakura tendría que ser la buena esposa del rey, el problema aquí es que la peli-rosa no quería hacerle compañía al rey, sino ser ella el rey.

Irónicamente, Sakura nunca llegó a manifestar la injusticia de su posición a toda voz, sino que, más bien, utilizaría se condición de mujer de alta cuna para manejar a todos los de su entorno, haciendo gala de su temprana y bien desarrollada inteligencia.

Caminó lentamente por los senderos que la dirigían con cuidado hasta los bellos jardines del castillo. Se detuvo al avizorar a su padre sentado bajo el enorme árbol de cerezo por lo que optó en hacerle compañía, tal vez, el charlar con él, disiparía toda la intranquilidad en su interior.

—Mi bella flor. — Murmuro su padre.— Ven, toma asiento conmigo, el día es demasiado hermoso como para estar adentro.— Espeto Kisashi, percatándose de la seriedad en su bella hija, a veces se preguntaba el por qué los dioses le habían otorgado tanta belleza, la respuesta llego de la mano de un príncipe en busca de una reina.

—No quiero ser su reina. — Confeso Sakura, palabras que exaltaron a su padre, quien simplemente lo oculto para no alarmarla. — Solo quiero quedarme en casa. — Sus ojos esmeraldas se alzaron, buscando la mirada del hombre a quien admiraba profundamente, pidiendo a gritos un reconfortante abrazo.

—Mi dulce niña. — Acaricio su suave mejilla. — De vez en cuando es necesario realizar sacrificios. Esto era inevitable, tal vez el destino quiso que estuvieras unida al príncipe por una razón.— Sakura intentaba no derramar más lagrimas.— Alguien como tú no podría estar oculta aquí para siempre.— Deposito un tierno beso en su frente, animándole a tomar el coraje necesario para cumplir con su encomienda.—

—O—

La caravana del príncipe Uchiha se encontraba a menos de una hora de camino para llegar al castillo. Notaba que Esca tenía diferencias abismales con Salitrium, su reino, comenzando con el clima, la ciudad de era modesta pero prospera, situada en el borde del desierto, sus construcciones eran de madera. Defendida por un enorme y permanente ejército, rodeada de oasis y hermosos jardines con plantas exóticas. Salitrium era enorme, bulliciosa, se encontraba a horcajadas del rio Mais Grandeur, construida principalmente de ladrillos y adobe, resguardada por paredes triples, su característica más notable es su castillo de mármol, hogar de la familia Uchiha, el cual, llevaba generaciones enteras de pie.

El viaje se había provisto de todas las energías del Uchiha menor, Sasuke navegó durante tres días y cabalgó por otros tres días más, por lo que, no tenía más fuerzas para continuar, todo lo que hacía era por las suplicas de su madre, por el bien del reino, ya no era aquel niño temeroso, sino Uchiha Sasuke, el príncipe y rey prometido.

La hora de camino restante paso tan rápido como un suspiro. El cuerno de guerra resonó tres veces, avisando su llegada. Comenzó a cabalgar más rápido hasta llegar a la entrada, donde fue recibido por el ejército de la casa Haruno. El ahora rey, se tomó el tiempo necesario para contemplar la fortaleza de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndose un poco temeroso.

Para ser sincero, la simple idea de imaginarse unido a una chica completamente desconocida le provocaba un terror inmenso. Las mujeres nunca fueron su prioridad. No negaría que a lo largo de su corta juventud conoció a lindas damas, pero ninguna que causara un impacto descomunal en el como para unirse de por vida. Como rey de Salitrium, el joven estaba obligado a conseguir una esposa. Un sinfín de candidatas fueron presentadas ante el consejo, el cual, había planteado una meticulosa lista de requisitos para conseguir a la reina ideal.

Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, detuvo tal barbarie al posicionar a Sakura como su principal y única candidata, por ende, Sasuke tuvo que dirigirse a Esca para pactar adecuadamente la unión, tal como lo dictaminaban las costumbres de la princesa anónima.

Al adentrar en el castillo todo estaba preparado para la comodidad del rey. Poseía un gran ejército de sirvientes, quienes no tardaron en ajustarse a las órdenes del invitado de honor. Sasuke no estaba de humor para prolongar su visita en Esca, aun atravesaba un proceso de duelo y trataba de asimilar su posición como un omnipotente gobernante.

—Mi señor. — Hablo Kizashi con voz fuerte, haciendo acto de presencia en la sala para otorgarle el debido recibimiento al pelinegro. — Bienvenido sea a Esca, nos honra con su visita. — Sasuke realizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Gracias por tan cálido recibimiento y por toda la atención. No me gustaría parecer osado, pero me sentiría más cómodo si pactáramos lo más rápido posible la unión, usted debe comprender que la posición de Salitrium en estas instancias es delicada, por lo tanto, el trono demanda mi presencia lo antes posible. — Dijo Sasuke, expresando su incomodidad, recibiendo como respuesta una cálida sonrisa. —

—Por supuesto que no es molestia, mi señor, nosotros nos ajustabas a sus exigencias. — El patriarca Haruno realizo un ademan con la mano, movilizando a todos los ahí presentes. — Mebuki, trae a Sakura a la sala, ella debe estar presente. — Dicho esto, el emperador y el rey se reunieron en la privacidad de una habitación. Kizashi contemplaba con cautela al azabache sin dejar pasar desapercibido el nerviosismo del chico.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sakura escuchaba con cautela la conversación entre su padre y su prometido, desconociendo aun la apariencia del tan mencionado rey de Salitrium.

—La unión de Esca y Salitrium solo puede concebida con un matrimonio. Mi hija Sakura, será reina de Salitrium. No hay por qué retrasar más esta unión. Yo sé cómo vas a saber ganarte el amor de Sakura. Ella tiene un temperamento fuerte, pero un alma muy buena. —

La negociación del matrimonio se puso en pie. Ahí mismo, el Uchiha ofreció un generoso dote por su futura esposa, una aportación en dinero, joyas y otras cosas materiales, para garantizar la estabilidad económica. Pactado y cerrado el trato

—O—

El festín se llevó a cabo cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las dunas del desierto.

—Sasuke de la casa Uchiha, heredero del trono de Salitrium, rey legítimo, protector del reino. — Presento uno de sus fieles soldados. Sakura lo miraba desde lejos, lo analizo, intento descifrarlo como si se tratase de un acertijo. Sus facciones eran finas, sus ojos negros evitando ser el reflejo de su alma, topándose con una frialdad enorme, tanto que erizaba su piel. Los padres de Sakura se acercaron, siguiendo las normas del protocolo.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre. La joven se abrió paso entre la multitud, Sasuke deseaba verla. La busco, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cabello llamativo, con una delicada chica, facciones perfectas, era preciosa, no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado.

—Mi señor. — Realizo una reverencia. — Es un placer y honor ser elegida como su esposa. He escuchado historias sobre usted, creando una enorme admiración por su persona. — Un discurso hermoso, ensayado para llegar a la perfección.

—También he escuchado historias sobre usted, acerca de su belleza y sobre todo de sus ojos, Lady Sakura. — La peli rosa no deseaba alzar la mirada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba poseída por los nervios.

—Espero ser de su agrado, mi señor.— Por supuesto que lo era, no podía quejarse sobre lo que tenía frente a él, con el tiempo, se daría cuenta si tendría las agallas suficientes para controlar todo un reino.

Sakura se vio obligada a partir aun sin conocer por completo a su prometido, poseyendo unas cuentas referencias en cuanto al chico. La despedida fue difícil pero necesaria, cuando Sakura arribara a Salitrium, seria sometida a una ceremonia de bienvenida algo arraigada.

Cuando arribó en tierras extranjeras, Sakura se inició rápidamente entre las costumbres de su nuevo hogar. La estructura para la solemnidad de intercambio, había sido construida precisamente en las fronteras del país. Debía decir adiós a su cortejo y dejar Esca atrás.

La peli-rosa fue despojada de sus antiguas pertenencia, era una costumbre que la novia no conservara nada de una corte extranjera, sometiéndola también a una prueba para comprobar que la prometida del rey estaba intacta y aún conservaba su inocencia.

Evidentemente aquello sería un largo camino.

—O—

Sakura comenzaba a sentir los nervios de la boda, pronto seria llamada reina, dejaría atrás su pasado, daba paso a una nueva vida llena de responsabilidades enormes, no solo debía preocuparse por ella, sino por su esposo y por el pueblo.

Le impresionaba la rapidez con la cual cambiaban las cosas. Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, todo lo que alguna vez fue se quedaría enterrado en las profundidades de Esca, su ciudad de origen. Ya no le llamarían Haruno Sakura, ahora, recibiría títulos de gran magnitud y poder.

Casarse con un Uchiha se mantenía como un enorme privilegio.

—Mi señora. — Llamo una de sus doncellas. — Es momento de ayudarle con su vestido. — Miro esa hermosa prenda que luciría solo unos instantes, el momento perduraría en su memoria por siempre.

Luciría hermosa en ese lindo vestido color lila, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, las cuales ocultaba debajo de holgados y sencillos vestidos. Resaltaba sus atributos, llevaba bordados con hilo de plata, lo que hacía del vestido algo más vistoso, no necesitaría utilizar accesorios, toda la atención se centraría en ella.

Ataron su cabello de manera compleja pero que hacía ver de su peinado algo sencillo y sin complicaciones.

Las campanas del templo mayor sonaban con fervor, avisando a todo el pueblo que el príncipe se casaría y minutos después se convertiría en rey.

Sakura lanzo un largo suspiro, debía ser fuerte para lo que le deparaba el destino. Descendió hacia el pequeño templo donde la familia Uchiha les rendía tributo a sus dioses. Estaba repleto de casas nobles, presenciaran el evento del año.

Sasuke esperaba, no tan paciente, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar pero aun así los nervios estuvieran acechándolo mantenía ese aspecto frio tan característico de él.

Debía admitir que tendría a un apuesto esposo, aquel día vestía una camisa de piel de topo, la cual se adhería a su piel, haciendo notoria su musculatura, el pantalón hacia juego con la parte superior y no podría abandonar sus botas de piel.

Alzo la mirada en busca de su futura esposa, verla de esa manera acelero un poco su corazón. No podía quejarse sobre la chica que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Se colocó a su lado, embragándolo con el dulce aroma a lavanda que desprendía de su cuerpo. Ella, no se inmutaba a encararlo, mantenía su mirada color esmeralda fija en el suelo. No le presto importancia a sus sentimientos, solamente cumpliría con uno de sus tantos deberes con el reino.

—Estamos hoy reunidos, bajo la vista de los dioses para unir a dos almas por la eternidad. — Palabras drásticas, juramentos que nunca podrían deshacer. — Hoy, tengo la dicha de hacer de estas dos almas, una, de esta carne una sola. — Unió sus manos, el frio tacto de Sasuke provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Sakura. — Desde este momento, recorrerán un camino, forjaran su destino, unidos hasta la eternidad. — El encargado de dirigir la ceremonia les dedico una sonrisa. Sasuke se mantenía estático, como si nada de eso le importara. — Digan sus palabras.-

Por un instante, por primera vez, sus miradas se cruzaron, liderarían con eso por el resto de sus vidas, ya no solamente eran una sola persona, ahora eran dos contra el mundo. No podían decirse que se amaban, eran unos desconocidos, solamente sabían cómo lucían físicamente, pero desconocían su pasado, su vida.

—Soy suyo/suya, y él/ella es mío/mía, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días. — Palabras con bastante significado, románticas, pactando de esa manera un juramento que nadie podría romper. Dijeron cada uno al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ambos, desconocían aquellos sentimientos.

Todos aplaudieron, celebrando la unión de esos jóvenes que fueron lanzados como carne cruda a los lobos.

Sellarían su pacto con un beso, el mismo que Sasuke negó rotundamente al percatarse de la incomodidad de su ahora esposa. El matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura era más un castigo que una bendición, pero gracias a ello, los dos conseguirían un puesto más privilegiado.

La ceremonia de coronación se llevó a cabo unos minutos después de celebrado el matrimonio.

Sasuke yacía sentado, mirando atentamente a sus súbditos, tal vez con un poco de desprecio, con esos orbes negros que no detonaban ningún brillo o sentimiento.

—Que los dioses le den la fuerza para soportar la carga, la sabiduría para gobernar con justicia, que iluminen su camino cuando se encuentre perdido. Yo, nombre a Sasuke de la casa Uchiha, como rey de Salitrium. — Coloco la corona bañada de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes sobre su cabeza, aplastando algunos de sus mechones negros. — ¡Que su reinado sea largo!—

— ¡Que su reinado sea largo!—Exclamaron todos los ahí presentes enuncio de devoción hacia su nuevo líder. Sakura también fue coronada, anunciándole al mundo su nueva posición social, dejando atrás a Haruno Sakura, abriéndole paso a Uchiha Sakura.

El hombre coloco una pequeña corona de diamantes negros, algunos de ellos formaban una flor. Sus padres la miraban, orgullosos, sabían que su hija nació para ser reina.

—O—

El panorama de la fiesta no cambio nada al de la ceremonia de coronación. Sasuke miraba a sus invitados, sentía que aquello era una completa tortura para su persona, en lo personal siempre sintió repugnancia hacia esos festejos donde las personas nobles besaban el trasero del rey con el propósito de ganarse su aprobación.

Realizo una seña para que uno de sus sirvientes vertiera más vino en su cáliz. Sakura no se movía de su lado, parecía una hermosa estatua de porcelana, de vez en cuando escuchaba como pequeños suspiros llenos de tristeza escapaban de sus labios.

Odiaba su posición en ese momento.

Algunas personas dejaban regalos para los reyes, deseándoles un exitoso matrimonio y un largo reinado.

—Su majestad. — Interrumpió un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros, llevaba la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. — Relatos y canciones sobre Salitrium. —

—Gracias. — Respondió con cortesía. — Me serán de gran ayuda. — Le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke intentaba encontrar algún defecto en ella, lo perfecto le provocaba pavor.

No cruzaban palabras, solo miradas, caricias accidentales y de vez en cuando tímidas.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en la hora de la consumación del matrimonio, ya no dormiría sola, ahora estaría acompañada de Sasuke, su marido de ahora en adelante.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti. — Interrumpió Sasuke, le ayudo a ponerse de pie, caminar con un vestido bastante ajustado resultaba incómodo y difícil. Tomo su suave y delicada mano, colocando un hermoso anillo de plata, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y diamantes negros.

—Gran-gracias. — Respondió, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el momento que tanto deseaba evitar había llegado, la consumación del matrimonio estaba frente a sus narices.

Ambos caminaron hacia su nueva habitación, amplia, decorada con los lujos que se merecía el rey. Sasuke se encamino a la pequeña mesa donde las uvas y el vino atraían su atención.

— ¿Eso es sabio, mi señor?— Pregunto la peli rosa con educación, con el debido respeto que se merecía su esposo y rey.

—Sasuke. — Interrumpió. Odiaría ser tratado de esa manera toda su vida. — Sasuke, Sakura. — Dijo con voz fría, sin mirarla.

— ¿Eso es sabio, Sasuke?— Pregunto de nueva cuenta, apreciando como bebía con desesperación aquel licor endulzado con especias.

—Por el momento lo es. — Mantenían una charla a mas halla de los títulos, sería un record de ahora en adelante. — Como sabes, nuestro matrimonio debe ser consumado. — aquellos ojos negros logran hacerla temblar, sentirse nerviosa, intimidada ante su presencia. Sin pensarlo, desabotono el vestido, Sasuke la miraba, expectante, su piel suave, sus curvas, deseaba poseerla en ese instante.

Algunas lágrimas humedecían el rostro de la peli rosa, no deseaba hacer eso, era una obligación que no quería cumplir.

—Detente. — Su voz tan fuerte como el hierro resonó en toda la habitación, ordenando. Sakura lo miro, en sus ojos solo podía descifrar la tristeza y confusión. Dejo caer algunas de sus prendas, sus pectorales se mostraban sin descaro alguno. Sin más preámbulos se recostó, marcando su territorio, el lugar que ocuparía en esa cama.

Sakura no tardó en hacerlo, mantenía la distancia que le era posiblemente humana, la incomodidad y tensión reinaban en la habitación.

Experimentaban sensaciones nuevas, ambos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse a las situaciones, todo había pasado de manera rápida, tan rápida que no tuvieron tiempo de procesarlo.

—Algún día tendremos que hacerlo. — Murmuro Sasuke, las palabras del pelinegro estremecían a Sakura.

— ¿Y si nunca quiero hacerlo?— Pregunto Sakura de manera inconsciente, una oración que escapo de sus labios.

—Hn. — Respondió el Uchiha.

Los deberes de Sakura habían cambiado por completo, seria llamada reina, como la esposa de un rey tendría que apoyarlo, ser un pilar fuerte para su marido, traer al mundo pequeños príncipes y princesas, los futuros herederos al trono de Salitrium.

Sasuke deseaba vivir en otro lugar, desprenderse de todo lo que le hacía sufrir, no hacía un mes que su padre y hermano lo habían abandonado, dejando esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros, quería alejarse de todo ese infierno.

Los dos solo acataban las órdenes. Con su matrimonio no solo se unían dos almas sino dos casas, un ejército. Tarde o temprano, Sasuke también acudiría al campo de batalla para alentar a sus hombres, poner en alto el apellido Uchiha, demostrar que no serían un enemigo fácil.

Y tal vez en ese tiempo, Sakura sentiría un poco de afecto hacia él, las cosas habrían cambiado entre ellos, a lo mejor se necesitarían tanto el uno al otro que les sería difícil separarse. Faltaba demasiado para que ese día llegara.

El rio llevaría su propio curso, ellos forjarían su propio camino, construirían su reacción ladrillo a ladrillo, hasta hacer de ese llano vacío un hermoso castillo.

Pero por ahora solo eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura, completos desconocidos, enemigos que dormían uno a lado del otro.

**_Continuara_**


	2. Capitulo II: Desprecio

_¡Capitulo 2 a la orden! Confieso que nunca pensé que mi historia recibiría tal aceptación, pero me alegra saber que es todo lo contrario p.m. Ojala y les agrade este capítulo c:_

_Kung fu turf 96: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que continúes hasta el final._

_yourdeathangel91: Es un gran placer saber que el primer capítulo fue de tu agrado. Con el paso de la historia se forjara un lazo entre ellos dos, pero aún es pronto para introducir de lleno su relación c: Cuídate, ojala disfrutes este capítulo, nos leemos luego._

_aradia110: Gracias por leer y comentar. Por supuesto que terminare esta historia, cuando inicio un proyecto tengo en mente como empezarlo y como culminarlo c: Espero que continúes hasta el final c:_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Una pareja disfuncional pero con el paso del tiempo todo va a cambiar para ellos ñ.ñ_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Disfruten del capítulo 2._

_Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos luego. Bye._

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Desprecio. **_

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el enorme ventanal anunciaban el nuevo día. Abrió los ojos, algo asustada, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, logrando su cometido de tranquilizarse.

La enorme puerta de madera fue abierta, los ligeros pasos no sonaban igual a los de Sasuke, se trataba de una linda chica, cabello rubio, largo, ojos azules, llevaba un ligero vestido color azul pastel, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto al igual que una enorme sonrisa.

—Buen día, su majestad. — Saludo con amabilidad. — Soy Yamanaka Ino, seré su doncella personal de ahora en adelante. — Sakura la miro, desconcertada, confundida, la rubia tuvo una reacción similar. Dejo una bandeja sobre la mesa, se acercó a la peli rosa, auxiliándola a descender de la cama, tomo su bata y cubrió su delgado cuerpo del frio.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra…Sa…Mi marido?— Pregunto, defendiéndose a mencionar el nombre del pelinegro sin ningún título.

—Ha despertado temprano, sus obligaciones como rey no podían demorarse más. — Dijo Ino. Se percató que las sabanas de la cama no tenían mancha alguna de sangre, por lo cual dedujo que el matrimonio aún no había sido consumado.

— ¿Tengo obligaciones como reina?— Pregunto insegura. Desconocía su posición en ese preciso instante ¿Qué haría en todo el día? A penas y conocía una pequeña parte del castillo.

—Por supuesto que las tiene, pero su majestad el rey me ha ordenado que la aleje de todo esto, piensa que los asuntos del gobierno son demasiado para usted. — Musito la chica, caminando de un lado a otro, apresurada, buscando el vestido adecuado para esa fría mañana.

Sakura estuvo pensativa durante un buen rato ¿Sasuke la creía incapaz de manejar las cosas gubernamentales? Sintió impresión y decepción, su esposo dudaba de sus capacidades.

—Es bueno contar con alguien en este lugar.—Confeso Sakura, dejando que Ino le ayudara con el asunto de vestirse.— Me siento perdida en este lugar.—

—Puede contar conmigo en lo que usted desee, mi señora. — Dijo, animándole a depositar una parte de su confianza, hacerla sentir cómoda como en casa. —

—Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura. — Interrumpió, aún era extraño recibir títulos como "Mi señora" "Su majestad" "Mi reina" Deseaba romper los protocolos, ser solo Sakura.

—Sakura, estas lista para salir a deslumbrar el mundo. — Ínsito, otorgándole los aires de su hogar perdidos la noche que se convirtió en la esposa del pelinegro.

—O—

Toda la mañana se sentó a escuchar las quejas de los miembros de su consejo, falsos aduladores y traidores, pensaba el pelinegro.

A sus 19 años de edad, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre esbelto, ojos oscuros. Había heredado el encanto físico de su madre, bastante rígido, frio, aspectos que le hacían ganar el respeto de sus súbditos.

Antes de contraer matrimonio y subir al trono, sus días transcurrían entre las páginas de los libros, aventurándose en el bosque, disfrutando todo los placeres que la vida le ofrecía. Su padre nunca se preocupó en su preparamiento para tomar el trono, siempre se enfocó en Itachi. Poseía un buen adiestramiento militar pero se encontraba muy alejado a la administración gubernamental y su propio padre lo consideraba con poco carácter.

—Debemos poner una solución inmediata a la guerra. — Replico Obito, uno del consejo más fiel, miembro de la familia Uchiha.

—No arriesgare al reino. — Espeto el Uchiha, había escuchado bastante en ese preciso momento, solo oía a las voces muy lejanas sin llegar a un acuerdo. —

—Mi señor. No entiende que debemos dar una respuesta clara y concisa a nuestros enemigos. — Agrego Obito. — Tarde o temprano deberá entrar en batalla. —

—Aun no es el momento de hacerlo. Perdimos a la mitad del ejército, inclusive a mi padre y a mi hermano, solo para saciar la codicia de los demás reyes, alimentar su hambre de poder. — Se puso de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando la solución adecuada para esa problemática.

—Nos atacaran con uñas y dientes, lo harán, no se detendrán, Salitrium es el nuevo objetivo de este conflicto. — Agrego el hombre de cabello blanco, por el momento, el mejor consejo de Sasuke. — Debería reunir a los abanderados, fueron fieles a su padre y serán fieles a usted, con el ejercito de los Haruno podrá vencer a cualquier oponente que ose atacar al reino. —

Sasuke miraba atentamente el mapa, analizaba las situaciones, ponía en la balanza los pros y el contra. Debía partir con su ejército, animarles a luchar por sus objetivos. Lanzo un enorme suspiro.

—La sesión termina por hoy. — Ordeno, apreciando como uno a uno salían de la habitación. Dejo la pesada corona sobre la mesa, esperaba desprenderse así de fácil de sus nuevas obligaciones.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de su enorme palacio, cualquiera que no conociera el terreno se perdería fácilmente.

Llego hacia uno de los jardines, necesitaba el aire fresco. Giro su mirada hacia la peli rosa, la cual, yacía en una banca con un libro entre sus manos y sus ojos absortos en la lectura. Pensó dos veces en acercarse a ella.

—Anda, acércate a hablar con ella. — Ínsito su madre, sonriéndole dulcemente.

— ¿De qué hablare con ella?— Pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva. — Nuestras diferencias son abismales. — Admitía ser un hombre, maduro, fuerte pero su madre aun veía a ese pequeño niño que crio con tanto amor y cariño.

—Hijo mío. — Llamo con dulzura. — Tal vez…lo bueno de los abismos sea. — Concluyo Mikoto. — Que se pueden hacer puentes para cruzarlos. — Con esas palabras de aliento, el pelinegro se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa. Tomo asiento a su lado ante su mirada confusa. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante poco tiempo, para ellos parecían siglos.

—Ha sido un día ajetreado ¿no lo crees?— Pregunto Sakura, cortando con el filo de sus palabras el silencio.

—Cuando se es rey se deja de lado la comodidad. — Respondió Sasuke, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

—En la vida debemos hacer muchos sacrificios para el bien de los demás. — Agrego Sakura. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la peli rosa, parecía que no le prestaba ni la más mínima intención pero no era así.

— ¿Qui. — Tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta para formular la pregunta.— ¿Deseas dar un paseo?— Pregunto, mirando a Sakura, esperando por su respuesta.

—Si. — Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza. Le ayudo a ponerse pie. El frio tacto de sus manos lograba estremecer el interior de Sakura. Caminaban lentamente por los jardines, disfrutando de la naturaleza y el paisaje.— Todo esto es nuevo para mí.— Confeso Sakura, agachando la mirada.— Nunca creí que llegaría a casarme con un rey.— Poso sus obres esmeralda sobre el rostro rígido del pelinegro.

—Hn. — Respondió con su característico monosílabo. — Como tú lo dijiste, debemos hacer muchos sacrificios para el bien de los demás. — Le devolvió la mirada, intimidándola de inmediato.

Sakura recibió una educación severa basada en la vida familiar. La princesa de Esca era una mujer alta con las curvas necesarias para tentar a un hombre, de rasgos finos, atractivos y dotados de un carácter fuerte, pero tímida, reservada y de vez en cuando abstraída en sí misma.

Pese a su sangre real, no era la candidata indicada para contraer matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke.

—La escasiana trae mal de ojo. — Susurro una mujer de la servidumbre, mirando con desprecio a la peli rosa, una acción que Sasuke no tomo desapercibida, inclusive Sakura, la cual, no puedo evitar sentirse mal. —

—Llego detrás de un féretro, no se ira de forma diferente. — Agrego la otra mujer. Sakura no era bien recibida por el pueblo de Salitrium, tal vez por sus antepasados y los problemas bélicos que existieron entre ambos países. Creían que la chica solo le traería mala suerte al país y seria la perdición de Sasuke.

Sakura, agacho la mirada, evitando demostrarles a esas mujeres que no era una mujer débil y que sus críticas no le afectaban en lo absoluto, pero Sasuke pensaba de manera distinta, no pasaría por alto tal falta de respeto hacia su esposa.

Camino hacia las mujeres. Sakura miraba con curiosidad, intentaba escuchar las palabras del pelinegro pero le era imposible. Regreso a ella con paso rápido, ordenándole con la mirada que prosiguieran con su camino.

—No soy bien recibida aquí. — Susurrar—

—No deberías dejar que esas críticas te afecten. — Espeto el Uchiha. — Ahora eres una reina, actúa como tal. Este camino no será un proceso fácil, tanto para ti como para mí, aun me es difícil adaptarme a todas estas responsabilidades. — Las oraciones de Sasuke causaron gran impresión en Sakura, el chico se abrió un poco, tuvo la confianza necesaria para contarle todo eso.

—Mi corazón me dice que serás un buen rey. — Murmuro, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke hizo como que no escucho las palabras de su esposa. —

— ¿En qué basas tus predicciones?— Pregunto Sasuke.

—Desprecio completamente la filosofía de otros reinos, gobernar con el miedo en lugar del amor es la primera causa que llevaría al pueblo a odiar a sus gobernantes. — Espeto con seguridad. Las oraciones de la peli rosa causaron una enorme impresión en Sasuke. — Creo que se debe gobernar con amor y sabiduría, manejar tanto poder no es un trabajo que cualquiera pueda mantener. — Musito. — Es mejor carecer de la capacidad para atenuar la crueldad con precaución, pragmatismo y el buen juicio. —

Sasuke no tenía palabras para responderle a Sakura. Había juzgado mal sus capacidades de entendimiento sobre "poder"

— ¿Acaso tomaste una clase sobre manejo del poder y administración gubernamental?— Pregunto Sasuke con un poco de diversión.

—Llámalo sentido común. Son cosas bastante obvias. Ha habido reyes malvados y reyes idiotas, sería una desgracia para un pueblo tener un rey con ambas "cualidades" ¿No lo crees?—

—No podría llevarte la contraria, tus palabras están llenas de razón. — Tampoco podía disentir acerca de la inteligencia de su esposa, poseía una habilidad analítica, manejaba las palabras con delicadeza.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió uno de los subordinados del pelinegro. — Mi reina. — Saludo al darse cuenta que estaba acompañado de Sakura. — Lamento interrumpirlo de tal manera, pero han surgido unos asuntos que requieren su atención. — Sasuke miro a Sakura, esperando su permiso para retirarse. —

—Nos veremos en la cena. — Se despidió, caminando con paso rápido a lado del hombre. Sakura se quedó mirándolo, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, sabía que sería un gran rey, podría asegurarlo con su propia vida.

—Mi reina, la señora Uchiha solicita de su presencia en el gran salón. — Sakura no podía negarse a visitar a Mikoto Uchiha, así que camino a lado de la doncella. Desconocía los motivos por los cuales la antigua reina le solicitaba. — Mi señora. — Interrumpió la doncella.

—Mi señora. — Murmuro Sakura realizando una fina reverencia. Mikoto sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi niña. — Saludo con alegría, esperando a que la joven se acercara a ella. — ¿Té?— Pregunto.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, no voy a comerte. — Dijo Mikoto con tono calmado. — Ansiaba conocerte, pero por motivos como la boda y la coronación no tuve el tiempo necesario de acercarme a charlar contigo. Ahora que mi hijo se encuentra sumergido en los asuntos del reino puedo charlar tranquilamente. — Dejo la taza de té frente a la peli rosa. — ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto. — Debe ser difícil para ti vivir en una ciudad tan fría como lo es Salitrium. —

—No puedo mentirle a usted. — Susurro. — Me siento como una extraña, una extranjera que ha venido a profanar estas tierras. — Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Mikoto pudo verse reflejada en ella.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mí. — Confeso la pelinegra. — Llegue aquí cuando tenía corta edad. Me prometieron a Fugaku. De la noche a la mañana nos hicimos esposos. Después…el partió a la guerra, cuando regreso, lo recibí con alegría y con un pequeño llamado Itachi. — Sakura escuchaba atentamente la historia de su suegra. — Se cómo te sientes. A pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí, aun me siento como una extranjera. — Palabras de aliento para reconfortar a Sakura. —Sé que todo esto es difícil, que tus padres pactaron con nosotros para casarte con un desconocido, pero te diré algo…en algunas personas el amor muere en la convivencia, tal vez con ustedes el amor, nazca de la convivencia. — Ambas bebieron un poco de té. La peli rosa meditaba la última frase, tal vez, en algún futuro, nacería el amor.

—O—

En la cena solo se escuchaban el cubierto chocar contra la vajilla. Sakura de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke, lucia tan calmado, lleno de paz a pesar de ese rostro rígido y su actitud fría.

Cuando finalizaron ambos subieron hacia sus aposentos. El secreto de la consumación de su matrimonio lo mantenían ellos y cuatro paredes.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta después de ver a Sakura adentrarse en la habitación. El sonido fuerte provoco un respingo en la peli rosa.

Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse, el cansancio que sentía era tanto que solo deseaba dormir pero con una tentación como Sakura frente a él, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa. Lucia hermosa, no se lo diría, se guardaría esos pensamientos solo para él. Su cabello rosa caía sobre su espalda como una cascada, la luz de la luna chocaba contra su piel clara como la mismísima leche, sus ojos mantenían un brillo singular.

Aprecio cada uno de sus movimientos, como dejo caer su lindo vestido, reemplazándolo por una tela casi transparente, las cuales, dejaban que el Uchiha apreciara las curvas de su mujer. Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba detrás de ella, aspirando ese aroma a lavanda, embriagándose de ella. Acaricio su cuello con dulzura.

Sakura no sentía incomodidad ante las caricias de Sasuke, le gustaba sentir el tacto de su piel contra la de ella. La cálida respiración de Sasuke chocaba contra su cuello. Pero en un extraño momento el chico se alejó.

La peli rosa giro para encararlo, su mirada tenía un toque de reproche, pero recordaba que ella lo había rechazado la noche anterior. Tarde o temprano deberían consumar ese acto, aun no era el momento indicado.

Para ambos, la charla que habían tenido en el transcurso de la tarde fue de gran ayuda, rompió una barrera, construyeron un pequeño puente para cruzar el abismo que los separaba poco a poco.

Se recostaron en la cama, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos.

—Buenas noches. — Susurro Sakura con toda la dulzura posible. —Descansa. —

—Igualmente. — Respondió Sasuke. El día fue demasiado largo, tanto que agoto todas sus fuerzas y energías, lo único que deseaba era recostarse a lado de Sakura, dormir tranquilamente, perderse entre el sueño hasta que la mañana interrumpiera todo eso y le avisara sobre el nuevo día, donde seria presa de la monotonía una vez más.

Ninguno contemplaba que las cosas estarían por cambiar, tarde o temprano llegarían a sentir algo el uno por el otro, se amarían hasta odiarse y como cito Mikoto: Su amor nacería de la convivencia.

Aquella no era una alianza donde solo se acrecentaba el lujo, poder, riqueza, nombre y prestigio. Era una unión donde el amor más puro renacería entre las ceniza, pero antes de todo, deberían superar los obstáculos que la vida les trazaba, juntos superarían todas las penas y males que el destino les pondría de frente.

**_Continuara._**


	3. Capitulo III: Confianza

_¡Capitulo 3 a la orden! Lamento si el modo en que actualizo es apresurado pero tengo plasmada esta historia hasta el capitulo 5, por lo cual, no me gustaría hacerlos esperar (Por que se lo difícil que es esperar un capitulo). _

_**kung fu tuff 96 : **No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que esta historia es de tu agrado. Tal vez, en algún punto de la historia llegues a odiarme por las problemáticas que tendrán que enfrentar c: Sobre los demás personajes, los ire introduciendo en la historia poco a poco ya que, tomaran parte importante en esta historia. _

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Poco a poco iran construyendo su historia y Sakura se ira ganando el cariño de su pueblo._

_Joxa: Gracias por leer y comentar c: _

_mussaluna: ¡Gracias! Aun tengo muchos errores pero practico día a día c: La verdad es que no me gusta plasmar 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto fijo, creo que eso es frustrante. En cada capitulo estos dos iran construyendo su relación, aprontándose a diferentes situaciones, no solo se trata de plasmarlo en una relación donde todo es color de rosa, con el paso del tiempo irán sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro. Espero que continúes hasta el final. _

_Esto es todo por hoy, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a las personas que han situado esta historia entre sus favoritos y aquellas que le han dado follow c: sobre todo muchas gracias por tomar una parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuidense y hasta luego :D_

* * *

_**Capitulo III:**_

_**Confianza.**_

Sakura se sentía aterrada ante la decisión de Sasuke. Deseaba llevarla a conocer el bosque, alguna parte de sus tierras, así que, comenzaron su día antes de que saliera el sol.

Podía percatarse que el invierno estaba cerca, el frio viento le calo hasta los huesos. Monto su yegua con dificultad, poseía cero habilidades en ser una amazona profesional.

Sasuke iba al frente, acompañado de caballeros, los cuales se encargaba de la seguridad de los reyes. Le ordeno a Sakura permanecer a su lado, a lo cual, obedeció sin titubear, no pondría en duda la autoridad de su marido.

Durante el transcurso, escuchaba las conversaciones de algunos familiares de Sasuke, intentaban persuadirlo sobre unirse a la guerra, conquistar su país enemigo: Ibintheos. Contaba con una ciudad bastante grande, construido predominantemente por ladrillo gris, conocido por su estilo arquitectónico ecléctico, defendido por un foso profundo y traicionero. La mayor parte de sus ingresos provienen del comercio y la minería.

Sakura se aferraba a las riendas del caballo, sentía que si trotaba caería de él y no quería llevarse un trago amargo en una salida tan importante para ambos.

Miraba atentamente los enormes árboles, contemplaban el paisaje con su ímpetu, hacían del viaje un lugar perfecto, lleno de tranquilidad.

Se detuvieron durante unas cuantas horas. Los caballeros se dispersaron por todo el terreno. Sakura se mantuvo a lado de su esposo. Las charlas acerca de las guerras nunca fueron de su agrado, pensaba que aquellos conflictos bélicos solo eran una pérdida de tiempo, se sacrificaban miles de vidas solo para saciar la codicia de los reyes.

Cabalgo hacia otro lugar, necesitaba alejarse, comenzaba a sentirse sofocada, como si fuera un paraparo atrapado en una jaula sin salida.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a Sakura, vigilaba cada uno de sus delicados movimientos.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle?— Pregunto Obito, posicionándose a lado del chico.

—Ahora no. — Susurro Sasuke.

—Sangre por sangre. — Replico el pelinegro. — Debes hacer que paguen por la muerte de tu padre y hermano. —

—Estás hablando de guerra. —

—Estoy hablando de justicia. Como el rey que eres, debes imponer mano dura, ya no eres un niño. — Sasuke activo sus sentidos de alerta al no ver a la peli rosa cerca de él. Se puso de pie, esperando encontrarla con alguno de los caballeros. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que no estaba ahí. —

— ¿Dónde está?— Pregunto a uno de los capitanes. — ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto en tono alarmante.

—O—

Se había separado del grupo, un hecho que le desagradaría a Sasuke por completo. Simplemente necesitaba alejarse, un mal presentimiento tomo lugar en su pecho, desconocía aquellas tierras.

Pensaba que lo más sensato sería regresar pero no recordaba el camino. Tal vez alguien la encontraría por ahí.

Escucho un ruido, proveniente detrás de los arbustos. El miedo asechaba su mente, impidiéndole pensar en algo coherente. Aquel ruido tomo fuerza y de los matorrales salió una dama de lindo cuerpo, cabello largo, castaño rojizo, piel clara, ojos azules, hermosa en pocas palabras.

—El pequeño pajarito está perdido. — Espeto en un tono burlón al ver a la peli rosa en su situación. — No debe preocuparse, su alteza. — Realizo una reverencia, mostrando cortesía. — Le ayudare a salir de aquí, pero antes, tengo una propuesta bastante tentadora para usted. —

— ¿A qué se refiere?— Pregunto Sakura, aferrándose aún más a las riendas, intentando tranquilizar a su caballo, el cual estaba inquieto por el acercamiento de aquella dama.

— ¿No le parece tentador, tener el poder de saber su futuro? Deme un poco de su sangre y le diré lo que el destino depara para usted. — Musito. Tomo la mano de Sakura a la fuerza, la ingenua muchacha opuso un poco de resistencia. Las suaves encías rozaron su mano, bebiendo un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su mano.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un color dorado. Miro a Sakura malévolamente.

—Llegaste detrás de un féretro, no te iras de diferente manera. Su reinado será largo, lleno de problemas, no puedo ver nada de felicidad entre ustedes dos. Tendrás 3 hijos, dos de ellos varones, triunfadores, grandes guerreros de corta vida. Tu hija será la flor más hermosa, será mejor que cuides de ella antes de que tenga un destino parecido al de sus hermanos. La tristeza te consumirá lentamente, morirás con el corazón roto y tres fantasmas asechándote, la soledad, el olvido y la muerte. — La mujer tomo la daga, realizando otro corte en la pierna de la peli rosa.

Sakura grito, aterrada. Su caballo se exalto, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y provocando que la peli rosa cayera al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y espalda. Perdería la conciencia en cuestión de segundos, la aterradora mujer se colocó sobre ella en busca de terminar con su vida.

Una flecha atravesó en su pecho, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Sakura. Ella, estaba atónita por los sucesos, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

—Levanten el cuerpo. — Escucho decir a Sasuke en forma de orden. Bajo de su caballo mientras dos caballeros removían el cuerpo sin vida de la hermosa dama. Sasuke se colocó a su altura, intentaba descubrir los sentimientos que detonaba su mirada, pero solo encontró una enorme frialdad que recorrió su piel. La cargo con delicadeza, solo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Subió al caballo y después Sakura. — Sujétate de mí cintura. — Ordeno. Sin meditarlo, se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro cabalgo rápidamente de regreso al castillo, dejando atrás a los caballeros que minutos atrás los acompañaban.

Se adentró en la fortaleza con la peli rosa confundida entre sus brazos. Llamo a uno de los doctores para atender las heridas de Sakura. Camino hacia sus aposentos, dejándola en la cama, minutos después salió, dejándola a solas con el Deine.

—Mi señora ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— Sakura se encontraba absorta en sí misma. No respondía a ninguna de las personas que le recitaban. — ¿Mi señora?—

—Una mujer intentó asesinarme, eso es todo. — Respondió, con voz firme. —

—Bien, curare las heridas. — El hombre coloco una pomada sobre el área afectada, después de eso vendo y se aseguró de que los golpes causados por la caída no fueran un problema en el futuro. — Descanse. — Sugirió. — Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar. —

Sakura se puso de pie en cuanto el Deine abandono la habitación. Aun se sentía un poco consternada por las palabras de aquella dama y sobre todo, el ver a Sasuke asesinarla le causo algo de temor.

Salió de la habitación. El día era hermoso como para desperdiciarlo. Camino lentamente por los enormes pasillos, le costaba un poco de trabajo, gracias a los dioses que aquel hombre le proporciono un té para calmar el dolor.

Buscaría un nuevo libro en la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer, aprender cosas nuevas y si quería adaptarse a Salitrium debía conocer toda la historia sobre su nuevo hogar.

Empujo la enorme puerta de madera, adentrándose en ese maravilloso lugar lleno de estantes, repleto de libros, pergaminos viejos, una verdadera forma de viajar en el tiempo. Un libro en particular llamo su atención: La mujer detrás del guerrero. Se puso de puntas, esperando alcanzar el libro, daba pequeños saltos, todo parecía realmente inútil.

Tomo una silla, la cual, agrego unos cuantos centímetros de altura y le ayudo a conseguir su prometido, pero esta comenzó a tambalearse. La peli rosa se preparaba para una dura caída. En lugar de sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, sintió unos brazos fuertes, sujetándola firmemente.

Alzo la mirada, topándose con esos ojos negros y ese rostro sin expresión. Intento reincorporarse, pero aun así le era imposible mantener la compostura en momentos como ese, donde estaba uno tan cerca del otro.

—Creo que te dieron la orden de guardar reposo. — Dijo con voz grave.

—No puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día en la habitación. — Respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Aun así, no estás en condiciones para andar de un lado a otro como si nada. — Espeto. Los ojos esmeralda de la peli rosa mostraban un poco de reproche.

— ¿Quieres decir que tengo que vivir encerrada, porque alguien estuvo a punto de asesinarme?—

—Solo digo que necesitas descansar.— Espeto el Uchiha.— No te lo ordeno como tu esposo sino como tu rey.— Sasuke creía que por ostentar un título de tal magnitud podía hacer que cualquier persona se pusiera de rodillas ante él.

—Como lo has dicho, soy tu esposa no una de tus súbditos a los cuales puedes causarle temor. — El pelinegro comenzaba a ver a Sakura de otra manera, se daba cuenta que era desafiante, ponía en duda su palabra, desobedecía sus órdenes. Aun la sostenía firmemente, no dejaban de mirarse, parecía que sus miradas eran imanes.

Sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros. Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia los labios de la peli rosa, carnosos, entre abiertos, con un ligero color carmesí, se acercó, los centímetros que los separaban poco a poco se convertían en milímetros.

Un ligero roce basto para estremecerlos a ambos, causar estragos en su interior. Sasuke no pudo contenerse así que sin más preámbulos termino con esa tortuosa separación, la beso, se limitó a saborear sus labios, memorizarlos, suaves y deliciosos. Se movían al mismo compás, se dejaban llevar por esos impulsos que no podían contener.

La demanda de aire se hizo difícil de ignorar, por lo cual, se alejaron, dedicándose miradas que detonaban confusión, sentimientos encontrados.

No dijeron ni una palabra, se alejaron lentamente en búsqueda de más acciones así.

—Iré a nuestra habitación. — Dijo Sakura con un ligero sonrojo, sujetando el libro con fuerza. — Estoy cansada. — Murmuro.

—Seguiré resolviendo los asuntos del reino. — Espeto Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación, escapando de aquella situación.

—O—

Uno desinfectaba lentamente las heridas de la peli rosa.

—Me beso. — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la rubia, la cual, la miro, esperando los detalles de aquella muestra de cariño por parte del pelinegro.

— ¿Correspondiste?— Pregunto, entusiasmada, le era difícil ocultar la emoción.

—Solamente me deje llevar por mis impulsos. — El sonrojo se situó de nuevo en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un tomate.

—Si solamente se dejó "llevar" no tendría una reacción así. — Murmuro. Era cierto, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir emoción al besarse. — Tienes mucho que aprender sobre seducir a un hombre. — Replico. — Tienes tantas armas para tenerlo comiendo de tu mano. — La oji-verde medito las palabras de Ino. — ¿Alguna vez escucho algo de Konae Nanako?— Sakura negó. — Konae Nanako fue una chica de origen plebeyo, querida por el pueblo, la favorita del rey Sakai Shunji. Logro enamorarlo con una sola mirada, algunos hombres mataban por pasar una noche con Nanako, pero el único hombre que logro adueñarse de su corazón fue el guerrero Shunji. Nanako conocía las artes amatorias a diestra y siniestra. —

—Suena como una mujer interesante. — Murmuro Sakura.

—No. — Espeto Ino. — Debe aprender de ella. Haya fuera su esposo es el rey, pero aquí adentro solo le pertenece a usted y nadie más. —

—Entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar. Pero aun no estoy segura de…tu sabes a que me refiero. — Ino comenzó a reírse recibiendo una mirada llena de furia por parte de Sakura. —

—No puede ocultar que ambos se desean, tarde o temprano se rendirán ante sus encantos. — Agrego la rubia, ayudarle a colocarse su ropa de dormir. Sakura deshizo su complicada trenza, dejando caer su cabello ondulado.

— ¡Ino! — Espeto Sakura, poniendo un alto a las insinuaciones de la rubia. — ¿Podrías enseñarme?— La rubia sonrió ampliamente, logro uno de sus propósitos.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió alegremente. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación, acompañado de una pequeña guardia real.

—Estos caballeros se encargaran de cuidar tu habitación. — Espeto con tono siniestro. — Hoy no compartiré cama contigo, asuntos de fuerza mayor requieren mi atención. — Dio media vuelta, ni siquiera se inmuto a mirarla, después de ese beso tal vez sus lazos se fortalecerían, pero no era así, Sasuke construía una barrera de hielo entre ambos, lo que le impedía a Sakura acercarse a él, apaciguar el frio que existía en su corazón, sustituirlo por calidez. Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Hay un largo camino que recorrer. — Musito Ino. Aquellos sentimientos que nacían en el interior de Sakura se habían esfumado por completo con las actitudes del pelinegro, llevarse bien con el seria uno de los tantos retos que debería afrontar como reina.

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo IV: Hermosa y valiente

_Lamento la tardanza por actualizar (Sé que no es mucha pero aun así lo lamento) Pero pensé que tenía escrito este capítulo e incluso lo tenía guardado en doc manager, al parecer no fue así, por lo cual, tuve que escribirlo de nueva cuenta. _

_De verdad mi impresiona la cantidad de seguidores de esta historia que apenas comienza. Pueden ser pocos a comparación de otras grandes historias, pero para mí, es un comienzo genial, no saben cuánto agradezco que tomen una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y de paso comentar, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

_Sé que el universo puede parecer un poco confuso, los nombres extraños de cada ciudad etc… sobre eso, tomare un capitulo para que se entienda mejor la historia c: _

_Sobre el tiempo de las actualizaciones…no me gusta fijar un día, puedo publicar tres capítulos a la semana o uno, lo que sí, es que no dejare esta historia inconclusa. _

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: **Profecías son profecías, tal vez la historia de un giro inesperado c:

**Invitado:** Es un gran placer saber que esta historia es de tu agrado, ojala, continúes hasta el final, bienvenido al club :D

**Lili**: ¡Actualización, a la orden! Me gustan las historias de este tipo: Conflictos, historias de amor, ambiente medieval 3 Aún les queda mucho por recorrer y aprender, pienso plasmar todo esto en cada capítulo :D Sobre los comentarios, si aparecieron pero por alguna extraña razón aparecieron un día después._.

Gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo por comentar, son palabras de aliento para continuar escribiendo esta historia.

Sin más, me despido, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Bye.

* * *

_**Capitulo IV. **_

_**Hermosa y valiente. **_

Caminaba por la enorme sala, sus pasos resonaban en todo el interior, las risas de Sakura acompañaban de manera sonora y melodiosa.

Le era difícil mantener la cordura cuando le miraba y sonreía de esa manera tan especial. Aquel juego de niños le recordaba a su hermano mayor, cuando corrían por los amplios pasillos del castillo, ocultándose el uno del otro.

Pero con Sakura solo llevaba a una cosa: Provocación. Una enorme pared los separaba, la peli rosa se encontraba del otro lado de esta, sonriente. Sasuke, se detuvo durante algunos segundos, dio la vuelta al muro, Sakura ya no estaba ahí.

El sonido de una puerta llamo su atención, sin más preámbulos, camino hacia la habitación con la ilusión de encontrarla ahí. Se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrarla, Sakura desapareció.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo se trataba de un simple sueño.

—Lo lamento, mi señor. — Se disculpó la doncella. — He venido a dejar su desayuno. — Sentencio con amabilidad, colocando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita de madera.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto el pelinegro. Había olvidado que por el agotador trabajo se quedó dormido en su pequeña oficina, recostado sobre el escritorio.

—La reina todavía se encuentra en su habitación, se rehúsa salir de ahí. — Eso no sonaba como una buena noticia, al contrario, le parecía preocupante.

—Puedes retirarte. — Ordeno con voz fría, sin agradecerle a la chica sus acciones. Se puso de pie, ni siquiera toco su comida, perdió el apetito al enterarse de el sorpresivo cambio de la peli rosa.

Camino con paso firme y rápido hacia sus aposentos, hablaría con ella. Llamo a la puerta, dos veces fueron necesarias para que la susodicha saliera a atender al pelinegro.

Sasuke se quedó desconcertado al ver que la peli rosa había derramado lágrimas, podía notarlo en sus ojos, tal vez, sus peores enemigos, ya que delataban todo lo que le sucedía a Sakura.

Se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, a lo que Sakura respondió de manera inconsciente con un respingo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Cuestiono de manera autoritaria, tomando la postura de rey y no la de marido.

—No quiero salir de la habitación, eso es todo. — El ojo verde tomo asiento al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño como niña pequeña.

—Dame una respuesta coherente. — Ordeno de nuevo sin sensibilidad alguna. — ¿Por qué has llorado?— Sakura se sorprendió ante la observación del Uchiha. Tomo el aire suficiente para dejarlo escapar en un largo suspiro.

—No me gusta el frio. — Murmuro. — ¿Acaso no es normal que extrañe mi hogar?— Le cuestiono. Sasuke camino hacia ella, la miro.

—Esca ya no es tu hogar. — Le recordó con la misma frialdad que inundaba la habitación. — Este es tu hogar ahora. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?— Pregunto. Provocando que la furia dormida del Uchiha despertara. — Tú más que nadie sabe que Salitrium no es mi hogar y nunca lo será. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?— Sentencio Sasuke. — Ahora eres la reina y mi esposa, compórtate como tal. — De nuevo escucho otra orden, tal vez era para Sasuke una súbdita más con la cual liderar.

—Aun no comprendo. — Espeto. — ¿Cómo puedes llamarme tu esposa, si ni siquiera hemos consumado el matrimonio?— Si de dar golpes bajos se trataba, Sakura era una experta en hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que te tiene molesta. — Dijo. — No puedo consumar el matrimonio porque tu no quieres…no te obligare a hacerlo. — Murmuro. — Me desprecias. — Agrego. —

—Tanto como tú me desprecias a mi ¿no es así?— Las conclusiones que sacaba la peli rosa eran erróneas, por supuesto que no la despreciaba, simplemente que esa actitud antipática era parte el y la peli rosa no podría cambiarla.

—Hnn. — Bufo. — Si eso es lo que piensas, está bien, no puedo entenderte. — Confeso. — Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Con un acto que parecía ser violento, la sujeto de los brazos, impidiéndole desviar la mirada de la suya, lo único que descifro en esos hermosos ojos fue temor. Sakura le temía y no entendía la razón.

—Quiero ser tu reina. — Dijo con la voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?— Le pregunto sin temor alguno, tomando la valentía necesaria para formular la pregunta.

—Si tú quieres ser mi reina, yo seré tu rey. — Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, saboreaban cada parte de su interior, degustaban cada sabor, embriagando a Sasuke con su escencia.

Sasuke acaricio la cintura de Sakura, buscando los cordones que ataban su vestido, ella, encontró rápidamente los cordones que ataban la camisa del Uchiha, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Las acciones de ambos les hicieron saber que se deseaban tanto el uno y otro.

La peli rosa se separó unos instantes, su pecho subía y baja al compás de su respiración, le dedico una mirada como las veces anteriores. Desato lentamente los listones de su vestido, dejando resbalar la tela sobre su suave piel y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke la miro, noto que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, acariciando su piel, suave, blanca como la leche, perfecta. El rey se deshizo de sus prendas restantes, quedando ambos con la misma ventaja en la batalla.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?— Pregunto.

—No. — Sus palabras le dieron la valentía necesaria para continuar con el acto, dos almas se unían por la eternidad, desde ese día hasta el final de sus días.

—O—

El tiempo pasó volando. Habían estado encerrados en su habitación desde la mañana hasta que los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las montañas.

Sakura yacía recostada sobre su pecho, sus piernas se mantenían entrelazadas con las de Sasuke, escuchaba perfectamente el palpitar de su corazón, como un tambor, sentía el ritmo de su respiración.

El, acariciaba su suave espalda, dibujando distintas figuras sobre su piel. Procesaba lo ocurrido unas horas atrás. Con lo acontecido, le sería difícil separarse de Sakura.

Ese silencio les parecía cómodo al final de cuentas.

Sus cuerpos les proporcionaban el calor necesario para evitar el frio. Su momento íntimo termino cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Mis señores. — Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación. — La cena está servida ¿Desean que la sirva en sus aposentos?—

—Hmp. — Bufo Sasuke en forma de desaprobación, mataría a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlos en un momento tan especial como aquel. Del estómago de Sakura se escucharon diversos ruidos, apenada, acaricio suavemente el lugar de donde provenía tremenda interrupción. —

—Lo lamento. No he probado alimento desde ayer. — Se encogió de hombros, sonrojada. Le agradaba verla de esa manera, tal vez se estaba rindiendo a sus encantos.

—Necesitamos comer y reponer energías. — Agrego Sasuke, depositando un tierno beso en su frente. Uno tenía razón, haya fuera, Sasuke dejaba ver su lado más frio, egocéntrico, pero con ella todo era diferente, no en muchos aspectos, el romanticismo no era parte de su ser.

Ambos se separaron. Sakura tomo su vestido, el cual, yacía en el suelo acompañado por las prendas de Sasuke. Trenzo su cabello de manera sencilla, estaba muriendo de frio en esos momentos.

Sasuke noto como la chica temblaba por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Tomo su capa y la coloco sobre sus hombros.

—Mañana hablare con el sastre, le ordenare que haga abrigos para ti. — Murmuro, mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas, Sakura, asintió. Y así, ambos abandonaron la habitación, guardando el secreto de su intimidad dentro de esas cuatro paredes, volviendo a la normalidad apática que los rodeaba.

—O—

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron a la misma hora. Tomaron un baño, intercambiaron palabras en el desayuno.

—Mi señor, recuerde que hoy tiene audiencia. — Murmuro uno de los sirvientes en un tono audible para la peli rosa. Sasuke solo asintió.

—Sakura. — Llamo. — Hoy me acompañaras en la audiencia. — De la manera en que lo decía no podría negarse.

…

—Su alteza. — Saludo un anciano. — Mi reina. — Dijo de manera cordial al ver a Sakura a lado del rey. — Tal vez, usted, haya escuchado esto muchas veces. Mi esposa está muy enferma, yo, viejo y cansado, mis únicos dos hijos lucharon valientemente con su hermano y murieron de la misma manera en el campo de batalla. Le pido por favor, que me del sustento necesario, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí. — Sentencio. — Solo quiero que mi mujer pase sus últimos días de manera digna. — El hombre, rompió en llanto frente a ellos. El corazón de Sakura se partía por dentro al escuchar los problemas de aquellos hombres que luchaban día a día para sacar adelante a sus familias. Miro a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta.

—Enviare a dos de mis soldados para otorgarle comida y a otra persona para que atienda sus tierras. — Cuando entraba en el papel de rey era difícil destituirlo. — Sé que con esto no le regresare a sus hijos, pero es una compensación por luchar valientemente por su patria. —

—Gracias, mi señor. Usted es bondadoso como el príncipe Itachi. — Murmuro. — Que los dioses les den bendiciones. — El hombre se retiró, abriéndole paso a una dama, la mujer realizo una reverencia.

—Mi rey, mi reina. — Saludo. — Vengo del orfanato del sector obelisco. Durante el periodo de guerra y las enfermedades que azotaron en el país, han arribado mas niños al lugar, por lo cual, es difícil alimentar tantas bocas y darles una calidad de vida digna a esos pobres pequeños. — Espeto. — Pido, ante la vista de los dioses y ante ustedes, que nos ayuden a hacer del orfanato un hogar para ellos. — Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar pero la cálida mano de Sakura que se posó sobre él se lo impidió.

—No debe preocuparse más. — Camino hacia ella, secando sus lágrimas ante la vista de todos los ahí presentes. — El orfanato se agrandara, para darle el espacio que necesita. En unos días realizare una visita, me encantaría conocer a esos pequeños. — Dijo la peli rosa, sonriente. — Y si tiene algo más que pedir, hágalo directamente conmigo. — Suplico.

—Que los dioses la bendigan, usted mi señora es buena y bondadosa. — Musito la mujer, depositando un beso en la mano de la peli rosa, regreso de nuevo a su lugar a lado de su marido, otorgándole el apoyo moral para tomar las decisiones correctas.

Las ultimas peticiones no serían difíciles de cumplir, Sasuke era un hombre de palabra y cumpliría con todas la exigencias que su pueblo demandaba. Quería ganarse el respeto y cariño de sus súbditos, lo mismo que anhelaba Sakura.

—O—

Miraba atentamente a Sakura, jugueteaba entre la nieve con los hijos de la servidumbre. No pudo evitar imaginarla como madre, sería buena y dedicada con sus próximos descendientes.

—Demasiado cálida para el frio abrumador ¿no lo crees?— Interrumpió su madre, abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Una flor de corta vida. — Susurro Sasuke. — No puede vivir entre la nieve por mucho tiempo. — Dijo inseguro, recordando su sueño. Tras varios días de meditación, llego a la conclusión de que temía perderla, independientemente del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, la relación que construían poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

— ¿Acaso mi rey está asustado?— Cuestiono Mikoto.

—Aún es muy pronto para amarla. — Interrumpió Sasuke, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación para continuar con sus labores. —

—El amor nace de la convivencia. — Le recordó con ternura. — Tú, eres una fiel prueba del amor que nos tuvimos tu padre y yo. Algún día, tus hijos serán un recordatorio latente de ese sentimiento, no olvides. —

—Algún día. — Repitió el pelinegro. — Madre. — Llamo, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste miedo de perder a alguien?— Mikoto estuvo meditando durante algunos minutos.

—Sí y aún sigue latente ese miedo. Cuando tu padre murió, pensé que podría sobrellevar las cosas, aún estaban ustedes conmigo. Pero cuando Itachi paso a un mejor lugar…mi mundo se derrumbó, por suerte aun estabas tú para reconfortarme. — Beso su mejilla. — Nunca se pierde una persona, siempre se encuentran aquí. — Coloco una mano en su pecho. — En nuestros corazones. Solo es cuestión de que dejes entrar a las personas indicadas. —

Sasuke le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su madre, tal vez, solo era cuestión de tiempo y convivencia la relación de ambos, tal vez…

Temía romperse, dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto y ser herido una vez más. Conocía el dolor de una perdida, no quería experimentarlo de nuevo.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un sirviente. — Pergamino urgente desde Segaron. — Sasuke arrebato el papel de las manos del joven, leía ansioso la información, arrugo el papel y camino hacia la chimenea, reduciéndolo a cenizas, con fuerza, le propino un golpe a la pared.

—Hijo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Pregunto una Mikoto preocupada.

—Segaron…se redujo a cenizas. Kaguya pide mi rendición y lealtad, quiere que entregue Salitrium. — Espeto. — No le daré ese lujo. Si tendré que proteger mi país armando una guerra…lo hare. —

—O—

— ¿Solicitabas mi presencia?— Pregunto Sakura, apareciendo ante los ojos de Sasuke. Alzo la mirada y asintió. — ¿Pasa algo malo?— Cuestiono. No recibió respuesta, solo el enorme silencio.

—Quiero pedirte algo. — Murmuro. — Tal vez…tenga que partir al campo de batalla. — Aquel anuncio fue como una cuchillada para el corazón de la peli rosa. — Por lo cual, el trono de Salitrium se quedara solo. — Espeto, confiaba plenamente en Sakura. — He decidió, nombrarte como la reina regente, mi madre estará apoyándote en los asuntos de mayor gravedad. —

— ¿Por qué ahora?— Pregunto. — ¿Por qué tienes que partir en este preciso momento?—

—Tal vez el destino así lo desea. — Sakura no podía dejarlo ir, los sentimientos acerca del Uchiha comenzaban a nacer, cuando todo iba bien algo aparecía para separarlos, alejarlos.

—Te apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario. — Susurro, palabras de aliento para reconfortar a su esposo. — ¿Cuándo partirás?—

—No lo sé, tal vez en cuestión de meses, pueden ser semanas o días. — Respondió. — Necesito que estés preparada, la batalla que nos asecha no será fácil de librar, quiero que seas fuerte, no te lo pido como tu esposo, sino, como tu rey. —

Continuara


	5. Capitulo V: Rey

_Decidí que seria buena idea publicar dos capítulos de esta historia c: _

_Gracias a aquellos que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, aquellos que le han dado follow. Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad, gracias. _

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: No puedo contestar a tus preguntas, obtendrás la respuesta con el paso del tiempo :D _

_kiome17 : ¡Me encanta esta pareja! No por nada decidí hacer una historia sobre ellos ñ.ñ Bienvenida, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, por supuesto que veras mas momentos SasuSaku. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Sin mas, me despido, espero disfruten de estos dos capítulos. _

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. _

_Cuidense, bye. _

* * *

_**Capitulo V.**_

_**Rey. **_

—¿Traicion?— Pregunto Sasuke, anonadado por las palabras plasmadas en ese trozo de papel.— Mi padre e Itachi…¿pagaron su traición?— No podía procesar esa sarta de mentiras, aquello si era algo que no dejaría pasar por alto.— Ahora auto proclama Salitrium como parte de sus tierras.— Todos sus consejeros lo acompañaron en su silencio.— Obito…Llama a los abanderados.—

— ¿Todos? Mi señor. — Pregunto fingiendo inseguridad ante la orden de su rey.

—Todo aquel que le fue fiel a mi padre…aquel que me será fiel a mí. No me quedare de brazos cruzados. — Espeto Sasuke. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala, dejando al rey con la soledad para liderar con sus problemas. Sakura rompió ese hilo entre el temor y la inseguridad.

Tomo asiento a su lado, posando sus orbes esmeraldas sobre aquel rostro que antes, se encontraba rígido, pero ahora detonaba miedo. Con temor, coloco una mano sobre su hombro, esperaba a que el chico terminara con ese contacto pero no fue así.

—Estoy aterrado. — Confeso, alzando su mirada y topándose de inmediato con la de Sakura. Llego en el momento indicado, cuando más la necesitaba, la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

—Es normal. — Intento tranquilizarlo, luchar contra sus miedos, terminar con sus sufrimientos. — ¿Te iras?— Pregunto, después del abominable silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

—No tengo otra opción. — Murmuro. — Debo estar en la vanguardia. — Siempre se preparó para afrontar problemáticas de gran magnitud. El estar preparado no quería decir que se sentía listo para formar estrategias de batalla, marchar al frente de sus hombres o incluso liderar un ejército.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos, busco su mirada con desespero.

—Todo el pueblo confía en ti, cada uno de esos soldados que lideraras, confían ciegamente en ti, tu madre cree en ti…así como yo confió plenamente en que ganaras esas batallas y alzaras el nombre de tu casa en alto.— Sus palabras eran reconfortantes, hacían despertar cierta confianza en el que creía perdida.

—Mi padre…se encargó de otorgarme la educación necesaria para convertirme en un gran hombre. — Conto, aun sin apartar su mirada de la de Sakura. — A comparación de Itachi, él era el rey prometido. Cuando ambos murieron, todo mi mundo de derrumbo poco a poco. — Era impresionante la confianza que existía entre ambos, aquello decía que ya no eran unos desconocidos, comenzaban a tejer sus propios lazos.— Pensé que cuando llegara este momento tendría las estrategias perfectas, terminaría con estas batallas en cuestión de días.— Musito.— Que ingenuo era.— Murmuro.— Ahora me siento como un niño aterrado, sin escapatoria alguna.—

—Una carga pesada para unos brazos ligeros. —Susurro Sakura. — Creo que tanto como tú y yo no estamos preparados para tal tipo de responsabilidades, pero, deberíamos intentar realizarlas, tal vez, hagamos de esto algo bueno, solo necesitamos paciencia…No deberías preocuparte por estar aterrado, es el único momento en el que se puede ser valiente. — Le dedico una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Medito durante algunos minutos, necesitaba estar en silencio, escuchar un rato a sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón el tener a Sakura ahí fue de gran ayuda para Sasuke.

—Creo que estas consiente sobre lo que aconteciera después de mi partida ¿no es así?— Sakura se mentalizaba día a día, en que tarde o temprano los problemas del reino caerían sobre ella, adentrándose en el papel de reina regente.

—Si. — Murmuro. — Pero como lo he dicho antes…todo esto es nuevo para mí. No conozco nada sobre el tema de regimiento gubernamental…demasiado poder que no podre controlar ¿Aun crees que soy la persona indicada para esto?— Pregunto Sakura después de meditar durante un largo rato.

—Tú eres mi esposa. — Fue la única respuesta que le ofreció antes de ponerse de pie, guardar silencio y caminar hacia una amplia mesa de madera, donde podía encontrarse un enorme mapa y las posiciones de cada uno de sus enemigos. Sakura, no demoro en hacerle compañía.

Observo el mapa con cautela, las decisiones del pelinegro le parecían arriesgadas.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— Pregunto, sin apartar la mirada del mapa, observando uno a uno las posiciones de los demás ejércitos.

—No. — Respondió Sasuke firmemente.

—Es peligroso. — Agrego la peligrosa.

—Asediaríamos su fuente principal de oro, el lugar donde se forman sus soldados, le arrebataríamos todo a Kaguya. — Espeto Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué estas contándome todo esto?— Le pregunto de manera directa sin desviar el tema sobre las tácticas de combate.

—Tienes una mente brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas. — Espeto. Sakura se mantuvo pensativa, analizando el mapa con cautela. —

— ¿Cuentas con más hombres?— Pregunto, seriamente.

—Si Uzumaki Naruto decide unirse a mí…podre asediar el lugar sin complicaciones. —

—No es una mala estrategia al contrario es magnífica, pero arriesgada. — Por alguna extraña razón el saber que Sasuke se iría de su lado durante mucho tiempo, estrujaba su corazón, le hacía sentir triste, preocupada.

—Podre sobrellevar esto, no importa la causa, vengare a mi hermano como se lo jure a mi padre, diente por diente ojo por ojo es esto. — Cerró un puño, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo su ira.

— ¿Qué harás cuando ganes la batalla?— Pregunto Sakura. —

—No estoy interesado en quedarme con el trono de Arcea. — Sus intenciones se centraban en la venganza, terminar con todos aquellos que atentaron contra la vida de su padre y hermano.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?— Pregunto. — ¿Por qué sacrificar la vida de tantos hombres por un interés tan egoísta como la venganza?—

—No puedes entender nada acerca de esto ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que realmente deseo? Ni siquiera conoces lo que es el dolor. Creciste en un mundo rodeado por flores, alejada de la realidad. —

— ¿Realmente crees eso de mí?— Pregunto, ofendida. No era la primera vez que la menospreciaba de tal manera. — Mi rey…usted no sabe nada acerca de mí. — Espeto. — Hace años sucedió algo que me marcaria de por vida…Un día, jugueteando entre las lagunas de Esa…una de mis amigas cayó al agua…al ser incapaz de salvarla uno de los sirvientes se aproximó a mí, solo para ayudarla. Ella no respondía, aquel hombre al que una vez le temí, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, realizando un movimiento extraño, devolviéndole la vida. Desde ese instante decidí no ser una chica que prefería asistir a bailes…decidí ayudar a las personas…Antes de casarme contigo tenía un sueño. — Dijo. De inmediato se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Sasuke, clavo sus orbes negras sobre el suelo, cada día intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para acercarse a Sakura, pero sentía que la alejaba cada vez más y más. No deseaba crear un vínculo, no deseaba ponerla en situaciones peligrosas, solamente deseaba protegerla.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, defendiéndola, no dijo una palabra más, simplemente se acercó a besarla, disfrutar de ella antes de que el destino cambiara el curso de sus vidas, antes de perderla.

—O—

Hacia un mes que la vida de Haruno Sakura había cambiado, su mundo estaba llena de sorpresas, pero la más impresionante era Uchiha Sasuke, aquel hombre al que cada mañana despertaba a su lado, ese chico que comandaba un ejército sin conocimiento alguno, aquel muchacho que era tan frio como la nieve pero por dentro era distinto. No podía descifrarlo, por más que intentaba buscar algo en el solo lograba perderse en su mirada.

Terminaba de escribir la carta, esperaba conseguir aliados para el ejército de Sasuke. Sus tareas como reina regente comenzaron antes de lo previsto.

—Envié esto al rey de Tabica…Uzumaki Naruto. — Ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes. La despedida que tanto evitaban, se posaba frente a sus narices, sin tener otro remedio más que tomar la espada y luchar por sus cometidos.

—Una despedida cuando comenzábamos a darnos la bienvenida. — Murmuro Sakura, ocultando detrás de esa sonrisa un mar de sentimientos.

—Hn. — Murmuro Sasuke.

—Prométeme que vas a regresar sano y salvo, es lo único que puedo pedirte. — Sasuke no sabía si eso se trataba de una súplica o una orden.

—Lo hare. — Susurro, segundos después arribo Mikoto, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, deseaba mantenerlo a su lado, impedirle macharse al campo de batalla. Perdió a su esposo, vio morir a su primogénito y ahora veía partir a su hijo pequeño.

—Regresaras sano y salvo. — Ordeno. — Demuéstrales el dolor de perder a una persona que amas. — Susurrar—

—Si. — Espeto Sasuke. — Cuida de Sakura. — Murmuro. — Ayúdale en los asunto del reino, te necesitara. — Mikoto sonrió, Sasuke no quería alejarse de la peli rosa, ansiaba quedarse a su lado, le sería difícil irse de su lado cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir por un buen camino.

—Estará bien…es una chica fuerte, podrá sobrellevar todo esto, solo prométele que regresaras, sano y salvo. No importa lo que pase, regresaras con vida. — Murmuro Mikoto, secando las lágrimas que minutos antes habían brotado como una fuente.

Antes de subir a su caballo, Sakura lo detuvo.

—Antes creía que esto me protegería de todo mal, hasta la fecha lo ha hecho. Pero es momento en que tú lo tengas, lo necesitaras más que yo en estas situaciones. — Espeto, dedicándole una sonrisa que detonaba solo tristeza. Coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello, una muestra clara de renuncia a todo lo que ella fue, ahora le entregaba esa pieza, una parte importante de ella.

Sasuke no le agradeció, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser un hombre cálido, Sakura lo comprendía.

El pelinegro subió a su caballo, tomo su yelmo para proteger su cabeza y marcho al frente de sus tropas, adentrándose en el campo de batalla, donde solo uno vencería, donde solo uno regresaría a casa con la victoria.

Al verlo marchar su corazón se quebrantaba pedazo a pedazo, rezaba a los dioses para que lo protegieran, quería tener a Sasuke devuelta con ella.

—O—

Las flechas caían como las gotas de lluvia que los acompañaba en ese preciso momento, silbaban por encima de los paleteos, chocaban contra las rocas o algún desafortunado que se interponía en su trayectoria.

El terreno no parecía favorable, la tierra era casi negra, así como los ríos que atravesaban el valle. La vegetación se tornaba de colores amarillentos y marrones, como si estuviera muriendo. Apenas y había árboles en los cuales ocultarse, protegerse de ser heridos o en los peores casos, perder la vida. Inclusive el viento tenía miedo de aparecer ahí.

Sasuke sostenía con firmeza ese pesado escudo. Llevaba ahí por lo menos 15 minutos, mientras la emboscada de flechas no dejaba de caer una a una. Espero, paciente, confiaba en la resistencia de sus soldados.

Nadie respondía a las flechas enemigas, solo, esperaban, protegiendo su vida con un enorme escudo de hierro.

—Mi señor. — Llamo uno de los soldados, arrastrándose para no ser herido por una flecha. — ¿Es prudente atacar en estos momentos?— Pregunto, agitado, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—No. — Espeto el Uchiha. Utilizaría el contra ataque, la mejor manera de terminar con el enemigo apresurado que los asediaba. — ¡Arqueros! — Llamo, preparándose para lanzar su primer ataque. — ¡Fuego!— Una nube de flechas desato su furia contra los enemigos, matando a la mayoría de ellos al instante o hiriéndolos. Sasuke ordeno que otra ronda de flechas fuera lanzadas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzaba.

Corría por el campo de batalla, dando tajos con la espada, apuñalando, ensartando, degollando, arrancando vidas. La noción del tiempo se perdía en tales circunstancias. Comenzaron cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las montañas. Salían de nuevo avisando el nuevo día.

Para su fortuna, la victoria lo acompaño ese día, provocando la huida de sus enemigos. Algunos soldados montaron tiendas, donde podrían descansar después de la larga batalla, otros se encargaban de contar las bajas y algunas mujeres de curar las heridas de los guerreros.

La armadura era demasiado pesada para su cuerpo. Remojo sus manos, desapareciendo todo rastro de sangre en ellas. Acaricio el collar que días antes Sakura le entrego.

— ¡Demonios!— Exclamo con evidente frustración, como deseaba tenerla a su lado, escuchar su dulce voz, acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, escuchar sus palabras de aliento, la deseaba a ella. Sería un proceso difícil de sobrellevar.

—O—

_Thadica._

—Señor. — Llamo uno de los sirvientes, apresurado, con un papel arrugado entre sus manos, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus ojos detonaban preocupación. — Noticias desde Salitrium. — El joven rey no titubeo, tomo la hoja. Sus ojos azules se movían rápidamente entre cada línea.

—Llama a los abanderados. — Ordeno. — Uchiha Sasuke nos necesita. — Espeto.

— ¿A cada uno de ellos?— Pregunto, anonadado por las ordenes de su rey.

—A cada uno de ellos. — Espeto. — Nos uniremos a Salitrium, como en los viejos tiempos. No dejare a mi amigo liderar con todo esto el solo. — Musito, con voz fuerte.

—O—

Una doncella trenzaba el cabello de la peli rosa, aquella chica provenía de un lugar más lejano que Esca.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. El mando de la doncella se posó en uno de sus senos, sin la mínima intención de morbosidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Pregunto Sakura, confundida y molesta a la vez.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no sangra, mi señora?— Sakura se quedó estática, realizando las cuentas necesarias para salir de su duda. — Su cuerpo cambia. — Un recuerdo en particular invadió su memoria.

— _¿Estas nerviosa?_— _Pregunto, inseguro de continuar con el acto, mirándola, perdiéndose dentro de sus orbes color esmeralda. _

—_No. — Le dedico una sonrisa. — ¿Y tú?— Sasuke negó. La peli rosa busco sus labios de nueva cuenta. Un dolor se instaló en su interior. El pelinegro se detuvo durante algunos segundos, Sakura debía adaptarse a él. _

— ¿Aun no está segura?— Pregunto.

—No. — Murmuro Sakura. No podía negar las veces que hicieron el amor, pero creía imposible estar embarazada cuando se encargó de beber él te de Ruta graveolens, solo para prevenir un embarazo.

Aquello sí que metía a Sakura en otro problemática que debería afrontar ella sola al no estar Sasuke ahí presente.

Continuara.


	6. Capitulo VI: La luz en la obscuridad

_**Capitulo VI.**_

_**La luz en la obscuridad. **_

_Miraba con atención su extraño cabello. Lo llevaba suelto, cayendo como la lluvia por su espalda. Le gustaba apreciarla de esa manera, su olor a lavanda embriagaba sus sentidos. _

—_Sasuke. — Llamo. Su voz le producía una profunda calma, apaciguaba todos sus males. Se aproximó a ella, lentamente, sus deseos por sentir la piel suave y nívea de Sakura eran enormes. — Sasuke. — Pronuncio de nueva cuenta. _

_Relucía en medio del bosque, yacía sentada sobre la fría nieve, como una solitaria flor que se enfrentaba al invierno. _

_Camino, a paso lento, por alguna extraña razón no podía acercarse y cuando lo hizo, el sueño se tornó en pesadilla. _

—_Ayúdame. — Suplico. Sus ojos solo detonaban tristeza, sus manos teñidas de sangre, mientras la nieve se teñía de un color carmesí a causa del líquido. _

—_Sakura. — Ahora el la llamaba, suplicaba su presencia, rogaba por que no se apartara de su lado. — Sakura. — Dijo en un tono apenas audible para él. _

—O—

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro por la enorme habitación, los nervios le acompañaban en todo momento, incluso ella misma comenzaba a marearse.

—No puede ser. — Susurro. — Esto no puede ser posible. — Deseaba tranquilizarse, aquello no le era una gran ayuda. Hacia las cuentas en su cabeza, no había duda alguna. Desde el momento en que se plantó la duda en su cerebro decidió esperar, que el tiempo hablara por si solo…Exactamente 2 meses habían pasado desde la partida de Sasuke y uno desde la última vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Desde la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo le hacía falta, su simple presencia hacía de Salitrium un lugar más cálido.

Mikoto se adentró en la habitación, la gran incertidumbre invadía su cuerpo al igual que la peli rosa. Le dedico una sonrisa y tomo asiento en una silla, invitándole a contar todo aquello que la aprisionaba.

— ¿Estas segura?— Cuestión la matriarca de los Uchiha. Sakura asintió, mientras las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, dejando un rastro húmedo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Pregunto, tomando las manos de Sakura.

—Dos meses…tal vez más. — Musito, parecía no estar contenta con la gran noticia, llevaba a un príncipe o princesa en su interior, una prerrogativa para toda mujer noble, especialmente para una reina como ella.

—No tienes por qué estar triste, niña. — Sentía el apoyo de Mikoto, remplazaba la figura maternal que dejo en Esca, su antiguo hogar. — Son ciclos, nadie puede rehusarse a ellos. —

—Lo se. — Susurro. — Aun es impresionante para mi…—Le confeso. — ¿Es normal que lo extrañe terriblemente?— Pregunto. Mikoto sonrió, alguna vez paso por eso, hace muchos años, pero los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. —

— ¿Sientes que no deberías extrañarlo?— Respondió Mikoto.

—No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. — Suplico. — Sé que, en algunos meses, comenzara a notarse y no poder ocultarlo. —

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. — Replico. Todo era nuevo para ella. Siempre miro al mundo desde su torre de marfil, no conocía el peligro hasta el momento en que Sasuke se retiró a librar las batallas necesarias para mantener a salvo su reino.

Todos los síntomas que le invadían se tornaban incomodos, su temperatura aumento, las náuseas eran su fiel acompañante, día y noche.

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para plasmarlas en una carta. Creía que debía viajar hacia el campo de batalla y darle la noticia al pelinegro.

—Tengo que ir con Sasuke. — Interrumpió, rompiendo con el abrupto silencio. — Debo darle la noticia en persona. — Sentencio. No habría poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión a la peli rosa.

—No poder detenerte. — Murmuro Mikoto, consiente de los peligros que podría pasar Sakura de camino al campo de batalla. —

—Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más lo hará?— Respondió, acariciando su vientre con delicadeza, sin poder creer que una vida crecía en su interior. — Preparare mis cosas, partiré esta misma noche. —

—Es peligroso, poniéndote en la situación que te encuentras. — Le recordó. —

—No correré ningún riesgo. — Intento apaciguar las aguas. — Creo que estará feliz al enviarle noticias sobre la situación de Sasuke. — Mikoto asintió. —

—No iras solas. — Dijo. — Enviare a parte de mi guardia real contigo. — Sakura asintió, seria flexible con las órdenes de su suegra, la cual, solo buscaba su bienestar. — Ten mucho cuidado, niña. — Suplico de nueva cuenta, no quería que le sucediera algo malo. —

—Lo hare. — Sakura abandono la habitación. Sentía que se había desprendido de un enorme peso, sabía que Mikoto guardaría bien su secreto, confiaba ciegamente en ella. —

—O—

—Nuestro próximo objetivo es cruzar el monte. El ejército de la reina Kaguya avanza considerablemente. — Dijo Sasuke, señalando el mapa con la ubicación exacta de sus enemigos.

—Usted es de armas a tomar, joven halcón. — Replico uno de sus allegados. El pelinegro se hizo de varios apodos, pero sobre todo "halcón" ganado por su rapidez en el campo de batalla, territorial y defensor.

—Solamente estoy protegiendo nuestra tierra. — Sentencio. — Buscaremos las estrategias adecuadas, tomaremos el terreno y clima a nuestro favor. — Ordeno. Todos se quedaron estáticos, mirando con atención a la chica que se encontraba a espaldas del pelinegro.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió uno de ellos, realizando una reverencia como lo marcaba el protocolo. Todos vestían pesadas armaduras, remplazaban a sus mujeres por otra acompañante, una fiel espada. —

—Lamento interrumpirlos de tal manera, mis señores. — Respondió Sakura con delicadeza y voz tenue. — Pero me gustaría solicitar un momento a solas con, mi señor, el rey. — Suplico.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon muchachos!— Exclamo el hombre que anteriormente había hablado. — También lo dice por ti, pez. — Espeto. — Bienvenida al frio abrazador, mi reina. — Sakura le dedico una sonrisa. Espero de manera paciente a que todos los ahí presentes se retiraran, para dejar solos a los reyes.

Sasuke la miro, ansiaba verla desde el momento en que se alejó de ella, los dioses sabían cuánto había rezado para llevarla hacia él. Se quedó estático, necesitaba apreciarla, sus mejillas adquieren un color rosado al igual que sus labios, tal vez era por las bajas temperaturas que asechaban el campamento. Sus ojos irradiaban luz y mantenían un brillo que nunca antes pudo ver.

Sakura no pudo contener más las ganas, así que lo abrazo, con fuerza, apegándolo a su cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos una respuesta de su parte. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke correspondió. Oculto su cabeza entre su hombro izquierdo, encontró el refugio, el cual estuvo buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Veo que te encuentras bien. — Susurro, aun sin alejarse del. —

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Es un lugar peligroso, no puedes andar merodeando por ahí como si nada pasara. — Espeto, alejándose lentamente de ella. —

— ¿Planeas enviarme de regreso a Salitrium?— Cuestión, sosteniendo aquellas orbes negras que lograban ponerla nerviosa. —

—Lo haría, pero no puedo hacerlo. — Sasuke se resignó a las decisiones de su esposa. — Llego una carta, desde Thadica. — Conto Sasuke. —

— ¿Cuántos hombres tienes?— Pregunto Sakura, tomando asiento en un banco de madera, sin apartar su mirada de Sasuke.

—20,000. — Respondió. — Si llegara a presentarme frente a Kaguya y me rindiera ante ella…— Ni siquiera pudo terminar de dictar la oración. —

—Por supuesto que no. — Interrumpió la peli-rosa. — Eres la única esperanza del reino. — Le recordó. — Toda la fe esta sobre ti, sobre el ejército. No podrías hacer algo de tal magnitud, simplemente no deberías ni pensarlo. Puedes derrotarla en el campo de batalla. —

— ¿Y si pierdo?— Pregunto. Conocía bien la respuesta, se negaba a que todo fuera de esa manera. —

—Si pierdes…—El silencio se posicionaba como su peor enemigo en esos momentos. — Tu madre muere, nosotros morimos. — Dijo.

—Creo que eso lo hace más simple. — Lanzo un suspiro. —

—Tal parece que si. — Agrego Sakura. — Sasuke desconocía el motivo por el cual Sakura aparecía ahí, algo muy grave tuvo que suceder para llevarla hacia él. Por más que Sakura deseara decirle los motivos por los cuales se encontraba ahí, no podía hacerlo.

Sasuke deseaba decirle cuando la había extrañado, pero necesitaba que la peli rosa se quedara en Salitrium, aquel no era un lugar para una dama, menos para la reina.

—Hace mucho frio. — Se quejó Sakura, posicionándose de nueva cuenta frente a Sasuke. Le era difícil alcanzarlo, el pelinegro era unos centímetros más alto que ella. — Te llevaste toda la calidez contigo. — Susurro, refugiándose en sus brazos como si fuera un templo. Sasuke sonrió, un gesto que Sakura no dejo pasar desapercibido. El pelinegro no era aquel joven frio que solo buscaba venganza, ya no más.

—No permitiré que alguien te haga daño. — Susurro. — No quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí. — Con esa confesión, Sakura se dio cuenta de algo importante: Tenía un lugar en el corazón de Sasuke. — Lamento la cama, no es igual a la de Salitrium. — Se disculpó. Como rey, gozaba de muchos privilegios, entre ellos, tener una tienda ambientada con otras comodidades.

—Es mejor que no dormir durante dos días. — Sentencio Sakura. — Sasuke. — Llamo, recordándole a su sueño de la noche anterior. — Debes regresar sano y salvo…—Murmuro. — Prometiste visitar Esca, conmigo. — Le recordó. — Mis padres estarán ansiosos de tenerte ahí…y conocer a su nieto. — Sasuke no dijo una palabra, se mantuvo de pie, intentando procesar las palabras de Sakura. —

— ¿Ahora?— Pregunto, distraído. — ¿Estas segura?— Había confusión en su mirada, mezclada con un poco de alegría.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?— Pregunto Sakura, al ver el semblante frio en el pelinegro.

— ¿Enojado?— Cuestiono. — Por supuesto que no. — Se puso en cuclillas, mirando directamente a los ojos a Sakura. — Eres mi reina. — Le encantaba escuchar la manera en que decía esas palabras. —

—Y ahora tengo a un principito o princesa creciendo dentro de mí. — Las lágrimas descendieron otra vez de aquellos ojos esmeralda. La alegría que sentía Sasuke en esos momentos no podía compararse con nada en el mundo, la luz brillaba entre las tinieblas.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabes de esto?— Pregunto. Necesitaba todas las noticias, quería compartir su alegría con todos. —

—Inmediatamente, después de tu partida. Al inicio, los síntomas no eran tan evidentes, después, tomaron fuerza. — Conto—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Sus ojos negros desprendían un brillo, aún mantenía su postura fría, pero sus ojos revelaban los sentimientos del pelinegro.

—Dos meses y medio. — Musito. — Cree conveniente, venir a darte la noticia, no es algo que deba plasmarse en una carta. —

—Te agradezco que hayas tomado medidas de tal magnitud. — Agrego Sasuke. — Pero me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieras en Salitrium. — Confeso. — En tu situación, las cosas cambian. —

—Lo sé, pero ahora puedes darte cuenta que no soy una dama convencional. — Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la tienda. —

—Lo se. — Repitió el Uchiha. — Llamare para que traigan un poco de comida para ti. — Murmuro. — Puedes descansar. —

— ¿No dormirás conmigo esta noche?— Pregunto, evitando que abandonara la tienda.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver. — Respondió. — Intentare finalizarlos lo antes posible. —

— ¿Lo prometes?— No cabía duda, Sasuke estaba rendido a los pies de su reina. —

—Lo prometo. — Sentencio, antes de abandonar la tienda.

—O—

_Thadica._

— ¿Realmente tienes que partir?— Su mujer lo acompañaba en cada momento, conocía los asuntos del reino, conocía todo sobre su marido. La chica de ojos aperlados sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo, no deseaba alejarse de él.

—Lo lamento, Hinata. — Musito el rubio. Su corazón se quebraba cada vez más en ese tedioso despedida. — Pero es mi deber como rey. —

—Tienes que ganar esa guerra. — No sonaba como una sugerencia, sino, como una orden. — Debes regresar con vida ¿entendido?—

—Lo juro. — Sus juramentos eran inquebrantables. Seco las lágrimas de su mujer. Desde su matrimonio, los lazos que habían formado eran inquebrantables. —

—No es tu deber como rey…sino, como persona, como mi esposo. No puedes dejarme sola, Caruto. —

—No lo hare. — Susurro entre sus labios. — No te dejare sola, luchare para proteger al reino, para protegerte a ti, para protegernos. Sasuke necesita mi ayuda. — Acaricio su suave rostro, seria difícil no verla en un largo tiempo. —

—Demuéstrales tu fuerza, véncelos en el campo de batalla. — Ordeno.

—Te amo, Hinata. — Susurro, abrazándola fuertemente, apegándola a él, aspirando su aroma, grabándolo en su memoria. —

—Y yo a ti, Naruto. — Se alejaron lentamente. Naruto camino hacia la nevé. El viaje que emprendería será largo y difícil.

—O—

—Sakura. — Llamo. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La vida regresaba a él, despertaba de esa tormentosa pesadilla. —

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto, preocupada, posicionando una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, notando su agitada respiración y el rápido palpitar de su corazón. — Estoy aquí. — Seco el sudor de su frente y lo reconforto en sus brazos. — ¿Qué estabas soñando?— Sasuke se ocultó en su pecho desnudo, acaricio su vientre, aun se mantenía plano, pero en pocos meses se abultaría. —

—Nada. — Susurro, no quería preocupar a Sakura. — Nada, solamente un mal sueño. — Contesto a la interrogante de su esposa. —

Los sueños se volvían un tormento constante. Sakura comenzó a cantar, algo muy conocido para él. Se rindió ante el sueño una vez más.

Sakura descendió su mirada hacia el rostro del pelinegro. Fuera de la tienda podía pelear valientemente contra soldados y cualquier adversidad, pero se rendía fácilmente ante el sueño. No tardo en acompañarlo nuevamente, el calor regresaba a ella.

—O—

—Ese mocoso está avanzando rápidamente. — Dijo, caminando de un lado a otro, sin importarle que su largo vestido se arrastrara al compás de las telas de su vestido. — Necesito sacarlos del mapa a como dé lugar. —

—Estoy a sus órdenes.— Sentencio un hombre de cabellos negros que alguna vez perteneció al clan Uchiha, un renegado de la ciudad de Salitrium que solo deseaba tomar venganza contra el pueblo que le dio la espalda.—

—Debemos idear algo. Todos los pueblos deben rendirse ante mi poder. — Musito. — Necesito algo para gobernarlos a todos, para encontrarlos, atraerlos y arrastrarlos a las tinieblas. Encárgate de terminar con ese moco. — Ordeno. —

—Sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad. —

**Continuara**


	7. Capitulo VII: El amor en los tiempos

_**¡Me sorprende el número de follow y favoritos que tiene esta historia! Pueden ser pocos, pero para mí son realmente importantes, no tengo nada más que agradecerles de todo corazón. **_

_**Lamento mi inminente salida, solo tengo una explicación para esto "Exámenes" Pero ahora estoy de regreso con el capítulo No. 7 de esa historia. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar :D **_

_**Ojala y este capítulo sea de su agrado. **_

_**Sin más, me despido. **_

_**Cuídense, disfruten la lectura, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Bye. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo VII. **_

_**El amor en los tiempos de guerra.**_

El agua tranquilizaba su cuerpo, lo desprendia de la tensión. Rápidamente se tornó de un color grisáceo, mezclado con carmín. Coloco un trapo húmedo sobre su rostro, realmente ansiaba de un momento así.

Aromas como menta y violetas invadía la tienda, sofocándolo con el vapor que desprendía la tina. Las delicadas manos de Sakura recorrían su pecho, acariciaban, miraba con curiosidad los moretones que adornaban la blanquecina piel de Sasuke, causados por diversos golpes.

Sasuke disfrutaba las caricias de la peli-rosa, le hacían relajarse, entrar a una zona de confort, tranquilidad, donde la paz reinaba.

Momentos íntimos como ese, perdurarían en sus memorias por siempre. Los lazos que tejían se volvían cada vez más fuertes, nunca se doblegarían y nunca se romperían.

— ¿Has pensado un nombre?— Pregunto Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio que les acompañaba.

—Sí, pero no estoy muy segura al respecto. — Respondió Sakura, prosiguiendo con su labor. —

— ¿Cuáles son?— Cuestión de nueva cuenta, posando sus orbes negras sobre los ojos esmeralda de Sakura.

—Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Kalyan, "Afortunado". — Sentencio. Sasuke repitió el nombre del pequeño varias veces en su mente "Kalyan Uchiha" Le gustaba, un nombre digno para un futuro guerrero. — ¿Qué dices?— Pregunto.

—Hn. — Respondió con su característico monosílabo.

—Y si se trata de una pequeña princesa… — Ningun nombre para la heredera llego a su mente rapidamente, queria algo fuerte pero a la vez delicado para alguien tan pequeño.

—Lavanya Uchiha. — Espeto Sasuke, un nombre para una princesa, si todo marchaba bien en algunos meses, conocería la dicha de convertirse en padre. Sakura no podía otorgarle nada más que felicidad.

—O—

La peli rosa ayudaba a las mujeres que se encontraban en el campamento, ellas, se encargaban de curar a los heridos, proveerles agua, vino y comida.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la tienda. Algunas, le dedicaban miradas llenas de rencor, furia y odio contenidos, realizando comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona.

—Sera la perdición del rey. —

—Ni que lo digas. Tiene una maldición, arrastrara al reino hacia el infierno. — Sakura no prestaba demasiada atención a las charlas negativas que se mantenían en su presencia.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió una joven dama. — Es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotras. — Saludo de manera amable, realizando una reverencia como parte del protocolo.

—Lamento causar molestias aquí.— Respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a la chica.— Simplemente quería salir de la tienda del rey, dice que el campo de batalla no es para una dama.— Conto.— Pero no soy una dama convencional.— La chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de su reina.

—El rey debe tener presente eso. — Espeto. — ¿Qué es lo que está preparando?— Pregunto, curiosa, mirando la mezcla que realizaba con tanta dedicación la reina.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?— Respondió Sakura. — Es la mezcla de un té para apaciguar el dolor, muy conocido en Esca. — Murmuro. — No causa efectos secundarios como lo hace _Daphne_. —

—Me sorprende su conocimiento. Su majestad ¿puedo preguntarle de donde es que usted sabe tanto?— Sakura sonrió.

—Me gusta ayudar a las personas, se un poco sobre los métodos curativos, no solamente en hierbas, también he estudiado sobre síntomas, enfermedades y todo esto que nos asecha. — Espeto. —

—O—

—Como siempre, me mantendré en la vanguardia. Utilizare un grupo conformado por 1000 hombres. Necesito a un valiente guerrero que los incite a luchar. — Sasuke posaba sus ojos negros sobre el mapa, examinándolo una y otra y otra vez. Como si este les diera las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes. Nadie en la tienda podía negar que el Uchiha menor era un estratega excepcional, inclusive se decía que superaba a su hermano y padre.

—No tardaran en llegar. El ejército contrario tendrá una estrategia clara y concisa para eliminarnos. — Musito un hombre en tono pesimista.

—Esa es la razón por la cual necesito a 1000 hombres. — Respondió Sasuke, con tono fuerte como el mismísimo hierro. —

— ¿Ha pensado unirse a los Senju?— Si las miradas tuvieran el poder de asesinar a la gente, la de Sasuke, habría terminado con la vida de todos los ahí presentes.

—No. No pienso hacerlo. Le dieron la espalda a mi pueblo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Pueden pudrirse en el infierno. — Dijo entre dientes. — Necesito la guardia de 50 hombres. Llevaran a Sakura al bosque. — Ordeno. — Se encargaran de protegerla. — Cambio el tema de manera rotunda.

—O—

Escuchaba con claridad el correr del rio sobre un lecho rocoso, los caballos relinchando, aplastando con sus patas la naturaleza muerta, algunos hombres realizaban bromas nerviosas, Sakura, solo escuchaba aquello como sonidos ahogados.

Su guardia se conformaba por 50 hombres leales a su marido, dispuestos a sacrificar su vida para el bienestar de la peli rosa.

Estrujaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo. El gélido aire chocaba con sus mejillas, ondeaba su cabello a los mismos compas, la luna iluminaba con intensidad el claro donde se resguardaba.

—Pronto llegara, mi señora. — Palabras de aliento, un impulso a mantener vivía la esperanza en su interior. Se perderían muchas vidas esa noche, tal vez la de muchos soldados…la de Sasuke o incluso la de ella.

—Tiempo al tiempo. — Sentencio Sakura en un susurro. El sonido de los arboles la tranquilizaba. Acaricio su vientre con temor, anhelaba con toda su alma ver a Sasuke sano y salvo. Llevaba ahí toda la noche, pronto, aparecería el sol, dejando al descubierto los errores realizados a la luz de la luna.

Escuchaba con claridad la batalla, el sonido de las lanzas, el chocar de las espadas, gritos de batalla y dolor. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. No podía negarse que la reina tenía miedo.

Resonaron los cascos de los caballos en un eco sonoro, inundando en lugar, activando los sentidos de alerta de los ahí presentes, desenvainaron sus espadas otros sujetaron con fuerza sus lanzas, rodeando firmemente a la peli rosa.

Sakura se percató de la presencia del ejército de Sasuke, sus estandartes se movían al compás de la brisa matutina. Busco entre los rostros a Sasuke, no había rastro alguno, había desaparecido como la larga noche.

Había hombres por doquier, sucios, algunos poseían heridas, otros con armaduras magulladas por los golpes recibidos en la batalla, reían y bromeaban, lanzaban suspiros, sollozaban por la muerte de algún compañero. Se paralizaron al ver a la chica de hebras rosas frente a ellos.

— ¿Dónde está?— Cuestión de manera demandante, en forma de orden, deseaba saber el paradero de su esposo, ninguno tuvo el valor de contestar a la pregunta. — ¿Dónde está?— Pregunto de nueva cuenta, esta vez, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Los pasos lentos de Sasuke rompieron con el silencio, de inmediato, bajo del caballo y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Su rostro tenia manchas de tierra, sangre y sudor mezclados. Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre una parte de su brazo, la cual, estaba teñida de rojo carmín.

— ¿Estas herido?— Su preocupación era más que evidente. Sasuke, negó, solamente era sangre enemiga.

—Diles a todos que regresen al campamento. — Susurro el pelinegro a uno de sus más fieles acompañantes.

— ¡Todos!— Llamo su atención en un estruendoso grito. — ¡Regresen al campamento, son órdenes del rey!— La voz del Uchiha apenas era audible para Sakura, dar órdenes a gritos dejaba consecuencias en el cuerpo del rey halcón.

La peli rosa se alejó lentamente de él, aprecio su rostro, perfectamente enmarcado por los mechones negros que caían sobre su frente, facciones finas, esos orbes negros que penetraban su interior en busca de su alma o tal vez de algo más.

Sasuke solo encontraba el refugio necesario en los brazos de Sakura. Con la mirada indico que partieran hacia la tienda. Ambos se adentraron en esta, Sasuke dejo el yelmo sobre una pequeña mesita de madera, se despojó poco a poco de las partes más pesadas de su armadura. Lanzo un largo suspiro, sirvió un poco de vino y lo bebió de golpe.

—Esto es un acto suicida, Sasuke. — Espeto Sakura, mirando con atención cada pieza en el mapa, cada ubicación. — ¿Estás seguro de esto?—

—Aun no…debo conseguir aliados fuertes, con los cuales pueda llegar a derrotar a Kaguya…y conquistar su reino. — Contó.

—Lo único que se encuentra entre el castillo y tu ejército, es el mar. — Señalo. — ¿Cómo piensas asediarlo?— Pregunto. — Si llega a enviar refuerzos desde la capital…terminarían muertos. — Sentencio.

—Solo con un ejército lo bastante poderoso podre derrotarla. — Musito. Sería imposible persuadirlo a abandonar la lucha, peleaba por vengar a su padre y hermano, salvar su tierra, proteger sus vidas. Sasuke encontró en la mirada de Sakura reproche y preocupación, se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en su vientre. No era un hombre cariñoso, al contrario, solamente tenía pequeñas muestras de afecto con su esposa cuando se encontraban en esa tienda fuera de ella tomaba la postura de un rey. — No lo hago solo por la venganza. — Susurro. — Lo hago por nosotros…si pierdo en el campo de batalla, mis soldados mueren…mi madre muere, nosotros, morimos. — Sentencio con voz grave. —

—Eso lo hace más razonable. — Sonrió de manera nerviosa. Habían tenido esa charla no solo una vez, sino, incontables. Sakura no pudo resistirlo más. Rodeo su nuca con sus delgados brazos, lo miro y acerco sus labios contra los suyos, rozándolos en un apasionado beso.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un soldado, su incomodidad era evidente al ver al rey y reina en un momento tan íntimo. —

— ¿Ahora que sucede?— Pregunto Sasuke con evidente frustración. —

—El rey…—Titubeo. — El rey de Thadica ha llegado. — Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de la peli rosa, camino con rapidez a las afueras de la tienda. Era cierto, Uzumaki Naruto se posaba frente a sus narices, como una súplica del cielo. Monto su caballo y cabalgo para encontrarse con el rubio. Se miraron durante largos segundos, la rivalidad que existía entre ellos se remontaba cuando ambos solo eran unos niños, esta vez, dejarían todo eso de lado, se unirían para luchar contra el enemigo.

—Naruto. — Llamo sin título alguno, como los viejos amigos que eran.

—Sasuke. — Respondió el rubio, sujetando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo. — Hace tiempo que nos veíamos. — Le recordó.

—Hn. — Respondió Sasuke. — Vayamos a la tienda, que tus hombres se instalen. — Naruto siguió las órdenes del pelinegro, para después, partir hacia la tienda del rey. No charlarían sobre sus vidas, al contrario, hablarían de estrategias de guerra, sus roles habían cambiado drásticamente. Sakura yacía sentada sobre el borde de la cama, se puso de pie al ver como ambos chicos ingresaban al lugar.

—Ella es mi esposa, Sakura. — La susodicha se aproximó hacia el rubio, realizo una reverencia cordial, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. —

—Mi señor. — Saludó.

—Mi señora. — Devolvió una respuesta inmediata, tomando su cálida mano y depositando un beso sobre esta.

—Debió ser un largo viaje, el transcurso de Thadica hacia aquí debió llevarle al menos una semana de viaje ¿no es así?— Cuestionó.

—Ni lo diga, nos enfrentamos a muchas adversidades en el camino, pero nada que pudiera detenernos. Acudimos a su llamado de ayuda. —

—Comprendo todo. — Susurro Sasuke. — Comenzaba a preguntarme el porqué de tu presencia, nunca la solicite. — Espeto.

—No tienes por qué molestarte con Sakura.— Sentencio Naruto, al notar como miraba a la peli rosa.— Simplemente cumplía sus deberes como una reina.— Murmuro.— Además, necesitas mi ayuda tanto como yo necesito la tuya.—

— ¿Y con eso podremos derrotar a Kaguya? Por favor Naruto, estamos pelando una guerra, no jugando en una. — La tensión entre ambos era más que notoria.

—Lo sé, rece tantas veces para que este día no llegara, pero parecía inevitable. No eres el único rey que está pasando por situaciones complejas. Thadica se encuentra en peligro tanto como Salitrium. Kaguya intento asediarlo no hace más de un mes. — Conto. — Perdí a unos cuantos soldados, causó estragos en los barrios bajos. —

—Esta situación va más allá de nuestros límites. — Agrego el pelinegro. — Kaguya aprovechara el contra golpe, su ejército se incrementa más y más. — Miraron el mapa como las incontables veces que lo habían hecho.

—Explotara todos los recursos necesarios para terminar con nosotros de una vez. Desea que nos rindamos ante ella, formando un nuevo mundo. — Sentencio. — Si perdemos…las causas por las que luchamos morirán con nosotros en el campo de batalla. — Dijo Naruto, preocupado por la alarmante situación. —

—Con tu ejército y el mío apenas somos 80,000 mil hombres, el ejército de la reina nos supera por 20,000. — Sentencio Sasuke.

—Un hombre de Thadica vale por diez del ejército de Kaguya. — Dijo Naruto, orgulloso de su proceder.

—Di eso en el campo de batalla. — Susurro Sasuke. — El enemigo utilizara garras y dientes para rendirnos ante ella. —

—Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, solo para ayudarte. — Sentención el rubio, la confianza que ambos se proveían les sería de gran ayuda, tanto dentro como fuera. Sakura podría retirarse tranquilamente a Salitrium. — Mi reina, quiero hacer una petición solamente a usted. —

—Si está dentro de mis posibilidades la cumpliré con mucho gusto. — Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

—Me gustaría llevar a este joven a beber. Creo que necesita relajarse, festejar sus victorias. — Sakura miro de nueva cuenta a Sasuke, la mirada del pelinegro detonaba suplica, se sentía demasiado cansado para salir a festejar, solo deseaba pasar tiempo a lado de su bella esposa, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, degustar sus labios una y otra vez.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió de manera sonriente, sin negarse a la petición del rubio.

—Vamos, Sasuke. — Lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevo a rastras hacia la zona del festejo.

—O—

Se escuchaban las bromas de algunos soldados, otros cantaban de alegría, creaban historias sobre el "joven halcón" honoraban su presencia. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, bebiendo cerveza de un tarro.

—Es linda. — Interrumpió Naruto. Sasuke bebió otro sorbo.

—Hn. — Sentencio. No hablaría sobre Sakura.

—Lo entiendo… ¿matrimonio arreglado, no es así?— Naruto vivió la misma situación que Sasuke. No hacía mucho tiempo tuvo que casarse con Hinata Hyuga, una chica hermosa, llena de vida, proveniente de un pequeño pero poderoso pueblo llamado Thadias.— Pase lo mismo…ahora puedo decirte que Hinata se ha convertido en lo más importante de mi vida.— Sonrió.— ¿Amas a Sakura?—

—Aun no comprendo el significado de esa palabra. —Volvió a beber, Naruto lanzo un suspiro, conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano, no admitiría que quería a Sakura, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Continuara.


	8. Capitulo VIII: Azul oscuro

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar c: _

_No hare esto tedioso, intento responder todos sus review's c: son un motor para seguir adelante, puedo saber si la historia es de su agrado o no ñ.ñ _

_Sin más, espero se encuentren bien y que disfruten del capítulo. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense y bye 3 _

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII.**_

_**Azul oscuro. **_

Naruto se ponía al tanto de las peticiones por parte de sus soldados. Por el momento, apenas comenzaba el día para el rey y reina de Salitrium.

—Su majestad. — Dijo un soldado, irrumpiendo en la tienda del rey, su pecho se elevaba de arriba hacia abajo por la agitación de la que era presa.

—Shh. — Hizo un ademan con la mano, después miro a Sakura, la cual, dormía profundamente a su lado. Ordeno a su solado que partiera, para poder cubrir su desnudez. Cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la peli rosa y deposito un beso en su frente. Tomo algo sencillo para vestir, la ropa que utilizaba debajo de su armadura, coloco las botas y salió de la tienda, dispuesto a acudir a su llamado. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Pregunto con voz fuerte, algo molesto por la interrupción.

—Su alteza. — Todos realizaron la debida reverencia. — Hace unas cuantas horas arribo un hombre. Solicita una audiencia con usted. —

—Hazlo pasar. — Ordeno. Los hombres abandonaron la tienda uno a uno, abriéndole paso a un extraño ser, piel pálida, ojos color ámbar con corte en las pupilas, marcas color purpura alrededor de estos, cabello negro y largo, el cual, llegaba hasta su cintura.

—Mi señor. — Saludo, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra. Tomo asiento frente al pelinegro.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto, de manera demandante, ocupando su lugar como rey.

—Orochimaru. — Sentencio, sin decir una palabra más. — No tiene por qué desconfiar de mí, su alteza. Con todos los hombres que lo rodean, no podría poner su vida en peligro. —

—Habla. — Ordeno de nueva cuenta. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Cuestiono.

—Poder. — Musito el hombre serpiente. — ¿Acaso no es lo que usted busca?—

—Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que estoy buscando. — Espeto el Uchiha, desafiante, no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

—Todos buscan lo mismo, su propósito es destruir a Kaguya, pero si no posee el poder necesario no podrá hacerlo, quedara reducido a cenizas.— Dijo Orochimaru, mirando atentamente al joven Uchiha.— Su padre y hermano carecían de poder ¿Dónde están ahora?—

—Muertos. — Susurro Sasuke, impactado por los amplios conocimientos de Orochimaru.

—Muertos. — Repitió. — No creo que usted quiera ser merecedor del mismo destino. Es por esa razón que vengo ante usted, ofreciéndole mis servicios. —

— ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecerme? ¿Un ejército?— Pregunto Sasuke burlonamente.

—Algo más poderoso que la fuerza humana. — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás del pelinegro y de nuevo se posiciono en otro lado de la tienda.— Magia.— Sentencio.— Puedo hacerlo un conquistador, llevarlo a la victoria, darle poder.— Una oferta bastante tentadora para el Uchiha, la desesperación por ganar la guerra lo consumía poco a poco, cada vez más y más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Títulos, riqueza?— Conocía que nada en la vida era gratis, todo tenía su debido precio.

—No, no deseo cosas materiales. Deseo una victoria para el gran reino de Salitrium. Todo tiene un precio, lo sé, pero no estoy en busca de reconocimiento. — Sasuke lanzo un amplio suspiro no se rehusaría a tan tentadora oferta. Orochimaru acerco su mano a la de Sasuke, estrechándola, sellando un pacto. El hombre, esbozo otra sonrisa llena de maldad. Las alianzas que realizaba el pelinegro se pagarían caras.

—O—

Sakura terminaba de cepillar su cabello, lanzo un suspiro, camino hacia las afueras de la tienda en busca de Sasuke, hacía más de medio día que desconocía su paradero.

Su mirada se perdía entre las personas, un sentimiento extraño tomo lugar en su pecho, no se sentía bien. Sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron contra un color ámbar.

_Estaba perdida, no sabía dónde se encontraba, aquello parecía un enorme bosque cubierto ir finas capas de nieve, mientras los copos caían sobre sus mejillas y se derretían con el calor abrasador que desprendía su cuerpo. _

_A su lado, estaba Sasuke y frente ellos Mikoto, miles de preguntas invadieron su interior ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mikoto ahí? _

_Un rio de sangre teñía la blanquecina nieve. Parecía que la peor de las masacres se había llevado a cabo ahí. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no deseaba ser escuchada y terminar de la misma manera que el cuerpo que yacía recostados sobre el suelo. _

_Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron tanto por la impresión. Sasuke se arrastraba hacia ella, sangrante, débilmente. _

—_Sakura. — Espeto de manera débil, un hombre de cabellos negros lo tomo por el cuello, atravesando con una daga su pecho. _

La impresión fue tanta que termino de rodillas en el suelo, su estómago se revolvió, tomo su vientre con fuerzas, alzo la mirada para ver a ese extraño hombre que le sonreía de manera arrogante.

No podían depositar confianza en ese hombre tan desagradable.

—Mi reina. — Dijo un solado, alarmado al ver la situación de la peli rosa. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, encaminándola hacia la tienda.

Su semblante no se veía bien, la piel se Sakura se había tornado pálida, estaba temblorosa, intentaba procesar lo que minutos antes vio en los ojos de ese hombre.

—Sakura. — Irrumpió Sasuke, alarmado, tomo sus manos, poso sus orbes negras sobre las esmeraldas. — Estas fría. — Sentencio en un susurro audible para los dos. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— Pregunto. La peli rosa no respondía a nada, todo se escuchaba en la remota lejanía, como si se tratara de un sueño. — Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, preocupándose más y más por el estado de su esposa.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?— Pregunto Sakura. —

— ¿Cuál hombre? ¿De qué me estás hablando?— Respondió Sasuke, confundido por la respuesta de la Haruno.

—Ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar…su mirada me hace recordar a las serpientes. — Susurro.

—Te refieres a Orochimaru. — Hablo Sasuke Las manos de Sakura se alejaron poco a poco de las suyas. — ¿Qué pasa con él?—

— ¿Forma parte de tus soldados?— Cuestiono Sakura, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Realice un pacto con él, me ayudara a terminar con Kaguya. — Sakura se quedó estática con la confesión de Sasuke. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede con el?— Con un movimiento brusco, le obligo a mirarlo, sabía que algo le sucedía a Sakura.

—No puedes confiar en él. — Dijo Sakura, valiente, sin importarte la respuesta de su marido.

—Sakura…es un gran aliado para mí. — Dijo Sasuke. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella, no sabía nada sobre los movimientos del reino y en momentos tan críticos como aquellos, no podía decirle en quien confiar y que no.

—Independientemente de que sea un gran aliado…no puedes confiar en el. — Su tono de voz se alzaba poco a poco, presa de la desesperación.

—No lo entiendes, Sakura. Dame una razón exacta para confiar o no en él. —

—Va a traicionarte. Puede verlo en su mirada, no está interesado en tu bienestar, Sasuke. —Musito. — Pude verlo…una visión….cuando menos lo pienses clavara una daga en tu corazón. —

—Yo no puedo confiar en tus paranoias. Crees que todo esto se trata de un simple juego, pero no es así. —

—Tú eres el que no puede entender, Sasuke. — Llevo una mano a su frente, comenzaba a marearse. — Va a traicionarte, terminara contigo y con todas las personas que se interpongan en su camino. — Espeto.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes de la guerra?! ¡Durante meses he visto morir a varias personas frente a mis ojos! ¡He sufrido como no tienes una idea! ¡Y luego llegas tú, como una maldita enfermedad, intentado matarme lentamente! ¡Yo no pedí esto, Sakura! ¡Ni siquiera quería estar contigo!— Grito. La discusión que tanto deseaba evitarse, detono como una bomba. — ¡Eres una maldita molestia!— Las palabras del pelinegro ya no podían causar ningún daño en ella, era como si vistiera una armadura.

— ¡Eres un rey!— Le recordó Sakura. — ¡Tus deberes cambiaron! ¡No puedes quedarte sentado ahí, sin hacer nada, confiando en cualquiera que te prometa poder! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ¡Soy tu esposa, no soy tu hermano!— Exclamo. — ¡Me tomas como la causante de todo esto, lamento pagar esta deuda!— Seco sus lágrimas. — ¡Yo tampoco pedí esto, pero estoy adaptándome a las situaciones! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que me preocupo por ti?— Sasuke recargo ambas manos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando no desatar su furia. Había subestimado a Sakura, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Hice el pacto. — Espeto, lanzando un suspiro. — No puedes desconfiar de las personas solo por verlos…como dicen las personas, tú me llevaras a mi perdición. Me condene desde el momento en que me case contigo. — Sakura no podía soportar más, la tomaba como una molestia, un deber más, le planto una bofetada, volteando el rostro del Uchiha mientras el área afectada se tornaba de un color rosa. Los ojos negros de Sasuke detonaban furia, la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas causándole daño. — ¡Soy tu rey!— Le recordó. Una horda de personas rodeaba la tienda, llevaban escuchando la discusión desde el momento en que se alzaron las voces.

—Tú no eres mi rey…solo eres un idiota. — Sasuke no soportaría las ofensas hacia su persona, la tomo más fuerte, Sakura estrujo los ojos, comenzaba a doler. — Y una persona como tú, no tiene derecho a llamarse rey, solamente eres basura y nada más…— Sasuke dejo de sujetarla, empujándola. Sakura tambaleo y quedo tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Mírame a los ojos!— Ordeno. Se posiciono sobre ella. Sakura estaba temblando de miedo, Sasuke nunca le había alzado la voz con tal magnitud y furia. — ¡Di eso otra vez!—

—No hay nada más, no hay fortaleza que defender. — Susurro Sakura con voz temblorosa. — Es noche comenzamos el final. — Murmuro. —

— ¡No! ¡Tú no te iras a ningún lado!— Dijo Sasuke, sujetándola con más fuerza. —

— ¡Tengo el derecho de irme!— Respondió Sakura. — No es mi culpa que tú no puedas comprender. — Dijo, un poco calmada. — ¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo te quiero, Sasuke?— Pregunto, intentando contener las lágrimas. El antes mencionado se alejó de ella, noto las marcas rojizas en las muñecas de la peli rosa, camino hacia otro extremo de la tienda. Sakura se puso de pie con trabajo, tomo asiento al borde de la cama. No podían procesar lo sucedido.

—Mírame a los ojos. — Suplico Sasuke. — Di eso otra vez. Sakura se alejaba de él, temerosa por las acciones que podría realizar el pelinegro contra ella. —

—Debes entender. — Susurro Sakura. — Me subestimaste Sasuke. — Dijo entre lágrimas. — No soy una niña…soy tu esposa….soy tu reina. — Sasuke apretó su maño en un puño, salió de la tienda, dejando a Sakura en un mar de llanto. Lanzo miradas llenas de odio a todo aquel que le miraba. Mientras tanto, la peli rosa, apego sus rodillas hasta su pecho, ahogando su llanto entre ellas.

La tela de su vestido se humedecía por las lágrimas y sudor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Acaricio lentamente su vientre.

—Vamos a estar bien. — Susurro hacia ella. — Vamos a estar bien. —

—Por supuesto que lo estarán. — Aquel hombre por el cual se había originado la discusión se presentaba frente a ella sin ninguna intromisión.

— ¿¡Hace cuanto te compro Kaguya?!— Pregunto a la defensiva, tomo una daga, la cual, llevaba siempre debajo del vestido. — ¿Cuánto te prometió? ¿Cuándo Sasuke esté muerto, cobraras tu parte?— Orochimaru sonrió de manera burlona.

—Debe ser complicado vivir en un lugar donde todos te repudian, inclusive tú mismo esposo ¿no es así?— Toco el hombro de Sakura, de inmediato se puso de pie, repudiaba su tacto.

— ¡Déjame sola, serpiente!—Ordeno. Aún estaba temblorosa, las lágrimas habían dejado un enorme rastro en su mirada.

—Pero ya estás sola…— Le recordó. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

—Tus palabras, no son veneno para mí. — Sentencio Sakura, obligándole a salir de la tienda que compartía con Sasuke. Su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

—O—

Meditaba las palabras dichas a Sakura, ambos se hirieron, ambos sentían una enorme culpa consumiéndolos poco a poco.

Termino de beber el contenido de la copa, lanzo un largo suspiro.

—Mi señor ¿me ha llamado?— Pregunto Obito. —

—Encárgate de que se prepare un carruaje para mi esposa, necesito 50 hombres para su guardia real. Partirá mañana al primer rayo de sol. — Ordeno el pelinegro.

—Como usted ordene. — Sasuke regreso a la tienda. Sakura yacía sentada, podía notar en su rostro que las lágrimas no se habían detenido hace mucho tiempo. Lo miro con desprecio, tomo su lugar en la cama y cubrió todo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke un poco irritado, odiaba estar en situaciones como esas. — Mañana mismo partirás a Salitrium. Yo mismo me encargare de acompañarte. — Sentencio.

—No, tienes una guerra en la cual jugar. Solo envía unos guardias conmigo, con eso será más que suficiente. — Espeto.

— ¡Por favor, Sakura! Créeme que estoy intentando llevar todo esto de buena manera. — Dijo, desesperado por la actitud de la peli rosa. — Ni una palabra más, harás lo que yo ordene. —

_**Continuara. **_


	9. Capitulo IX: Cadena de flores

_Bieeeeeen c: Capitulo 9 a la orden. _

_Ojala y sea de su agrado, este capítulo es más corto que los demás, la verdad es que no me gusta escribir 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto claro y conciso. _

_** .773**__** :**__ Sakura tiene que imponer respeto jajajaja Por supuesto que no, no voy a matar a ninguno de los dos…por el momento. Nos leemos luego._

_**Lilii:**__ Si, lamento si la reacción de Sasuke no fue la adecuada, era parte del capítulo :c_

_**Lunn94**__** :**__ ¡Lo sé! No esperaba causar ese tipo de reacciones c: jaja Pero todo sea por la historia ñ.ñ _

_**Ossalia:**__ Bienvenida c: Gracias por leer, espero continúes hasta el final. _

_Sin más c: me despido. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre mil gracias 3 _

_Ojala y sea de su agrado._

_Disfruten la lectura, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Nos leemos luego, bye. _

* * *

_**Capitulo IX.**_

_**Cadena de flores. **_

El gélido aire calaba hasta los huesos, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y humedecían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Un dolor punzante se posicionaba en su vientre, aumentando cada vez más y más.

Acaricio su vientre, abriendo lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto el color esmeralda. Con las manos, palpo lentamente el lado de la cama donde dormía Sasuke, tibio…no hacía mucho tiempo que el rey había abandonado su cama.

Una extraña humedad se situó en su entrepierna, algo demasiado raro, palpo lentamente…

—O—

Los gritos desgarradores fueron audibles hasta la tienda donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

—Sakura. — Espeto. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la tienda, abrió rápidamente, adentrándose en la habitación improvisada.

Las manos de Sakura estaban teñidas con su propia sangre, la cama y su camisón blanco estaban manchadas de la misma manera, lloraba y temblaba, no dejaba de hacerlo.

— ¡Llama al médico!— Ordeno Sasuke, corriendo hacia Sakura.

—Mi pequeño. — Susurro débilmente. — No permitas que le pase nada malo. — Suplico, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sasuke, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

—O—

Esperaba, impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro a las afueras de la tienda. La culpabilidad invadía su interior…si tan solo no le hubiera dicho todas esas palabras hirientes.

La anciana salió de la habitación, caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, siendo ayudada por una mujer joven.

— ¿Esta bien?— Pregunto de golpe, las ansias consumían su interior, deseaba saber la situación de su esposa.

—Buen día, mi señor. — Respondió con suma tranquilidad. — La reina se encuentra bien. Solamente fueron espasmos causados por el estrés. Sugiero que regrese a Salitrium, así como reposo. — Sentencio. — Puede pasar si así lo desea pero está un poco "inconsciente" le proporcione un té para tranquilizarla. —

—Gracias. — Susurro Sasuke. Se adentró, haciendo las cortinas de lado y cerrándolas para tener un poco de intimidad. — Sakura. — Murmuro. Estaba pálida, sus labios perdían el color rojizo abriéndole paso a un tono morado, debajo de sus ojos esmeraldas aparecieron estragos del cansancio: Ojeras.

Intento moverse un poco pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Hola. — Saludo débilmente, carecía de fuerzas, inclusive para hablar o esbozar una sonrisa.

—Shhh. — Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su rostro al igual que su cabello. — No es necesario hablar. — En su rostro podía notarse la preocupación, no era capaz de ocultarla frente a Sakura.

—No…— Una mueca de dolor se situó en su rostro. — No debes preocuparte. — Una mano se posiciono sobre la mejilla fría de Sasuke. — Es un guerrero…como tú. Lo que quiere decir que es fuerte. — Sonrió débilmente, no deseaba consternar más a Sasuke.

—Lo siento. — Tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposa, depositando un beso en ella. — Realmente lo siento. — Susurro—

—Yo lo siento. — Murmuro. —Cuestione tu palabra como rey. — Sasuke negó rotundamente ese hecho.

—Tú eres mi reina, tienes derecho a hacerlo. — Beso su frente, aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño le impulsaban a seguir adelante. — Yo lo siento, me comporte como un idiota, te lastime. — Murmuro. — No te he dado motivos para que me quieras. —

—Lo has hecho. — Sentencio. — Yo te quiero, Sasuke, no tienes una idea del cariño que siento por ti. — Tomo una de sus manos. — Y este pequeño que crece en mi vientre, es una gran prueba del cariño que nos tenemos. — Murmuro. El pelinegro se posiciono a su lado, proporcionándole calor, apegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, acariciando su vientre.

—Mañana partirás a Salitrium, son órdenes. Mi peor temor es que algo malo te suceda a ti o a nuestro hijo o hija. — Confeso.

—Es una niño. — Espeto, segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Cuestiono el Uchiha posando sus ojos negros sobre los esmeralda de ella.

—Lo se. — Aseguro de nueva cuenta. Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, dedicándose sonrisas como dos fieles confidentes, pasando las últimas horas que les restaban juntos como uno solo.

—O—

Se puso de pie con ayuda de dos doncellas. Aun le era difícil caminar después de lo ocurrido. Miro a Naruto, sonriéndole de inmediato.

—Cuida del. — Suplico. — Es un cabeza dura y cuando tiene una idea en mente no existe poder humano capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. — Llevaban 5 meses de matrimonio, suficiente tiempo para conocer una parte de su ser.

—Lo haré, te prometo que regresare con vida. — Sentencio. —

Miro por última vez a su esposo, anhelaba con todo su ser acercarse a él, abrazarlo fuertemente, besarle con pasión y decirle cuanto le hacía falta.

Lanzo un suspiro, volverían a verse de eso no había duda.

Subió al carruaje, acariciando levemente su vientre, mirando por última ocasión a Sasuke.

El pelinegro acaricio el collar que Sakura le había obsequiado meses atrás, su amuleto de la suerte, un recordatorio constante. Tenía que finalizar esa guerra, regresaría a lado de Sakura y su pequeño hijo.

—O—

El viaje fue lento. Cuando Sakura arribo, Mikoto la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, como si fuera su madre, sintiendo el instinto maternal.

—Está bien. — Musito. — Se encuentra en buen estado. — Agrego, sonriéndole tristemente.

—Lo sé. Envió una carta hace algunos días, estaba preocupada por ti ¿Cómo se encuentra ese pequeño?— Pregunto, acariciando tiernamente su vientre.

—Bien. Es fuerte, como su padre. — Espetar—

—Ordenare que preparen un baño y ropa limpia para ti, enviare tu merienda a la habitación. Necesitas descansar. — Realmente necesitaba todo ese tipo de atenciones. Comprendía que ir al campo de batalla, significaba hacer grandes sacrificios.

…

Las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, fragancias como canela y cerezo embriagaban sus sentidos. Cerro los ojos durante largos segundos, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

Salió de la tina, una doncella se aproximó a cubrirla con una bata de seda. Camino hacia la habitación, tomo asiento en la silla frente a su tocador. La doncella cepillaba su cabello, dejándolo brillante como la tela que vestía.

Lanzo un amplio suspiro, coloco su ropa para dormir y se recostó en la cama, órdenes específicas del doctor.

Comió como nunca antes lo había hecho, los síntomas del embarazo se tornaban más incómodos conforme pasaba el tiempo, apenas y podía probar bocado.

Esa noche durmió sin moverse, firme y fuerte como una roca, sin abandonar la preocupación por Sasuke.

—O—

— ¿Qué es lo que le aflige a mi rey?— Pregunto Orochimaru. Sasuke no dejaba de enviar cartas a Sakura, pero eso no decía que no dejaba de pensar en ella, al contrario, siempre estaba en su mente.

—Nada que te concierna. — Sentencio, lanzando un suspiro largo, detonando tristeza.

—Por supuesto que me concierne, estoy preocupado por usted, su majestad. — Orochimaru era un hombre calculador, enredaría a Sasuke entre sus garras para logra su objetivo.

—No es nada. — Murmuro. — Llama a Naruto, necesitamos planear la próxima estrategia. — Ordeno, retomaría sus obligaciones como rey. El rubio no tardó en aparecer, acompañado de Akashi, un fiel consejero para ambos.

—Kakashi conoce muy bien el terreno ¿no es así?— Miraban el mapa con cautela, como lo hicieron incontables veces.

—Puramente desierto, clima seco, carente de agua, un terreno difícil donde pelear. — Espeto. — Sera difícil tomar ventaja con circunstancias tan poco favorables. — Espeto Kakashi, un gran guerrero, reconocido, temido y respetado por sus enemigos.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que el ejército de Kaguya avance hacia nosotros. El tramo que existe entre nosotros es extenso. — Musito Sasuke, señalando un punto muerto entre ambos ejércitos. —

—Tengo la estrategia perfecta pero a la vez es bastante arriesgada. —Interrumpió Naruto. —

—Todo en una guerra es arriesgado. — Recordó el peliblanco.

—Utilizaremos solo a 600 hombres, fuertes, con gran habilidad en el campo de batalla. — Naruto estaba seguro de su decisión, varios ejércitos lo habían probado, no todos obtenían un resultado exitoso. — Atacaremos con uñas y dientes, derrotaremos a Kaguya sin perder una vida. — Susurro.

—No perdamos más tiempo. Ordenare que levanten el campamento, Kakashi, busca a 600 hombres dispuestos a luchar por Salitrium. —

Aquella tarde la batalla se llevó a cabo, bajo los intentos rayos del sol, arrastrándose en la arena, suplicando por una gota de agua, lo único que obtenían era nada más y nada menos que flechas como su única respuesta.

Se cubrían bajo los calientes escudos, tomar las espadas era incluso tortuoso como estar luchando ahí.

Sasuke atacaba al contra golpe, golpeaba fuertemente, arrancando las vidas de sus enemigos, esquivando golpes, mostrando sus grandes dotes de batalla.

Acaricio el collar una vez más, Sakura era la luz de su vida.

—O—

— ¡Son enormes!— Exclamo al ver sus pechos en el espejo, parecía que iban a desbordarse por el vestido, su vientre estaba más abultado ¿Cómo no? Ocho meses de gestación eran más que suficientes para hacerlo notorio.

—Ventajas del embarazo. — Agrego Ino.

— ¡Siente!— Tomo la mano de la chica, la coloco en su vientre. Kalyan parecía ser un niño bastante activo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba moviéndose, lanzando pequeñas patadas al vientre de su madre y de vez en cuando causándole diminutas molestias.

—Digno de un principe. — Sentenció la rubia, emocionada. Como reina de Salitrium atendía a todos los problemas de estado, tomando decisiones drásticas pero buenas, las cuales, no eran del agrado de algunas personas que conformaban el consejo del rey. Escuchaba con atención las suplicas de sus súbditos, poco a poco se ganaba el cariño de su pueblo.

Aquella tarde algo cambiaría por completo la perspectiva de la peli rosa. Una extraña dama se adentró en el palacio, solicitando la presencia de la reina, al parecer, tenía un asunto de gran importancia e interés.

—Déjenla pasar. — Ordeno a los guardias. La extraña dama se adentró en el lugar, no parecía ser mala, al contrario, llevaba ropas humildes. — Acérquese, mi amiga. — Dijo de manera amable.

—Mi señora. Tuve una visión sobre usted y su bebé. Es vital. — Los guardias soltaron una enorme carcajada al escuchar las suplicas de la doncella.

—Silencio. — Ordeno, lanzándoles una mirada asesina. — Adelante, no tema. Escuchare atentamente. — Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Me permite?— Pregunto, tomando la mano de la peli-rosa y acariciando su vientre.

—Por supuesto. — Miro a sus guardias, estaban alertas sobre cualquier ataque contra la chica.

—He visto su rostro. — Sentencio. — Ojos esmeralda como la joya, cabellos azabaches como la noche. Veloz como el viento, atroz como la soledad. Fiero como la tempestad será este príncipe. Todo aquel que se presente ante el temblara. Los cascos de su caballo anunciaran su llegada y todos los hombres temerán. — Miro a Sakura como si le tuviera miedo. — El príncipe de la tempestad, el jinete de la tormenta...Inteligente y atroz, cualidades letales se sumaran a su favor... ¿Cuál será el nombre de este pequeño?— Pregunto.

—Su nombre será Kalyan. — Dijo ella, levantándose lentamente del trono. Una extraña sombra abandono la sala, misma presencia quepaso desapercibida ante los fanales esmeraldas de la reina y por supuesto al de los soldados. Las no tan favorables noticias serian llevadas hacia Kaguya. —

—O—

— ¡Imposible!— Lanzo todo lo que había a su alrededor, los cristales rotos formaban parte del lugar. — ¡El principe de la tempestad!— Grito, furia. — ¡Jinete de la tormenta!— No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Solamente informo lo que escuche. — Musito Madara, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras de su reina.

— ¡Ese mocoso será mi perdición!— Caminaba de un lado a otro, ideando un plan para deshacerse del príncipe aun no nacido. — Debo buscar la manera de terminar con el. —

— ¿Ahora asesinaras a niños indefensos?— Pregunto de manera burlona.

—No será un niño indefenso ¿has escuchado la profecía? No puedo permitir eso, simplemente no, me rehusó. —

— ¿Cuál es el plan?— Pregunto el pelinegro, posando sus orbes negras sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Enviare a un ejército directamente a Salitrium. Esa mocosa no se saldrá con la suya y el bastardo que crece en su vientre será reducido a cenizas como la maldita ciudad. — Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, dos vidas más corrían peligro. — Me encargare de que nunca nazca.—

—O—

— ¿Le dirás a Sasuke lo de la profecía?— Pregunto Mikoto. Sakura comía lentamente cada parte de la carne.

—Tal vez. — Dio un sorbo al cáliz con agua. — No deseo que su ego aumente al escuchar que su hijo será "El príncipe de la tempestad"— Acaricio su vientre, sonriente.

Mikoto esbozo una sonrisa, no podía estar más orgullosa de Sasuke y Sakura.

_**Continuara**_


	10. Capitulo X: Una noche como esta

_**¡Hola! ¡Esta es la décima entrega de este fic! Creo que a este paso, voy a culminarla bastante rápido. **_

_**Como siempre, gracias a las personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y aquellas que le han dado follow, de verdad, se los agradezco. Nunca había tenido tal aceptación 3**_

**Namikazee:** ¡Hola! Si, normalmente es difícil dejar un review desde el celular. Creo que todo lo que me has dicho se irá desarrollando en cada capítulo c: y si te respondo, dejaría al descubierto respuestas rápidamente c: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**_Lunn94:_ **¡Por supuesto que no le pasara nada! ¡Es el príncipe de la tempestad! c: ¡Y un guerrero como su padre! Creo que estaba demasiado inspirada cuando plasme el capítulo anterior :3 Gracias por leer y comentar Lunn c:

: ¡Muchas gracias! :D ¡Intentare no decepcionarlos! Gracias tu comentario 3

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:_ **En realidad aún hay muchas cosas ocultas que plasmare poco a poco c: Muchísimas gracias, Elaine.

**Tsukky:** ¡Hola! No quería hacer de Sakura una chica débil y sumisa, al contrario, con cada capítulo te darás cuenta de su gran evolución como persona c: Intentare hacerlo c: Gracias, Tsukky.

_Lamento si en los próximos días tardo en actualizar, he tenido la idea de otro fic en mi mente aunque aún no encuentro la manera de organizar las ideas c: Pero bueno._

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, por lo cual, ojala disfruten la lectura. _

_De nuevo, mil gracias 3 _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Bye. _

* * *

**_Capitulo X: Una noche como esta._**

_Miro alrededor, se encontraba en el bosque, la nieve caía y cubría todo a su paso._

_En medio del bosque se encontraba Sakura, sosteniendo a un pequeño de cabellos negros entre sus brazos._

—_Sasuke. — Llamo. — Ven, acércate. — Sin titubear, camino hacia ella. Miro al pequeño, admitía que poseía un enorme parecido con él. Lo que parecía ser un momento feliz, se tornó en uno aterrador._

_La fina hoja de la espada atravesaba su estómago. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban por el objeto utilizado, se desprendían de esta para caer a la blanca nieve, emanaban de su boca, resbalando por sus hermosos labios. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas detonaban la súplica, un grito de auxilio desesperado y a la vez ahogado._

— _¡Sakura!— Exclamo, intentaba mantenerla con él, suplicaba a los dioses, pero en momentos como ese todo parecía ser en vano, inclusive las suplicas._

—Sakura. — Abrió los ojos, siendo el techo lo primero en su campo de visión, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, a casusa del ajetreo por . Le parecía extraño no tenerla a su lado, ver la mata de cabellos rosas revolverse entre las cobijas, entre abrir esos hermosos ojos, iluminar su día con una sonrisa, todo eso se resguardaba en Salitrium, como su pequeña hija.

Nunca fue un hombre supersticioso, al contrario, se reía cuando mencionaban temas como esos pero el joven halcón comenzaba a preocuparse, los sueños donde perdía a Sakura se hacían presentes en su mente, inclusive, en sus mejores sueños. Lo extraño de esto era que siempre moría de la misma manera.

Se puso de pie, camino hacia la pequeña mesita de madera, vertió vino en un cáliz y lo bebió de golpe, nada mejor para ahuyentar las penas.

Si no llevaba mal la cuenta, Kalyan estaría a pocos días de nacer, deseaba tanto estar al lado de Sakura, sentir los movimientos de su hijo, experimentar la dicha de ser padre.

Lanzo un largo suspiro, odiaba los conflictos bélicos con todo su ser. Ponía en riesgo su vida y la de otras personas solo para proteger sus propios intereses, debería llamarse egoísta o tal vez, mártir, por defender a su pueblo como lo hicieron su hermano y padre.

Tomo una parte de su armadura, vestir una cota de malla durante largo rato dejaba estragos en su espalda y hombros.

Camino hacia las afueras de su tienda, el día comenzó muy rápido para los soldados, aún permanecían las fogatas por el frio, otros, para cocinar sus alimentos, algunos hombres descansaban un poco. Admiraba sus sacrificios, dejaron todo atrás solo para seguirlo a él, para luchar por el bien de su pueblo, tal vez, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como rey.

—O—

EL shofar resonó en todo el lugar, provocando que un eco sonoro atravesara toda la sala, alertando a todos los ahí presentes, sobre todo a la reina.

—Mi reina. — Llamo Obito, agitado. Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente, se enfrentaba a una situación bastante complicada. — El ejército de Kaguya se acerca. — Aviso, era su deber notificarle sobre la problemática.

— ¿Cuántos hombres tenemos?— Pregunto, acariciando su vientre con fuerza.

—Tal vez 2000, son muy pocos para defender la ciudad. — Espeto. Sakura lanzo un bufido, debía tomar su posición como reina, protegería Salitrium con su vida si era necesario.

—Que las mujeres y los niños sean llevados a la guarida. — Ordeno. — No importa su clase social, todos deben ser protegidos. —

—Entendido. — Dijo un soldado, acatando las órdenes de la peli rosa.

—Coloca grupos de 200 hombres en la puerta del sur y norte. — Sentencio.

— ¡Es un suicidio! Terminaran con ellos en un dos por tres. — Obito desconfiaba de las órdenes de Sakura, solo era una niña, no comprendía nada sobre el arte de la guerra. La oji esmeralda camino lentamente, haciéndose rodear por varios guardias.

—¿Ustedes también desconfían de mí?— Cuestiono recibiendo como única respuesta al silencio.— No son los únicos, yo también lo hago y debo confesarles que no se nada acerca de esto…pero al menos lo intento…intento proteger a todos esos hombres que trabajan dignamente para darle un sustento a su familia, a todos esos niños indefensos, a esas mujeres que esperan firmente por la llegada de un esposo, padre, hijo o hermano.— Espeto con voz fuerte y autoritaria.— Hemos pasado por mucho durante meses, dolor, sufrimiento.— Sentencio.— ¡Pero lucharemos como hombres libres! ¡Lucharemos por nuestros antepasados! ¡Por aquellos hombres que pelearon valientemente, aquellos que entregaron la vida por proteger a nuestro pueblo! ¡Saldremos del infierno juntos!— Exclamo. Su discurso levantaba la moral de todos los ahí reunidos. — Porque yo no puedo hacerlo… ¡Construiremos un futuro juntos! ¡Terminaremos con la tiranía y maldad de Kaguya! ¡Esta es nuestra lucha y aún no está perdida!— Aplaudieron ansiosos, saldrían a pelear, defender todo lo que les pertenecía.

Obito se quedó estático, subestimo a Sakura.

—Mi reina. — Musito, poniéndose de rodillas y depositando un beso en su mano. —

—Hoy no es el día de nuestra muerte, sino, el de nuestra victoria. — Espeto Sakura. — ¡La mitad de los hombres restantes utilizaran flechas! Los demás se mantendrán en la espera de la gran puerta. — Ordeno. Mikoto e Ino sonrieron ampliamente, Sakura ya no era la niña temerosa que arribo a Salitrium, ahora, hablaba como una reina, actuaba como una reina.

—O—

—Se encuentran a solo dos horas. — Sasuke se mantenía al tanto de la situación, Salitrium seria asediada. —

— ¡Mierda!— Golpeo con fuerza la mesa. — ¡Prepara mi caballo!— Ordeno, colgando su espada. — ¡Necesito a mil hombres!— Exclamo. —

—Como usted ordene, su majestad. — Uno de los altos mandos corrió a cumplir las órdenes del pelinegro. —

—No puede retirarse de esa manera. — Susurro Orochimaru al oído del Sasuke.

— ¡Por supuesto que puede hacerlo! ¡Es el rey!— Sentencio Naruto. — No te preocupes, mantendré la situación bajo control. — Dio ánimos para que el pelinegro acudiera a la batalla.

—Gracias. — Susurro. Debía apresurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo.

—O—

La ciudad se encontraba completamente vacía, ni un alma circulaba por las calles de Salitrium. Sakura, aún se mantenía en el palacio, atendiendo a mujeres y niños, brindándoles hospitalidad, protección.

—Sakura, es muy peligro que sigas aquí. La señora Uchiha ha resguardado un lugar para ti. — Murmuro Ino, intenta hacerla entrar en razón.

—No. — Respondió. — Estaremos bien. Sera mejor que tu vayas a resguardarte. — Sugirió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No te dejare aquí sola, sobre todo en la situación que te encuentras, tú y el bebé deben estar a salvo. —

—Lo estaremos. — Esbozo una sonrisa.

La lluvia caía sin intromisión alguna. Los hombres sujetaban sus armas con manos temblorosas, mirando atentamente a los enemigos.

Esta batalla se detonaría en cuestión de segundos. Las flechas se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, así como los gritos de batalla.

Las espadas chocaban unas contra otras, sobre las armaduras o yelmos, atravesaban las carnes arrebatando vidas, las flechas se incrustaban entre las pieles, chocaban contra los escudos, el sonido de la batalla era lo único audible.

Sakura se percató de que nadie estuviera en el palacio. Conocía bien las consecuencias que traería una derrota, pero confiaba ciegamente en esos soldados.

Un dolor invadió su ser. Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, acariciando su vientre para apaviguar el dolor que le impedia caminar.

—Ahora no, Kalyan, resiste un poco. — Suplico en tono dulce.

— ¡Ataquen!— Ordeno Obito, incitando a luchar. Su deber consistía en proteger a la reina. Los enemigos avanzaban con fuerza hacia el castillo.

Las mujeres se resguardaban temerosas, abrazándose unas entre otras, rezando, sujetando a sus niños, relatando grandes historias sobre guerreros.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto Mikoto, preocupada. Ninguno supo responder sobre el paradero de la peli rosa.

Caminaba lentamente entre los amplios pasillos, el dolor aumentaba más y más. No pudo continuar, tomo asiento en el suelo, llorando, necesitaba llegar hasta el refugio.

—O—

Las gotas chocaban contra su rostro, nublando su campo de visión. Cabalgaba con rapidez, daba gracias a los dioses por no estar tan lejos del nuevo campo de batalla.

Esperaba que Sakura se encontrara en óptimas condiciones, resguardada, protegida de todo mal. Una flecha fue el aviso suficiente para decirle que había llegado a Salitrium.

Cortaba las gargantas de los soldados enemigos, esquivaba golpes, el rey había llegado.

Una parte considerable del ejército de Kaguya avanzaba con fuerza hacia la puerta principal del palacio.

No le importaba seguir la estrategia planeada. Solamente deseaba ponerle un punto final a ese infierno de una vez por todas.

—O—

Un sonoro ruido inundo toda la habitación. Sakura yacía tendida en el suelo entre un charco de agua, Kalyan era una niño impaciente.

El ruido se repitió incontables veces, haciéndose más y más fuerte con cada golpe. Si los enemigos se adentraban en ese momento. Todo estaba perdido.

Alguien la tomo entre sus brazos, el rostro era irreconocible por la oscuridad.

—La llevare a un lugar seguro. — Susurro.

—O—

— ¡Entraran al palacio!— Aviso un hombre.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir. — Sasuke corrió entre los cuerpos, golpeaba, ensartaba, luchaba. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente a frente con 15 hombres. Esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. No fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió uno de los guardias que resguardaba la puerta. —

— ¡¿Dónde está la reina?!— Pregunto exaltado.

—Obito la ha llevado a las mazmorras, la reina está a punto de dar a luz. — Aviso. Sin más preámbulos corrió por los pasillos, el momento había llegado. —

—O—

—Tranquila, tranquila. — Incito Ino, secando el sudor de su frente, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Sakura.

El dolor era insoportable, rogaba que todo eso terminara de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Ya está aquí!— Sentencio una de las parteras. — Puje, puje. — Sujeto aun con más fuerza la mano de la rubia, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su rostro he inclusive su cuello. — Puje, puje. — Tomo una gran bocana de aire, poseía las fuerzas necesarias para traer a ese pequeño al mundo.

— ¡Agggg!— Grito de dolor, resonando en las mazmorras, apenas alumbrado por las tenues luces de las antorchas. — ¡Duele!—

—Una vez más su majestad. — Y por última vez pujo con las fuerzas restantes . Un llanto inundo la habitación, un grito de guerra.

Sakura lloraba de alegría y dolor, era un mar de hormonas en ese preciso momento.

—Un verdadero guerrero. — Espeto Obito.

El pequeño cumplia a la perfeccion con la descripción emulada por la vidente; de cabellos negros como la noche, tez blanca y mejillas rosadas encontró refugio en los brazos de su madre, apaciguando el llanto al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Mi dulce principe. — Susurro Sakura, depositando un tierno beso en su frente. — Pase lo que pase yo siempre te amare. Te alentare toda la dulzura del mundo, mi amor. Tendré el tiempo necesario para mecerte y cantarte en voz baja una canción de cuna para consolarte por que nada es más hermoso que estar juntos. — Las primeras palabras de una madre a su hijo.

Los pasos firmes y rápidos acompañaron el sonido del llanto. Obito desenvaino su espada, podría tratarse de un enemigo.

Sakura apego a Kalyan a su pecho, protegería ese regalo con su vida misma. El niño dormía tranquilo ante la tempestad que se desataba a las afueras del palacio, al parecer, aun no era el príncipe de la tormenta, solo un recién nacido que necesitaba de su madre para sobrevivir y luchar contra las adversidades del mundo.

Una extraña sombra se posiciono frente a ellos. Se encontraba estático, incapaz de moverse, mirando desde las penumbras esos ojos esmeraldas, ese excéntrico cabello, ese pequeño cuerpo sujetando al recién nacido.

—Sakura. — La mencionada sonrió, Sasuke se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a ella.

—Mi rey…llegaste a tiempo. — Sentencio entusiasmada.

—Debería limpiar al principe para que pueda alimentarlo. — Sugirió Ino, tomando a Kalyan. Sakura no tenía fuerzas para levantarse asi que Sasuke se aproximó a ella, tomo su mano y la miro.

—Necesita descansar. — Sugirió Obito.

—Ella es la flor de cerezo, es más fuerte de lo que pensé. — Le dedico una sonrisa llena de calidez y orgullo. —

—Sobre la batalla…—

—Ganamos. — Respondió Sasuke. — Obito…gracias, sin ti…Sakura y mi hijo estarían. — No quería terminar la frase.

—No debe agradecerme. Esa niña se ganó el respeto de todos, no me sorprendería que ese pequeño realmente sea el príncipe de la tempestad.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Cuestiono Sasuke, algo desconcertado por el comentario de Obito.

—Deberíamos llevar a la reina hacia su habitación, necesita descansar, el parto la dejo sin fuerza alguna y el pequeño también necesita un lugar cómodo para dormir. — Sentencio el otro pelinegro. Sasuke volvía a aproximarse hacia Sakura, con delicadeza, él tomo entre sus brazos a la peli rosa, mientras tanto, Sakura se sujetó firmemente de los hombros de Sasuke.

—Tranquila. — Susurro. — Ahora todo estará bien. — Deposito un beso en su frente, Sakura le sonrió, por una vez se sentía segura en su vida, con ese joven que se convirtió en una parte importante de ella y ese pequeño pedacito de cielo. Los dos hombres más importantes en su vida.

**_Continuara_**


	11. Capitulo XI: Para siempre

_En fin, este capítulo es corto ñ.ñ pero lindo._

_**Namikazee**__**: **__Quiero hacer de Sakura una mujer respetable :D y de su hijo todo un guerrero :3 Por que Sasuke ya tiene su lugar ñ.ñ Gracias por leer y comentar._

_** .773**__**: **__¡Obviamente! ¡Tiene que hacer valer su palabra! :D Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten :3 por que se vienen cosas interesantes. _

_**Tsukky**__** :**__ Intento plasmar a una Sakura independiente: 3 no será la primera ni la última vez que toma una posición de esa manera. Saludos._

_**Lunn94**__** :**__ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Confieso que fue un capitulo muy difícil de hacer…normalmente me involucro mucho en el drama cx pero esta vez pude agregar un toque de ternura. No pensé causar este tipo de sensaciones en la gente :3 Gracias por esperar ñ.ñ_

_**kiome17: **__El momento indicado para hacerse notar e imponer respeto :D Saludos. _

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**__**: **__Un momento inoportuno, pero aquí me gustaría citar una frase "Las cosas inesperadas son las mejores" El príncipe de la tempestad imponiendo respeto desde el vientre cx Como Sakura, tomando una postura fuerte y autoritaria c:_

_Sin más, me despido. Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar ñ.ñ de todo corazón gracias. _

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3 después de tantos problemas, un capitulo lleno de tranquilidad no le vendrá mal a nadie :3 _

_Cuídense, nos leemos en la próxima entrega :D_

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Bye. _

**_Capitulo XI: Para siempre._**

Miraba sus pequeñas manos, sujetaba fuertemente su dedo índice, pequeño y poderoso. Examino cada parte de su hermoso rostro, finas facciones, su piel era suave como la de su madre. Sus cabellos negros y oscuros como la noche. Tan diminuto e indefenso, Sasuke experimentaba la dicha de ser padre. Estaba maravillado con Kalyan y Sakura, sobre todo con ella.

— ¿Lo amas?— Pregunto Sakura, encantada por las acciones de Sasuke y por tenerlo ahí, a su lado, como una verdadera familia.

—No podría decirle cuanto lo amo con palabras. — Confeso Sasuke. El rey tomaba un día de descanso entre tanta tempestad, ese pequeño que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos le daba una razón más por la cual luchar y seguir adelante.

— ¿Sabes lo que me han dicho acerca de él?— Pregunto, reincorporándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué?— Cuestiono Sasuke, curioso.

—Veloz como el viento, atroz como la soledad. Fiero como la tempestad será este príncipe. Todo aquel que se presente ante el temblara. Los cascos de su caballo avisaran su llegada y todos los hombres temerán. El príncipe de la tempestad, el Jinete de la tormenta. — Recito cada una de las palabras, como si hubieran quedado grabadas en su memoria. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su bella esposa.

—Un descendiente atroz ¿no lo crees? ¿Cómo este pequeño llegara a convertirse en el príncipe de la tempestad?— Cuestiono Sasuke. Kalyan reacciono a su voz, moviendo y pujando. — Demanda una audiencia con su madre. — Sakura lo tomo delicadamente, era tan pequeño, no podía creer como ese hermoso niño había salido de ella.

Se rehusó completamente a que una nodriza alimentara a su bebe, ella era su madre y ella misma lo amamantaría. Acarició su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos negros.

—Es hermoso. — Susurro. No podía apartar su mirada de Kalyan, simplemente precioso, la mezcla perfecta entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Gracias, Sakura. — Susurro Sasuke, acariciando la mano libre de su esposa y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. —

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. — Susurro Sakura, buscando los labios de su marido, acariciándolos suavemente, saboreando al pelinegro en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

—Por supuesto que debo hacerlo. Protegiste la ciudad, alentaste a esos hombres para luchar, trajiste al mundo a mi felicidad ¿no quieres que te agradezca por esto?— Pregunto. — Es lo único que puedo hacer. — Murmuro.

—No. — Miro atónito a Sakura. — Quédate conmigo. — Suplico, tomando su mano, perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros. —

—Eso está fuera de mi poder en estos momentos, Sakura. — beso su frente y después miro a su pequeño hijo, sangre de su sangre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?— El simple hecho de pensar que Sasuke partiría de nuevo al campo de batalla después de que su hijo recién nacido llegara el mundo, le partía el corazón, realmente lo necesitaba a su lado, durante largos meses espero por él, estaba vacía al no sentir a Sasuke a su lado, escuchar su voz, acariciar su piel, perderse en su mirada, saborear sus labios una vez más.

—Un par de días…tal vez menos. — Sentencio. — Debo regresar al campo de batalla. — Se posiciono a su lado, acariciando la cabeza de Kalyan, el cual, succionaba lentamente la leche materna.

—Tendrás que regresar, yo no enseñare a Kalyan a cabalgar ni a manejar una espada. — Espeto divertida.

—Lo enseñaras a manejar un reino y ser una gran persona. — Nunca vio a Sasuke de esa manera, tan sonriente, tan entusiasmado, tan feliz. Ahora poseían un vínculo difícil de quebrantar, Kalyan era una prueba de su amor.

—Lo aprendí de un gran rey. — Sakura termino de amamantar al pequeño, subió la parte de su vestido y tomo al bebé para hacerlo repetir.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un guardia. — Mi reina. — Le dedico una sonrisa a la peli rosa. — Obito demanda una audiencia con usted. — Aviso. Sasuke lanzo un gran suspiro, realmente no deseaba separarse de su pequeño en un momento tan importante como ese.

—Ve. — Animo la peli rosa. — Kalyan no se moverá de aquí. — Espeto—

—O—

Escuchaba atentamente las problemáticas del reino, desde su partida, Sakura mantenía todo bajo control, por lo cual, su trabajo se agilizaba más.

—Reparen los daños de las murallas. — Ordeno. — ¿Qué otros problemas tenemos?— Pregunto con voz de "Sasuke el rey"

—Conseguimos a uno de los hombres…en buen estado. El podrá darnos información sobre algunos planes de Kaguya.— Sasuke tomo su espada, camino firmemente detrás de Obito, acompañado de su guardia real, compuesta de los mejores caballeros y guerreros, fieles a su padre y hermano.

Se adentraron en el calabozo, el hombre estaba atado con cadenas, dedicándoles miradas de odio a los ahí presentes.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, a pesar de estar encadenado no dejaba de ser un enemigo peligroso.

—Kaguya te ha enviado. — Dijo en forma afirmativa, se deshizo de sus ataduras, tomo una bandera de los estandartes y con ella, limpio el rostro del hombre, lo dejo en sus manos y le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio. — Dile que esperare por ella…mis 100,000 hombres y yo. No hace falta derramar sangre inocente, tarde o temprano iré por su cabeza. No soy un hombre de promesas. — Musito. — Ahora, acompáñenlo a la salida, asegúrense de que lleve el mensaje a Kaguya. — Una amenaza hecha difícil de ignorar, de vez en cuando no solo quedaba en provocaciones.

—O—

Mikoto estaba más que fascinada con el nuevo miembro de la familia, al igual que Ino. Las únicas dos compañeras durante toda su estancia en Salitrium y su legado como reina.

—Es precioso. — Afirmo Mikoto, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. — Sasuke no puede negar que es su hijo. Recuerdo que llego al mundo llorando, con el rostro rojo…ahora lidera a todo un ejército. — Sentencio. — Aún falta mucho para ver a este príncipe de la tempestad en acción. —

—Todo el dolor que me causo durante 9 meses y el parto han valido la pena. — Por fin descansaba un poco. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación sin anunciar su llegada, recibiendo miradas desconcertadas por parte de Ino y su madre.

—No será ni el primero ni el último dolor. — Interrumpió la pelinegra. — Aun son jóvenes y Kalyan necesitara un hermano o hermana con el cual jugar. — Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, mirándose como los confidentes que eran.

—Aún es pronto para hablar sobre agrandar la familia. — Espeto Sasuke, aclarando su garganta. —

—Ino, dejemos que Sasuke y Sakura tengan un poco de privacidad. — Mikoto dejo al niño en la cuna, dejándole dormir tranquilamente. — Nada de compartir cama, Sasuke. Sakura aún se recupera del parto, después tendrán tiempo de procrear un hermano para Kalyan. — De nueva cuenta el sonrojo apareció.

Las damas abandonaron la sala, dejando a la nueva familia sola, reunida después de una larga espera. El pelinegro tomo lugar en el lado libre de la cama, extrañaba dormir cómodamente, acompañado por el calor de Sakura.

Abrazo tiernamente a su esposa, aprovecharía todo el tiempo restante para pasarlo a su lado. Coloco unos mechones detrás de su oreja, solamente para admirar su hermoso rostro.

—Hmm, Sakura. — Llamo un poco apenado, al percatarse del notorio aumento en el delantal de su esposa. —

— ¿Si?— Pregunto, algo intrigada por la llamada. Rápidamente se percató de la mirada de Sasuke en otro lugar. — ¿Acaso estas mirando mis senos?— Cuestiono, cubriéndolos un poco.

—Como si nunca los hubiera visto. — Susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunto un poco alarmada, escuchando con claridad el comentario del pelinegro.

—No. Solo quiero decir que su tamaño aumento un poco ¿no lo crees?— Pregunto, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. — Susurro, acariciando el abdomen de Sasuke por encima de la camisa. Detuvo la acción, se acercó al rostro de Sakura para después besarla con pasión, realmente la necesitaba, más de lo que deseaba admitir. —

—No sabes cuánto he deseado hacerte mía de nuevo. — Confeso, susurrando a su oído de forma seductora. —

—Por el momento no podemos hacerlo ¿lo recuerdas?— Pregunto, colocando su frente contra la de él, mirándose firmemente, las cuales, decían a gritos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Después…tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. — Acaricio su cintura en un intento de abrazo. Aun le costaba trabajo creer como Sakura había tomado un lugar en su corazón, como se convirtió en la persona más importante en su vida.

—Si tu madre nos encuentra de esta manera…serás hombre muerto. — Susurro Sasuke. — Es delito que compartas cama conmigo en estas circunstancias. — Sentencio.

—Soy el rey, las normas las aplico yo y nadie más. — Era adicto a sus besos. —

—Rompe tus promesas como rey y tus súbditos harán lo mismo. — Una flor llena de sabiduría, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sakura, rompería cualquier juramento por ti. — Confeso, y lo haría, no importaba si se trataba de una promesa importante, haría todo por salvaguardarla a ella, a su hijo y a su madre.

—O—

— ¡Maldición!— Grito Kaguya, desatando su furia en todos sus consejeros. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para terminar con los Uchiha de una vez por todas? ¡Estoy rodeada de falsos aduladores! ¡Inútiles!— Musito. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, solo eran merecedores de la furia de Kaguya.

—Mi señora, es bastante arriesgado. Desataríamos todo el poder del joven halcón. — interrumpió un valiente.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso eso me importa? Yo solo deseo tener el reino de Salitrium. Ese mocoso será mi perdición ¿no pueden comprenderlo?—

—Mi señora, creo que es necesario acudir al plan B. — Ordeno Madara. —

—No lo crea…es necesario acudir al plan B. Reúne la infantería ligera, a la infantería pesada y los Immortalem…cambia los caballos por elefantes. — Ordeno. — Y sobre todo…llama a los Meleficos. —

— ¿Está segura de utilizar la artillería pesada rápidamente?— Pregunto. —

—Si. Terminare con ese mocoso insolente de una buena vez ¡Osa a enviar a uno de mis solados a darme un mensaje! Yo le enviare algo más preciado…la cabeza de su madre, el corazón de su esposa y el cadáver de su bastardo.— Las amenazas no tenían lugar ahí, Kaguya cumpliría sus promesas de una buena vez por todas.—

—O—

El día siguiente no fue diferente al anterior. Sakura aún se acostumbraba a la presencia de Kalyan, sus ojos la seguían firmemente, poniéndola nerviosa en más de una cuenta, comenzaba a sentirse como una intrusa. A pesar de no definirse su color aun, no parecía que sus ojos serian negros como la noche. La genética Uchiha predominaba en él, apenas y podía ver algunas cosas de ella en su pequeño hijo.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro mientras depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla. — Para los demás podrás ser el príncipe de la tempestad, pero para mí siempre serás mi dulce príncipe. — Sentencio. — Sasuke ¿puedes quedarte un momento con Kalyan?— Pregunto. El pelinegro tenia fija su mirada en el paisaje, con un aspecto pensativo.

—Si. — Respondió a secas. Tomo a Kalyan entre sus brazos y vio partir a la peli rosa, la cual, se puso de pie con ayuda de sus doncellas. — Tu madre te inculcara todo el amor y dulzura del mundo. — Murmuro. — Palabras difíciles de superar. —Admitió. Kalyan le proveía toda la tranquilidad perdida, el niño se encontraba en su propio mundo, alejado de todo mal. —Te prometo que no habrá infiernos ni inviernos, no habrá malicia en tu entorno. — Sentencio. — Tuyo es el mar si lo buscas, tuya es la tierra si quieres cavar, tuyo es este mundo. Tendrás amigos y enemigos pero vive intensamente. Serás cazador y presa, aprendiz y maestro. Vive para los demás sin dejar de pensar en ti. — Espeto. — Sé que suena difícil pero lo comprenderás. Algún día, Kalyan, algún día. — Beso su frente con ternura.

Las palabras de un padre a su hijo, le inculcaría esos valores toda la vida, haría de Kalyan un hombre de bien, el rey de reyes, el guerrero de las profecías.

Sakura miraba enternecida la imagen, juzgo mal a Sasuke, aquel odio y resentimiento que sintió al principio por él se había convertido en amor.

El rey de reyes era el joven halcón.

**_Continuara._**


	12. Capitulo XII: Casa del sol naciente

_Lamento la tardanza. Diferentes situaciones me impedían actualizar :c _

_El capítulo es corto._

**Fanny-Ishiyama:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida y gracias por leer y comentar! :D Bueno intento plasmarlos a imagen y semejanza, aunque no dejare que Sakura se deje hacer como sea c: Por supuesto que aparecerá Neji como otros personajes :D

**kiome17:** Gracias, aún sigo aprendiendo sobre la narrativa c: pero esto me ayuda a practicar ñ.ñ

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:** Pronto se desataran nuevas problemáticas ;)

**carlita-chan uchiha:** No, no agradezcas, lo hago con mucho gusto :D Gracias por leer y comentar Carlita.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia así como a los que dejan un review o han colocado esta historia entre sus favoritos. Gracias de todo corazón c:

Sin más, me despido, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Cuídense. Disfruten de la lectura.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Bye.

* * *

**_Capitulo XII._**

**_Casa del sol naciente._**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Kalyan y el arribo de Sasuke. Un tiempo considerable para resolver asuntos del reino y pasar tiempo con Sakura y su pequeño hijo.

La felicidad llego a su fin. Aquella tarde el pelinegro partiría de nuevo al campo de batalla. Alejándose otra vez, yendo a un lugar donde solo existía la desolación y muerte.

Resolvía los últimos arreglos del reino. No quería dejar a Sakura con una pesada carga, sobre todo en una situación como esa, donde no hacía muchos días se convirtió en la madre de la princesa mas hermosa.

—Mi rey. — Llamo un sirviente. — Una dama solicita una audiencia con usted. — Aviso.

— ¿Ahora?— Pregunto un poco fastidiado.

—Si. Dice que es realmente urgente. — Lanzo un bufido al mismo tiempo que asentía. La mujer realizo una reverencia al sirviente para después adentrarse a la habitación. Sasuke la examino de pies a cabeza, una dama ordinaria.

—Su majestad— Saludo cordialmente. — No espero disponer con mucho de su tiempo, solo con el que usted desee. — No se atrevía a sostener la mirada del pelinegro, le parecía bastante intimidante.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— Pregunto con voz fuerte y a la vez ronca.

—He visto algo en usted. — Sentencio. — Algo que me ha consternado hasta el alma. — Musito. Por un momento Sasuke pensó que solo se trataba de una tontería, inclusive de una locura.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ha visto?— La joven le miro como si le tuviera miedo, ella hizo la predicción de Kalyan, tenía un don que nadie podía igualar.

—Una serpiente lo rodea. Se enredara en su cuello poco a poco hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Sospechosa, mentirosa, manipuladora, vanidosa, maliciosa y posesiva. — Espeto. — Hará todo lo que este en sus manos para vencerlo, para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. —

—Hn. — Espeto, nunca creyó en las predicciones, todo se trataba de un simple mito y nada más.

—Los ríos de sangre teñirán la nieve, las grandes murallas se derribaran, las torres desaparecerán. Polvo al polvo. Solo de esa manera despertara la furia del halcón. —

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió Sasuke antes de que pudiera decir más incoherencias. — No creo en profesias, solamente son cuento con los cuales asustar a guerreros y niños. — Espeto. — No quiero hacerle perder su tiempo. — Camino con ella hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué me dice sobre las pesadillas que atormentan sus sueños? Donde la reina muere. — Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dejarlo helado ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Ni siquiera a Sakura le había contado sobre las pesadillas constantes. — Todas las decisiones que tome a partir de hoy serán cruciales para definir una parte del futuro. —

— ¿Cómo sabe sobre las pesadillas?— Cuestiono, posando esa mirada penetrante sobre el rostro de la joven adivina.

—Con su permiso, mi rey. — La mujer se dispuso a salir de ahí, dejando a Sasuke rodeado de intriga.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura, distrayéndolo por completo. Aquella mañana lucia más atractiva de lo normal, bastante hermosa para deleitar su pupila. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, holgado de algodon, con encaje en la parte delantera, su cabello suelto ondulándose en las puntas dándole un toque desaliñado pero precioso.

No pudo contener la sonrisa al verla frente a él. Definitivamente hablaba con una reina, no con la niña asustada que llego al hacia un año. El tiempo pasaba volando, ahora esa joven era fuerte, la madre de su hijo.

—Algo le preocupa a mi rey. — Sentencio y después beso su mejilla, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Claro que no. — Respondió Sasuke. No deseaba alarmarla en esos momentos, suficiente soportaba con todos los problemas del reino, preocuparse por su bienestar en el campo de batalla, como para relatarle las visiones de esa adivina o inclusive, sus sueños.

—Sasuke. — Llamo. — Se lo que pasa contigo. Pero está bien, no te obligare a contarme lo que te atormenta, si así lo hiciera te lastimaría a ti, estrujaría tus sentimientos. Esperare, no importa si es larga, solo quiero que tengas la confianza suficiente para que te abras a mí. — Espeto, mirándolo. —

—Algún día lo hare, Sakura. — Respondió. — Pero este no es el momento. — Acaricio su suave rostro, las mejillas de la peli rosa poseían un color rosa como el de su cabello, resaltando esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban.

— ¿Deseas dar un paseo conmigo?— Pregunto. — Antes de que partas al campo de batalla. — Decir esas palabras estrujaban el corazón de la peli rosa, quebrantaban cada pedazo que yacía en el suelo.

—O—

Caminaban por los amplios jardines, jugueteaban de vez en cuando, se dedicaban miradas llenas de sentimientos, un idioma que solo ellos dos conocían a la perfección.

—Nos estamos haciendo buenos en esto. — Interrumpió Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

—Podríamos perfeccionarlo. — Sentencio Sasuke, miro por última vez cada rincón del jardín, era primavera, el sol brillaba, radiante, cubriendo con su calor la ciudad de Salitrium. Extrañaba esos días.

—Sasuke. — Llamo su atención de inmediato, Sakura deseaba decirle algo más al pelinegro, todos sus sentimientos los expresaría con palabras.

— ¿Hn?— Pregunto, algo desconcertado por el llamado de su bella esposa. Sakura se aferró a él, como si nunca deseara dejarlo ir, apegándolo a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo depositando un beso en su frente.

—Te juro que regresare, Sakura. Lo hare por ti, por nuestro hijo, por nosotros. — Sentencio. Acaricio de nuevo su rostro y sin contenerse la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era un hombre de palabras, sino de hechos, regresaría sano y salvo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. — Espeto Sakura. — Es una orden, como tu reina. —

—O—

Regreso hacia sus aposentos, se despediría de Kalyan. Por más difícil que aquello fuera no tenía otra opción. Eran tiempos de guerra.

Tomo al delicado bebé entre sus brazos. Ahora podía percatarse que había heredado los hermosos ojos de su bella madre, daba gracias a eso.

Acaricio su mejilla con un dedo, a lo que Kalyan reacciono tomándolo con fuerza. Se perdió en su mirada, parecía como si con ella deseara decirle algo, suplicarle o tal vez ordenarle.

—Tengo que irme. — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para él y Sakura. — Pero te prometo que regresare. — Tomo un pequeño colgante, lo coloco en su cuello. — Este será un signo de nuestra promesa. — El pequeño esbozo una tierna sonrisa. Dejo al niño en los brazos de Sakura. Intentaba contener las lágrimas, no deseaba que Sasuke la dejara sola una vez más.

—Por favor, no vayas. — Suplico. Sasuke hizo caso omiso, apretó un puño y continúo con su camino.

—No podre yo sola con esto ¿Cómo puedes confiarme tanto poder?— Pregunto.

—Porque tú eres mi reina. — Sentencio Sasuke antes de partir. Seis palabras que le darían el valor suficiente para continuar con su prometido. — Volveré… ¿esperaras por mí?— Pregunto, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Desde este día, hasta el final de mis días. — Repitió sus votos, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos: Amor.

—O—

El viaje de regreso fue difícil. El campo de batalla se encontraba en otro lugar, avanzaban con rapidez, ganaban terreno, su propósito era asediar el reino de Kaguya, acorralarla y vencerla en ese lugar.

Bajo del caballo. Dejaba huellas en la nieve. El gélido aire chocaba contra su rostro, meciendo los mechones negros que caían sobre su frente.

Miro a Naruto, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, algo sucedía y Naruto debía informarlo sobre la situación.

— ¿Cómo están Sakura y la pequeña?— Pregunto, esbozando una falsa sonrisa solo para desviar las atenciones del peligro.

—Bien. — No quería hablar sobre el tema, deseaba saber lo que sucedía con su ejército. — Algo me estas ocultando y será mejor que lo digas ahora antes de que me entere por otros medios y tenga que enviar tu cabeza a Thadica. — Espeto.

Naruto trago saliva, Sasuke lo amenazaba.

—Uno de los soldados asesino a algunas personas pasando por el pueblo. Nos hizo ganar mala fama. Lo peor de esto es que una de las victimas era nada más y nada menos que el esposo de la reina regente; Tsunade. No dudara lanzarnos todo su ejército y no precisamente para ayudarnos. — La inexperiencia asediaba a los jóvenes reyes. Se enfrentaban a un problema mayor.

—Hazlos entrar. — Los pasos firmes y fuertes de Naruto rompieron con el incómodo silencio. Segundos después se adentró con un chico de cabello blanco, con una extraña marca en su frente, al parecer uno de sus más grandes guerreros, el cual respondía al nombre de Kimimaro. Acompaño de sus fieles compañeros, entre ellos una mujer: Tayuya. — ¿Te basto asesinar a personas inocentes?— Pregunto con un tono de voz fuerte. No necesitaba alzarla, con solo escucharlo imponía respeto.

—No, asesinato no. — Negó con cinismo. — Venganza, su alteza. — Dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

—Venganza. — Repitió Sasuke. — Esas personas no asesinaron a tu familia. Sabes que mi padre se apresuró a salvarlos…—

—Pero aun así fueron asesinados. —Irrumpió sin importarle recibir un castigo por desafiar al rey. — Debí llamarlo el rey que perdió Salitrium. — Aquel comentario no fue de la gracia de Sasuke.

—Llévalos afuera. Serán juzgados por traición. —

—Sasuke, perderás a gran parte de tu ejército. Salitrium no perdonara esto. — Dijo Naruto, esperando que sus palabras le hicieran entrar en razón. — Mantenlo con un rehén. —Sugirió.

—Me juzgas de asesino al igual que mentiroso. ¿Cómo luchare con justicia cuando llevo a una banda de asesinos conmigo? Merecen morir. — Ambos chicos salieron hacia el infierno. Una tormenta de nieve los asediaba en ese preciso instante.

Kimimaro yacía esperando paciente por su sentencia.

—Kimimaro Kaguya. — Hablo Sasuke. — A la vista de los hombres y los dioses te sentencio a muerte. ¿Alguna última palabra?—

—Mátame, tú no eres un rey para mí. — Y de esa manera termino con la vida de todos los traidores, sería un aviso hacia aquel que osara a faltarle el resto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Por inexperiencia y juventud tomaría malas decisiones que lo llevarían a su perdición. La caída del rey halcón estaba más cerca de lo que se creía.

**_Continuara._**


	13. Capitulo XIII: Nacida para ser reina

**Lamento mi gran tardanza, tengo una buena excusa para esto: Escuela…escuela…y por supuesto… ¡Escuela! **

**Hoy dejare el capítulo 13 y 14 ñ.ñ **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Intentare responder a todos los reviews ñ.ñ **

**Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten su lectura.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Bye. **

_**Capitulo XIII: **_

_Nacida para ser reina. _

En momentos como ese los recuerdos se postraban frente a ella, nítidos, fantasmas del pasado que le acosaban en la soledad.

_Sakura siempre fue una chica de inteligencia despierta. Dominaba distintos idiomas a la perfección, gracias a distintos maestros adquirió una consulta bastante amplia y una sólida formación._

_Siempre aferrada a la realidad. __—Nacida para ser reina. — Le repetía su madre constantemente. _

_Vivió rodeada por un excelente grupo de damas de compañía. Recibió una formación humanística basada en la gramática, retorica, pintura e historia de todos los países del mundo. _

_Su mente nunca saciaba, su pasatiempo favorito era leer, sobre todo esas historias de grandes guerreras que a la vez fueron hermosas reinas, dominantes y delicadas a la vez, manteniéndose en un término medio. _

_Conforme el botón se convertía en una hermosa flor, Sakura tuvo una metamorfosis abismal. Paso de ser una niña asustadiza y sumisa, a una mujer fuerte, hermosa y voluntariosa. _

_Mujer atlética, ágil, manejaba con como una experta el arco, aunque mantenía esa habilidad como un secreto que ni siquiera su mismo esposo conocía. Entre sus múltiples habilidades adquiridas por rigurosas prácticas, también era una gran amazona. _

_Sasuke no podía quejarse de su esposa, dotada de inteligencia y belleza. Al principio se sintió intimidada por ese joven de ojos negros, su mirada era fría como el hielo, penetrante y filosa como una espada. _

_No entendía por qué le temía. Había algo en él, algo que no podía descifrar, una melancolía enorme, un deseo de venganza como su única motivación ¿Cómo podría llamas su atención? _

_Con el paso del tiempo ese miedo se transformó en admiración, haciendo de sus lazos nunca doblegados y nunca rotos._

Ahora, manejaba un reino, toda una población a su disposición. Desde la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo en su vida faltaba, lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, creía que lo amaba más y más conforme pasaba los días y la necesidad de estar a su lado crecía, hasta llegar a un punto donde la ansiedad se posicionaba como su única enemiga.

Para su suerte, aún tenía una alegría; Kalyan. Ese bebé de cabello negro, hijo de su padre, ojos color esmeralda y con una enorme inteligencia, heredada de sus padres.

Nunca pensó llegar a tal punto. Le parecía curioso como el destino jugaba con ella, como si se tratara de un títere al cual manejaba a su disposición y gusto.

Un vago recuerdo tomo parte en su mente, su destino estaba escrito, forjado, pactado.

_Sakura escucho una profecía y la hizo realidad desde el momento en que creyó en ella. Recordó estar siempre prometida a los Uchiha, pero no al príncipe sino al rey. _

_Impaciente y curiosa, acudió por el consejo de una bruja, esperaba que ella tuviera todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes. _

— _¿Me casare con el príncipe?— Pregunto impaciente. La idea de convertirse en reina, lucir joyas preciosas y una tiara en su cabeza la volvían loca de la emoción. _

—_Nunca. — Respondió con un tono de voz severo, rompiendo las ilusiones de la pequeña ojo-esmeralda. — Tu destino se forja a lado de un rey. — _

— _¿Me casare con un rey?— Cuestiono, alzando una ceja, mirando expectante por respuestas a la anciana. _

—_Sí, reina serás, valiente, fuerte y hermosa. Un pilar importante, una pieza clave. Nacía para ser reina. — Espeto. _

— _¿Tendré hijos?— La última pregunta realizada. _

—_Por supuesto que los tendrás; Tempestad, Paz, Guerra. De oro serán sus coronas, letales serán sus armas. —_

Sakura no podía creerlo, o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo prometida a uno de los Uchiha, todo encajaba a ala perfección, nunca llego a casarse con un príncipe —Como le dijo su padre— Ya que aquel príncipe ahora estaba muerto. Llego a casarse con un rey.

Ahora, tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña tempestad que se encontraba en profunda calma.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro en un tono apenas audible para ella y Kalyan, el cual, le sonrió gustoso de manera tierna.

—Mi señora ¿Desea que preparemos su baño?— Interrumpió una de las doncellas, con una enorme jarra de agua entre sus delgados brazos.

—Si. — Respondió Sakura dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Kalyan demandaba su alimento diario, impuso horarios como el futuro rey que seria.

—Demandante ¿no es así?— Pregunto Ino, mirando desde lejos la tierna imagen.

—No podía esperar menos de él, mira de quien es hijo. — Espeto la peli rosa, acariciando la cabeza de Kalyan mientras este succionaba la leche materna que salía del pecho de su madre con voracidad.

—Has estado muy pensativa ¿ocurre algo?—

—Estuve recordando ciertos pasajes de mi vida. — Confeso. — En especial una profecía. — Alzo sus ojos esmeraldas para encontrar la mirada curiosa de Ino. — Si, reina serás valiente, fuerte y hermosa. Un pilar importante, una pieza clave, nacida para ser reina. — Musitaba las palabras a la perfección, como si hubieran quedado grabadas en su memoria. — Tempestad, paz y guerra. De oro serán sus coronas, letales serán sus armas. —

—Una profecía a la cual temer y la cual se está cumpliendo. Supongo que al hablar de tempestad nos referimos al príncipe Kalyan ¿no es así?—

—Si. Todo encaja a la perfección. — Se mantuvieron ahí en silencio, escuchando solamente los pequeños quejidos de Kalyan, su lenta respiración. — Ino…siempre estuve prometida a los Uchiha, ahora puedo recordarlo todo con claridad. — La rubia le dedico una mirada llena de intriga. — Mi padre hablo una vez sobre un compromiso con Uchiha Itachi. —

—No puede ser. — Susurro llevando una mano a su boca, causando tal acción por la impresión.

—Me adelante a los hechos, por supuesto que lo haría, era una niña bastante inquieta. — Sonrió. — Y por supuesto, con una enorme fascinación hacia Itachi…puedo recordarlo todo…. Suprimí esos pasajes. — Sentencio, aterrada de su destino.

_Recordaba el olor a pino inundando sus fosas nasales, el clima era diferente, frio a comparación de Esa. Todo parecía distinto, enormes murallas se alzaban frente a ella como los árboles. _

_El palacio dominaba la ciudad desde la cima de una enorme colina. Una impresionante fortaleza edificada en piedra de mármol. La muralla se alzaba directamente sobre los acandilados de la desembocadura del rio, delimitando un perímetro interior con 8 torres, achatadas y coronadas por baluartes de hierro. _

_La entrada desde la ciudad se realiza por una enorme puerta llamada: La puerta del San. Con unas imponentes puertas de oro que dan al patio exterior. Existen otras entradas, secretas por supuesto, la mayoría de ellas dan al acantilado, otras al bosque y otras hacia la nada. _

_Al adentrarse, se dio cuenta que el recinto por el interior era aún más complejo. Con una multitud de patios y de pasadizos. Incluyendo numerosas construcciones secundarias, como establos, pocilgas, cocinas etc. _

_Sakura recorrió ese enorme castillo: La cama del consejo, decorada con alfombras y tapices. El salón pequeño. Salón del trono; Una construcción independiente. Era enorme, con ventanas altas y estrechas, ahí, se alza imponente el enorme trono y a sus pies una mesa con sillas, para el consejo. _

—_Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Lord Haruno. — Saludo Fugaku. Llevaba vestiduras de piel, con una enorme capa colgada de sus hombros, descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar al suelo. _

—_Para nosotros es un gran honor recibir una invitación de tal magnitud. — Respondió Kizashi con un enorme respeto hacia el rey de Salitrium. Sakura realizo una reverencia al percatarse de la presencia del rey. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo a lado de su padre, escuchando historias de épicas batallas o asuntos del reino. — Sakura. — Llamo su padre. — ¿Por qué no vas a conocer un poco el bosque?— La peli rosa sonrió y asintió. Una doncella se aproximó a ella, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de ahí, al parecer la conversación se tornaría más seria. _

—_Yo tengo un hijo. — Espeto Fugaku. Las verdaderas razones de su llamada se darían a conocer en pocos segundos. — Tú tienes una hija. Uniremos nuestras casas. — Kizashi no podía negarse ante tal oferta. _

— _¿A cuál hijo será prometida Sakura?— Pregunto. _

—_Por supuesto que a Itachi. Es el más cercano a la línea de sucesión, necesita una reina. — _

—Estuve destinada a Itachi. — Murmuro Sakura a sus adentros. Estuvo escuchando esa conversación, pero era muy pequeña, tal vez causo un gran impacto en ella, tanto que quedo tatuado en su memoria.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se enterara de eso?— Pregunto Ino, un poco alarmada.

—No lo sé. Para mi aun es impresionante. — Confeso. Sujeto a Kalyan con delicadeza, coloco su pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro y palmeo unas cuantas veces sobre su espalda.

—Imagina como seria para él, enterarse que su esposa fue la prometida de su hermano. — Murmuro Ino. — ¿Alguna vez Itachi te envió una carta?— Cuestión.

—Solo una vez, decía que cuando regresara de la guerra nos casaríamos. — Sentencio. — Debo reconocer que no sabía sobre la existencia de Sasuke, además, nunca firmo la carta con su nombre, lo hacía de otra manera. — Lanzo un suspiro mientras Kalyan lanzo un eructo en forma de satisfacción. — Ahora todo concuerda, ahora puedo comprenderlo todo con claridad. Todos esos recuerdos llegaron en el momento indicado. —

— ¿Alguna vez consideraste charlar sobre esto con Sasuke?— Pregunto Ino.

—No. Solamente hoy me invadieron esos recuerdos que tanto suprimí. — Confeso. — Creo que a veces es mejor guardar los secretos, ocultar el pasado de las personas y continuar con el futuro. — Se puso de pie, camino hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña cuna de Kalyan, lo deposito con cuidado. — Y cada día se vuelven más y más fuertes…sin su presencia todo es distinto. — Con la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo le hacía falta, como si una parte de ella estuviera muerta, suprimida, perdida.

El transcurrir de la tarde fue lento. Se ocupó de acudir a las audiencias, escuchar las peticiones de los habitantes. Gano un nuevos apodos; La reina de las promesas, Reina misericordiosa.

No se separaba de su hijo, sobre todo cuando la inquietud y curiosidad comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo en búsqueda de exploración, 4 meses habían pasado como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke, deseaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de su voz aun así si este solo espetara un monótono monosílabo. Su mirada, al inicio le parecía fría, desconocida, tanto que llegaba a helarle el cuerpo con solo ver esos orbes negros. Lo quería, no podía negarlo.

Lanzo un enorme suspiro. Mikoto la miraba atentamente, había algo que inquietaba a la peli rosa, tal vez la falta de noticias por parte de Sasuke, sus últimas cartas solo informaban sobre la situación en el campo de batalla, al igual que su bienestar y cansancio y sus enormes ganas de ponerle un punto final a la guerra.

Preguntaba por Sarada y Sakura. A lo que la peli rosa respondía gustosa y siempre con buenas noticias. También plasmaba en su carta la necesidad de estar al lado de su esposa, era un enorme pilar para él, su fuerza.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura?— Pregunto con voz tierna, haciéndole recordar el amor maternal.

—No. Solamente extraño a Sasuke, cada día que pasa esto se vuelve eterno. — Musito. — Sé que esto podría durar meses, años…o incluso, nunca terminar. — Murmuro.

—Mi dulce niña. — Espeto la pelinegra. — Sé que hay algo más en tu interior, puedes confiar en mí. — Ambas guardaron silencio. Sakura lanzo un suspiro.

— ¿Sasuke sabe que estuve predestinada a su hermano?— La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada para Mikoto, su aspecto cambio por completo. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado para no causar escandalo alguno.

—No. — Respondió firmemente. — ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso?— Era el turno de cuestionar. — Eras apenas una niña cuando se pactó el compromiso. —

—Itachi me envió una carta antes de partir a la guerra. — Sentencio Sakura. — Además…los recuerdos han estado invadiéndome. — Murmuro.

—A el…le causaba gran ilusión conocerte. — Sentencio Mikoto. — Quería adelantar los procesos de la boda. — Confeso. Para Sakura había mucha información por procesar. — Sakura. — Llamo. — A la muerte de Itachi…Sasuke ascendió al poder, la línea de sucesión salto hasta el, por lo cual necesitaba una reina. No podíamos romper el pacto con los Haruno, la alianza que existe entre nosotros es grande. Así que decidimos continuar con el compromiso. —

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió utilizada, como un puente para unir los abismos, como el pacto para unir a dos casas.

—Sakura…. — Llamo. — Sera mejor que esto continúe como un secreto. Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti…Sasuke está peleando en una guerra, no deberíamos darle malas noticias. —

—Está bien. — Respondió. Debía ahogar sus palabras, sentenciarlas al silencio eterno, hasta que su conciencien los removiera una vez más.

Todo tenía sentido, ahora veía las cosas con claridad.

Continuara


	14. Capitulo XIV: Jinetes sobre la tempestad

**Capitulo XIV:**

**Jinetes sobre la tempestad.**

La noche se mantenía como fiel testigo de las atroces batallas. Ambos bandos estaban reunidos, preparados para luchar.

El viento mecía las lanzas, haciéndolas chocar unas contra otras. Las cotas de malla resonaban en cada mínimo movimiento. Los soldados realizaban bromas nerviosas, todo se sentía como la primera batalla.

Sasuke miraba con atención cada rostro, solamente encontraba miedo, terror, nerviosismo.

—Están asustados. — Murmuro acompañado de un amplio suspiro. Sasuke lo miro, Naruto estaba en la misma posición que los soldados. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno?— Cuestiono, al ver que en el rostro del pelinegro no había reacción alguna.

— ¿Por qué debería estar asustado?— Respondió. — Solamente me llevaría a perder la cabeza. — Ambos sonrieron débilmente.

—Hinata me envió una carta. — Susurro. — Lleva a mi hija en su vientre. — Esbozo una amplia sonrisa, nerviosa.

—Ahora tienes una razón por la cual regresar con vida. — Sentencio Sasuke, dando unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda del rubio como forma de felicitación.

—Sasuke. — Llamo antes de salir al campo de batalla. — ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual regresar?— Cuestiono.

—Si. — Respondió a secas. Lanzo un suspiro, un mal presentimiento se posiciono en su pecho, no se sentía confiado sobre esa batalla.

— ¿Cuál es la estrategia?— Pregunto Naruto. Deseaba cerciorarse, enterarse sobre una estrategia para terminar con la vida de sus enemigos.

—Llevaremos al ejercito de Kaguya al angosto pasadizo entre las montañas, cerraremos su camino…entonces atacaremos sin piedad alguna. — Espeto Sasuke con voz fuerte. Todo quedo claro, no necesita alzar la voz para ser escuchado.

Se posiciono en la vanguardia, ahí pertenecía.

— ¡Recuerden este día, porque perdurara por siempre!— Sencillas palabras que alentaron a los soldados a luchar por su pueblo.

Los cuernos de guerra resonaron, anunciando la batalla.

— ¡A sus posiciones!— Ordeno el pelinegro, esperando la ruda llegada del ejercito enemigo. Corrían sobre la tierra, sus pasos resonaban en cada paso que se daba, todo lo que se escuchaba en el campo de batalla, era música de guerra.

El ejercito de Sasuke estaba ahí, inmóvil, cubriéndose solamente con escudos de hierro, esperando clavar lanzas y espadas en los frágiles cuerpos de los enemigos.

Aquel impacto logro moverlos unos cuantos centímetros, enterrar sus pies en el lodo.

— ¡Soporte!— Grito Naruto. Clavaban sus armas sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, exterminando, acabando con sus vidas.

La estrategia era buena, se cubrían con los escudos, esperaban y después atacaban. Terminando con grandes hileras de hombres, derrumbándose ante sus pies.

Cuando la mayor parte del campo de batalla estuvo libre, cada hombre lucho sin ataduras.

Sasuke demostraba sus dotes como guerrero, golpeando, esquivando, luchando.

Degollaba, asestaba golpes, jugaba todo o nada, no estaba su vida en riesgo sino la de todo un reino, el cual, depositaba toda su fe en el cómo lo habían hecho con su padre y hermano.

La batalla se prolongó hasta el amanecer, pero cuando finalizo tuvieron el tiempo necesario para reponer fuerzas y darle a cada enemigo un espacio para tomar los cuerpos.

Sasuke deseaba decir que en su ejército no había bajas, pero no era así. Cada día perdía a más hombres valientes, los cuales gritaron con valentía, dejaron atrás sus familias, sus sueños, todo para luchar a su lado y proteger a su patria.

— ¿Quieres un poco?— Pregunto Naruto, ofreciéndole un poco de vino mientras devoraba una rodaja de pan. Sasuke lo tomo, estaba sediento y aquel liquido fue como gloria.

— ¿Cuántas bajas?— El líquido provoco una placentera quemazón en su garganta.

—Quinientos. — Espeto Naruto. Tomo asiento a su lado. Los cálidos rayos del sol chocaban contra sus cuerpos sudorosos, llenos de tierra y sangre una extraña mezcla.

—Con cada día que pasa el número desciende más y más…a este paso nunca podre asediar a Kaguya. — Murmuro, acariciando su rostro en forma de frustración.

—No debemos llegar a la desesperación. Debemos idear un plan para terminar con Kaguya de una vez por todas. — Musito Naruto. — Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar al lado de Hinata. —

—Ni que lo digas. — Interrumpió Sasuke. Extrañaba a Sakura, pero no lo admitiría, no había lugar para debilidades ni sentimentalismos, Sakura era su debilidad.

—Olvide felicitarte. — Dijo su amigo. — Quien lo diría, tú como rey de Salitrium, con una bella esposa y meses después con un hijo. Es impresionante como pasa el tiempo. Antes éramos unos niños jugando con espadas de madera. —

—En algún momento debíamos crecer, tomar el control del reino y todo aquello que nos rodea. — Agrego el pelinegro.

Y si, dejaron atrás las espadas de madera y las sustituyeron por armas de hierro con hoja afilada, cotas de malla, pesadas armaduras y yelmos sobre sus cabezas.

Era difícil crecer.

Las batallas sucesoras fueron acumulándole victorias al joven halcón y al Rey naranja. Canciones e historias rondaban por todos los reinos, sobre sus valientes batallas, sobre su fuerza.

Cierta noche termino de escribir una carta a Sakura, como siempre, avisándole sobre su bienestar y las ansias de estar a su lado y de vez en cuando pidiendo un consejo a su reina, sobre lo que debía hacer, las decisiones que debía tomar.

El cuerno de guerra resonó avisándoles una batalla sorpresiva. Sasuke se apresuró a tomar su espada y guardar la carta entre su ropa.

— ¿Cuántos?— Pregunto Sasuke, terminaba de colocar su armadura.

—Nos superan en número. — Seria difícil salir victoriosos de la batalla.

Aquellos no podían ser llamados hombres, llevaban máscaras y ropas oscuras que ocultaban todo su cuerpo, en medio, había otro ser desconocido, una abominación, algo que ningún otro hombre vio jamás.

Estaba encadenado desde el cuello, controlado por lo menos 10 hombres en cada extremo.

—Mierda. — Susurro Sasuke mientras montaba su caballo.

En los ojos de aquellos hombres solo había desesperanza y una gran oscuridad.

"Inmortales" Sasuke pondría a prueba ese título, no aceptaría una derrota como respuesta.

La batalla dio comienzo. Siempre era el mismo panorama, hombres luchando con garras y dientes, aferrándose a la vida como lo más precioso que tenían en su vida.

Sasuke descendió de su caballo, el chico poseía una rapidez inigualable, una gran habilidad en el campo de batalla. Catalogado como un potencial de guerra que debía ser eliminado cuanto antes.

Evito que uno de sus soldados fuera asesinado, apenas era un niño, solamente contaba con 14 años de edad, o al menos eso fue lo que calculo Sasuke.

Escucho a sus espaldas como era desencadenada la bestia.

—Corre. — Ordeno al ver el terror reflejado en la mirada del muchacho. La bestia golpeo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas apenas este giro para encárarlo.

El aire escapo de su cuerpo, una sensación de desespero de la cual no podía salir, el impacto fue amortiguado por los cuerpos apilados de varios soldados.

Al ver como ese "hombre" se aproximaba hacia él. Toco el suelo con las manos, había perdido su espada en el momento del impacto y necesitaba un arma con la cual protegerse, la suerte estaba de su lado, encontró una lanza, retomo sus fuerzas y se puso de pie para enfrentarse contra aquella bestia.

Con facilidad corto la madera de la lanza dejando a Sasuke de nueva cuenta sin armas. Los golpes que asestaba el troll magullaron su escudo, sentía como si le lanzaran enormes piedras, aquellos impactos dejarían resentimientos en su brazo.

El joven alcen volvió a impactarse contra el suelo. Tomo una espada, asestando un golpe en la rodilla del troll. Algunas gotas de sangre se impactaron contra su rostro.

Se puso de pie, atravesando el brazo del monstruo. Este, tomo con facilidad la hoja de la espada sacándola de su cuerpo con suma facilidad. Otra vez los golpes asestaron a su cuenta. Lo alzo, dejando sus pies al aire, levantándolo dos metros del cielo y con fuerza volvió a lanzarlo, despojándolo del escudo.

Sasuke no poseía más fuerzas, la desesperación lo estaba haciendo su esclavo. Tomo otra espada que estaba tendida en el suelo al tiempo exacto. El arma del troll impacto contra la espada del pelinegro, rechinaba al pasar sobre el yelmo, causo una raspadura y un ligero corte en el ojo del joven rey.

Aquella bestia lo despojo de su yelmo, Sasuke ya no tenía ninguna protección y menos cuando la bestia intentaba clavar la espada en su cuerpo mientras este las esquivaba con rapidez.

Se acercó a su rostro, rugiendo con voracidad, evitándole respirar al joven rey, ya que su pesado brazo recaía con toda su fuerza en el cuello de Sasuke.

El pelinegro tomo la espada que segundos antes le fue arrebatada, atravesó el ojo de la bestia y aprovecho esa distracción para cortarle la cabeza.

Sasuke intentaba recuperar la respiración. Su vista se nublaba ¿Cómo no? Recibió golpes con la fuerza de un elefante.

Con dificultad subió a su caballo, un soldado le proporciono otra espada, tomo con fuerza las riendas de su corcel, buscaba con la mirada a alguien o mejor dicho algo.

Una flecha impacto en su hombro, atravesando la carne y segundos después broto la sangre con pequeñas y finas gotas.

Al inicio no sintió el dolor. El caballo estaba aterrado no había manera de tranquilizarlo, pero el animal estaba rampante, Sasuke no consiguió tomar las riendas de nueva cuenta, por lo cual, cayo del caballo recibiendo un fuerte impacto contra el suelo y clavando una daga de madera en su pierna, atravesando la tela y carne, causándole un dolor punzante.

Otra vez se nublo su mirada, todo la parecía muy legando, presa del dolor y sufrimiento. El rey halcón cayó.

— ¡Sasuke!— Grito Naruto, desesperado. Corrió hacia él, abriéndose paso entre los enemigos. — Mierda. — Susurro al verlo inconsciente. — ¡Un médico!— Espeto, furaco. — Amigo resiste. — Susurro.

El rey que perdió Salitrium estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Puso en prueba el titulo de los inmortales y también el suyo.

_**Continuara. **_


	15. Capitulo XV: Solo una

**Creo que hemos llegado al final de una etapa, se cierra un ciclo pero se abren otros. **

**Pase 10 años siguiendo a esta pareja, sin perder la fe en que algún día estarían juntos…Hoy llego ese día (Por un momento creí que mis nietos me contarían el final de Naruto por medio de la ouija cx) . Una hermosa etapa finaliza, pero siempre perdurara en nosotros, varios crecimos leyendo el manga…hoy todo termina :') **

**No quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir, al contrario, aún tengo muchas ideas en la mente que aun plasmare, proyectos a futuro sobre esta hermosa pareja.**

**Debo agradecerles por siempre apoyarme, de verdad, gracias de todo corazón 3 **

**Sin más, espero que disfruten del capítulo. Algunas incógnitas que deje en el capítulo pasado se responderán por si solas. **

**Gracias por todo :D Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. **

**Disfruten el manga y la lectura. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Capitulo ****XV:**

**Solo una. **

Los recuerdos de la batalla aparecían ante a el como un sueño, apenas podía percibirlos, eran borrosos y lejanos, de la misma manera en que escuchaba la voz de Sakura…pero poco a poco esa melodía fue haciéndose clara, cercana, como si estuviera con ella.

Miro a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar a la perfección; El hermoso bosque de Salitrium, era primavera, por lo cual, la vegetación se mostraba a flor de piel sin ninguna intromisión.

Debajo de su cuerpo yacía el ser más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto, que el mismo hubieran presenciado; Sakura. El nombre escapo de sus labios. Lucia tan preciosa en ese vestido azul pálido, bajo el, mirándolo, curiosa como era ella.

Sakura, sentencio de nuevo, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Desde su salida de Salitrium le hacía falta algo, no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto para decir que era lo que le faltaba, solo dos nombres, dos importantes presencias en su vida: Sakura y Kalyan.

Como ansiaba poder estar con su esposa, abrazarla con fuerza, acariciar su cuerpo, probar sus labios y perderse en su mirada. Anhelaba regresar, Kalyan crecía rápido, debía experimentar esos momentos padre e hijo, enseñarle a caminar, a montar un caballo, luchar con una espada, verlo crecer sano y fuerte.

Su despertar fue abrupto, sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente de golpe y su cuerpo demandaba ser levantado.

Sentía como si una horda de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre su cuerpo, admitía que le dolía todo, noto que solo llevaba una camisa delgada de algodón y pantalón del mismo material. Noto diversos moretones en brazos, pecho y no dudaba en tener unos cuantos más en la espalda.

Las fuerzas le faltaron para ponerse de pie, un dolor punzante se situó en su pierna, provocándole un gesto evidente de dolor.

— ¡Bien!— Exclamo Naruto adentrándose en la tienda. — Por fin has despertado. — Sentencio emocionado al ver que su amigo ya reaccionaba.

—Solo fue un día…—Murmuro Sasuke, acariciando su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos para no sentir más dolor o esperando que de esa manera cesara.

— ¿Un día? Ojala hubiera sido un día. — Expreso el rubio. — Estuviste así por lo menos una semana. — Realmente el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se estaba inconsciente.

—Mierda. — Susurro. — Quiero estar al tanto de la situación. — Ordeno con voz fuerte y al ver que no tenía otro remedio, continúo recostado.

—Kaguya ha retirado su ejército hacia el sur. Las últimas bajas en la batalla fueron de 8,000 hombres. Eso es todo. — Naruto lo miraba desde la entrada de la tienda, mientras avisaba las noticias del reino.

—Sakura. — Llamo.

—Ella se encuentra muy bien al igual que Kalyan. Desearas enviarle una carta, no le informe sobre tu situación, sugiero que le escribas lo antes posible. Ahora, debes descansar, Kakashi y yo nos encargaremos de mantener la situación al margen. — Era bueno tener al rubio en momentos como ese.

—Naruto. — La voz fuerte del pelinegro lo detuvo. — Ordénale a Suigetsu y Juugo…— Otra vez el dolor punzante. — Que vengan a la tienda lo antes posible… Deseo hablar con ellos. —

—Entendido. — Sasuke volvió a recostarse, mirando el techo, acaricio el collar que colgaba de su cuello, un obsequio de su esposa antes de emprender su viaje al feroz campo de batalla.

_Dormía plácidamente. Como si todo el descanso del mundo le fuera otorgado en esos momentos. Sentía el cálido aire chocar con su rostro. Las suaves manos de Sakura sujetando las suyas, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la peligrosa. _

— _¿Esto es un sueño?— Cuestiono, inseguro. _

—_Entonces es un gran sueño. — Respondió Sakura, buscando sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno beso, acaricio su rostro, percibiendo la calidez de sus manos y sus labios. _

—_Tal vez es tu sueño, o también el mío. No lo sé. — Confeso Sasuke. — Solo sé que eres todo lo que necesito. — Acaricio su rostro como si intentara memorizarlo. —y si es un sueño…Matare al hombre que intente despertarme. — _

Sakura se desvaneció, así como el mismo humo, dejándolo rendido a soledad. Lanzo un largo suspiro, las ansias consumían su ser, la desesperación al no poder levantarse y continuar. No había lugar para los débiles en el campo de batalla y él estaba en el bando de ellos.

—Mi señor. — Sentencio el chico de cabello anaranjado con suma amabilidad y respeto, el otro chico de cabello blanco y dientes afilados solo se limitó a realizar la debida reverencia marcada por el protocolo.

—Saben por qué los he llamado. — Dijo en forma afirmativa. — Confió en ustedes y necesito una guardia privada. — No deseaba recurrir a eso, Naruto tenía suficiente trabajo y preocupaciones para cargarle más problemas. —

— ¿Acaso el rey siente amenazada su seguridad?— Pregunto Suigetsu en forma retadora.

—No. Ustedes son los necesarios para cumplir mi propósito. — Murmuro. — Son libres de irse si así lo desean. Sobre todo tu, Juugo.— Alzo la mirada hacia el.— Liminar murió por mi bien…— Sabia la relación que existía entre ellos dos, tal vez nunca le perdonaría el hecho de desprender la cabeza del antes mencionado de su cuerpo.

El silencio que el rodeo fue atroz.

—Estoy aquí para servirle, mi rey. No me rehusare. — Sentencio el peli naranja. — Si estos son sus decidíos, con gusto los cumpliré, moriré a su lado. Mi espada, es suya. — Se colocó de rodillas y miro al pelinegro.

—No tengo otra opción. — Sentencio el peliblanco realizando la misma acción que su compañero.

—Nos llamaremos Taka, ustedes recibirán el cargo de caballeros reales. — Musito Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué nosotros?— Pregunto Juugo, algo intrigado por la decisión del rey.

—Porque tienen cualidades que ninguna otra persona posee. Los necesito en mi guardia. — Seria la única explicación que les daría, aquellos chicos estaban bajo sus órdenes. — Pueden retirarse. —

Otra vez se encontraba solo en la tienda, pensando en las extrañas visiones de la pelirrosa, no podía dejar de acariciar el collar otorgado por Sakura.

En ese momento, se adentró una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un sencillo vestido, con un delantal atado a la cintura, había rastros de sangre y tierra impregnados en las telas. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta.

—Mi señor. He venido a revisar sus heridas. — Sentencio con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

—No necesito que las revisen. Me siento mejor. — Intento realizar un movimiento, pero el dolor lo mantenía postrado en cama.

—Deje su orgullo a un lado… ¿prefiere perder eso o la pierna?— Cuestiono, adentrándose en la tienda sin el permiso del rey. Reviso los brazos, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Alzo un poco el pantalón, se deshizo del vendaje sucio y comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Pregunto con voz grave, conteniendo gritos de dolor, estrujando las sabanas mientras el sudor frio resbalaba por su frente.

—Uzumaki Karin. — Murmuro. Debía ser pariente lejana de su amigo ruidoso, compartían apellido y sangre. —

— ¿De dónde vienes?— Parecía un interrogatorio.

—Thadica. — Respondió. Sus suaves manos vendaron el área afectada. — No tardara en sanar. — Aviso. Por un momento alzo la mirada, no podía negar que el rey tenía su encanto, casarse con un Uchiha era un gran privilegio.

Sasuke le miro, pero no era una mirada llena de sentimientos, al contrario, era una mirada vacía, sin expresión.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios contra los del rey, suaves y cálidos.

Al sentir los labios de Karin sobre los de él, se dio cuenta que la acción estaba terriblemente mal. Sus labios eran fríos, no poseían la misma calidez y suavidad de Sakura.

Karin se apartó con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento…no debí hacerlo. Lo asumo…no tenía que hacerlo. —

—La amo. — Susurro Sasuke a sus adentros, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la pelirroja. Karin sonrió, apenada, la acción ya estaba hecha, no podía deshacerse.

—Serás un buen rey. — Sentencio mientras abandonaba la tienda.

—O—

_**Salitrium. **_

Desde la partida de Sasuke. Sakura solo tenía dos responsabilidades enormes; Salitrium y Kalyan.

Dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su hijo, verlo crecer rápidamente y tomar más parecido a su padre le hacían ensañar que sería un buen rey y si Sasuke tenía razón, un gran guerrero.

Era fuerte y grande. Poseía un interior curioso, observaba todo a su alrededor, algo normal.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro Sakura mientras lo apegaba a su cuerpo con un delicado abrazo. Kalyan sonrió ampliamente, amaba la presencia de su madre, estaba de mejor humor cuando se encontraba con la pelirrosa.

—Sakura. — Llamo Ino, agitada, con una mezcla de exaltación. — Ha llegado una carta y con ella…un paquete. — La reina se puso de pie, dejo a Kalyan en brazos de la rubia y corrió hacia la sala del trono.

Había una ligera masa de soldados rodeando la caja. Obito leía la carta, el papel estaba manchado de sangre y el mensaje inconcluso.

—Mi reina. — Sentencio al verla. No sabían el contenido de la misteriosa caja, pero la intuición de Obito decía que no tenía nada bueno, al igual que la carta, intento ocultarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.— Sera mejor que dejemos esto de lado.— Sugirió.

—No. — Respondió con voz fuerte. Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el paquete misterioso. Los caballeros tomaron posición de ataque, por si algo malo venia dentro de ella.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas, su inseguridad y nerviosismo eran más que evidentes. Se armó de valor y levanto la tapa de la caja, encontrándose con algo horrible; La cabeza de uno de los soldados de Sasuke.

Llevo una mano a su boca por la impresión, intentando contener que un grito de miedo escapara de su boca.

Todos miraron la caja. Estaba llena de serpientes y a su lado había dos cartas.

—Su majestad, tenga cuidado. — Espeto uno de los soldados al ver a Sakura tomar las cartas entre las serpientes.

Una de ellas no tenía la cabeza, sabía lo que esas cartas suponían, pero lo guardaría para ella.

— ¿Qué dice la carta?— Pregunto.

—Sera mejor que la lea en privado. — Musito Obito, entregándola. Sakura camino hacia la oficina, seguida por Mikoto.

Sus ojos recorrían cada línea con desesperación, evidentemente era la letra de Sasuke. Noto que estaba inconclusa. Unas vagas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, había sangre plasmado en el papel y hacia días que no recibía ninguna carta del pelinegro, en momentos así solo pensaba lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?— Pregunto Mikoto igual de ansiosa que la pelirrosa y exaltada al ver como lloraba. Sakura estrecho el papel, solo para que ella pudiera leerla. — Sasuke estará bien. — Intento tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. — Esto debe ser la sangre de otro soldado. —

—Es su letra. — Murmuro. — No puede ser de nadie más. —

—Sasuke no está muerto. — Deseaba verlo para comprobar si eso era cierto, las ansias por correr al campo de batalla aumentaban y Mikoto pudo notarlo.

—Estas cartas…nos representan. — Murmuro. — Yo, la reina…Sasuke el rey. —La carta de la reina no poseía cabeza. — Pensé que estábamos fuera de peligro…pero no es así. —

—Vamos a estar bien. — Murmuro Mikoto, abrazando a Sakura con fuerza.

Debo ser tan valiente como Sasuke Pensó Seré fuerte, como Sasuke Corrigió Tengo que ser valiente, como Sasuke La tercera opción era mejor. Su esposo luchaba ferozmente en el campo de batalla mientras ella se soltaba a llorar como niña pequeña al precipitarse con sus pensamientos.

—Debo ir al campo de batalla. — Confeso. Noto una extraña mirada por parte de Mikoto. — No me mire de esa manera. — Suplico. — No podrá detenerme. —

—Sé que no podre hacerlo…pero corres mucho peligro, al igual que el reino si tu partes ¿Qué pasara con Kalyan?— Cuestiono.

—Usted ha sido mejor reina de lo que yo llegare a ser. — Expreso. — Salitrium estará mejor en sus manos que en las mías. Kalyan…el estará bien. Solo me iré por unos cuantos días…necesito verlo, saber que está bien. — Murmuro. — Sino, las ansias que me carcomen por dentro no me dejaran tranquila. —

—Si eso es lo que deseas. — Susurro Mikoto en tono de resignación.

—Partiré en unas horas. — Aviso mientras salía de la habitación.

**Continuara. **


	16. Capitulo XVI: Rope

¡Regrese! :3 Una disculpa por mi tardanza, pero este capítulo me tarde en desarrollarlo. Los capítulos que vienen son los más difíciles que he escrito hasta ahora, ya que no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto :D

Kiome17: Todas tus interrogantes se responderán en este capítulo :3 (la mayoría de ellas)

Carlita-chan-uchiha: ¡Lo sé, es muy mala! :D No tienes que agradecer :3 lo hago con mucho gusto, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

PrisUchi: ¡Hola PrisUchi! ¡Bienvenida! Sobre la actualización no tengo un día predeterminado, puedo subir dos capítulos en una semana o solamente uno ñ.ñ ¡Por supuesto que veras todas esas habilidades! En los próximos capítulos ñ.ñ Creo que todos esperábamos más porque quedan muchas dudas, aunque creo que todo se mostrara en "The last" Si, entiendo, las traducciones pueden confundir y el nombre ganador es: Sarada. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

Gracias a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, aquellos que la han puesto entre sus favoritos y aquellos que le han dado follow :3 ¡Mil gracias!

También gracias aquellas que leen y aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, su opinión es muy importante para mí.

Sin más, me despido. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mucho SasuSaku.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense, bye.

* * *

**Capitulo XVI:**

**Rope. **

Sakura examino todo a su alrededor, el cansancio era evidente en su rostro, paso tres días cabalgando sin descanso alguno, sus piernas estaban magulladas, un dolor de espalda le estaba matando lentamente, las huellas de las riendas quedaron impregnadas en sus manos.

Llevaba su cabello alborotado, el hermoso vestido de seda tenia manchas de lodo al igual que sus botas, con una enorme capa se protegía del frio viento clima que asechaba la región.

Descendió del caballo, iría en búsqueda de Sasuke. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más rápido, las ansias por saber cómo se encontraba, simplemente deseaba verlo de pie, bien, sin rasguño alguno.

Todos los soldados la reconocieron de inmediato, la reina visitaba constantemente el campo de batalla, aunque hacía más de un año que no la veían pasearse por ahí, ya que, se encargaba de los asuntos del reino y la crianza del futuro rey.

—Mi señora. — Llamo un peliblanco de ojos violetas, sus dientes tenían una forma peculiar, llevaba una pesada espada, colgando de sus hombros. — Bienvenida al campo de batalla. Si usted me lo permite…creo que este no es lugar para una mujer como usted. — Sakura rio ante el comentario del joven, no era la primera vez que escuchaba tales advertencias.

—No soy una mujer cualquiera. — Aviso. — Soy una reina pero no por eso debo estar postrada en el trono de hierro con una enorme corona en mi cabeza. —

—Mis disculpas si la ofendí. — Respondió el chico realizando una ligera reverencia. — Soy Suigetsu de la casa Hozuki, mi espada es suya. — Musito. —

—Gracias. — Murmuro dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. — Si me disculpa, he venido a buscar a mi marido. — Sentencio Sakura con educación.

—La llevare hacia su tienda. — Agradecía que ese chico apareciera en aquel momento, comenzaba a sentirse perdida y sola entre la multitud que le rodeaba. Reconocía a la perfección el ambiente de los campamentos pero esta vez había algo malo en ellos, la chispa con la que anteriormente luchaba se extinguió.

Al llegar a la tienda, una extraña chica de cabello rojo hacia guardia con recelo.

—El rey no puede recibir visitas. — Aviso, tomando una posición ofensiva.

—Karin, apártate. — Ordeno Suigetsu.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de tal manera, cabeza de pescado?— Lucían como dos niños pequeños, discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

—Ella es la reina. — Aviso el peliblanco. — Y tiene todo el derecho de entrar a la tienda del rey, ósea su marido. El hecho de que lo hayas besado hace algunos días no quiere decir que te conviertas en la próxima reina…sino en su.— Karin logro proporcionarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo noqueado y evitarle decir más estupideces.

Sakura palideció ¿estaba escuchado bien o solo era su imaginación? La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, no podía negarle nada a Sakura, Suigetsu había metido la patada.

—Es la última vez— Sentencio Sakura. Karin solo se limitaría a mirarla, su orgullo y amor por Sasuke eran tan grandes que no le pediría una disculpa a la pelirrosa.

Sus hombros chocaron mientras Sakura se adentraba en la tienda de Sasuke. Abrió las cortinas sin avisar, su mirada detonaba furia.

Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad, como siempre, estaba examinando un plan de batalla ideal, aquel que le diera la gloriosa victoria.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste?— Cuestiono con voz fuerte, sosteniendo la mirada fría de Sasuke, tomando el valor necesario para reprocharle su traición.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Sasuke fingiendo cinismo.

—El beso y aún sigue curando tus heridas. ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?— Sasuke camino con dificultad hacia otro lado de la tienda para no ver el rostro de Sakura, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque estaba consciente de su traición.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. — Un chico tan orgulloso como el no aceptaría rápidamente su error.

—En tu última carta dijiste que no había nada íntimo entre tú y ella. — Espeto, asechando a su presa tal león.

—No lo hay, solo cura mis heridas, por el amor de los dioses. — Sus voces se alanzaban más y más, lo que comenzó como una charla se transformó en una discusión. Lo que parecía un prometedor reencuentro, se tornó en todo lo contrario de encantador y hermoso.

—No, no solo son heridas. Son tú y yo. — Se señaló a ambos. — ¡Eran tú y ella!— Exclamo sin miedo a ser escuchada por todo el campamento. Es tan difícil llevar un matrimonio cuando ella aún está aquí. No puedes tener tres personas en un matrimonio ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?— Pregunto entre dientes, nunca vio a Sakura tan molesta.

— ¡¿Y por qué no puedes entender que tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que en mis heridas?!— Grito. Las acciones de Sasuke ya no le provocaban miedo su mirada, aun lo hacía.

— ¿Y qué me dices del beso? ¿También es insignificante?— Silencio — Yo también tengo cosas importantes en las cuales pensar, Sasuke. — Hizo énfasis en su nombre. — Tengo que ocuparme de todo un reino y de la crianza de un niño, de nuestro hijo. — Las razones de Sakura eran comprensibles, entendía por qué su molestia. — Lo sabía…—

—No tuvo importancia. Inmediatamente me aleje, tu eres la única…— Sasuke la tomo de los brazos con delicadeza, esperaba encontrar la mirada de Sakura, pero ella no podía hacerlo, su corazón se rompía poco a poco. — Sakura…por favor mírame. — Suplico.

—No puedo hacerlo…—Susurro con la voz quebrándose poco a poco. — ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? Desde este día…hasta el final de mis días. — Una promesa "inquebrantable" que Sasuke paso por alto.

—Sakura…lo lamento. — La apego hacia su cuerpo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, algo que comenzaba a desesperarlo poco a poco. Se alejó, camino con dificultad hacia su escritorio, tomo la carta sobre la mesa y el estrecho a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Esto…—Pregunto sorprendida, reconoció la carta de inmediato. — ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— Se suponía que aquella carta estaba guardada en lo más recóndito, inhóspito y desconocido lugar.

—Ahora soy yo el que necesita una repuesta… ¿Sabías que estabas destinada a Itachi?— Siempre vivió detrás de su sombra y aun muerto lo seguía haciendo, las comparaciones eran constantes, esperaban mucho de Sasuke, deseaban una imagen con la cual sustituir la presencia de su hermano mayor.

—Si. — Respondió. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su vista a nublarse, tomo asiento al borde de la cama aun sosteniendo el papel. Escucho como su esposo lanzaba una onda suspiro, lo hacía cuando alguna situación lo frustraba, pero esta vez había algo distinto, tal vez, tristeza.

—Lo comprendo todo… ¿Le juraste el mismo amor que me juraste a mí?— Aquella pregunta helo su interior ¿realmente deseaba torturarse escuchando la respuesta? Sakura no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

—Paso antes de conocernos. No deseaba esto, yo no pedí esto, Sasuke. Desde el inicio estuve prometida a tu familia, soy el puente que las une y las salva del abismo. Nunca conocí a Itachi…solamente envió una carta…la misma que tu leíste. —

— ¿Obtuvo respuesta?— Cuestiono Sasuke, no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, ese rostro tan expresivo que con solo verlo podía descifrarse fácilmente, detente de sentimientos y palabras.

—No. — Respondió Sakura a secas. — ¿La besaste solo para vengarte?— Pregunto, como si lanzara una flecha y esta estampara en su corazón. — ¿Acaso nuestro matrimonio se rige con las normas del tormento?—

—Son sentimientos en tiempos de guerra…creo que son la esperanza, ese motivo que te hace seguir adelante, tú lo eres, Kalyan lo es. Tu bien sabes cómo deseo ponerle un punto final a esto. He cometido muchos errores de los cuales me arrepiento y sé que mi última acción no tiene perdón…—Musito.

—El amor que te he jurado es tan grande…que me rompe el corazón verte con otras. Tus eres el único ¿lo entiendes? El único. — Camino hacia Sasuke depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, como extraño esos momentos entre ellos.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su rostro, un tacto suave y gélido. Aquellos ojos esmeralda sostuvieron su mirada durante largos segundos, tanto el como ella se habían extrañado tanto necesitado que ansiaban volver a verse, escuchar el sonido de sus voces y sentir otra vez el roce de sus manos contra sus cuerpos.

La piel de Sakura aún seguía erizándose con cada roce contra la piel de su marido. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras Sasuke degustaba el sabor de su cuello. Aquellas sensaciones eran increíbles.

Con arrebato por parte de ambos, la ropa termino tendida en el suelo y con delicadeza, las manos del pelinegro recorrían cada curvatura del cuerpo de su bella esposa, acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Sakura intercambio posiciones, aferro sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su acompañante y clavo las uñas en un arrebato de pasión desenfrenada.

—No hagas tanto ruido. — Murmuro. — Tú eres mi reina. — Le recordó con voz seductora. Y de esa manera, ambos se dejaron llevar por la joven y hermosa noche.

**—O—**

—_Sasuke.— Susurro Sakura, presionando su vientre mientras la hemorragia no paraba. La sangre manchaba la tela del vestido, sus suaves manos y la nieve. — Cuida a Kalyan. — Suplico con su último aliento, una petición, una orden. _

_El miedo de perderla era tanto que no imaginaba una vida sin ella, sería bastante tortuosa y tormentosa. Aun experimentaba esas pesadillas, donde ella se desvanecía como el humo, sin dejar huella. _

_Una voz resonó en su cabeza causando un enorme eco, erizando su piel, haciéndole temblar de miedo. _

—_Los ríos de sangre teñirán la nieve, las grandes murallas se derribaran, las torres desaparecerán. Polvo al polvo. Solo de esa manera despertara la furia del halcón. —_

El despertar fue a bruto, brusco, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que entro en su campo de visión fue el techo de la tienda. Logro moverse con un poco de dificultad, Sakura parecía estar perdida en un profundo sueño.

Acaricio su espalda, después, su hombro, descendiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, una lectura en braille del cuerpo de su linda esposa.

—Hmmm. — Gimió. Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura estirarse como un gato bajo las cobijas, abrió los ojos lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa por tenerle a su lado otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que le obliga a mi rey abandonar el sueño?— Pregunto con voz ronca y adormilada.

—Tonterías. — Respondió Sasuke, evadiendo el tema de la pesadilla. —

—Tendré que luchar contra esas tonterías para tenerte de regreso. — Susurro, aferrándose a la almohada. Sasuke agacho la mirada. — Creo que hay algo en tu mente que te carcome poco a poco…—

—Tuve una pesadilla. — Confeso de golpe. — Las he tenido desde antes del nacimiento de Kalyan. — Dijo con miedo. — En ellas…tú mueres y siento un gran dolor. He intentado apartarte de mí guerra, de todos los peligros, no me gustaría perder a otra persona importante. —

Sakura lanzo un gran suspiro. Entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke.

—Tu guerra también es mi guerra. No seré como esas reinas que se sientan a mirar lo que hacen sus esposos y viven bajo sus órdenes sin titubear. — Expreso. — Es imposible apartarme de todo eso, tus cargas serán mis cargas, al igual que todos tus pecados. — Por algún extraño motivo le causaba un gran alivio escuchar las palabras de aliento de Sakura.

Más allá de su esposa, consideraba a Sakura como una gran amiga, aquella en la cual podía confiar ciegamente y siempre tendría la fuerza, el valor y coraje necesario para ayudarle aponer los pies sobre la tierra.

—Nunca me iré. Volveré cuando lo necesites. Todo porque todo esto cambia no quiere decir que esto nunca antes fue así. — Dijo, tal vez, poseía alguna clase de telepatía con Sasuke. — Toma una estrella del oscuro horizonte y sigue la luz…sé que volverás cuando esto termine. No es necesario decir adiós…deja que tus recuerdos crezcan fuertes y más fuertes, hasta que estén frente a tus ojos. Volverás cuando te llame. — Deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. —

—Sakura…—Llamo. La manera en que mencionaba su nombre era única, difícil de igualar. — Nunca pensé que me harías sudar, nunca pensé que tú harías lo mismo. Nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo. —

—Puedo hacer que todo el dolor se vaya…así que antes de que termine el día. Recuerda…Mi dulce príncipe tu eres el único. — Aferraba todo su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. — Tú eres el único. —Susurro Sakura.

Y con esas bellas palabras rendirían su batalla contra el sueño. Un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar y parecía bastante prometedor, o eso creían ellos, el destino les depararía algo que sería difícil de solucionar.

**Continuara.**


	17. Capitulo XVII: El verano casi termina

_¡Capitulo 16 a la orden! :D _

_Tengo un aviso muy importante…Esta es una despedida temporal :c ¿motivo? Estoy cerrando curso, eso significa {; Exámenes, proyectos finales y un sinfín de tareas. Así que en cuanto finalice, regresare con más capítulos ñ.ñ _

_Un agradecimiento especial a Elaine Haruno, carlita-chan Uchiha y Kiome17, hoy no puedo responder con amplitud sus dudas…se responderán con el capítulo ñ.ñ_

_Como siempre. Gracias por leer y comentar, mil gracias 3 _

_Sin más, me despido, espero que sea de su agrado ñ.ñ _

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. _

_Bye, nos leemos en la próxima entrega. _

_P.S. No me odien. _

**Capítulo 16: El verano casi termina.**

Acariciaba la piedra, era una textura diferente a las otras, bastante áspera, fría, así como la mañana. Los últimos días del verano se llenaban de gélido aire, avisando los tiempos difíciles, sobre todo cuando se estaba en medio de una guerra.

Ese día despertó con un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Nunca fue un hombre que creyera en supersticiones. Siempre se dejó llevar por la enorme inteligencia de la cual era poseedor.

Ahí estaba Sakura, a su lado, ayudándole a tomar las decisiones correctas para el reino. El cambio fue abrupto, tanto que caer a la realidad fue una crudeza.

Extrañaba cruelmente a Sarada. Conocía el tormento de crecer rodeado por la soledad y el caos. Se propuso hacer de su hijo un hombre admirable, de bien, aquel que todos admiraran, del cual se hicieran canciones de guerra y se plasmara en un libro sus grandes hazañas.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro ¿Por qué no podía regresar el tiempo? Ya no jugaba a una guerra, luchaba en una, con fiereza, adjudicándose gloriosas victorias.

—Es una linda mañana para estar pensativo. — Alzo la mirada, topándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa. Llevaba el cabello alborotado, un vestido sencillo de seda con una hermosa capa colgando de su cuello y hombros. Tomo asiento a su lado y entrelazaron sus manos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Kalyan?— Pregunto desviando el tema sobre su mal presentimiento, no quería preocupar a Sakura.

—Fuerte, sano y hermoso. Es muy inteligente e inquieto. Pronto querrá conocer todo a su alrededor. — Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura al hablar de su hijo, todo un orgullo para la peligrosa.

—Sakura…pronto estaremos juntos como una familia. — Murmuro. — Pero aún hay cosas que debo finalizar, como esta guerra…—

—Yo lo sé, Sasuke. Lo se. — Acaricio su rostro con ende maternal, delicadamente y con suma ternura. — Pero no llevaras todo ese peso sobre tus hombros, yo también lo llevare conmigo. — Alentó, recordándole que eran una pareja más allá de su relación como marido y mujer, Sakura se convirtió en su amiga, amante y confidente.

Esbozo una sonrisa, solo para ella. Nunca fue un chico cariñoso o que pasara expresando sus sentimientos, pero con Sakura... todo eso cambiaba. Era a la única a la cual nunca podría hacerle daño.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Naruto interrumpiendo un momento tan íntimo como el que había entre ellos. — Creo que…tenemos buenas noticias. — El pelinegro se puso de pie aun con dificultad. Sakura le ayudo a caminar hacia la tienda de las reuniones.

Miro la mesa perfectamente tallada, como un mapa. No existía ninguna parte en la cual no estuviera plasmada una ubicación.

— ¿De qué se trata?— Pregunto Sasuke, demandante por respuestas, ansioso por descubrir las buenas nuevas.

—Kaguya ha retirado su ejército de los alrededores de Salitrium. — Aviso. — Al parecer se han agotado todas sus reservas…seria buen momento para utilizar el contra ataque. — Ínsito un hombre.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en Kaguya. — Interrumpió Sakura. Era la única mujer que tomaba la palabra en el consejo, aunque había algunos hombres que se oponían a la peligrosa, sobre todo por su descendencia.

—Sakura tiene razón. — Naruto estaba de su lado, reconocía como igual a Sakura, inclusive superior a ellos, poseía una amplia inteligencia, no era una mujer común, mucho menos sumisa. — La guerra no está ganada aun. —

—Es momento de hacer tratados con la casa Senju. Todos debemos unirnos y derrotar un mal común. Kaguya sería la perdición del mundo si nos rendimos y depositamos demasiado poder en ella. — Su voz resonaba en toda la tienda, fuerte y autoritaria. Hablaba como una guerrera. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de su esposa.

— ¡Ni lo piense! ¡Ellos fueron los causantes de la guerra entre Uchihas y Senju!— Exclamo un hombre con evidente molestia.

— ¿Y nosotros debemos pagar por las deudas de nuestros ancestros?— Cuestiono Sakura, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre. — Convirtamos ese odio en amor. Los tiempos están cambiando. —

—Con todo respeto, mi señor. Su peor maldición fue casarse con esta escasiana. Solamente ha traído desgracias al reino. — Sasuke le dedico una mirada detonante de odio y furia.

—Esta mujer. — Hablo con voz fuerte. — Es mi esposa, por lo tanto eso lo convierte en tu reina y como cual debes dirigirte a ella con respeto. Si usted lo desea, puede marcharse porque mi señora no lo hará. — Todos miraron a Sasuke atónitos, no podían creer las palabras del pelinegro.

Al finalizar la reunión, Sakura abandono la tienda. Caminaba mientras sus botas se hundían en el lodo del campo. No le importaba ensuciar esos hermosos vestidos de seda. Cruzo los brazos, el frio calaba hasta los huesos.

—Mi reina. — Interrumpió Orochimaru. — ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?— Pidió educadamente. —

—Habla. — Ordeno. Aun no terminaba de agradarle a Sakura, había algo en el que le hacía desconfiar plenamente en sus palabras. —

—Su esposo la necesita, usted lo necesita. Cuando su hijo nació, mi magia volvió. Es más fuerte con su presencia y el rey también lo es. — Acaricio su mejilla, provocándole nauseas a la pelirrosa. — Una piel de porcelana, tan frágil y delicada.

—Mi piel se ha vuelto de porcelana, de marfil y de hierro. — Se sentía torpe y aturdida. Camino lentamente de regreso a la tienda. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke, sentado al borde de la cama. Aquella noche se prepararía un festín en honor a los soldados. Una pequeña motivación.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos, no necesitaban decir más palabras para llenar los silencios. El pelinegro busco sus labios con desespero, y al encontrarlos los aprisiono en un tierno beso. Saboreaba, eran suaves y carnosos, con un toque de menta y cerezo.

La pelirrosa lo rodeo por el cuello. Depuse terminaron recostados en la cama, Sasuke sobre ella, recargando todo su peso en sus brazos para no lastimar a Sakura.

Algunos mechones negros caían sobre cascada, enmarcando su rostro. Ya no podía ver al niño que jugaba a ser rey.

Pasaron el resto del día, abrazándose, proporcionando el calor necesario, dedicándose miradas confidenciales, apartándose del mundo.

—O—

Cuando salieron. Escucharon la música mezclada con las risas de los soldados. Festejaban por las victorias pasadas, aquellas que ganar aron con empeño y sacrificio.

Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento frente a Naruto. Ellos también se unieron a la diversión, bromeaban sobre lo mal padre que sería el rubio en un futuro.

Todo marchaba bien. La música sonaba fuerte y el vino fluía rojo, las peticiones de Sasuke para hacer de esa velada algo inolvidable y por supuesto que sería inolvidable.

—Son costumbres bastante extrañas. — Dijo Sakura ante el tema de que algunas personas debían presenciar cómo se consumaba el matrimonio. — ¿Te gusta la idea?— Miro a Sasuke.

—Es solo para probar si realmente se consumó. — Dijo un poco divertido al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa algo confundido. —

—Existen otras maneras de saberlo. — Musito. — ¿Acaso Kalyan no es una prueba?— Sasuke se sonrojo un poco.

—Iré a orinar, en un momento regreso. — Sentencio Naruto. Demasiada información para los oídos de la pelirrosa.

—Yo iré a dormir. Mañana será un largo viaje. — Sakura regresaría a Salitrium un poco tranquila al ver que Sasuke se encontraba sano y salvo. Deposito un beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y partió.

El chico miro todo a su alrededor, el vino comenzaba a causar efecto, era más fuerte del que había bebido anteriormente. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad.

Por otra parte, Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia la tienda, pero noto algo extraño, algo completamente diferente. Abrió lentamente las cortinas de esta y vio como un hombre caía a sus pies con una daga clavada en el pecho.

Aterrada y confusa, regreso corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Algo malo sucedía en el lugar.

—Sasuke. — Llamo su atención de inmediato. Cuando el chico la miro, una nube de flechas cubrió las estrellas en el cielo, impactándose como una mortal lluvia sobre los ahí presentes. La mayoría de los soldados no estaban en condiciones de luchar, todo se trataba de una emboscada bien planeada.

Miro como la pelirrosa estaba tendida en el suelo. Sakura comenzó a arrastrarse con dificultad sobre los cuerpos, intentaba pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Sasuke. Aun yacían en el suelo. El terror se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y pronto los manejaría a su placer.

—S-sí. — Su piel fue atravesada por dos flechas, una en el hombro y otra en la pierna. Provocándole un dolor punzante con cualquier movimiento que realizaba. Sasuke recibió más impactos, pero se necesitarían más para derrumbarlo.

—Debemos ir al bosque. — Susurro. Intentaría poner a Sakura a salvo. — Sera difícil, pero esto se convertirá en una carnicería…no serás parte de ella. — Ella no se negaría, las vidas de todos corrían peligro.

Caminaron con dificultad hacia el bosque. Los copos de nieve cubrían mayormente la tierra, dándole un toque blanquecino al panorama. Ambos sentían desvanecerse, pero alejaría a la pelirrosa de la situación.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Dejaban huellas en el camino difíciles de reconocer. Escuchaban los gritos de dolor de las personas, el choque de acero contra acero, el impacto de las flechas. La "dulce" melodía de una traición, de una masacre.

Los galopes de los caballos se hicieron más y más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a la pareja. Todo estaba perdido, lo supo desde el momento en el que vio como Orochimaru decencia del caballo, acompañado de dos hombres.

—El rey halcón se levanta. — Dijo con ironía.

—Tu…—Susurro Sakura. —

—Debía un regalo de bodas a mi rey. No cumplí con mis deberes…así que, decidí hacer esto ¿es de su agrado?— Sasuke guardaba silencio. —

Un hombre se aproximó a la pelirrosa y con puñal en mano lo clavo en su estómago. Sasuke giro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sakura palpo lentamente el suelo en busca de algo para golpearlo, los dioses respondieron a sus plegarias, tomo la roca y lo golpeó fuertemente. Sasuke debía enfrentarse a Orochimaru y el caballero restante.

Sakura acaricio la zona afectada, sus dedos se colorearon con su propia sangre. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, escuchaba los espadazos lejanamente.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa. No podía moverse con facilidad, todo era demasiado pesado para él. La adrenalina y desesperación lo manejaba a su merced. Clavo la espada antes robada en el estómago de su oponente, muriendo en segundos.

Ahora solo quedaban él y Orochimaru, esa víbora traidora. Todo estaba a favor a que Orochimaru fuera el vencedor.

La fina hoja de la espada hizo contacto con su cuerpo, frío, letal. Por el momento no sintió el dolor. Aquella sonrisa se tiño de rojo, logro su cometido, estaba a la par de su enemigo. Desenvaino, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, sus pesadillas eran sueños que también se hicieron realidad.

Con dificultad se arrastró hacia Sakura. Era increíble como todo terminaba. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido el brillo, miraban fijamente hacia la nada mientras sus manos acariciaban el lugar donde emanaba la hemorragia. Sasuke coloco ambas manos sobre la herida.

—Sakura. — Susurro apenas llamando su atención.

— ¿Estoy muriendo?— Pregunto con dificultad, luchaba con fuerzas para mantener su alma y cuerpo unidos.

—Shhh. — Suplico Sasuke. Era más doloroso verla así que la herida provocada por su contrincante. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, así que también termino tendido a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sasuke. — Las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadamente. — Cuida…—El dolor se intensificaba. — Cuida a Kalyan. — Suplico. — Te necesita. No estaré ahí para alentarle todo el amor y dulzura del mundo…para verlo crecer y convertirse en un gran hombre como tu. —

—Sakura. — Interrumpió Sasuke. — No puedes dejarme…no ahora. — Todo comenzaba a abandonarlos. El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía frio, débil. Ya nada importaba en esos momentos. Los parpados le pesaban tanto que cayeron como si pesaran más de una tonelada. Aquello era su fin.

—O—

Naruto miraba toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Era un aviso hasta donde podía llegar la crueldad de los hombres. Todos habían sido asesinados de la manera más despida, yacían tirados sobre sillas volcadas y mesas destrozadas, en medio de charcos de sangre coagulada. Algunos cuerpos no estaba completos, faltaban miembros, a otros la cabeza.

Las cifras sobrepasaban los 3500 muertos. La mitad de su ejército estaba reducido a cenizas. Cabalgo hacia el bosque, siguió las huellas que anteriormente dejaron los caballos de Orochimaru.

Inmediatamente bajo de su corcel al ver a Sasuke tendido en un charco de sangre, a su lado yacía la espada, mientras la nieve se teñía de rojo.

Coloco dos dedos sobre su garganta buscando el pulso.

—Mierda. — Susurro. — Vamos. — Suplico. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, poso su mirada como una súplica muda. — ¡Llévenlo inmediatamente a la tienda!— Ordeno desesperado.

—Sakura. — Susurro Sasuke en un tono apenas audible para ambos chicos. Naruto se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas que estaban a punto de emanar. No había rastro alguno de la pelirrosa. Siguió el rastro de sangre con cautela, era difícil hacerlo, la luz de la luna era tenue, apaga.

Freno en seco hasta llegar al borde del rio, el cual tomo un color rojizo. Sakura se había esfumado como el humo.

**Continuara. **


	18. Capitulo XVIII: El palacio del exilio

_Estoy de regreso. Lamento la tardanza pero el cierre de semestre necesitaba mi atencion al 100% pero hoy ya me he librado de todo eso. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia. _

_Este capitulo es corto, pero los que vendran seran mas largos ñ.ñ _

**Daniela12063: **_Debo pedirte que no me odies cx todas tus preguntas se responderan con este capitulo y los proximos tres, siento generarte intriga :D gracias por leer y comentar. _

_uzumaki-suki: Mil gracias Uzumaki-Suki, espero que disfrutes la continuacion.  
_

_carlita-chan uchiha: Creo que a veces puedo ser muy cruel en esto :c pero no es mi intencion (Bueno la verdad es que si es mi intencion cx) Na, mentira. Gracias por leer y comentar Carlita-chan. _

_kiome: Me temo que todo esto se respondera hoy ñ.ñ Ojala la continuacion sea de tu agrado c:_

_Mil gracias por su apoyo, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar tambien a Msdupree22 ygabi. _

_Sin mas, me despido, esto es todo por hoy, ya no me perdere tanto tiempo ñ.ñ_

_Cuidense y les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso. _

_Bye._

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: **

**El palacio del exilio. **

Torres, murallas y castillos caian rendidos. Lo que alguna vez fue desaparecio con su rey. Las decisiones equivocadas se pagaban caras. Salitrium estaba reducido a cenizas, todo estaba irreconocible, la ciudad se esfumo. Los principios de una era anscestral desaparecio, piedra a piedra cayo.

Todos los reinos no podían evitar sentir consernacion, los Uchiha habian sido derrotados, el rey halcón murió, llevándose consigo a toda una población. La lucha parecía ser en vano.

Las noticias no tardardon en espercirse como la lluvia torrencial que cubria la mayor parte de los reinos, el cielo lloraba la muerte y desolación.

Algunas ciudades intentaron solidarizarse, realmente se necesitaba una acción de esa magnitud para hacerles abrir los ojos y dejar atrás el egoísmo, diferencias y conflicots para unirse a la causa del joven Uchiha.

El panorama era desalentador, la angustia se apoderaba de las personas, confundias a causa del bramido cambio, desfalleciendo a los hombres por el temor y la expectación de las cosas que sobrevendrán en la tierra.

**—O—**

_Caminaba entre la niebla. Estaba perdido, completamente desorientado, sin un mapa que le marcara una ubicación clara. Su campo de visión estaba reducido, solo alcanzaba a percibir unas tenues luces a lo lejos. _

_El frio que sentía aumentaba mas, mas, profundamente en la penumbra como una sombra sigilosa, mirando, esperando, atonito, temeroso, dudando. _

_Sus pies chocaban contra el suelo, causando un eco sonoro. Reconocia el lugar, le era familiar. Empujo la enorme puerta de madera, con fuerza. _

_Sus oídos escucharon lso quejidos de un bebé, la tos forzada y tal vez una carcajada. _

_Freno, se mantuvo ahí, inherte, apreciando la escena; Sakura llevaba entre sus brazos a su hijo…tanto tiempo sin verlo, no habia duda de que era sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. _

—_Sasuke.— Dijo Sakura, esbozando una calida sonrisa que logro desprenderlo del frio. Mecia a Kalyan, con aquella delicadeza y amor que siempre le profeso. _

—_Esto es un sueño.— Dijo aproximándose hacia ellos.— Como el sueño que te aparto de mi lado.— Tal vez estoy muerto y aun no lo se. Tal vez estoy contigo.— Tomo asiento. Acaricio su rostro, suave y hermoso. Miro por ultima vez esos ojos que podrían hacerle perder el control. _

—_O tal vez me rehuse y decidi quedarme aquí.— Su voz, aquella voz tan melodiosa, fuerte pero bella. _

—_Eso suena como algo que tu harias.— Conocia bien a su eposa, desafiante como una fiera, siempre poniendo su palabra en duda, manteniendo sus principios y pensamientos firmes como el acero. _

—_Tal vez este es mi sueño, tu sueño…— Su aliento chocaba contra su rostro, sus manos se entrelazaban, todo se sentía tan real…_

Abrio los ojos de manera desapacible. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un inmenso dolor que no sabia diferenciar si se trataba de dolor físico o emocional.

El sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo y aun asi temblaba de frio. La boca estaba seca, demandaba agua pero la garganta estaba mas que lastimada.

Intento sentarse, hacer fuerza, pero todo era imposible. Palpo con delicadeza su estomago, donde Orochimaru habia clavado su espada. Las vendas estaban teñidas de sangre, levanto lentamente, las heridas estaban suturadas, no habia nada mas que temer.

Miro hacia derecha, donde yacia de pie una mujer de cabello largo y ojos color perla. En su rostro podría apreciarse una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué no solo me matas?— Articulo la pregunta con dificultad, inclusive hablar era todo un reto.

—Tu castigo debe ir mas haya de la muerte…tu no le temes, al contrario, la esperas con ansias.—

—Tortura.— Susurro. Los parpados le pesaban una tonelada, escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer muy lejana.

—Pero no de tu cuerpo.— Acaricio su frente.— De tu alma. Pero aun no tienes mi permiso para morir, esto apenas comienza.— Coloco una mano contra su pecho para darse impulso a ponerse de pie.

Agonizaba de dolor. Uchiha Sasuke estaba mas que perdido en ese mundo, una vez mas, quedo rendido ante el sueño, donde todo era un lugar mejor.

…

—Sakura.— Susurro con voz ronca. Sintio las gelidas manos de alguien sobre su rostro. Un trapo húmedo le fue colocado sobre la frente, remedios para hacer desaparecer la fiebre.

—Shh.— Escucho como respuesta. Su mirada se topo con el rostro consternado de Naruto. Los ojos azules detonaban preocupación.

—Naruto.— Llamo en forma de suplica.— ¿Dónde esta Sakura?— Pregunto.— ¿Kalyan…?—

—Debes descansar.— Ordeno.—Yo me encargare de todo, tu peso ahora ha quedado sobre mis hombros.— Musito.

—Me he mantenido en la profunda oscuridad mirando, he permanecido ahí largo rato, atonito, temeroso, dudando, soñando cosas que ningún mortal se atrevería a soñar.— Sentia como algunas palabras se arrastraban, apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar, no quería cerrar los ojos por que tendría un mayor tormento. —

—Sasuke…— A Naruto se le partia el alma ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, al borde de la muerte, aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes.— Si tu deseas irte.— Aclaro su garganta, haciendo desaparecer el nudo formado en ella.— Quiero que sepas que esta bien.—

—Desde el gran mar hasta la tierra he venido. En este lugar morare y mis herederos hasta el fin del mundo…— Recitaba con fiereza aquel juramento. El rey no seria derrotado tan fácilmente. La corona comenzaba a pesar. Tan solo era un chico de 19 años casi 20. Naruto se sentía nostálgico,era como su hermano, aquel joven con el que crecio, con el cual bebio su primera copa de vino…yacia ahí, débil, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Si pudiera tomar su dolor y convertirlo en suyo para no dejarlemas cargas, lo haría.

—Eres un gran rey.— Susurro antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la tienda. Necesitaba encontrar el cuerpo de Sakura para darle un entierro digno, como ella se lo merecia.

—O—

**Damonir.**

Damonir, la ciudad de la medicina, el lugar donde surgían los mejores curanderos y hechiceros de todos los tiempos. Una ciudad sobrepoblada, ubicada al borde de un prominente valle, defendida por un formidable ejercito. Gobernado por la familia Senju, los cuales poseían el poder desde hace muchos, pero muchos siglos.

Damonir, Salitrium, Thadica y Xanerad eran las ciudades mas antiguas, forjadas por familias nobles, de alta cuna y gran prestigio: Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuga.

Tsunade mantenía una postura neutral ante los conflictos belicos que asechaban el mundo. Permanecia alejada de todos los problemas, a pesar de tener uno de los mejores ejércitos no marcharia en contra de Kaguya.

Aquella mañana la princesa salio a cabalgar, el dia era hermoso para pasar toda la mañana encerrada entre las enormes paredes de concreto que conformaban el castillo, su fortaleza.

Descendieron hasta las fuentes de la juventud, donde solo algunas personas tenían acceso a ella, ya que era demasiado peligro ingresar, solo para conseguir una gota del agua sagrada.

Se adentraron en las cuevas de roca calcárea, las cuales formaban grutas, iluminadas por un extraño gusano luminoso.

A las orillas del agua yacia el cuerpo de una joven, con un color de cabello escandaloso. Tsunade detuvo su caminata. Coloco una desus manos en la empuñadura de su espada. Camino a paso lento.

Observo el cuerpo de la chica desde arriba, lanzo un suspiro de resignación, se acerco a ella para checar el pulso, quería aserciorarse de que aun tuviera vida. Su cuerpo estaba helado como la mismísima nieve, sus labios se habian tornado de un color morado y su piel palida. Descendio la mirada hacia su estomago donde días antes habia emanado una hemorragia y que ella misma habia detenido.

Puso dos dedos sobre el costado de su garganta, acerco su cabeza hacia su pecho escuchando un débil y ligero tum, tum, tum La joven aun tenia vida, debía atenderla antes de que esta la abandonara y todas las esperanzas estuvieran perdidas.

La llevo hacia el castillo, poseía la fuerza necesaria para cargar con el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

—Mi señora.— Exclamo Shizune su fiel aprendiz.—

—Prepara compresas de agua caliente, envía a alguien a preparar un ungüento para las heridas de la joven.— Ordeno apresurada.— Llevenla a una habitación.— ordeno a uno de los soldados el cual, sin titubear, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia una de las habitaciones principales.

Tsunade subio corriendo, acompañada de Shizune y un ejercito de doncellas. Despojaron a la chica de sus ropas y colocaron un monton de compresas calientes por todo su cuerpo para estabilizar su temperatura.

Shizune colocaba ungüentos sobde las heridas las cuales sanaban de manera rápida y mágica. Pero todo eso no seria suficiente para mantener a la desconcocida con vida, de poco a poco la iba abandonado.

—Apartense.— Ordeno con voz fuerte y clara. Coloco dos manos sobre ella, las cuales emanaban una luz verdes, mientras de su frente se desprendían distinas líneas cubriendo todo su cuerpo.— Vamos.— Susurro mordiendo su labio inferior.— Vamos.— Parecian ordenes que la pelirrosa debía acatar sin titubear.

Entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo en el agua. Tosia fuertemente, una señal de que estaba con vida, de que habia reaccionado, todas se apartaron para dejarle respirar un poco.

Entro a una fase de atragantamiento, sus pulmones comenzaron a cerrarse impidiéndole la respiración, la sangre comenzó a emanar de su boca con cada bocana de aire y tos que soltaba.

Comenzo a halar una especie de hilo el cual le impedia respirar tranquilamente. Volvio a recostarse en la cama, con respiración agitada. Estaba en mal estado, aun herida,su situación era critica. Habia una herida en su vientre, otra en la pierna y otra debajo de uno de sus senos, las cuales debían ser antendidas antes de amputar la pierna y causarle una infección en las demás.

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer en esa situación.

—Traigan vendajes limpios, plantas medicinales, ropa, sabanas, todo lo que ella necesite. Comida y agua, su dieta se basara en papillas hasta que pueda digerir algo de carne.— Ordeno. La pelirrosa miraba con atención el techo, aun estaba en trance, una especie de shok, era mucho por precesar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto Shizune amablemente, la joven dirigio su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

—Haruno Sakura…— Hizo una pausa.— Uchiha Sakura.— Corrigio. Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron estáticas ante la confesión de la chica, aquella, era la reina de Salitrium.

—Soy Senju Tsunade y ella es Shizune. Bienvenida de vuelta, Sakura.— La mujer esbozo una sonrisa proviendole seguridad a la pelirrosa.

—¿Do-donde estoy?— Pregunto con dificultad.

—Estas en Damonir.— Por fin se sentía a salvo, pero no se desprendia de la preocupación por saber donde se encontraba Sasuke y si el estaba bien…Kalyan, tampoco podía olvidarse de su hijo. Aun necesitaba tiempo para procesar las noticias difíciles.

**Continuara**


	19. Capitulo XIX: El soldado desconocido

**Capitulo XIX:**

_**El soldado desconocido. **_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Tomo aire desesperadamente. Parecía como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo sin temor, estrujando cada parte de su ser hasta dejarla reducida a pedazos quebrantados que no tendrían arreglo.

—Mi señora. — Llamo una de las doncellas, corriendo hacia a ella algo desconcertada por el despertar brusco de la pelirrosa.

—Estoy bien. — Espeto. Coloco una mano sobre su pecho agitado, percatándose del rápido latir de su corazón. — Estoy bien. — Repitió.

—Apenas logro conciliar el sueño. — La joven lleno un cáliz de agua hasta la mitad, vertió unas cuantas gotas en esta y la acerco a la chica. —

—Las pesadillas me asechan. — Confeso. — Recordé el momento en que lo vi caer ante mí, volví a sentir como el puñal atravesaba mis entrañas. — Acaricio la parte afectada, el tiempo paso rápidamente, exactamente se cumplía un mes de ese percance. La cicatriz permanecería ahí, un recordatorio constante de su martirio.

—Sakura. — Llamo su salvadora al momento que atravesaba la puerta, acompañada de su fiel doncella Shizune. Ambas daban pasos rápidos y a la vez gráciles a la medida que acortaban la distancia.

—Lamento estar tan…—Se disculpó la susodicha. Buscaba las palabras perfectas para avisar sobre su notoria indisponibilidad. — Lamento ser un desastre en este momento. —

—Estuviste a punto de morir, no puedo esperar que despertaras en vestidos de seda, haciendo como que si nada hubiera ocurrido.— El silencio interrumpió la conversación.— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto Tsunade mientras la examinaba cautelosamente, descartando futuras problemáticas.

—Como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho pedazos. — Confeso. Era evidente que parecía un desastre. Llevaba el largo cabello enmarañado, el hinchazón de su rostro comenzaba a descender, los moretones se tornaban de un color amarillo, pronto desaparecerían.

—Es normal, un efecto del aceite de Melisa. — Aviso. — Tus heridas han sanado por completo. Creo que llego el momento de que ingieras alimento sólido. — Sentencio. — Preparen un baño y busquen un vestido a la medida de ella. — Ordeno.

Al momento de ponerse en pie, las piernas blanquecinas de Sakura tambalearon, había pasado tanto tiempo en cama, sin movimiento alguno, completamente sedada, lo comprendía, tal vez si no hubiera sido de esa manera habría muerto. Dirigió su paso hacia la habitación del baño. Miro todo a su alrededor, aquel lugar le recordaba a su habitación en Esca, desde ese punto obtenía una vista panorámica que el enorme ventanal le ofrecía.

Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado. El olor a cerezo inundaba la habitación y embriagaba sus sentidos, al igual que otras mezclas. Las doncellas caminaban de un lado a otras apresuradas, acarreando agua en enormes jarrones que cargaban sin quejarse.

Camino lentamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Miro su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba ahí, se esfumo. La pérdida de peso era evidente con solo mirar su cara, los pómulos resaltaban, tenía ojeras debajo de sus fanales verdes, de sus labios desapareció el color rosado sustituyéndolo por un morado y añadiéndole grietas. Dejo caer el vestido hasta sus pies, podía notar como la carne se adhería a sus huesos y que estos resaltaban en todo su esplendor.

Sin pensarlo, camino hacia la pila de agua, subiendo cada peldaño con cuidado, lentitud. Clavando su mirada hacia el inmenso paisaje. No le importaba si el líquido estaba demasiado caliente, apenas lo sentía como un dulce y cálido roce.

Durante ese largo rato llevo las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazo ambas piernas con fuerza, oculto su rostro entre ellas y lanzo un grito lleno de furia, rencor, tristeza. Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y con la muñeca húmeda intento desaparecerlas.

Las ansias por ver a Kalyan aumentaban. El dolor que invadía todo su ser era tan grande que no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarlo, cada vez su corazón se hacía más y más pequeño y podía sentir como se desgarraba dentro de ella. Recordaba con exactitud el día en que ese pequeño llego al mundo, lanzando un imponente grito como el rugido del león, fuerte y sin temor, recordó la alegría de tenerlo entre sus brazos, sostener su frágil cuerpo, acariciar su hermoso rostro.

A su mente llego el momento de su partida, había sido difícil dejar atrás a ese pequeño que la necesitaba, ese niño de ojos verdes como los de ella ya que tenía más sangre Uchiha que Haruno.

Todo se desmorono al momento que arribo la traición. Desde aquel día seguía esperando una noticia. Las lágrimas que lloraba serian el precio para verlo de vuelta, sano y salvo. No existía dolor mas grande como el que la inundaba en ese instante, él se encargaba de arrebatarle la vida lentamente.

Anhelaba saber dónde estaba para ir corriendo y salvar su vida, no importaba si perdía, si ese era el precio a pagar. Vivía con la esperanza de volver a verlo, al igual que Sasuke, el no tenerlos a ambos era tortuoso, como si los dioses quisieran vengarse de ella solamente había conocido la faceta cruel de ellos ¿pero que podía esperar? Eran dioses.

Al salir del agua saco sus dotes de actriz a relucir. Las doncellas se encargaron de humectar su cuerpo, cepillar su cabello hasta devolverle el brillo. Colocaron vendas nuevas alrededor de todo su vientre, le ayudaron a colocar un vestido gris de damasco y mangas negras de chiffon que caían abierta y ligeramente. Realizaron un hermoso peinado, dejando que las hebras rosas restantes cayeran sobre su espalda.

Se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, donde la enorme mesa de piedra estaba casi vacía y como únicos presentes a Tsunade y Shizune. La pelirrosa realizo una reverencia antes de tomar asiento. La comida tenía dos platos bien servidos, una sopa de setas y pollo con hinojo sumándole a esto una buena copa de hidromiel.

Sakura miro atentamente la comida, había perdido el apetito, el nudo que yacía en su garganta le impedía ingerir alimentos, simplemente no deseaba hacerlo.

—Lo siento. — Emitió una disculpa sincera. — No deseo comer. — Confeso.

—Necesitas alimentarte bien. Esta demasiado débil. — Le recordó Tsunade. — Comprendo que este es un proceso difícil para ti. Te encontré moribunda en el rio, por suerte los dioses te enviaron aquí y puedo asegurar que fue una buena elección. — Sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su anfitriona, ella solamente era una simple invitada. — La doncella que deje en tu habitación me ha dicho que has tenido pesadillas. —

—Si. — Respondió rápidamente. — Y estas dejan unas enormes ansias. — Omitió el momento en que su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse como su voluntad. Clavo la mirada sobre la superficie de piedra. — El…el clavo la espada en su vientre, aun puedo escuchar el sonido de la carne rindiéndose ante el mental, el impacto de las gotas de sangre contra la nieve. —

—Sakura. — Llamo Shizune algo insegura al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba un pergamino agrietado. La pelirrosa tomo el papel con inseguridad, trago saliva. Sus ojos devoraban con desesperación cada palabra, cuando termino de leer se puso de pie y miro a ambas damas.

—Me disculpo, mis señoras. Debo salir a tomar aire fresco. — Todos sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, era como si no respondiera a nada. Choco torpemente contra la silla, contenía las lágrimas entre sus ojos. Corrió con rapidez por el enorme castillo sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Encontró el lugar perfecto para llorar sin ser juzgada. Coloco ambas manos sobre el borde del balcón, inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, acompañando esas acciones con sollozos, quejidos y lágrimas. Aquella carta era mucho por digerir, informarle que Salitrium estaba reducido a cenizas y que la madre de Sasuke había sido cruelmente asesinada, sumándole a esto que no podían localizar a su hijo. Cualquiera perdería la cabeza en esa situación.

La impotencia imponía presencia, se burlaba de ella con descaro, diciéndole que a pesar de que las cosas estuvieran mal ella no podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

Tomo una decisión rápida y precipitada. Regreso hacia el comedor, estaba decidida en lo que haría.

—Mi señora, Tsunade. — Llamo con fuerza. — Tengo una enorme deuda con usted…salvo mi vida sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ha cuidado de mí durante todo este tiempo y no sabe cómo agradezco todo lo que ha hecho usted por mí. Tengo un último favor que pedirle…— Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos. — Por favor…entréneme. — Aquello tenía una mezcla de orden y suplica.

Tsunade era conocida como la princesa guerra. La mujer había conquistado todo lo que ahora conformaba su reino por lo que se ganó el odio y desprecio de unos cuantos reyes por su posición de mujer. Sabía manejar con habilidad diversas armas de combate y conocía a diestra y siniestra los misterios de la medicina.

—No será sencillo, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Sakura apretó su mano en un puño. —

—Lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a afrontar cualquier adversidad. — Tsunade sabía que la chica tenía un futuro prometedor por delante.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento de Sakura había sido bastante agotador. Su rutina comenzaba recorriendo 30 kilómetros en cinco horas.

—Es esencial que conozcas el combate a cuerpo a cuerpo. No siempre tendrás un arma contigo, así que en momentos como esos debes utilizar la fuerza. —

Recibió diversas palizas por parte de su maestra, inclusive llego a quedar inconsciente, pero eso la motivaba a no darse por vencida. Como fruto obtuvo una fuerza superior a la imaginada.

Aprendió a manejar las pesadas espadas, atacar y defender. Perfecciono el manejo del arco. Después de aprender el arte de la guerra prosiguió con un arte más letal.

—El veneno es arma de mujeres. — Sentencio Tsunade. — Y la mejor arma para desaparecer a cualquier persona de manera rápida. —

Tsunade paso cada uno de sus conocimientos a la pelirrosa, aprendió como crear estos y el efecto que causaban cada uno de ellos. Curo sus propias heridas, leyó centenar de libros hasta saturar sus conocimientos.

Sakura había dejado atrás el papel de reina sumisa, de ahora en adelante seria conocida como una guerrera, aquella mujer que defendía a capa y espada el bienestar de su familia.

Los entrenamientos dejaron diversas marcas en su cuerpo y realizaron diversos cambios en el.

—Es momento de que vayas al rio a meditar un momento. — Ordeno Tsunade. Aquella era la última prueba antes de recibir el mismo sello que tenía su maestra sobre la frente. Cabalgo durante minutos, se adentró en la oscura cueva y de inmediato quedo maravillada con su hermosura.

Poso sus ojos sobre aquellas aguas que ofrecían una visión a las personas que se acercaban. Al inicio pensó que ella no podría apreciar nada, pero el agua comenzó a formar una imagen borrosa, tenue. La presencia de un hombre que caminaba débilmente mientras un ave emprendía vuelo, en ese momento Sasuke apareció en sus pensamientos.

Se alejó abruptamente, sorprendida. Intento estabilizarse un poco. Tomo su enorme cabello en una coleta y con una afilada daga corto de este hasta dejarlo por encima de sus hombros. Tsunade decía que de vez en cuando las personas debían desprenderse de algo como sacrificio, Sakura decidió dejar atrás su cabello, crecería no tendría problema con ello. Guardo los mechones rosados en una bolsa de piel, salió de la cueva y monto su caballo rumbo al castillo.

Al arribar, camino hacia su habitación y lanzo su cabello hacia la chimenea, apreciando como estas se consumían entre las llamas.

—Sakura. Has crecido bastante durante este tiempo, física y espiritualmente. Utiliza todo lo aprendido para bien. — Le recordó. Coloco una marca en forma de rombo sobre la frente de la chica. — Esto te otorgara fuerza. — Musito. — Valor—

—Gracias. — Espeto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su maestra. — Le juro que saldare mi deuda. —

—No es una deuda. — Sentencio Tsunade. — Solamente es un acto de sinceridad. Ahora es momento de tu partida. Shizune se encargó de preparar tus cosas, el barco zarpara en unos minutos, solamente están esperándote. A tu llegada a Thadica busca a la reina, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. —

Y con esas palabras en su mente abordo el barco y mientras zarpaban sintió un poco de nostalgia a dejar a una gran persona atrás, pero todo era para su bien. Sakura era una muestra del ave fénix, había renacido de las cenizas.

—O—

—_Sasuke. — Llamo Kaguya. — Las cosas que más amamos son las que terminan destruyéndonos. — _

Los ojos negros del pelinegro parecían perdidos en la nada, su mente estaba alejada de aquel lugar. Apretaba la mandíbula, tensaba el cuerpo, su mano izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño.

—Pastel de carne e hidromiel. — Interrumpió Naruto, dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa. —

—No. — Respondió Sasuke con terquedad.

—Crema de tomate. — Insistió el chico. —

—No. — Los pasos firmes inundaron que al inicio se escuchaban lejanos se acercaban a medida que acortaban la proximidad. Hatake Kakashi hacia acto de presencia. Su rostro detonaba cansancio, llevaba la pesa armadura y en el cintillo colgaba la enorme espada.

—Kakashi, dígale que necesita comer. — Musito Naruto. Se preocupaba por el estado de su amigo, era como un muerto en vida. —

—Necesitas comer. — Repitió el peliblanco. Tomo asiento frente a él y miro a Naruto. — Me gustaría hablar a solas con él. — El rubio abandono su lucha por hacerle ingerir alimento a su compañero. Kakashi espero a que Naruto se encontrar la suficientemente lejos para no escuchar su conversación. — ¿Piensas morir de hambre?—

—Hn. — Espeto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke fui tu maestro. — Inquirió. — Déjame ayudarte. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?— Pregunto con desdén.

—No lo sé pero podríamos hablar. — Sugirió. Surgió un silencio bastante incomodo entre ambos, ver a Sasuke de esa manera era desesperante, pero podía comprenderse su dolor. Hacia dos días que las noticias de la destrucción de su reino, la muerte de su madre y tal vez la de su hijo había llegado a sus oídos.

—He estado toda la noche despierto, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en cómo murieron. — Su voz se quebraba en cada palabra pero a la vez se fortalecía.

—Desconozco la manera en que sucedió. — Confeso Kakashi, una mentira piadosa.

—Atravesaron el vientre de Sakura con una daga y lanzaron su cuerpo al rio. A mi madre le cortaron la garganta hasta el hueso, abandonaron su cadáver en el castillo…Y mi hijo…no sé cómo fue la manera en que lo arrebataron de mí. — Formulaba cada oración con tranquilidad, aquella tranquilidad otorgada por la tristeza, sin detonar emociones, solamente charlaba, y charlaba sin descanso.

—Sakura fue una joven hermosa, valiente, una gran mujer, inteligente. Tu madre…no coincidí muchas veces con ella en esta vida pero era fuerte, feroz, dispuesta a defender a su familia. Despertó admiración en mí. — Guardaron las palabras, sustituyéndolas por el incómodo silencio. — Sakura y tu madre habrían deseado que continuaras con esto, que pusieras un fin a esto. —

Sasuke retenía todo lo que le pasaba, lo guardaba solamente para él y construía enormes murallas para alejar a las personas de su dolor y pensamientos.

—Tengo que irme. — Se puso de pie inmediatamente. — Estaré en el recinto de los dioses. — A veces deseaba ocultar esa clase de información para no ser molestado, pero le era imposible cuando todo el mundo caminaba tras de el como una sobra. —

—Por supuesto. — Espeto Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. — Rezar ayudara. —

—No Kakashi. — Respondió abruptamente. — Hace mucho tiempo que no rezo. Solamente voy ahí para que la gente no me moleste. — Dio media vuelta a paso rápido. Todo lo que quería término destruyéndolo, término siendo utilizado a su contra. La venganza era su única opción y no le importaba ser consumido por ella.

_Continuara. _

¡Nuevo capítulo a la orden!

Como siempre, mil gracias por todo :D

Esto es rápido, así que espero que lo disfruten ñ.ñ

Nos leemos luego, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo.


	20. Capitulo XX: Esperando por el sol

**Capitulo XX**

**Esperando por el sol. **

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra su blanquecina piel, provocándole cierta incomodidad, el sonido de las olas inundaba sus oídos, tanto que comenzaba a odiarlo con todo su ser ¿Cómo no? Habia pasado una semana entera meciéndose en un continuo vaivén, a veces abrupto, humedeciendo su cuerpo dejándolo pegajoso minutos después, tragando agua salada de vez en cuando. Aborrecía el olor del agua de mar.

Descendió del barco llamado _"lanza imperial" _ una majestuosa pieza de arte, un lujo que solo los reyes podrían otorgarse para viajar a merced de la comodidad.

Miro la hermosa ciudad de Thadica. Edificios enormes se alzaban sobre ella. El castillo lucia majestuoso, alzándose a 204 metros. El puerto se unía con la ciudadela por medio de un puente y cuando se pasaba por los arcos de la entrada, podía apreciarse un folclor excepcional; Jardines colgantes, acompañado de una vasta vegetación y pequeñas vertientes artificiales donde pasaban los ríos para desembocar en el mar.

Camino, admirando cada rincón que su campo de visión le permitía. Los lugareños la miraban de forma extraña, como una intrusa, recordándole su llegada a Salitrium.

Arrastraba la tela de su vestido sin importarle arruinarlo, pisando lodo, entre otras mezclas extrañas. Llevaba una capa cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, intentaba pasar desapercibida, si alguien se enteraba de su presencia ahí, las cosas se tornarían turbias.

Miro el majestuoso palacio frente a ella. Busco la entrada de este al igual que el pergamino otorgado por Tsunade, en caso de que alguno dudara de su versión.

—No puede pasar. — Mascullo rápidamente uno de los caballeros. Llevaba una armadura tan brillante como el oro, dejando al descubierto sus brazos musculosos, era intimidante a simple vista. Le habían quitado tanto que le arrebataron el miedo.

Intento pasar de nuevo, esta vez el brabucón no tomo medidas leves, opto por las drásticas, empujándola con tal fuerza que su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo.

—Busca otro lugar donde mendigar. Aquí no hay lugar para mendigos, o en tu caso, una mujer de la mala vida. — Mascullo al borde de impaciencia. —

—He venido a ver a Hinata Uzumaki. Conozco a su esposo, Naruto Uzumaki, rey de Thadica. Lucho valientemente a lado de mi esposo, Uchiha Sasuke. — El hombre dejo escapar una descarada carcajada, mofándose de las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Sin más remedio, tomo el pergamino, restregándolo en su rostro.

—Disculpe usted, mi señora. — Respondió rápidamente cambiando de actitud por una "respetable" — La llevare con la reina. — Intentaba remendar sus errores.

—Yo puedo ir sola. No necesito de sus servicios. — Espeto con desdén, adentrándose en el enorme palacio, perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki. El firme caminar de la joven, atrajo la atención de la ojearla, quien yacía sentada sobre un trono de oro, en la cima de las enormes escaleras.

Sakura pudo percatarse del pequeño bulto que sostenía con cuidado Hinata entre sus brazos. Si mal no recordaba había pasado casi un año desde que por primera vez puso un pie en el campo de batalla, y la noticia de su embarazo llego a oídos de la pelirrosa, alegrándose por Naruto.

Dejo al pequeño o pequeña, -no alcanzaba a diferenciar muy bien desde esa distancia- en los brazos de una doncella. Bajo grácilmente por los peldaños y con el mismo paso acorto la distancia que las separaba.

Y como si se tratara de una vieja amiga esbozo una enorme sonrisa, camino hacia ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, haciéndole recordar con añoranza su antiguo hogar.

—Estábamos esperándote. — Sentencio. — La reina Tsunade envió una carta notificando tu próxima llegada. Debes estar cansada por el viaje. —

—Mentiría si mi respuesta fuera un no. — Se encogió de hombros. — No deseo causarte incomodidad con mi presencia. —

—Por supuesto que no.— Espeto de forma amable, tomando su brazo para emprender el camino hacia otras aéreas del palacio, acompañadas a paso firme de sus doncellas.— Eres bien recibida en Thadica.— Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Sakura correspondió con un gesto similar. — Además, una persona está esperando por ti. —

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al escuchar esa oración. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, haciéndose cuestionamientos como ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría esperarla? Las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, por suerte aún seguía sujetando a Hinata firmemente por si llegaba a desvanecerse.

Hinata se posiciono frente a la enorme puerta perfectamente decorada con piedras preciosas. El órgano bombearte de sangre se detuvo unos cuantos minutos al ver esa magnífica escena.

Ino sostenía tiernamente a Kalyan entre sus brazos, el pequeño instintivamente esbozo una hermosa sonrisa al ver a su madre, era como si la sangre la llamara. Sakura corrió rápidamente, tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

—Mamá. — Dijo alegremente, inundando los oídos de su madre con una tierna melodía. Miro cuanto había crecido, llevaba su cabello azabache –como el de su padre- un poco largo , aquellos fanales esmeraldas –heredados por su linda genetica- brillaban. Estiraba los brazos, intentaba alcanzar a Sakura en un tierno abrazo, a lo que ella correspondió.

—Mi dulce principe . — Sentencio, acompañado de un sollozo a causa del derramamiento de lágrimas. Kalyan acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su madre, mirándole expectante con esos ojos brillantes y la misma expresión facial de su padre. — No sé cómo agradecerte esto, a ambas. — Dijo con cierta dificultad.

—No tienes que agradecer. — Replico Hinata. — Las dejaremos un momento a solas, esperamos que nos honres con tu presencia en la cena. — Sakura asintió. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, también recibió cálidamente a Ino, aquella doncella que se transformó en su mejor amiga y consejera, quien la saco de los momentos de soledad a su llegada a Salitrium. — Ino. — Había tanto por procesar. Era tanta la emoción que aún no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

Ino espero paciente a que la pelirrosa terminara de darse un baño. Noto que llevaba su cabello corto, por arriba del hombro, mientras unos mechones enmarcaban su fino rostro. Le ayudo a vestirse -como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Salitrium- El calor asechaba la ciudad de Thadica día y noche, por lo cual, Hinata se encargó de proveerle vestidos de material ligero, así como el que vestía ese día –Vestido blanco, con tirantes delgados, dorados, con un enorme escote, dejando al descubierto la protuberancia de sus senos, un poco ceñido. Adorno su brazo izquierdo con un brazalete de oro en forma de dragón-

Jugueteaba con Kalyan, depositaba besos en su estómago –lo que le causaba cosquillas- encantaba escuchar el sonido de su tierna risa. Ino miraba enternecida la imagen, por fin Kalyan se reunía con su madre. Sakura detuvo el jugueteo para dejarlo pasear por la habitación.

—Ha crecido bastante y a medida que lo hace, tiene más parecido con su padre. — Sonrió nostálgica, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo. — Por un momento pensé que…— Era doloroso imaginarse aquello, por lo cual interrumpió la frase con un abrupto silencio. Ino tomo asiento a su lado. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Pregunto.

—Comenzó cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaron. — Relato. — El castillo se encontraba en completa calma, al igual que todo el pueblo. La señora Mikoto, yacía en su habitación cuidando a Sarada, yo me encontraba con ella. Todo paso muy rápido, la invasión, el saqueo…—Exhalo fuertemente. — Ella sacrifico su vida para que yo escapara con Kalyan. Uno de los guerreros, Si, me ayudo a salir del castillo, conocía la fortaleza a diestra y siniestra. Nos ocultamos hasta el amanecer. Las tropas de Kaguya abandonaron la ciudad rápidamente, dejándola reducida a cenizas, llevándose consigo todos los tesoros, asesinando a niños, mujeres y ancianos. Por consentimiento de los dioses logramos escapar. —

Sakura guardo silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Inhalo el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana para aclarar sus ideas. Mikoto sacrifico su vida por la de Kalyan.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?— Cuestiono, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

—Desde la destrucción de Salitrium. Acudimos al único lugar donde nos quedaban aliados, nos enteramos de su "muerte"— Realizo un ademan con las manos al pronunciar esa palabra. — Corrimos a buscar refugio. —

—Entiendo. — Susurro en un tono apenas audible para ella. — ¿Han obtenido una noticia de Sasuke?— Esperaba escuchar una respuesta positiva, el encontrar a Sarada redujo uno de sus tantos pesares, ahora, necesitaba saber si el pelinegro estaba sano y salvo.

—Enviaron una carta hace más de dos semanas. Naruto informo que Sasuke estaba mal herido y se rehusaba a dejar su cama, ingerir alimento y hablar con otras personas. — Dejo escapar un suspiro prisionero.

— ¿No informaron de su paradero?— Arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta de Ino.

—No. Al parecer aún están reuniendo fuerzas para proseguir con la batalla por lo que desean pasar desapercibidos ante sus enemigos. —

.

.

.

.

.

Recorría los hermosos jardines, acompañada de Hinata, su recién hija recien nacida y Kalyan. Tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Sakura admiro con tranquilidad el hermoso paisaje, meticulosamente adornado por los canales de aguas cristalinas, imponentes árboles y la fauna que correteaba libremente por ahí.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no disfrutaba un minuto de su vida? Ahí se percató de que hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

Decidió romper el silencio ante la mirada curiosa que Kalyan le dedicaba a la pequeña, quien lanzaba pequeños quejidos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto a la madre, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro suave del pequeño principe. —

—Harumi. — Dijo Hinata, orgullosa del título otorgado a su hija. La niña era hermosa, piel blanca como la leche, cabello tan rubio que a la luz del sol podia aprecierse cierto color plata, sus ojos eran enormes y poseían un color en particular -lila- En sí, era una criatura preciosa.

—Es preciosa ¿no lo crees?— Dirigió las palabras hacia su hijo, el cual, respondió con una mueca de disgusto, a lo que ellas respondieron con risas. — No dirás lo mismo cuando tenga dieciséis años. — Sentencio Sakura divertida.

— ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Uchiha Sasuke?— Pregunto Hinata, interesada en la historia de amor o mejor dicho de odio. —

— ¿De verdad deseas escucharla?— Pregunto, por qué sabía que relatar uno a uno sus momentos con el pelinegro le llevaría más tiempo. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación al ver asentir a la ojearla, clavo su mirada en el cielo mientras sonriera de lado. — Al inicio estaba prometida a su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, el futuro heredero. El destino hizo sus jugarretas, así que lamentablemente mi prometido falleció, a causa de las heridas infringidas en el campo de batalla, sumándole a esto un deteriorado estado de salud a causa de una extraña enfermedad. — Relato con tranquilidad, acariciaba los mechones negros de Kalyan, quien tenía recostado la cabeza en su regazo. — Admito que por un momento sentí tranquilidad al saber que nuestro compromiso había terminado. — Ella prosiguió sin inmutarse. — Estaba equivocada. Mi padre creyó conveniente que nuestra unión continuara. Uchiha Itachi no era el único hijo, existía otro, Uchiha Sasuke. — Dijo ella con voz sedosa. — Ni siquiera yo pude percatarme de nuestro compromiso, todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llego rápidamente a mi vida y eso me gusto. — Admitió segura. — Al inicio lo considere un príncipe arrogante, quien me mantenía prisionera. Le demostré que no era como las demás doncellas, sumisas. Trabajamos para entablar una firme confianza, deje que entrara en mi a la medida que el permitió lo mismo. Meses después, llego Kalyan. —

Fijo sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Sarada. La muestra viviente del amor, de un legado que Sasuke dejo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todos están muertos. — Sentencio Kaguya con ende de victoria. — Tarde o temprano terminarían rendidos a mis pies. — Camino por la amplia habitación del trono, arrastrando las telas de su vestido y el largo cabello.

—Por acciones mías, por supuesto. — Le recordó Madara desde la penumbra de la habitación, quien yacía sentado descaradamente en el trono, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar?— Pregunto la mujer sin un ende de expresión en el tono de su voz.

—Reconozco mi lugar a la perfección. — Apresuro a responder el pelinegro. — Creo que deberías darme un poco de crédito por mis hazañas. —

—Tienes razón. — Dijo. — Gracias a ti pude deshacerme de ese mocoso, quien antes de nacer fue un horros dolor de cabeza al saber sobre su próximo título "príncipe de la tempestad"— Recito con cierto desdén. — Y sobre todo de su padre, un mocoso sin escrúpulos ni conocimientos para vencerme. — Lanzo una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación. — Te otorgo el reino de Salitrium, eres el legítimo heredero. Puedes regresar a tu hogar. — Madara sonrió, pero detrás de esa expresión ocultaba algo.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar la sala. Kaguya estaba equivocada si pensaba que solo se limitaría a tomar Salitrium. Todo el mundo quería gobernar el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha mantenía sus ojos negros como el ónix clavados en la nada, arrullándose por los sonidos que emitía el bosque, las ramas chocar unas contra otras, el aullido de los lobos a la luz de la luna, el sonido del rio.

Acaricio el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Algo en su interior le decía que Sakura se encontraba bien, en algún lugar, pero estaba bien. Vengaría la muerte de su familia, lo juro ante los dioses, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco iba sumiéndose en el camino de la perdición.

Decían que la venganza se sirve fría. Todo se lo cobra la vida, todos tenían deudas con el tiempo. Por qué no hay nada en el mundo que pare a un ser con dolor y sed de venganza. Esperaba esa cosita que llena la vida, que sabe a amargura, pero trae esperanza.

A veces el odio no es bueno, siempre termina con acabarse el tiempo.

—Es tentador ver al enemigo como el malo. Pero el bien y el mal están en ambos lados de la guerra. Solo existe un infierno, en el que vivimos ahora. — Dijo, al notar la presencia del rubio.

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del autor:**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Primero debo agradecer por su constante apoyo, agregando esta historia entre sus favoritos, dejando un review, leyendo, mil gracias por todo. **

**Debo admitir que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, lo que está por venir es impactante c:**

**Sakura, Sasuke y Kalyan están a salvo, apartados, pero a salvo. Espero desglosar mejor la trama durante los capítulos siguientes ;)**

**Por cierto, para el hijo entre esta pareja me inspire en las ilustraciones de Steampunkskull, una genial artista. Todo eso fue antes de que el Sasusaku se convirtiera en cannon y viéramos a la hermosa Sarada.**

**Daniela12063: ****Lo lamento, necesitaba agregarle un poco de emoción ;) tranquila, no pasara mucho para que ambos se reúnan de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review. **

**Das Alte Leid:**** Es hermoso saber cuándo cierta historia causa aceptación ñ.ñ mil gracias, en realidad deseaba plasmar esta historia y se posiciona entre las más largas que he escrito hasta el momento c: espero que el capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas ñ.ñ**

**AkimeMaxwell: ****¡Gracias! Por supuesto que seguiré subiendo capítulos, no quiero dejar esta historia a la deriva. **

**Mikhu:**** ¡Hola! Gracias, intento acoplar algunas características de la historia original. Apero que la mayoría de tus dudas quedaran resueltas. **

**Trio Infierno:**** Oww, gracias 3. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón. Prometo no demorar tanto con la actualización, pero a veces es tan difícil encontrar inspiración :c No, gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**kiome17:**** Lo sé, es un poco cruel de mi parte hacer eso, pero era necesario. Próximamente podrás apreciar esa escena *-* Gracias por leer y comentar, tenerme paciencia, mil gracias. **

**carlita-chan Uchiha****: Dicen que después de la tormenta sale el sol, pero estos dos están pasando por una tempestad. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**Sin más, me gustaría desearles unas felices fiestas y lo más próximo, una feliz navidad, acompañados de todas las personas que los rodean, con mucho amor y cariño. 3**

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, no demorare mucho ñ.ñ Gracias por todo, por acompañarme en este transcurso. Gracias. ¡Los quiero! **

**Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Capitulo XXI: Gastado

**Capitulo XXI:**

**Gastado.**

La situación comenzaba a cansarlo. Miraba el panorama frente a sus ónices negros ¿Cómo podía ser llamado rey? Los llevo directamente a la perdición, un infierno sin salida ¿Por qué no dejar atrás la guerra? Regresar, desistir, parecía tentador.

Dejo caer la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Podía asegurar que durante tanto tiempo su aspecto cambio abruptamente, llevaba el cabello largo, los rastros de cansancio eran evidentes, tanto en el como en todos los soldados.

Llevaban armaduras gastadas al igual que las ilusiones. No les quedaba más que un nombre.

—La mayoría están heridos. — Notifico el rubio, caminando al lado del pelinegro. Se percataron que tanto heridos como muertos yacían en el mismo lugar.

—Y la mayoría son niños, mujeres, ancianos. — Mascullo Sasuke con tranquilidad. — No me sirven para la batalla. —

—Deberíamos optar por buscar un ejército al otro lado del mundo. — Sugirió el ojiazul. — La'us posee a los mejores guerreros. —

—No olvidemos que la mayoría son mercenarios. — Sasuke siempre encontraba una situación desfavorable, algo apática que siempre truncaba los planes optimistas del rubio. — Solamente quiero ver la cabeza de Kaguya en una pica. —

—No lo harás si no aceptas la ayuda de algunos ejércitos. — Acoto Naruto algo exaltado.

—Ya lo sé. — Viro su rostro hacia otra dirección, emprendiendo otro camino lejos de ahí. Sinceramente carecía de concentración. Tal vez por todas las problemáticas que lo asechaban constantemente.

—Existen dos ejércitos al otro lado del mundo. — Interrumpió Kakashi con voz apacible. — Donde aún perduran las ciudades libres. — Relato. — Uno de ellos es un hueste de más de 200,000 mil hombres. Son nómadas, en pocas palabras algo salvajes pero letales, solo persiguen la fuerza. —

—Seria añadirle otra problemática a las ciudades si hablamos de soldados "salvajes"— Fulmino al peliblanco con sus ónices negros, fruncía el ceño, apretaba los puños mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el amplio mar. — ¿Cuál es el segundo ejercito?— Cuestiono demandante.

—Soldados esclavos. — Escuchar la palabra "esclavo" erizo toda su piel, su padre lucho cruelmente contra tal barbaridad, ahora el optaría por esa clase de ejercito si se trataba de la última optativa. — Entrenados para servir con indudable obediencia. Son elegidos a temprana edad, sometiéndolos a entrenamientos de fuerza y rapidez, al igual de un meticuloso manejo de armas. Podemos llamarlos "insensibles" son armas de guerra. No significa que sean crueles sino que aceptan cualquier orden por cruel y retorcida que sea. —

—Leales. — Susurro Sasuke a sus adentros. — Dame la ubicación exacta de estos soldados. — Ordeno con autoridad. —

—En una ciudad a lado del mar, rodeada por vástagos desiertos engañosos, cualquiera que ose visitar Antalion entrara a un lugar sin salida. Es como encontrar un hermoso Oasis. Esta gobernado por los hermanos de la arena. —

—Hn. — Sasuke recordaba su falta de relaciones diplomáticas con los líderes de Antalion. Todo se remontaba a un torneo, años atrás, cuando solo contaba con 13 años de edad, eso no impidió que casi terminara con la vida del próximo heredero; Gaara. — Que me dices de los dragones ¿aún existen?— Kakashi clavo la mirada en el suelo. —

—Seres extremadamente poderosos, peligrosos y con el don o maldición de la inmortalidad. — Relato Kakashi. — Los últimos escritos dicen que aun yacen en las tierras de la oscuridad, ahí puedes encontrar miles de ellos. No olvidemos que la isla de Parinath está plagada de misterios. —

—No me importa si debo vender mi alma a los demonios para conseguir mi venganza. — Acato el pelinegro, molesto, exaltado. Golpeo el muro de granito con tal fuerza que dejo sus nudillos a sangre viva.

—Lo mismo decía Indra. — Comento el peliblanco, quien parecía ser todo un libro de relatos, era como si todos los conocimientos le fueran conferidos. — Creo que conoces la historia ¿no es así?—

Por supuesto que la conocía, a la perfección. Indra era uno de los ancestros más antiguos de la casa Uchiha, el fundador. Otorgándoles técnicas majestuosas a todos los del clan, quienes poseían un extraño poder ocular; Sharingan. Indra fue una persona orgullosa e independiente, presentándose superior a los demás. Creía que la fuerza era el camino hacia la paz.

Cierto día, el inalcanzable Indra, conoció a una dama de nombre desconocido, pero sus hazañas quedaron plasmadas en la historia. Aquella mujer llevaba como apodo "La desafiante" bien conocida por su belleza, cabello largo de extraño color y ojos tan verdes como las hermosas piedras de esmeralda.

Indra la catalogaba como "Miel venenosa" podría parecer bastante dulce pero al mismo tiempo era mortal y letal.

Se dice que podía manejar todo a su alrededor, domar a las bestias más fieras, regresarle la vida a los muertos, poseía un poder increíble.

La damisela se enamoró profundamente de Indra, quien en cierta manera correspondió tales sentimientos. Cuenta la historia que ella es la mismísima "Diosa esmeralda" y que su enamoramiento y fugaz historia de amor con Indra, fue su mayor castigo. Lo que se denomina como "El castigo de la diosa esmeralda" El final de la disa fue algo trágico, decidió quitarse la vida al enterarse que Indra contraería matrimonio con otra mujer.

— ¿Y qué debo entender con esta historia?— Pregunto Sasuke algo fastidiado.

—Tú eres la mismísima encarnación de Indra y Sakura…ella es la diosa esmeralda. — Sentencio Kakashi con tranquilidad. — Medita todo con tranquilidad, lo necesitaras.

—Kakashi.— Detuvo el paso del susodicho.— Envía a dos pequeñas tropas, una hacia la Isla de Parinath, que busquen cualquier indicio de dragones y otra hacia Antalion.— Ordeno antes de alejarse más, para continuar absorto en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba atentamente a Sasuke. Dentro de algunos años, cabalgaría a lado de su padre, manejaría todo tipo de armas, sería un prodigio tanto en el arte del combate como en la música y poesía, sin dejar de pensar en cierta profecía...era demasiado hermoso, aun no encontraba alguna parte de ella en el pequeño, pero estaba segura que se convertiria en un hombre dotado de belleza e inteligencia.

Ansiaba saber el paradero de Sasuke, algo en su interior le decía que él estaba bien, no debía preocuparse por nada, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de su voz.

—Mamá. — Llamo el pequeño pelinegro, emulando una hermosa sonrisa. — ¿Papá?— Cuestiono de inmediato. Era cierto que Kalyan no tenía la figura paternal presente, solamente paso unos días a su lado recién cuando nació.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, caminando por toda la habitación, mirando atentamente cada detalle de esta. Por un momento quedo absorta en sus pensamientos, acudiría al recate de su marido aun si este no lo demandaba.

Sentó al pequeño en su regazo, quien yacía impaciente por descubrir el mundo entero, explorar cada rincón.

—Papá está luchando valientemente en el campo de batalla. — Musito Sakura, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas del principito. — Yo estoy aquí para protegerte. — Deposito un beso sobre su frente.

Realmente no le molestaba agrandar la familia Uchiha, no importaba si atravesaba dificultades en el embarazo, llevar una vida en su vientre era tan hermoso, una gran dicha que ella había tenido placer de disfrutar. Ambos eran bastante jóvenes, algo torpes y testarudos, eso no era impedimento para amarse fielmente.

Poso sus fanales esmeraldas sobre la faz de Kalyan, quien sonreía ampliamente al ver el rostro de su hermosa madre. La susodicha acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

— ¡Mamá!—Volvió a espetar emocionado, mirándola de manera expectante. —

—Mi pequeño. — Vocifero la pelirrosa.— La nieve llora al morir el día/ Perro vagabundos aúllan y las pisadas de Gete desgarran la niebla/ Camino cargando el peso de la vía láctea en mi espalda/ Pero una sombrilla que mantengo en la penumbra es lo único que llevo/ Soy una mujer que camina entre la vida y la muerte/ Agote mis lágrimas hace muchas lunas/ Toda la compasión, lágrimas y sueños/ Las noches nevadas/ El mañana, no significan nada para mi/ Me sumergí en el rio de la venganza/ Y me despoje de mi feminidad hace mucho tiempo.— Entono aquella pelirrosa con voz tan dulce como un melocotón.

Acaricio las hebras negras de su cabello, apreciándola dormir con suma tranquilidad. La dejo sobre la cuna para proveerle descanso sin percances. Camino a paso lento hacia la ventana, apreciando todo el panorama que Thadica ofrecía a su mirada, un exquisito deleite. Siguió la línea hasta donde podía apreciar el mar, haya se encontraba Sasuke, muy lejos de él, pero sabía que mientras vivieran bajo el mismo cielo, lucharía por regresar con él a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Miro todo a su alrededor, un vasto bosque, perfectamente decorado por imponentes arboles como Roble, Castaño, Haya, Fresno, Pinos y abetos. Dio unos cuantos pasos, sabía que eso se trataba de un lugar muy bien conocido. Podía asegurar, que nunca olvidaría ese camino, aun así le sacaran los ojos, siempre sabría cómo regresar a su hogar. _

_Las hojas muertas crujían bajo sus botas de cuero con cada paso proporcionado. Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio, por fin se encontraba en su hogar, el cual abandono por motivos fuera de su alcance. _

_Regresaría a casa sin más preámbulos, se dispuso a buscar el camino a casa. Coloco ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, oculto su cabeza con la capucha de su capa. Miro todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose vivo una vez más, percibiendo el gélido aire que solo Salitrium podía proporcionarle chocar contra su rostro. _

_Escucho a lo lejos el galope diligente, por lo menos eran tres caballos, poseía un grato sentido del oído, así que no le fallaría esta vez. Instintivamente corrió a ocultarse detrás de un árbol, solamente para pasar desapercibido. _

_Uno detuvo el trote en seco, deteniéndose cerca de su diámetro. Desde ese punto podía apreciar todo con claridad. _

—_Alto. — Sentencio un joven con voz fuerte pero gracil. — Mi caballo no es tan rápido como solía ser. — Notifico para detener a su copañera, quien parecía haberla dejado unos cuantos metros a la zaga. _

—_Tú tuviste la idea de perseguir al ciervo blanco. — Recito la chica de cabello rosado. Sasuke no dejo pasar desapercibida aquella joven, podía jurar que se trataba de Sakura, pero había algo distinto en ía los mismos rasgos, afilados, tiernos, suaves, perfectos. Miro los ocelos esmeraldas , tan brillantes como dos luceros resplandecientes en el cielo nocturno. Inmediatamente supo que no se trataba de Sakura, podía calcular su edad, su faz aniñada lo decía todo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de terciopelo morado, con un hermoso trabajo de encaje dorado adornando toda la parte superior del cuerpo, dos pequeños cintillos de piedras adornaban la parte alta de sus brazos, donde se desprendía tela, cayendo como cascada, la manga terminaba entallándose en sus muñecas, haciéndolas más vistosas por el bordado con hilo de oro. En su espalda colgaba un arco hermoso de madera de ocre blanco, a su lado yacía un carcaj. Sasuke esbozo una enorme sonrisa, aquella hermosa joven podría ser considerada una guerrera. _

—Siempre comienzas con tus actitudes mezquinas_. — Replico la que alzo la voz al inicio. Por un momento sintió como si estuviera viéndose reflejado en un espejo al ver aquella hermosa joven, quien también tenía una voz fuerte e imponente, ahora que meditaba bien._

—_No tengo la culpa de que tu caballo sea un moribundo o tu demasiado lento. — Rápidamente saco las garras, para defenderse ante los ataques del mayor._

—_Por esa razón nunca encontraras un marido. — Mascullo el antes mencionado entre dientes. Sasuke noto que el chico podía ser más habilidoso, ya que llevaba ambas armas que poseían los otros dos chicos._

—_Estoy harto de tus discuciones. — Hablo el chico de hebras negras. — Por un momento tengo un mínimo descanso y tu te encargas de frustrarlo. — Dio media vuelta, dándole unas cuantas palmeadas en el lomo al corcel blanco, emprendiendo un trote rápido._—_Veremos si puedes ganarme, usuratonkachi. — La chica dejo a su paso una enorme nube de polvo. El chico de cabellos rosados se mantuvo estático durante algunos segundos, descendió del caballo, acariciando su cabeza. Noto como el joven emprendía un paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el, tal vez lo había descubierto ¿Quién sabe? El joven se acercó lentamente, removiendo el arbusto que le impedían ver a la sombra proyectada frente a él._

— _¡Un momento, Kalyan!— Desistió ante la curiosidad, regreso a su caballo a paso rápido y desapareció de la misma manera que la chica._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Por alguna extraña razón el sueño causo cierta tranquilidad en su interior. Si su mente no le fallaba, escucho una vez el relato de Sakura, la vez que una hechicera decidió visitarla, la cual, le notifico que tendría dos hijos. Kalyan era el primero, aún faltaba dos.

Si aquello era cierto, lucharía con garras y dientes para hacerlo realidad. Entonces una nube de negatividad lo rodeo, recordándose que Sakura y Kalyan tal vez estaban muertos y aquello solo se trataba de un sueño completamente estúpido e infantil.

_**Continuara. **_

**Notas:**

**Bien ¡capitulo 21 finalizado! Uff lamento la tardanza, tengo dos historias aparte (Tambien SasuSaku) La inspiración no me llego fácilmente para terminar este capítulo, debo admitir que la visión fue un toque de último momento ñ.ñ Muchísimas gracias por su constante apoyo y espera, de verdad, mil gracias a cada uno de ustedes :D sobre todo a Daniela12063, AkimeMaxwell, Elaine Haruno, Carlita-chan Uchiha ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :D **

**Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense ¡Los quiero! **

**Bye. **


	22. Capitulo XXII: Flor azul

**Capitulo XXII:**

**Flor azul. **

_En los reinos se cantaba una hermosa balada de tan solo 4 versos, la cual hablaba de una historia trágica, protagonizada por Indra, el guerrero victorioso y La diosa esmeralda, una mujer de incalculable belleza. _

_Todo comenzó mil años atrás, cuando los grandes héroes dominaban el mundo a su merced, inclusive sometiendo a los dioses a su trato, apenas comenzaban a levantarse los primeros reinos, descubrirse vastas tierras , las cuales ofrecían riquezas bastante tentadoras para todos los guerreros, "pequeñas" ofrendas para premiar la valentía y fiereza. _

_Al otro lado del mundo, donde las islas predominaban, ocultando detrás de su enorme flora palacios de oro, quienes brillaban al mismo resplandor del sol, se hablaba sobre una hermosa princesa guerrera. Había algunos que aseguraban que la poseedora de gran belleza era hija de los mismos dioses, quienes se encargaron de dotarla de cualidades incontables. _

_Tan solo con hablar de su físico, guerreros, nobles, marineros, deseaban cruzar el agua para poder admirarla, comprobar si aquella hermosura era cierta o simplemente un mito, donde rondaban un millón de mentiras. _

_Era llamada la diosa esmeralda, titulo atribuido por sus hermosos ojos, los cuales brillaban más que las pirámides a su alrededor, un hermoso mar verde donde cualquiera podría encontrar su perdición. _

_La diosa esmeralda hacia honor a cada historia llevada al otro lado del mundo. Poseía una enorme cabellera rosada, la cual llegaba debajo de su cintura, agraciada con curvas pronunciadas, lo aceptable para tentar a cualquier hombre. Labios carnosos, nariz pequeña y afilada, las mismísimas facciones de un ser divino. Piel de porcelana, frágil y suave. Todo en ella era perfecto._

_Pero si se tocaba el tema de su carácter, las cosas cambiaban. Algunos la catalogaban como una "fiera" le adquirieron un sobrenombre en particular "La desafiante" ya que, era una gran guerrera, podía manejar con precisión arco y espada. Poseedora de una personalidad fuerte. Como muestra un botón. Cuando la diosa esmeralda llego a la edad de desposarse los héroes más famosos de Shasthoka –antes Esca- atraídos por su belleza se presentaron con intención de hacerla su esposa._

_Ella mantuvo su postura y rechazo a cada uno de sus pretendientes. Algunos ofrecían generosas oblaciones para obtener la mano de aquella hermosa mujer. La diosa esmeralda, se rehusaba a cada una de ellas, siempre decía algo particular;_

—_Yo no soy un objeto al cual comprar. Cada uno de esos barbaros me privara de lo más preciado que poseo, mi libertad. — _

_Además de ser bastante agraciada y muy inteligente, la diosa esmeralda de nombre Saehrys, detentaba otros poderes, los cuales, no sabía si considerarlos como una bendición o maldición. Regeneración, no solo con ella, sino con otras personas, cualquiera que obtuviera ayuda de la hermosa Saehrys, podría apreciar los factores curativos que ostentaba. Agilidad y sentidos mejorados, podía percatarse de todo lo que acontecía en su alrededor, aun así si esta fuese una mínima cosa, no dejaba pasarla por alto, clarividencia, podía apreciar suceso del pasado o futuro, lo que le ayudaba a tomar mejores decisiones en su vida, inclusive, era inmune a ciertos factores, como lo eran el veneno y fuego. _

_Por azares del destino, la inquieta Saehrys, estaba encaprichada con una idea; Viajar al otro lado del mundo. A sus oídos llegaron las historias sobre el renacimiento de algunos reinos. Anhelaba pasear por las ciudadelas, conocer, apreciar, admirar todo a su alrededor, escapar de Shastoka lo antes posible. _

_Sin más titubeos, la diosa esmeralda se embarcó en su nueva aventura. Al arribar no fue bien recibida por los lugareños, pues creían que era una extranjera con costumbres pecaminosas para ellos, diferentes dioses y por supuesto, una salvaje carente de pudor. No presto atención a ninguno de sus prejuicios, continuo con su sueño, nadie le impediría continuar con su prometido. _

_Cierto día, la joven princesa, recorría un hermoso bosque, lleno de robles y plantas exóticas para su mirada. El clima era frio a comparación de su lugar de origen, por lo que pensó plenamente en cambiar esos atuendos ligeros por algo más adecuado. Odiaba los vestidos de seda recatados, prefería sentirse libre, que sus piernas tuvieran movilidad. _

_Escucho un ruido, el quejido de un hombre. Camino temerosa hacia donde provenía el sonido, ocultándose detrás de los imponentes árboles, mirando atentamente al hombre que yacía tendido en el suelo, moribundo. _

_Miro atentamente cada parte de su cuerpo. El joven poseía el cabello en punta, de color negro. De este se desprendían dos colas, prominentes a lado de sus orejas, donde llevaba una especie de bandana, la cual cubría cejas y frente. Noto como una gran hemorragia emanaba de su vientre. Titubeo unos cuantos segundos en acercarse a auxiliar. _

_Siguió sus instintos, se colocó de cuclillas frente a él. Coloco una mano sobre su frente, apartando las vendas. Recito unas cuantas palabras en idioma extranjero, de su frente se desprendió un sello que cubrió todo su cuerpo. El susodicho comenzó a reaccionar a los estímulos de Saehrys. Al ver que podía dejarlo sano y salvo, intento apartarse de ahí, pero la mano del joven rodeaba su muñeca. _

—_Espera. — Susurro en tono débil, apenas reaccionando. Saehrys intento zafarse del agarre, pero ella superaba en fuerza, gimoteo unos cuantos segundos al ver que su intento de escapar era inútil. — Bella dama. — Recito con voz dulce, mientras una linda sonrisa se dibujaba en su faz. — Usted ha sido mi salvadora ¿puedo saber su nombre?— Cuestiono con una pizca de esperanza, aprecio atentamente el rostro de la susodicha, perfectamente tallado, la obra más hermosa de los dioses. _

—_Con todo respeto, es usted un insolente. — Replico ella a la ofensiva. — Me debería algo más si le notifico mi nombre. — El joven soltó a la chica de su agarre, por un segundo cruzo por su mente que ella escaparía corriendo, perdiéndose entre los bosques. Tal vez era una alucinación, algo que le hacía saber que había muerto y se encontraba en el "Paradiso" _

—_Usted es como una amarga miel. — Sentencio. — Hermosa __pero letal.__ — Aquel halago logro arrancarle una sonrisa a la pelirrosa. — Por favor, no me deje de esta manera, no podre sobrevivir sin escuchar el nombre de este hermoso ángel. — _

_Saehrys medito unos cuantos seguro, no podía ver nada malo en el interior del chico. La vida le enseño a ser desconfiada con todos, ya que, algunos solo deseaban utilizarla con fines bastante egoístas, solo para saciar sus necesidades. _

—_Yo soy Saehrys del reino Shastoka. — Viro sus fanales esmeraldas hacia el suelo. _

—_Nombre digno y hermoso, como su poseedora. — Algo otra vez. — Yo soy Asura Otsutsuki. No sabe el placer que fue conocerla. — Se impresiono al ver que Asura no conocía su historia, lo que le hizo sentirse aliviada al respecto. _

_Como forma de agradecimiento, el susodicho ofreció un techo, comida y vino para la chica. No pudo rechazar tal oferta, tal vez ellos lo tomarían como una falta de respeto y solamente era una extranjera vagando bajo su propia suerte. _

_A su llegada conoció al patriarca de la casa. Un hombre de nombre Hago romo, quien controlaba todas las tierras a su alrededor. Analizando bien la situación, aquel lugar tenía bastantes semejanzas con su hogar, restándole las diferencias como la religión y costumbres. _

_Asura término perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero Saehrys no. Se trataba de un amor unilateral, ya que, la mirada y ambición de la pelirrosa se fijó en cierto hombre; Indra. El hermano mayor de Asura. _

_El chico era bastante atractivo desde su punto de vista. Sus ojos eran extraños, alto, tez blanca, cabello azabache salvaje, el cual llevaba hacia la cintura, a lado de sus orejas sobresalían dos coletas, alrededor de sus ojos ostentaba dos marcas de un tinte lavanda. _

_Para Indra, Saehrys no le fue indiferente. A sus ojos era una mujer hermosa con un rostro en forma de corazón. Delgada y elegante y más alta que la mayoría de los caballeros. Su mirada parecía escanearla incansablemente. Esta tarde lucía un vestido blanco semitransparente, lo que dejaba apreciar sus pechos llenos, así como una cintura estrecha. _

_Desde ese momento fueron presas del deseo. Aquella fue una atracción física, pero sus personalidades eran similares, lo que causaba cierta fricción y choque entre ellos. Lo que provocaba cierta tensión cuando yacían solos. _

_Indra era un guerrero prometido, un príncipe por lo cual, debía casarse con una princesa de sangre pura. Pero como todo hombre, tenía debilidades, y aquella flaqueza tenía un nombre; Saehrys. _

_Cierto día, ambos mantenían una ardua lucha con espadas. Todo parecía bastante parejo por lo cual sería difícil decidir un ganador. Saehrys clavo su mirada sobre la de Indra, perdiéndose en ella, lo que el susodicho no dejo pasar desapercibido, coloco la hoja de metal sobre su garganta, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, haciendo de su cercanía algo tortuoso. _

—_Eres una fierecilla. Las historias te hacen honor. — Recito con voz susurrante y ronca, descendió la mirada hacia sus carnosos labios, relamiendo los suyos para después alzarla a aquellos luceros esmeraldas. — Lo que causa en cada hombre una obsesión de poseerte. — A Indra el encantaba apreciar como cambiaba su personalidad desafiante a una completamente cohibida en su presencia._

_Acaricio los labios de la chica con el dedo pulgar, delineándolos ante la mirada atónita de esta. _

—_Sé que quieres, yo también. — Sin más preámbulos de por medio, unieron sus labios en un beso, desencadenando toda la pasión contenida. Las muestras de cariño no se detendrían en cosas castas, necesitaban más, probar los placeres de la carne era la opción más viable. _

_Aprovechaban cada momento para degustar sus cuerpos. Indra memorizo a diestra y siniestra cada rincón de Saehrys. Cuando estaban a solas se llamaban por sobrenombres cariñosos, él le decía; Mi reina, a lo que ella respondía con un "Mi rey" por qué solamente el tenia poder sobre ella, causando tanto impacto en su interior a lo cual, la diosa esmeralda se entregó en cuerpo y alma. _

_Al inicio ambos creyeron que sería un amorío fugaz pero la pasión incrementaba en su interior, el lazo que los unía los hacia inseparables, el amor nació entre ellos, algo tan puro como la verdad. Nunca creyeron que llegarían tan lejos, pero lo hicieron. _

_Intentaron ocultar su amor entre las paredes, si estas hablaran relatarían una gran historia de amor. Saehrys había hecho de Indra un hombre de bien. Pero todas las verdades salían a la luz tarde o temprano. _

_Cierto día. Ambos yacían tan absortos entre sus cuerpos, gozando del placer que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada intrusa de Asura, quien se sintió traicionado por su hermano y por Saehrys a quien desde ese momento juro odiar con todas sus fuerzas. La susodicha pudo darse cuenta de su presencia. _

—_Indra. — Llamo para detener el vaivén. — Indra. — Volvió a gimotear. Al ver que él no hacía caso a su llamado, decidió tenerse ella misma ante la mirada expectante del pelinegro. Indra alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos llenos de rencor de Asura. — Nos vio. — Parloteo mientras buscaba su vestido para cubrir su desnudez. — Nos vio. — repitió como si de un cuervo se tratase. _

—_Te escuche la primera vez. — Musito. Después de eso, su imperio se derrumbó. Hago romo no aceptaría tal falta de respeto, por lo cual, ordeno que Saehrys tuviera una condición de prisionera, quien sería sentenciada a muerte, pero Indra estaba ahí para abogar por ella. _

— _¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Yo la amo!— Explico exaltado, con el entrecejo fruncido. _

— _¡Ella no es de tu condición! Es una prostituta. — Etiqueto Hagoromo sin remordimiento. — No será la madre de tus hijos, no. Además, ya realice un pacto con otra casa, estas prometido a una princesa. — _

—_Si ese es el caso, prefiero tomar un sendero hacia la soledad. — _

—_Despídete de ella, Indra. Nunca fue ni será para ti. Sus pecados serán remendados con la muerte. — Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo a causa de la impresión. — La decisión es tuya, tú eliges si vive o muere. — Sin más remedio, Indra acoto las ordenes de su padre. Saehrys fue puesta en libertad y al tercer día su más preciado amor contrajo matrimonio con una princesa. _

_Cegada por el odio, rencor y tristeza. La diosa esmeralda regreso a su hogar. Fue humillada, tacha de cortesana, todo el valor que antes poseía se había ido al lastre. Meses después dio a luz a un niño de hebras azabaches. Nunca más volvió a saber nada sobre Indra, solamente tenía como únicos recuerdos, acontecimientos del pasado, donde eran ellos dos contra el mundo, tal vez aquella era su penitencia por ser tan arrogante, por enamorarse perdidamente de alguien. Recordaba perfectamente su última charla, las despedidas eran dolorosas. Podía ver en el rostro de Indra dolor y tristeza. Acababa de explicarle los motivos por los cuales fue puesta en libertad, le otorgo joyas, dinero y un barco a su merced para que huyera de la ciudadela. _

— _¿Me odias? Deberías odiarme. — Mascullo con voz firme. Saehrys acaricio el rostro del pelinegro, mirando por última vez sus ojos. _

—_De tener orgullo, tal vez. Pero no lo tengo. — Respondió resignada a medida que las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas rosadas. — Solo tengo tu amor. — Confeso. Degusto aquellos labios que tantas veces probo, con un suave y tierno beso. La última muestra de afecto. — Me siento humillada. —_

—_¿Es humillante tener sentimientos?— Cuestiono Indra mientras viraba su mirada hacia otro lado para no tener que soportar el dolor de Saehrys.— Nunca olvidare nada que tenga que ver contigo.— Sin vociferar más, dio media vuelta, emprendiendo un camino hacia la redención, todo lo que hizo fue por amor y nada más. El corazón de la reina esmeralda se partía en pedazos, el amor la condeno, haciéndola morir del mismo mal. _

—o—

Sakura termino de leer aquella historia. Noto la línea sucesoria de Indra, encontrando en primera fila a Madara quien también tenía vínculos sanguíneos con los Uchiha. Cubrió su boca con una mano. Salió corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de Hinata. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke lo antes posible.

—Sakura. — Escucho el llamado por parte de Hinata, al igual que sus frágiles pero apresurados pasos hacia ella. Al dar media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, noto que en una mano llevaba un pergamino. — Los encontré. — Mascullo entusiasmada. Hinata tampoco obtuvo noticias desde el percance con Sasuke y Sakura, por lo cual, muchas veces cruzo por su mente la idea de que Naruto estaba muerto, nunca conocería a su hija. Los fanales esmeraldas de la pelirrosa se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tomo el pergamino con manos temblorosas, mientras su mirada devoraba desesperadamente cada palabra plasmada.

—Defsey. Eso queda a dos semanas de aquí. — Mascullo Sakura. — Debo ir. Necesito ver a Sasuke. — Sentencio apresurada. Camino hacia sus aposentos, buscando algunos recursos para emprender su viaje para encontrarse con su amado, aquel que creía muerto.

—Sakura. — Hablo Hinata suavemente. — Es peligroso que partas en su búsqueda. — Sakura esbozo una tierna sonrisa y emprendió su camino hacia la peli azul, acaricio su rostro tiernamente.

—No sabes cuánto agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros. Sin ti, Kalyan tal vez estaría muerto. Eres una gran persona Hinata. — Vocifero. — Pero necesito ir con él. —

—Lo entiendo. — Susurro levemente.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?— Cuestiono, mirando a la chica expectante. Hinata asintió. — Cuida de Sarada, es la cosa más importante que tengo en este mundo. Encontrare la manera de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hinata. —

—Puedes hacerlo. — Dijo con voz fuerte. — Trare a Naruto sano y salvo. —

—Lo prometo. —

**Continuara. **

**¡A que eso fue demasiado rápido! ¿No es así? Vienen un montón de sorpresas. Como lo había dicho anteriormente, nos encontramos en la parte intermedia de la historia, aquí no solo Sasuke tomara un papel importante como lo hizo, sino también Sakura, también desglosare algunos temas que deje a la deriva. **

**Este es el último capítulo…del año 2014. **

**Como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo, por leer, por dejarme un comentario, que son realmente importantes para mí, así puedo saber qué rumbo puede tomar la historia y si esta va por buen camino. Gracias de todo corazón 3**

**Daniela12063 ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por aportarme esa idea, principalmente este fragmento estaba destinado a hablar sobre Sakura, pero me pareció genial dar a conocer más sobre sus antepasados. Sobre tu duda, esa será contestada el siguiente capítulo :D Así como todos los temas que he dejado divagar por ahí, paso a paso iré relatando desde el comienzo de la guerra, el destierro de Madara, los estigmas sobre la muerte de Mikoto y la destrucción de Salitrium. (Perdón si estoy escribiendo una biblia en esto cx pero no quiero dejarte con más dudas) Gracias, por un momento pensé que mezclar los tres tiempos al mismo momento sería complicado, pero veo que no es así. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar Dani. Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídate, besos y fuerte abrazo. **

**Andy-n.n Mil gracias por seguir aquí. Lo sé, lo sé, es un poco difícil imaginarnos a estos personajes en un mundo como lo es ASOIAF, aunque debo confesar que no solo está inspirada en ella, también tiene algunos fragmentos de "El señor de los anillos" series medievales como "Camelot" (Nótese que me gustan este tipo de historias) Necesitaba matar a un personaje u.u lo siento: c Bueno, tal vez todas tus interrogantes se respondan en los próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias Andy. Nos leemos luego. Cuídate, bye. **

**Carlita-chan-uchiha Si, necesitaba añadirle esta historia algo de realidad (mala suerte) para agregarle un poco de emoción. Me temo que no puedo responderte, tal vez sea una visión tal vez no (Y se esté volviendo loco) Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, sasugalletas deliciosas para ti también. **

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha que bueno que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado, ojala este también lo sea :D muchas gracias.**

**mimi1898 ¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ¡Tenemos mucho SasuSaku (he intento tener historias buenas jaja) ¡ Wow ¡gracias! Siento que de vez en cuando la narrativa es bastante (mala) repetitiva y tediosa pero veo que no es así :D Ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre las actualizaciones, bueno, por un tiempo deje abandonado este fic por falta de inspiración y tiempo, esa es la razón por la que no fijo un día pero intento actualizar constantemente, mi tiempo límite para actualizar es 3 meses (como máximo) y alguna semanas (como mínimo) Gracias por dejar un review. **

**Akime espero que este capítulo cumpliera con tus expectativas ñ.ñ gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Setsuna gracias por dejar un review :D y leer. **

**Este año tuvo cosas tanto buenas como malas, momentos especiales como tristes, avanzamos poco a poco hacia lo que queremos, terminamos etapas y comenzamos otras. De mi parte, solo me queda agradecerles por su apoyo, por leer y comentar. No se detengan en obtener lo que desean. Los sueños se cumplen a medida que nosotros lo propongamos. Muchísimas gracias. Y les deseo muchísimo éxito con cualquier proyecto que deseen emprender. **

**Feliz año. Los quiero. **


	23. Capitulo XXIII: Tu me haces real

**Capitulo XXIII:**

**Tú me haces real. **

El país de Defsey era un país humilde con una población de 1,105,592 personas.

Limita entre una enorme montaña al norte, grandes colinas al sur, un mar al este y montañas congeladas al Occidente. Defsey vive principalmente del comercio de armaduras, era conocida por esto. Las mejores corazas eran fabricadas en Defsey. Poseía un clima tranquilo, provocando que la población se dispersara, la mayoría de ellas viven en aldeas.

Montañas nevadas, playas de arena tan blanca como la nieve.

El jornada duro lo previsto; Dos semanas. Descendió lentamente del navío con ayuda obviamente. Viajar en barco no era algo agradable, desde su punto de vista. Llevaba pocas cosas. Vestía ligeramente, con el clima abrasador de la ciudad le habría gustado solo utilizar la ropa debajo del vestido.

Consiguió transporte rápidamente, un joven pero lento palafrén. Ensillo el potro, una de las tantas enseñanzas por parte de Sasuke. Subió con pericia, tomo las riendas y principio el camino.

Poseía una leve referencia sobre la ubicación del campamento, no sería sencillo encontrar a su amor, pero haría tolo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo.

Jineteo por largas horas, sentía el cuerpo magullado, podría apostar que por la mañana tendría yagas en las piernas, eso sucedía cuando Sasuke la llevaba a cabalgar durante largas horas por Salitrium.

Diviso desde lejos el campamento, oculta entre las grandes colinas. Escucho los quejidos de varios hombres, bromas vulgares por otro lado, algunos afilaban las espadas, creaban flechas, pulían sus armaduras, ese lugar era testosterona pura.

Al llegar, un soldado bien conocido aproximo el paso hacia ella, con una sonrisa, mostrando los dientes afilados. Descendió lentamente, agradeciendo pisar tierra firme después de tanto tiempo.

—Mi señora. — Espeto algo impresionado. — Debo admitir que su visita no solo me tomo por sorpresa a mí, sino a todos los demás. Los dioses han sido bondadosos. — Mascullo clavando sus ojos violetas sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. — Pedimos durante tanto tiempo ver algo hermoso y apareció usted. —

—Siempre ha sido un placer escuchar tus embelesadas mentiras a las que llamas halagos, Suigetsu. — Bromeo, esbozando una linda sonrisa. — Es bueno verte de nuevo. — Confeso sustituyendo la sonrisa por una exhalación larga. — ¿Cómo…Donde…— Temía formular la oración completa, tal vez le aterrorizaba escuchar la cruel verdad.

—Te refieres a Sasuke. — Emitió Suigetsu, recibiendo aceptación por parte de la pelirrosa. — ¿Por dónde comienzo?— Paro durante algunos minutos, sustituyendo las palabras por un perturbador silencio. — Seria una mentira si dijera que se encuentra bien. Ha perdido el juicio, esta cegado por la venganza. Aun sostiene firmemente la teoría de tu muerte. — Informo el peliblanco. Ambos caminaban por el campamento, dirigiendo el paso hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—No sabes el infierno por el que he pasado. — Confeso Sakura, dejando escapar un suspiro, algo decepcionada. — Entiendo su dolor. Por un segundo la idea de su muerte, como la de Kalyan…—Detuvo la charla, recordando el suplicio pasado. — Me volvieron loca…perdí los estribos… Estoy aquí para darle fuerza a mi marido. — Mascullo firmemente.

—Confiamos ciegamente en ti, tú puedes sacarlo de esa obscuridad, la cual, lo consume poco a poco. — Sakura hilvano una sonrisa confidencial. El camino restante lo formaba un pequeño sendero. Miro los enormes pinos. Escucho el gimoteo de Sasuke a lo lejos, apenas en un leve sonido. Dejo llevarse por el sentido del oído. Miro como golpeaba a puño cerrado el tronco de un árbol, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, estaba roto, tan triste, tan solo, tan vulnerable.

—Sasuke. — Llamo en un intento por atraer su atención. — Sasuke. — Repitió algo irritada. — ¡Sasuke!— Inmediatamente el pelinegro detuvo sus acciones, tenía la respiración agitada, los nudillos abiertos mientras la sangre escurría por sus manos. El cuerpo no le respondía, yacía ahí, exánime. — Puedes lastimarte. — Recito Sakura a medida que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, los cuerpos reaccionaron, buscándose como imanes ansiosos. Sasuke aprisiono la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos, ocultando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de la pelirrosa. Sakura, apegaba firmemente al azabache, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo escapar. Rompieron en llanto, era una clara muestra de sentimientos, los cuales estaban a flor de piel.

Sasuke no desea alejarse de ella. Inhalaba ese aroma tan peculiar, aquel calor que desprendía su cuerpo le hacía sentir vivo una vez más.

—Pensé…tu…estabas muerta… ¿Cómo es posible esto?— Pregunto con la voz entre cortada. Anteriormente esa voz sonaba diferente, dura e inquebrantable como el acero, pero ahí escuchaba a un Sasuke temeroso.

—Mentiría si te contara como logre mantenerme con vida durante tanto tiempo. — Sasuke preparaba toda la atención necesaria para escuchar el relato de Sakura. — Pero Tsunade Senju, curo mis heridas, me alimento y vistió durante largos días. Estoy en deuda con ella. — Conto con un atisbo de parsimonia.

—Kalyan. — No hacía falta formular preguntas, el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre bastaba para exhortar una respuesta. Sakura sonrió para apaciguar al ansioso halcón.

—Está bien, sano y salvo en Thadica. — Exhorto en un tono tan dulce como un melocotón. — Ha crecido bastante, pregunta por ti, sería buena idea tomar un descanso e ir a verlo. Te extraña. — Sakura pasó la cálida mano sobre el rostro del Uchiha, secando algunas lágrimas, desapareciendo cualquier vislumbre de estas. —

—Pronto regresaremos a casa. Lo prometo. — Como si de una acción irracional se tratase, Sasuke deposito un tierno beso sobre la frente de su mujer, descendió la mirada hacia los ojos tan hermosos de los que era poseedora. —

—Lamento mucho la muerte de Mikoto. — Confeso Sakura, aprisionando la mano derecha de Sasuke. — Fue una gran mujer, la admiraba. — Una expresión nostálgica apareció de poco en poco en la faz del ojinegro.

—No debes avergonzarte de la muerte. — Mascullo en tono serio sin decir más, dándole a entender que aquel tema aún era frágil de tratar.

—Vayamos a la tienda para curar tus heridas. — Sasuke coincidió con la sugerencia.

A su paso por la campaña, algunos soldados se aproximaron hacia la pelirrosa, quien era querida entre la tropa por su cálido temperamento. Habia caras nuevas, bastante jóvenes para su gusto. No presto demasiada importancia, intentarían ser egoístas por un segundo y disfrutar de lo que alguna vez pensaron la vida los privaría.

Afuera Sasuke era el rey. Dentro de la tienda era un esposo, cómplice, amante, padre y amado para Sakura.

Pasa lentamente algunas vendas con antiestaminicos, ayudarían a sanar rápidamente las heridas. Vendo curaba ambas manos con delicadeza. Sasuke noto el desastre causado sobre las finas telas del hermoso vestido de Sakura.

—Tus impulsos te han llevado lejos, mi rey. — Recito con una melodiosa voz. Inmediatamente reincorporo una posición estando de pie. Camino hacia una pequeña mesa de madera y sumergió las manos en el agua, para remover cualquier suciedad. Sasuke llevaba la camisa desacordonada, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho.

—No más que los tuyos, mi reina. — El azabache acorto la distancia entre ambos, colocando las manos sobre su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo bruscamente. La cercanía era tan exquisitamente zozobra.

— ¿Acaso alguien calentó la cama de mi rey durante mi ausencia?— Necesitaba asegurarse que un incidente como el de Karin no sucediera otra vez, admitía que no soportaría otra traición.

—Nadie más, solo tu ausencia. — Mascullo Sasuke sobre los labios de Sakura. Juegan algo peligroso, el artejo de la provocación, cazador furtivo. Sakura acaricio el pecho descubierto del azabache, mirando atentamente aquellos ónices negros que lograban cohibirla al instante.

—Una compañera fiel. Necesito deshacerme de ella inmediatamente. — Susurro Sakura. — Eres mío. — Le recordó Sakura.

—Desde este día hasta el final de mis días. — Completo Sasuke. Sin más preámbulos la pelirrosa aprisiono los labios del pelinegro en un hambriento beso. La tarde sería larga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke contorneaba las curvas prominentes de Sakura, acariciaba la cintura, descendía por la cadera hasta llegar a sus bien torneadas y largas piernas.

Sakura rozaba mansamente el perfecto rostro del pelinegro. Era bueno estar juntos otra vez.

—Tu cabello esta más largo. — Vocifero Sakura, removiendo algunos mechones azabaches que cubrían su frente. —

—Lo cortare después. — Mascullo Sasuke, dispuesto a complacerla.

—No. — Atajo firmemente. — Me gusta. — Confeso con un ligero sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas.

—Sakura…tu cabello. — Espeto, tomando entre sus manos un sedoso y corto mechón rosado. —

— ¿No te gusta?— Cuestiono con un destello de decepción. —

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! Simplemente me sorprende tal cambio, para mi eres hermosa de cualquier forma. — Deposito un tierno beso sobre su frente, tomándola de la cintura firmemente y apegándola a su cuerpo. Invirtieron posiciones vertiginosamente, Sasuke yacía sentado, sobre él estaba la pelirrosa, manteniendo su postura frente a frente, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

Le gustaba contemplarla desnuda. Su piel era suave, blanca como la leche, un exquisito espectáculo para sus irises negros.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un soldado con voz firme, llamando desde el exterior. Sasuke rodo los ojos ante tal descarada atajada. — El consejo solicita su presencia rápidamente. —

—Un momento. — Solicito Sasuke. Sakura busco los labios del azabache con desespero, aprisionándolos en un apasionado beso. —

—Ve. — Inquirió tranquilamente. — No me iré de tu lado. — Sin más preámbulos, interrumpieron su sesión amatoria para acudir a la junta del consejo, el cual estaba conformado por Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto entre otros caballeros y líderes de las casas nobles.

Todos, estaban reunidos ahí, en sus rostros podría apreciarse el cansancio, la desesperación, como una mezcla de sentimientos. Inmediatamente se impresionaron al ver a la pelirrosa haciendo acto de presencia en reuniones donde solo los hombres tenían permiso de formar parte de estas.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió uno, impresionado. Ellos estaban más que acostumbrados al ver a Sakura ahí, ya que, tomaba daciones importantes que en más de una ocasión les otorgo la ventaja en diversas batallas. Kakashi y Naruto sonrieron ampliamente al ver a Sakura sana y salva, también notaron un poco de tranquilidad en Sasuke.

— ¿Los grandes señores de Antalion han respondido a nuestro llamado?— Le gustaba verlo tomar su postura de rey, lucia muy serio para su gusto, no hacía falta amenazar, con el simple hecho de alzar la voz un poco imponía respeto.

—Si. — Respondió Kakashi. — Desean mantenerse alejados de esta guerra. Los tiempos de sequía y desolación están cerca, poseen otras preocupaciones. Además, el príncipe, aún recuerda con rencor los lamentables sucesos del pasado. — Informo Kakashi con voz tranquila.

—Tampoco respondió a mi llamado. Es como si todos desearan alejarse de esta guerra. — Mascullo Naruto algo resignado.

—Al pueblo no le interesa los problemas de los grandes señores. — Dijo abruptamente Sakura, provocando que todas las miraras se clavaran en ella. — Solo rezan por comida y bienestar. — Recordó. — Es una falta de respeto para un rey enviar a un halcón como mensajero. —

— ¿Y usted que sugiere mi señora? A duras penas hay hombres aun de pie, sería absurdo enviar a un herido. — Espeto un caballero con sorna. Mofándose de la pelirrosa. — Enviaremos a un caballo, tal vez al príncipe le parezca adecuado. —

—Parece que Lord Orlios no ha prestado suficiente atención a nuestra conversación o simplemente carece de cierto órgano vital. — Sentencio Sakura, arrancando carcajadas por parte de todos los ahí presentes. —

—Una extranjera como usted no me da órdenes. — Escupio con todo el desprecio posible. Cortando las risas. Sasuke miro altamente a Sakura, quien mantenía una postura imperturbable. —

—Soy tu reina. — Dijo con voz fuerte. — Puedo ordenarte lo que me venga en gana. —

—Lord Orlios, si usted está dispuesto a insultar a mi reina, le pido de la manera más atenta que abandone la tienda, al igual, se le retirara su puesto en el consejo. Si intenta rehusarse a mis órdenes, terminara en una pila de cadáveres sin darle la debida sepultura a su cuerpo. — Amenazo Sasuke con voz sombría. — ¿Otro caballero desea expresar una opinión ante la presencia de mi esposa?— Como respuesta obtuvo silencio. — Bien, eso imagine. Prosigue, Sakura. —

—Yo viajare hasta Antalion y no regresare hasta que un ejército camine conmigo. — Sasuke sabía que no podía hacer caminar la opinión de Sakura, no había poder humano que lo hiciera.

Al finalizar la junta, solo cuatro personas seguían ahí. Sakura relataba a Naruto todo lo que Hinata había hecho por ella, inclusive conto como era su hermosa hija, lo que le provoco a Naruto cierta felicidad y tristeza.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Kakashi charlaban apaciguablemente. El peliblanco acompañaría a la pelirrosa en su larga jordana, confiaba plenamente en él.

Antes de que Kakashi partiera, Sakura lo detuvo con un suave agarre.

—Kakashi ¿puedo pedir un favor?— Cuestiono susurrante.

—Si está a mi alcance, con gusto lo realizare. — Musito el hombre, mirándola de forma expectante.

—Necesito que emprenda un viaje a Thadica y traiga a Kalyan, sano y salvo. Esto le dará más fuerzas a Sasuke.— Esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

—Con gusto lo hare. Partiré mañana a primera hora e intentare acortar el viaje. — Acoto Kakashi sin titubear.

—Gracias. — Susurro Sakura complacida. Minutos después, regreso a la tienda. Noto a Sasuke sentado, con los irises negros clavados en un punto que no apuntaba a nada. Aprisiono su cuerpo por la espalda, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo, acariciando su pecho. —

—Constantemente recuerdo el día de tu llegada a Salitrium. — Espeto Sasuke con voz ronca.— Solo podía ver en tus ojos temor…Fue difícil para mi intentar comprenderte, no había pedido un matrimonio, en especial si se trataba de una joven a la que no conocía.— Relato, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.— Ahora, te miro y solamente puedo ver a una gran mujer frente mi.— Sakura esbozo una sonrisa. — Comprendí que no eres el tipo de mujer de la cual alguien se enamora. Quizás eres esa clase de dama que respetas, o a la que admiras. — Susurro. —

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura con dulzura. — O esa mujer a la que te gustaría encontrar después de la guerra, aquella que te obliga a cuestionar las perspectivas con las que has estado viviendo por años. — Agrego. —

—La mujer que te hace acabar con todas esas nociones preconcebidas que tienes de las cosas que me gustan, la mujer que admiras y te hace preguntar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hace eso? La mujer que buscas cuando necesitas fuerza. La mujer que hace que te des cuenta de lo grande que puede ser el mundo. Incluso a la mujer que puedo pedir un consejo. — Sentencio Sasuke, recalcando esas fuertes cualidades que solo Sakura poseía. — No eres esa clase de chicas con la que alguien desea pasar horas simplemente mirándola. Esa chica que es tan bella y delicada que te dan ganas de pelear contra el mundo por ella. — Mascullo el pelinegro. — No eres esa mujer a la que tienes que proteger de sí misma, porque no eres lo suficiente mente frágil para quebrantarte de la nada. Estas endurecida. —

—Tengo cicatrices de batalla que quizá se parezcan a las tuyas. — Murmuro Sakura. —No me avergüenzo de las marcas, de las manchas y de los moretones que puedes encontrar en mi cuerpo y mente, son mías y son parte de mi historia. No voy a caminar mansamente detrás de ti, voy a caminar contigo. Voy a empujarte tanto como me empujo a mí misma. —

—Lo sé. — Mascullo Sasuke. Aquella noche la cama no estaría vacía, por fin tenía algo por lo cual luchar firmemente. — Por esa y muchas razones te admiro, Sakura. — Noto como una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en la hermosa faz de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Por qué nunca enviaste una carta?— Pregunto Sakura apenas susurrante. — Fuero los meses más difíciles de mi vida, pensar que tanto tú como Sarada podían estar muertas…fue un golpe duro, del cual nuca creí salir. Algo en mi interior me exponía que ambos estaban vivos. —

—Sakura…yo…yo pensé en desistir ¿Qué podía ofrecerme un mundo sin ustedes?— Pregunto Sasuke, acariciando las suaves y cálidas manos de la ojiesmeralda. — Solamente más sufrimiento. No soy fuerte, al contrario, soy demasiado frágil. Tú eres mi norte, mi soporte. —

—Nunca voy a dejarte. — Le recordó con seguridad. — Demasiado dolor a tan corta edad. — Pensó al ver el semblante de Sasuke. Habia cambiado, su estatura aumento, podía notarlo porque antes solo bastaba mirarlo frente a frente, ahora, debía alzar la mirada para apreciar su rostro. Llevaba el cabello largo, transmutando todo su aspecto a como lo conoció exactamente un año y medio. — Aun no respondiste mi pregunta. — Mascullo firmemente. —

—Kaguya interceptaba cualquier mensaje, eso nos hacía imposible revelar nuestra ubicación, en nuestra situación somos bastante vulnerables. — Relato Sasuke. — Necesito un ejército. — Mascullo de soslayo. —

—Te daré un ejército. — Sentencio Sakura decidida, haría todo lo posible para ganar esa guerra. De ahora en adelante no se ocultaría detrás de los muros, lucharía valientemente como cualquier hombre en el campo de batalla. —

.

.

.

.

El viaje para traer de regreso a Kalyan duro menos de lo esperado.

Kakashi arribo con el futuro heredero a mitad de la jornada, acompañado por Ino.

Sakura fue la primera en recibirlos. Otorgo una tiene a la rubia, para su comodidad. Tomo al pequeño Kalyan en brazos, quien admiraba con emoción la campaña montada por su padre.

— ¿Papá?— Pregunto entusiasmado, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus primeros dientes y con un halo de ilusión en sus ojos color esmeralda, herencia de su madre.

—Así mi dulce principe, iremos con papá. — Sakura diviso al susodichp monitoreando el área, acompañado de los miembros más importantes del consejo. Dejo a Kalyan en el suelo. Inmediatamente reconoció a su padre, así que, sin más preámbulos, corrió hacia donde yacía el pelinegro.

Sasuke al verlo, sonrió de medio lado, tomo una posición en cuclillas y espero por su hijo, le gustaba verla aproximarse hacia él, con paso torpe y rápido, podía notar que no hacía mucho había dado sus primeros pasos y no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo.

Sakura seguía al pequeño a paso lento, esperaba no derramar lágrimas por la emoción.

—Oh papá. — Espeto Kalyan, entusiasmado y a la vez conmocionado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sasuke esperaba por su llegada con los brazos abiertos. — ¡Papá!— Repitió, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus pequeños brazos apenas palpaban el cuerpo de Sasuke, recargo la cabeza contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo rodeaba con sus brazos para cargarlo y acariciaba el rostro del azabache, atisbaba cada facción, concernía milímetro a milímetro. Al final, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, volvió a abrazarlo con dulzura para después susurrar a su oído con dificultad. — Estoy aquí. — Replico.

—Por supuesto que estas aquí, hijo mío. — Acaricio los mechones azabaches de Kalyan, arrullándolo tiernamente, percibiendo el calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo. Frente a él estaban las dos personas más importantes en la vida. Sakura camino hacia él, aproximándose lentamente, sonriéndole a Sasuke, una vez más estaban reunidos, un enorme motor para proveerles fuerzas y hacerles recordar por que debían ganar la guerra. El camino era difícil, demandaba grandes sacrificios, el precio era bastante alto pero la recompensa lo sería aún más. —

_**Continuara. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uff ¡Capitulo ****23 terminado! Ojala cumpliera con sus expectativas, intente plasmarlo lo mejor posible. Como siempre ¡Gracias! Por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y su constante apoyo. **

**Ahora queda una duda al aire ¿Sakura conseguirá el ejército? Las decisiones que ambos tomen serán substanciales para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**setsuna17****: Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero no haberte defraudado con el capítulo ñ.ñ **

**Das Alte Leid****: ¡Llegaste en la mejor parte! Muchísimas gracias, la verdad tenía un poco de miedo al no desarrollarla bien y pensaba que dejaría algunos cabos sueltos ¡Gracias! Es un mundo medieval y merece dragones así como un toque de magia ¡Y te aseguro que los dragones serán más impresionantes que los de Eragon, Game of thrones *****-* y el señor de los anillos! (Lo voy a intentar cx) Mil gracias Das Alte, un abrazo. **

** .773**** : ¡Hola! ¡Un enorme placer tenerte de nuevo por aquí! *-* Mil gracias. El capítulo estaba recién horneado, no me gusta dejar a la espera, se lo que se siente, sufro cada día cuando mis fics favoritos no se actualizan. Te aseguro que veras más de esta nueva Sakura. Gracias Mari, besos y abrazos. **

**carlita-chan uchiha****: ¡Te aseguro y prometo que no te dejare más con la duda, pronto lo sabrás! Si, desde hace tiempo deseaba agregar algo así para comprender por qué sus destinos se entrelazaron. No hay por qué, gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**Sakkuharuu****: Todavía quedan más impresionantes por venir. ¡Gracias por dejar un review!**

**mimi1898**** : ¡No tienes por qué agradecer! No sabes cuánto lo agradezco mimi, de verdad ¡mil gracias! Sí, es una de las tantas ventajas de ff, facilita mucho el hecho de avisar cuando hay actualización. ¡Mil gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer mis fics! Owwww! Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. Sobre eso, tal vez en algún punto de la historia llegue a aplicarse el título jaja. Cuídate Mimi, ¡un abrazo!**

**Zizlila****: ¡Muchas gracias a ti, Zizlia! ¡Sentí muy bonito al saber que has leído mi historia hasta este punto! ¡Oww, muchísimas gracias! He intentado hacer de esta historia algo bien, por así decirlo, retome la escritura de fanfics hace poco, sobre todo con esta pareja que tanto he amado y shippeado desde hace 8 años. No, mil gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad, tomar parte de tu valioso tiempo para leerla y dejar un comentario al respecto. Lo lamento jeje, no fijo días, pero intento no demorarme en actualizar, por el momento tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que veras actualizaciones rápidamente. ¡Muchísimas gracias Zizlila! **

**Daniela12063****: Me pareció genial tu petición, por lo cual, fue difícil de ignorar. Es cierto, pronto veremos un momento de sinceridad entre Naruto y Sasuke c: Hare todo lo posible por sacar esta historia sin defraudarlos o decepcionarlos, jajaja la inspiración es mala, a veces me abandona :c y eso provoca que no actualice rápidamente jaja. Gracias por comentar Dani. **

**Sin más, me despido, esto es todo por hoy. Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense, muchos besos y abrazos empalagosos. **

**Hasta la próxima, bye ñ.ñ/**


	24. Capitulo XXIV: Nombres del reino

**Capitulo XXIV:**

**Nombres del reino. **

Clavaba los orbes esmeraldas sobre la armadura de hierro. Era una obra de arte exquisita de apreciar, estaba deleitada y satisfecha con el trabajo del herrero.

Este conjunto de armadura estaba conformado por un casco redondeado, dándole la apariencia de un halcón. Se adjuntaba a la parte superior. Los hombros son redondeados, bastante estrecha y de tamaño moderado, se ajustaría perfecto al cuerpo del azabache. Los brazos eran protegidos por el mismo material, cubriendo remembrases redondeadas, que se asientan bien en las hombreras. Los brazos inferiores están cubiertos por brazales que tienen una pequeña cornamenta adjunta a cada lado externo, apuntando hacia arriba y siguiendo el brazo. La coraza estaba hecha de un par de capas de metal, imitando escamas de dragón, cubriendo casi todo, desde el cuello hacia abajo, estrechándose cerca de la ingle, dejando expuestos una parte de los lados. En la parte inferior se desprendía una falda de muchas capas de hojas de metal, llegaban justo debajo de la ingle. Las piernas eran protegidas por el mismo hierro, adorándose con pequeños picos.

—Tarde un poco, realizaba unos cuantos ajustes y seguía sus indicaciones, mi señora; Una armadura digna de un rey. — Sakura le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

—Ha hecho un grandioso trabajo, verdaderamente hermoso. — Acaricio la coraza, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. — Espero que también protegía a mi esposo en el campo de batalla. — Mascullo, regresando la mirada hacia el hombre.

—Por supuesto. Las armaduras de este lugar son las mejores. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los grandes señores. Son casi impenetrables. — Sentencio mientras acariciaba los largos bigotes que sobresalían de su rostro. —

— ¿Sobre la otra armadura…—Ni siquiera termino de formular la pregunta cuando señalo hacia un punto fijo. Sakura se encamino hacia este, solo para apreciarlo mejor. Una hermosa armadura echa a su medida. Hombros redondeados, el cuello cubierto hacia la parte de abajo, la coraza llevaba unos cuantos detalles, una parte de los brazos era cubierta por una cota de malla, perfectamente adornada, simulando escamas de un dragón. De la parte inferior se desprendía una faldilla con diversos pliegues, imitando a la cota de malla, lo siguiente era algo parecido a un pantalón, para cubrir las piernas de cualquier ataque.

—Es ligera y permítame decir que la mejor en su clase. — Hablo el hombre. Sakura recordó una historia, Sasuke se encargó de relatarla, un día, cuando apenas comenzaban a conocerse. Trataba sobre una chica, nacida en el seno de una familia campesina durante una de las más sangrientas batallas que asechaban al mundo. La joven decía que los dioses aparecieron frente a ella, mostrándole que su lugar se encontraba entre las tropas de los poderosos reyes y que solo ella podría otorgarles la victoria. Dejo atrás su cabellera larga y rojiza, sustituyo los vestidos de seda por armaduras de hierro, los libros por espadas y arcos. Era reconocida por sus hazañas en batalla, recordada por ser valiente y joven. La muchacha no tuvo un final digno, según las historias, ella fue violada y asesinada, algunos dicen que su fantasma merodea por los campos de batalla.

—Esta permanecerá aquí unos cuantos días. Enviare a unos hombres para que vengan por ella. — Coloco un saco lleno de monedas sobre la mesa, pagando el tiempo y trabajo del señor. — Gracias por todo. — Salió de la tienda, cubriendo su cabeza con un fino manto, pasando desapercibida por los lugareños.

Monto su caballo y emprendió la marcha hacia el campamento. Al llegar, descendió del caballo con gracia y sutileza, apreciando desde ese punto como Sasuke cabalgaba con Kalyan, el cual, no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. La compañía de su padre le hacía bien, como a Sasuke le alegraba tenerlo ahí.

—Llevan así desde que partiste. — Interrumpió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. — Lo ha llevado hacia las montañas y el bosque. — Aviso, mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa. Ambas caminaron hacia la tienda que Sakura compartía con Sasuke y Kalyan. —

—Hay algo extraño en ti. — Sentencio Sakura mirándola de soslayo. — ¿Acaso ocultas algo?— Habían tejido un lazo estrecho, eran como hermanas, podían discutir por cosas insignificantes pero el enojo no se prolongaba durante mucho tiempo. —

—Voy a casarme. — Dijo la rubia, entusiasmada, dando saltitos de felicidad. —

— ¡¿Qué?!— Pregunto Sakura algo exaltada. — ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso esto?— Cuestiono, intrigada.

—Días antes de venir aquí. — Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en la faz de la rubia perspicaz, la mezcla perfecta entre la timidez y alegría. — Con Sai. — Fue encogiéndose de hombros poco a poco, esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa. Sakura decidió abrazarla con fuerza, no podía estar más alegre por ella, conocía que al casarse, Ino debería partir con el afortunado susodicho, a formar su propio hogar y familia.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es el galante caballero?— Cuestiono Sakura, curiosa. Necesitaba detalles.

—Sai. — Respondió Ino sin titubear. Inmediatamente en esos ojos azules apareció un brillo singular, provocando que Sakura se preguntase — ¿Mi cuerpo delatara lo mismo cuando hablo de Sasuke?— No proviene de familia noble, pero eso no me interesa, lo único que deseo es su bienestar. — Compartían la misma preocupación en esa guerra, al menos Ino llevaba un tormento más grande que el suyo, ya que, su padre era uno de los abanderados de Sasuke, la familia Yamanaka era fiel a la casa Uchiha.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti Ino. — Entrelazaron sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente, confiscándose miles de secretos con la mirada. —

—Gracias, Sakura. — Susurro, aferrándose al tierno abrazo. Ambas, se alejaron lentamente. —

—Sera mejor reciba una visita antes de partir. — Sugirió la ojiesmeralda. — Lo mismo hare yo con mis hombres. — Ino asintió y salió de la tienda con paso grácil, moviendo las faldas de su vestido, detrás de ella salió Sakura. Emprendió la caminata hacia su esposo, podría apostar que estarían en el hermoso manantial cerca de ahí.

Sonrió al verlos juguetear en el agua. Kalyan lanzaba carcajadas, estar cerca de su padre le hacía bien.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes. — Dijo Sakura, tomando asiento a la orilla del rio, sobre una piedra.

— ¿Por qué deberías preocuparte?— Cuestiono Sasuke de soslayo, sosteniendo a Kalyan por las axilas. — Esta conmigo. — Dijo y sonrió orgulloso.

—Por esa razón me preocupo. — Respondió Sakura, bromeando. Sasuke se aproximó a ella, con la intención de atraerla al agua con él y Kalyan. — Retiro lo dicho. — Mascullo, dejando escapar una linda carcajada a oídos del pelinegro.

Dejo a Kalyan sobre el regazo de la pelirrosa, quien, inmediatamente lo cubrió con la ropa y deposito un beso en la mejilla del pequeño, Kalyan imito la acción. Sakura intentaba no desviar su atención hacia el azabache, a decir verdad, el Uchiha poseía un cuerpo de infarto, tal vez, fruto del constante trabajo físico.

La familia regreso a la tienda, donde Sakura prepararía los últimos detalles para su partida. Sasuke yacía sentado al borde de la cama, acariciando los mechones azabaches del cabello de Sarada. Viro la mirada hacia la pelirrosa. Lucia preciosa en ese vestido azul pálido, las mejillas sonrosadas, los carnosos labios entre abiertos.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, con un tono de voz bajo y a la vez ronco. —

— ¿Hm?— Pregunto Sakura, virando toda la atención hacia el azabache, quien, desde hacia algunos minutos no dejaba de mirarla con cautela, como un halcón asechando a su presa. Aquellas miradas le causaban escalofríos, aun no podía acostumbrarse a ellas, le hacían sentir como una intrusa. —

—Quiero tener otro hijo. — Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, tanto, que termino tambaleándose. Aun eran jóvenes e independientemente de la guerra, Sasuke anhelaba agrandar la familia.

—Pero que estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun. — Mascullo Sakura, restándole importancia a lo antes dicho por su esposo. Sin titubear, el azabache se puso de pie. Acaricio la cintura de la pelirrosa y con agilidad la apego hacia su cuerpo, posando sus irises negros en el hermoso y tan expresivo rostro de la ojiesmeralda. Deposito un beso sobre sus labios, rozándolos contra los suyos. Aquello era un juego bastante peligroso. Sakura, no pudo resistirlo. Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, serían incapaces de controlarse de ser posible. — Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura con dificultad. — No podemos. — Le recordó que tenían compañía, el azabache se detuvo, colocando su frente contra la de ella, mirándose, era evidente que ninguno de los dos deseaba alejarse.

—Mi señora. — Irrumpió Kakashi, obviamente sin avisar, tomando por sorpresa a los reyes. — Lo lamento. — Dijo algo apenado. — El barco ya está en el muelle. —

—En un segundo me encontrare con usted. — Sentencio Sakura. Esperaron a que Kakashi partiera. Naruto acompañaría a Sakura durante aquel viaje. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Sakura rompió el contacto visual, encaminándose hacia donde yacía su hijo, delicadamente lo acurruco en sus brazos. Salió de la tienda, acompañada por Sasuke. Kakashi había ensillado los caballos, Naruto estaba más que preparado, esperando por la pelirrosa. Sasuke le ayudo a subir al hermoso corcel sangre pura. Cuando tomó las riendas, sujeto al pequeño con fuerza.

—Volveré antes de lo que imaginas. — Susurro en forma de despedida.

—Cuídate. — Suplico Sasuke, acariciando las suaves manos de Sakura. — Cuídala. — Miro a Sarada. —

—Regresaremos con un ejército. — Dijo Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente, seguro de que aquel viaje seria para bien. —

—Eso espero. — Acoto Sasuke.

—No alarguemos más la despedida. — Aconsejo Kakashi. — El mar es un lugar peligroso, lleno de misterios. — Tanto Sakura como Naruto asintieron. Golpearon espuelas y se alejaron en un trote ligero. Sasuke los miraba alejarse, hasta que su imagen se perdió tras las montañas.

.

.

.

.

.

El trio, contemplaba el ocaso desde el océano. El sol, lucia tan cercano desde ese punto, ocultándose detrás del agua poco a poco, tiñendo el cielo de distintos colores, haciendo de este una mezcla exquisita.

—Guerreros-esclavos. — Dijo Sakura, cortando como un cuchillo el silencio del cual eran víctimas. —

—Los mejores en su clase. — Agrego Kakashi. —

— ¿Hasta qué punto hemos caído para negociar con esa clase de personas?— Mascullo Sakura algo molesta.

—Hasta el punto en que perdimos la mayoría de nuestro ejército. — Espeto Kakashi. — Son nuestra única alternativa. — Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Tratar con Gaara no será difícil. — Informo Naruto. — Lo difícil, será persuadirlo para unirlo a nuestras filas. No solo necesitamos el ejército. Debemos adquirir una flota para transportarlos a todos hacia nuestra ubicación. — Naruto parecía estar enterado de todos los manejos del ejército y al parecer, poseía una relación estrecha con el rey del lugar.

—Resolveremos esta problemática rápidamente. — Dijo Sakura. Habría mucho que planear y poner en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente arribaron a la famosa ciudad llamada Antalion.

Un país vasto. Limitando al norte con un pantano, playas vírgenes y hermosas al sur, heladas tierras al este, conformado por una cadena montañosa. Ubicado principalmente entre las llanuras de arena, lo que le otorgaba un clima cálido.

Antalion se mantenía principalmente de la minería y comercio.

El recibimiento no fue para nada cálido, al contrario, en Antalion, eran vistos como intrusos, por lo cual, no tenían un trato "digno".

Gaara estaba aguardando por ellos. Al descender del navío, una guardia formada con 50 hombres, esperaba por ellos, serian transportados en literas.

Sakura y Sarada miraban todo desde ahí, cubiertos por una fina tela, meciéndose tranquilamente en cada paso.

— ¡Mamá!— Llamo la pequeña pelinegra . El calor le irritaba, aquella actitud le hacía parecerse más a Sasuke. Abrazo fuertemente a su madre. Sakura seco el sudor que recorría la frente de la pequeña. Era evidente que el viaje atareado también causaba cierta molestia en ella, pero haría todo lo posible por tranquilizarlo.

Sintieron un movimiento brusco, avisando su llegada al palacio. Sakura descendió con el pequeño en brazos, admirando aquella enorme y llamativa construcción.

Un majestuoso fuerte, construido de piedra amarilla, que al atardecer, con los tenues rayos del sol parecía estar construido de oro.

Al entrar, podían apreciarse diversos murales, plasmados en las paredes, relatando la historia de Antalion.

—Bienvenidos sean. — Saludo un sirviente. — Rey de Thadica y Reina de Salitrium. — Dedico una sonrisa amable y a la vez burlona. — Antalion los recibe con los brazos abiertos. — Todos guardaron silencio, inclusive el pequeño príncipe. —Los príncipes están indispuestos, al igual que el rey. Pero, por la noche se llevara a cabo un banquete en su honor. El rey, ha ordenado que los dirija a sus aposentos, donde podrán relajarse y descansar. También, ha enviado diferentes obsequios, para ostentarles la comida y calidez necesaria. —

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron ampliamente, solo por cortesía. La primera en llegar a su habitación fue Sakura, acompañada de Ino, quien se le unió minutos después.

—Wow. — Sentencio Ino por la grandeza, exquisitez y comodidad de la habitación. — Es…es…—Intentaba encontrar el adjetivo perfecto para calificar aquella obra de arte.

—Demasiado. — Completo Sakura, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Dirigió su paso hacia una mesita, donde había vino especiado y fresco, acompañado de uvas. Proporciono pequeñas porciones a Sarada, quien demandaba alimento.

Viro su mirada hacia el hermoso vestido que yacía en la cama, acompañado de ostentosas joyas. Intento no sentirse tentada hacia aquel precioso regalo.

—Preparare un baño para Sarada —

Dicho y hecho, cuando termino de darle un baño a su pequeña hija, quien estaba exhausta, la dejo descansar, arrullándola con una hermosa canción y después, depositándolo sobre la cama y colocando diversas almohadas a su alrededor.

A decir verdad, ella también estaba cansada, por un segundo pensó en no asistir al banquete, pero los reyes de Antalion lo tomarían como una falta de respeto. Estaba ahí para representar a Sasuke y Salitrium, conseguir un aliado más en aquella lucha.

Llego el momento de la preparación. Algunas doncellas irrumpieron en la habitación, listas para preparar a la reina. El proceso era algo tedioso, le dejaron darse un baño, para decorar con hermosos tatuajes de henna sus blanquecinas manos y pies.

Sakura tomo el vestido, no tendría otra opción. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. La falda más larga era de seda color rosa, más fuerte que su cabello. Lo demás consistía en un_ Saare_ de color hueso, con toques rosas y exquisitos bordados. Cubrió su cabeza con un enorme velo, colgó otro pedazo de tela sobre su hombro derecho, agrego unos cuantos detalles; Las joyas.

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto Sakura, esperando la respuesta de Ino.

—Preciosa. Sasuke moriría al verte. — Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien aquí?— Cuestiono algo insegura de alejar a su amiga de toda la excéntrica diversión de Antalion. — De cualquier forma, no tardare, solo me limitare a conseguir la alianza. —

—Tú encárgate de los asuntos de Salitrium, no me separare de Kalyan. —

.

.

.

.

Sakura se reunió con Naruto y Kakashi. El rubio, llevaba un conjunto tradicional, llamado _sherwani, _el cual, consistía en una capa, larga, bordada de color naranja, complementándolo con pantalones holgados del mismo color y un turbante dorado.

Kakashi llevaba la misma vestimenta solo que de color negro, con bordados dorados en brazos y pecho, cubriendo su rostro con la típica mascara y ocultando su cabello blanco tras un turbante negro.

—Perfectos para la ceremonia. — Mascullo Naruto entre dientes, algo desconforme con su atuendo.

—Ni que lo digas. — Susurro Sakura, mostrándole ambas manos, perfectamente decoradas. — Tardaron horas en hacerlo. —

—Debemos respetar sus costumbres. — Dijo Kakashi algo fastidiado al respecto. — No hagamos demorar más a los reyes. — Se adentró en el enorme salón. La música sonaba fuerte, típica del lugar, había bailarinas, deleitando la pupila de todos con sus movimientos serpenteos. Tomaron asiento en la misma mesa de los reyes. Gaara, los recibió gustoso. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia un chico de cabello castaño, llevaba va un traje similar al de Kakashi mientras su rostro estaba decorado con pintura purpura, a su lado, yacía una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, lo llevaba ondulado y alborotado, por debajo de la cintura. Lucía un hermoso y complicado saree de color lila.

—Es un honor estar con ustedes. — Mascullo el chico con voz apática y mirada de la misma forma. — Espero que esto no les haga sentir incomodos. — Sentencio, realizando un ademan con la mano para atraer la atención de un sirviente, quien les proporciono vino a los invitados.

—Para nosotros es un placer. — Sentencio Naruto, dándole un sorbo al cáliz. — Gracias por recibirnos y otorgarnos todas estas comodidades. — Sakura asintió, a lo que Gaara esbozo algo similar a una sonrisa.

—Espero que su esposo se encuentre bien. Lamento no asistir a su boda, había mil asuntos por resolver. — Relato con voz imperturbable.

—No se disculpe, mi señor. — Respondió Sakura con educación. — Mi marido y yo podemos comprenderlo. No se puede tener tantas libertades cuando se llevaba una corona. Algunos lo ven como un privilegio, para otros es una carga sobre nuestros hombros. —

—En ese caso. — Interrumpió el castaño. — Debería adjudicar si se trata de una carga, mi señora. —

—Demasiado misógino tu comentario, Kankuro. — Mascullo la hermosa rubia.

—Puede ser una carga, pero en ningún momento dije no poseer la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla, mi señor. — Kankuro sonrió, aquella chica perspicaz le había ganado la batalla.

La charla amena se vio interrumpida por un ataque hacia el peliblanco por parte de una anciana, que a pesar de tener bastante edad, realizaba movimientos con agilidad, afortunadamente Naruto detuvo el ataque, de manera escandalosa, llamando la atención de los ahí presentes.

— ¡Por fin llegó el momento!— Mascullo la dama de mayor edad. — Tomare mi venganza, colmillo blanco. —

—Chiyo. — Llamo otro anciano, tomándola por los hombros. — Él no es el colmillo blanco. — Aviso. A pesar de tener una máscara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, podría apreciarse sin altercados, como el susodicho sonreía. — Tiene cierto parecido, pero el colmillo blanco murió hace años. —

—Lo lamento. Mi vista no es la misma que hace 30 años. — Dijo Chiyo, desviando la atención y haciendo que todos regresaran la atención al banquete. La mujer miro atentamente a la pelirrosa.

—Mi señor. — Llamo Sakura decidida. Estaban en guerra y no podían darse el lujo de festejar. — Creo que usted bien sabe el porqué de nuestra visita ¿no es así?—

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando sacaría a relucir el tema. — Exhalo al mismo tiempo que sentenciaba la frase. — Sasuke envió una carta. No voy a mentirle, Antalion no está dispuesto a involucrarse en sus guerras. — Sakura y Naruto sintieron hervir la sangre. El rubio estaba a punto de interrumpir las oraciones del pelirrojo, Sakura, lo detuvo por debajo de la mesa.

—La guerra es cruel y genera costos. — Agrego Kankuro. —

—¿Costos similares a los del banquete?— Pregunto Sakura, sosteniendo la mirada apacible del joven rey.— Se los costos que genera una batalla, no solo son materiales, también perdemos a valientes soldados, dispuestos a luchar por esto.— Dijo, utilizando un tono de voz fuerte, el de "Sakura la desafiante"— No acudiríamos a usted de no ser necesario, pero lo estamos haciendo. En caso de que usted se rehusé, le otorgaremos una generosa cantidad por sus soldados esclavos. —

— ¿y dejar Antalion sin protección alguna? Por supuesto que no. — La conversación estaba subiéndose de tono, Naruto y Kakashi se percataron de aquello inmediatamente. —

—Le servirán quinientos soldados para mantener la ciudad a salvo. Tarde o temprano, Kaguya posara sus ojos sobre este lugar, rico en oro y piedras preciosas. La guerra nos envolverá a todos por igual. — Agrego Naruto, mirando atentamente a cada persona reunida ahí. Gaara premedito las palabras con cautela. Era difícil de admitir, pero grandes reinos habían caído a la sumisión de la reina cruel. —

—Lo discutiré con mis consejeros. Por el momento, disfruten del banquete. — Aquello parecía cortar por completo las esperanzas de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Sino obtenían el ejército de Antalion, estarían perdidos y el viaje, habría sido en vano.

**Continuara. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capitulo 24 a la orden! Wow ni si quiera yo pensé que algún día llegaría a este punto ¡Pero así es! **

**Una enorme disculpa por mi retraso. Sí, me distraje horriblemente, pero los libros son una enorme tentación para mi ¡Lo siento! xD**

**He pensado en ilustrar la historia :c pero tengo miedo de dejarla inconclusa. Veré como se ajusta mí tiempo, apenas llevo unos cuantos bocetos c: **

**Como siempre, gracias por su constante apoyo 3 Ya sea leyendo o dejando un review. **

**Debo aclarar que Kalyan tiene 1 año y 4 meses, según los especialistas los niños empiezan a hablar al año (Solo algunos jaja)**

**El rincón del saber: **

**Saree o Sari: **Es una prenda femenina subcontinental de la India, originaria y usada principalmente en este país. Históricamente, se ha usado muchas veces y se trata del vestido típico de la India. En la actualidad, existen muchos tipos de sari y muchos estilos distintos. La sección principal tiene 5,5 metros.

**Sherwani: **Es una casaca, también, vestimenta originaria de la India. Complementada por una túnica y turbantes.

**Como podrán apreciar, Antalion está firmemente basada en la cultura hindú, tanto como vestimentas hasta costumbres. **

** .773** ¡Mil gracias! Si, intento darles una faceta más…"humana" por así decirlo, no quería plasmar a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, como los chicos que todo pueden hacer, no, son inseguros, temerosos etc, etc :D Espero no haberte defraudado con el capítulo, gracias por dejar tu comentario: D Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Namiroku****: **¡Hola! En realidad, creo que todos los personajes evolucionaron, sobre todo Sakura, ella cambio bastante, no para mal, aun tenia esas pinceladas del pasado, pero para mí siempre lo he visto como un personaje femenino equilibrado, entre lo inteligente y fuerte. Ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.

**Daniela12063: **Por supuesto que tu crítica no fue dura, al contrario, la tomare en cuenta. Sí, creo que le falto dramatismo a la escena, pero estaba indecisa. Por supuesto que habrá más interacción con los secundarios, podrás apreciarlo en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer y comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**setsuna17****: ¡**Gracias! Espero no defraudarte con el rumbo de la historia. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**Das Alte Leid****: **¡Hola! ¡Por fin están juntos después de tantos capítulos! No quería dejar a Sakura como una hermosa doncella en peligro, ¡Esta damisela puede cuidarse sola! Jajaja. Wow, nunca la he visto, pero tomare un poco de tiempo para verla, suena bastante interesante. Jajaja bueno Sasuke es un personaje sexy, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pronto, pronto aparecerán :3 ¡Un fuerte abrazo! ¡Saludos!

**AkimeMaxwell****: **Por supuesto que tendrás más de esta historia ¡Gracias por dejar un review!

**carlita-chan uchiha****: **¡Jajaja así es esto! Cx puede que cuando regreses puedas encontrar más capítulos (Me ha pasado) Owww gracias, me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado. Sobre Kalyan, tiene un año, cuatro meses, si es un niño prodigio para su edad cx jajaja ok no. Mil gracias por leer y comentar Carlita, un fuerte abrazo y muchas Sasugalletas.

**mimi1898****: **Jajaj tiene un año cuatro meses, por lo que ha pasado desde el primer capítulo cerca de 2 años, ósea que nuestros personajes tienen cerca de 21 años cx jajaja owww mil gracias, por todo mimi, saludos y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: **¡Y sí que fue un gran conflicto! Aún quedan cosas por resolver, cabos por atar y relaciones por consolidar, tienes mucha razón, ya no será por venganza sino por justicia, gracias por comentar Elaine, un fuerte abrazo.

**Kiome: **El rio toma su cauce a pesar de todo. Bueno, eso se desglosara en los siguientes capítulos, al final, todos tendrán su merecido. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos hasta la próxima, un fuerte abrazo.

**Esto es todo por el momento. Gracias por leer y comentar. Como siempre, sería de gran ayuda que me dejen sus comentarios, así puedo saber que opinan sobre la historia. Siempre es un gusto leerlos. **

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense, un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso. Cuidense, saludos y un fuerte abrazo. **


	25. Capitulo XXV: La flor del silencio

**Capitulo XXV:**

**La flor del silencio.**

Avizoraba con bonanza todo el panorama. Desde ese punto poseía una buena vista del intranquilo mar. El chocar de las olas contra las rocas le causaba hasta cierto punto, tranquilidad. Era como una relajante melodía.

Escucho los pequeños y a la vez, torpes pasos de Kalyan, al igual que su hermosa risa. Viro toda la atención hacia su pequeño hijo. Llevaba una pequeña espada de madera, un buen tamaño para su estatura.

— ¡Mamá!— Llamo entusiasmado. — ¡Espada!— Sentencio. Torpemente golpeo su pierna y las carcajadas se sustituyeron por llanto. Sakura tomo una posición de cuclillas para secar las lágrimas de la pequeña y acariciar los mechones azabaches. Sabía que no siempre estaría ahí para consolarlo, el mundo podía otórgate tanto alegrías como tristezas. Tarde o temprano, aprendería a que ella no estaría ahí para consolarle cuando la batalla le llamara. Podría estar predestinada a ser el principe de la tempestad, pero para ella era ese pequeño que cargo en su vientre nueve meses.

—Shh. — Susurro, intentando acallar los sollozos de la pelinegro. Los ojos verdes de Kalyan no dejaban de emanar las lágrimas, llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía una piel nívea. La perfecta mezcla entre la genética de sus padres. — No hay que llorar. — Mascullo tiernamente Sakura, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus delgados dedos por las mejillas húmedas del pequeño. Le dedico una sonrisa. era un niño despierto para su edad, podía percibir la tristeza de su madre al igual que su felicidad, estaba atento de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. — ¿Lo ves? Mucho mejor. — El principe esbozo una enorme sonrisa, reluciendo los pequeños dientes que apenas hacían acto de presencia.

Sakura se puso de pie. Vigilando desde ese punto a Kalyan. Era como una especie de leona, cuidando a sus crías ante cualquier que intentase hacerle daño.

—Sakura. — Interrumpió Naruto, quien yacía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, observando desde ese punto a la susodicha. Tenía los brazos cruzados, esperando por una respuesta o en ese caso, llamar la atención de la pelirrosa. —

— ¿Si?— Pregunto algo confundida, en realidad, ahí estaba su cuerpo, pero su mente, divagaba sin rumbo alguno sobre el mundo de las remembranzas. —

—Gaara desea vernos. — Aviso el rubio, apacible a comparación de su explosiva actitud. Tal vez los mismos demonios lo asechaban ¿Cómo no? Su esposa e hija, que hasta ese momento no conocía, yacían en Thadica, la ambición de Kaguya pronto se posaría sobre aquel lugar. También, tenía mucho en juego su el rey de Antalion se rehusaba a proveerles un ejército.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, apreciando como único sonido, cada paso dado. Naruto exhalo.

—Estoy cansado. — Confeso. — Admiro lo que varios hombres han hecho por nosotros. — Sakura lo miro, expectante, alzando una ceja. — Dejar un lecho, una comida caliente, esposa, hijos, hermanos…familia. Es un gran sacrificio. — Mascullo. — Quiero que todo esto termine, he pasado ya un año fuera de casa, realmente necesito escuchar la voz de Hinata, sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo, conocer a mi hija, demonios. — Cierta desesperación apareció su faz, pero era cierto, tanto el como ella estaban hartos, solo deseaban ponerle un punto final a los conflictos bélicos, Gaara, era su única esperanza. —

—Tu hija. — Interrumpió Sakura, insegura. — Es realmente hermosa. Ojos grandes, violetas. — Sonrió, proyectando la imagen de la pequeña recién nacida. — Cabello rubio, tan rubio que puede asimilar a las puntas de los rayos del sol. Sera una belleza. — Espeto la pelirrosa, esperando que de esa manera los ánimos de su amigo se elevaran. — Y Hinata…es una gran mujer, bondadosa, amable. La admiro. No tenía por qué aceptar a mi hijo, pero lo hizo y estoy en deuda con ella. Pronto terminaremos esto. — Naruto no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba un abrazo, así que, rodeo a la pelirrosa, quien por un segundo no supo cómo responder. Sin más remedio, rodeo al rubio con sus delgados abrazos, dejándolo ocultar aquel rostro nostálgico sobre su hombro.

Cuando Naruto se reincorporo, inhalo y exhalo. Dedico una radiante sonrisa a Sakura, al parecer, ya no llevaba una carga sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Mejor?— Cuestiono ella, acariciando el brazo y posando sus fanales esmeralda sobre los zafiro de este.

—Sí, gracias, Sakura. — Aquel agradecimiento era verdadero. Naruto encontró una amistad en Sakura, podía confiar plenamente en ella. — Ahora vayamos a cumplir nuestro prometido. — La ojiverde sonrió, entusiasmada, tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

—O—

—Los Azhimm, pueden soportar cualquier cosa.— Dijo Kankuro mientras caminaban hacia los cuarteles frente el mar.— Entrenados para servir con indudable desobediencia.— La pequeña caravana estaba conformada por el rey Gaara, su hermano, el príncipe Kankuro, uno de los consejeros de nombre Baki, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, caminaban lentamente debajo de los atosigantes rayos del sol.—

—Nos servirán para llevarlos al frente. — Musito Kakashi, satisfecho con la decisión de Sasuke al enviarlos hacia Antalion para abastecer su fuerza con los mejores soldados del mundo. —

—Quiero saber una cosa. — Interrumpió Naruto, inseguro. — ¿Cuál es su entrenamiento?— Necesitaba aclarar las dudas sobre aquellos que se hacían llamar Azhimm. —

—Son elegidos a temprana edad. Alrededor de los cuatro años. Se les obliga a realizar jornadas. Entrenamientos de fuerza y rapidez. Si el niño no responde a estos, lo descartamos de inmediato. — Relato Baki de soslayo, como si aquello fuera un discurso ensayado.

— ¿A qué se refiere con descartarlos?— Pregunto Sakura.

—Los asesinamos. — Espeto Kankuro, subiendo los peldaños poco a poco. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida. Por alguna extraña razón imagino a Kalyan realizando aquel cruel y pútrido entrenamiento. —

—Son insensibles. Los entrenamos para evadir el dolor y el miedo. — Agrego Baki, orgulloso del ejército que se alzaba frente a ellos. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, miraban atentamente el rostro de cada uno. Parecían estar tallados de mármol, sin ninguna expresión en su faz.

—Inclusive el hombre más valiente, le teme a la muerte. — Interrumpió Kakashi. El mismo lo sabía. Cuando la muerte llegaba, era difícil evitarla.

—Los soldados de Antalion, no. — Acoto Gaara, alzando la voz para hacer notar su presencia. — No son hombres. —

—Pueden seguir cualquier orden por más cruel y descabellada que sea. — Susurro Sakura para sí misma, aun sin poder creerlo.

—No hay más debilidad en ellos. — Dijo Kankuro. —

—Con un ejército así, venceríamos a Kaguya. — Vocifero Sakura, aun sin apartar sus orbes esmeraldas de aquellos soldados. —

—Por supuesto que lo harían. — Interrumpió Baki. — Ponemos, diez mil soldados a su disposición. La oferta está abierta hasta mañana. — Para la mala suerte de los compradores, el oro no les era suficiente para costear las necesidades del rey Gaara. —

— ¿Te haces llamar un rey cuando te ocultas detrás de las murallas?— Pregunto la pelirrosa con evidente molestia. Naruto y todos los ahí presentes estaban anonadados ante las palabras de Sakura. — Créeme, llegara el día en que los hombres caerán, las murallas solo serán polvo y tu un recuerdo vago de lo que alguna vez fue Antalion. —

— ¡Insolente!— Dijo Kankuro. Gaara coloco una mano sobre el pecho del castaño, deteniendo sus acciones y con ellas cualquier otra ofensa.

— ¡Llámeme como usted quiera! Pero al final, terminaran siendo nada más que polvo. — Las palabras de la joven parecían cuchilladas, filosas y corto punzantes. — Únase a nosotros, y le aseguro que todo mal terminara. — Vocifero Sakura con un tono fuerte y decidido. — Le juro que aquellos que deseen lastimarlos, morirán gritando. —

—Desafiante. — Susurro Gaara. — Nadie me había hablado de esa manera desde la última vez que vi a su esposo, mi señora. Dignas palabras de una reina. — Reconoció el pelirrojo. — Me uniré a ustedes en el campo de batalla. — Naruto esbozo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. — Pero me temo que no puedo proveerle los barcos necesarios para enviar a diez mil hombres al otro lado del mundo. —

—Los barcos no serán problema. — Interrumpió Naruto, apaciguando los ánimos de todos los consejeros de Gaara. — Nos encargaremos de abastecer todas las necesidades de los soldados. Conseguiremos los barcos necesarios para llevar a diez mil hombres. —

—Sasuke Uchiha estará agradecido con usted. — Agrego Kakashi. Bajo la vista de los dioses y con la sal del agua, cerraron un pacto sagrado. Con aquello Sakura se sentía feliz y a su mente llego una frase, sencilla pero en aquel momento valía demasiado -Uno-.

.

.

.

.

Yacían reunidos en la misma habitación, mirando con cautela aquel mapa que les mostraba las ciudades más cercanas y donde podrían encontrar futuros aliados.

—Partiré hacia Ikana. — Aviso Naruto. — Intentare convencer al señor Onoki de unirse a nuestra lucha. Los relatos dicen que posee seres inimaginables entre sus filas. —

— ¿Cómo llegaras hacia Ikana?— Pregunto Sakura, preocupada por el rubio. Las historias decían que Ikana era un país modesto. La preocupación de la pelirrosa se centraba en los pantanos que debía atravesar para llegar ahí. Relataban que aquella era una trampa natural, lo que mantenía el país a salvo, donde si los intrusos no eran cuidadosos con cada paso que daban, podían perderse entre la maleza, ahogarse o en el mejor de los casos, ser devorado por un cocodrilo gigante.

—Conseguí un mapa. — Dijo, mostrando el pedazo de pergamino. — Mi padre lo utilizaba cuando debía partir hacia tal lugar. No te preocupes, Sakura. Hare entrar ese viejo en cintura. —

—Me impresiona tanta seguridad. — Hablo Kakashi. — Nosotros dirigiremos nuestro camino hacia Las islas de Ait. Conseguiremos la flota con Mei Terumi. — Sakura asintió. —

—Enviare un halcón a Sasuke, solo para informarle nuestros movimientos. — Aviso Naruto, saliendo de la habitación a paso lento.

— ¿Tendremos suerte?— Pregunto Sakura. Kakashi podía notar la inseguridad en su mirada. Hasta cierto punto sentía una gran admiración por la pelirrosa, llevaba una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, era de las pocas mujeres dispuestas a salir de su castillo para hacerle frente a las distintas batallas, inclusive si se trataba de las batallas de su esposo.

—Simpatizaras rápidamente con Mei. Optara por unirse a ti, sobre todo si mencionas a la princesa Tsunade. Son grandes aliadas, comparten una relación bastante estrecha. — Informo. — Necesitas confiar un poco en ti. — Con aquello, Kakashi se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse hacia sus aposentos para descansar. Un largo viaje los esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Antes del amanecer el navío partió rumbo a las hermosas islas de Ait, famosas por la vida pesquera, los enormes lagos y el clima ártico. Durante la cabalgata, Sakura pudo apreciar el salvaje y hermoso paisaje, ríos bravíos, bosques sombríos, arboles ominosos,

Tardaron dos días en llegar hasta el castillo, el clima se volvía rudo durante la tarde, por lo que, les obligaba a permanecer ocultos en pequeñas tabernas que se encontraban en los asentamientos aledaños.

El panorama era hermoso. Aquel castillo se situaba entre una cadena montañosa, rodeada de cascadas y lagos espejados.

Descendieron de los caballos. Sakura sentía el cuerpo magullado, viajar durante tantos días en caballo era algo tedioso. Podría apostar que tendría las piernas llenas de yagas y moretones, eso le sucedía cuando salía a cabalgar durante horas con el azabache.

Al adentrarse en el palacio, quedaron boquiabiertos. Había candelabros de cristal colgados en los techos, alfombras por doquier, una exquisita decoración, digna de un rey.

Caminaron hacia la sala del trono, si los pasillos eran asombrosos, la sala seguro los dejaría más que boquiabiertos. Su idea no estaba tan errada; Un salón especial de dos pisos, frente a ellos se alzaba un trono de oro y marfil. En él, yacía sentada una hermosa mujer.

Poseía una figura delgada, resaltándola más con un vestido azul fuerte, perfectamente entallado en corte sirena, dejando arrastras una enorme cola. Su cuello estaba decorado por una gargantilla de diamantes.

Sus ojos verdes hacían contraste con el cabello castaño rojizo, en ese momento lo llevaba atado, una trenza simulaba una diadema, mientras el cabello restante caía de manera ondulada, atado en una sencilla coleta baja.

Desde ese punto podían darse cuenta que la emperatriz, exhibía una leve sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos sean. Es un honor recibirla. — Dijo con voz fuerte, mientras esta inundaba toda la sala con ecos. — Esperaba su llegada hacia dos días. — Confeso, aun sin dejar de sonreír. —

—Para nosotros es un placer estar con usted. — Respondió Sakura, cabizbaja, había algo que le causaba temor en aquella dama, tal vez era su hermosura o la seguridad con la que hablaba, o tal falta de respeto por hacerla esperar. — Mi señora, el clima no nos favoreció, las nevadas son fuertes y el camino peligroso. Emito una enorme disculpa por tal falta de respeto. — Kalyan se aferró a la falda de su madre, mirando de reojo a Mei, imponiendo respeto desde aquel trono.

—Debió ser bastante agotador para usted y el pequeño príncipe realizar un viaje tan largo hasta este lugar. — Dijo con empatía, podía comprender el cansancio. —

—Su idea no es nada errada. — Admitió Sakura. — Los vientos soplaban fuertes, levantando la nieve del camino, aquello nos impedía continuar con nuestro camino. Por suerte, teníamos a hombres sabios a nuestra merced. —

—Seria agradable recibir un baño caliente, comida y vino. Sus aposentos están preparados, estas doncellas los dirigirán a ellos. Por la noche me gustaría contar con su presencia en mi mesa para la cena. — Sakura y Kakashi asintieron. Aquello sonaba como una orden, la cual, no estarían dispuestos a rechazar. La bella mujer realizo un ademan con la mano. Espero a que el caballero se retirase y Sakura con su pequeño hijo, de esa manera tendría privacidad con el consejo.

—Mi señora. — Llamo un hombre. Llevaba un parche cubriendo uno de los ojos. — Creo que usted sabe a lo que vienen estas personas. El mismo rey de Salitrium lo plasmo en su carta. Optaría por realizar una alianza con ellos, ¿Qué le parece si lo reafirmamos con un matrimonio?— La palabra matrimonio logro exasperarla. Mei Terumi era conocida por no tener marido y gobernar sola las islas de Ait. Habían pasado cosas desafortunadas para que esa mujer no estuviera casada. Mantenía firme su idea de gobernar sola, lo que provocaba una gran preocupación en sus consejeros más cercanos, a falta de herederos, el trono podría quedar en manos de cualquier persona y desatar una guerra.

— ¿Matrimonio?— Cuestiono seriamente, con una faz imperturbable. Camino lentamente hacia su consejero, exhibiendo aquella sonrisa traicionera, de entre sus pechos tomo una daga y la coloco sobre el cuello del hombre nervioso. — La próxima vez que mencione la palabra "matrimonio" Lo asesinare. — Amenazo con tono sombrío.

—Mi señora, es una sugerencia. Sé que no puedo hacerla esposa del rey de Salitrium. Pero puedo asegurar que aquel caballero que resguarda la seguridad de la reina es un buen partido. — Dijo nervioso. Las manos le temblaban al igual que las palabras. —

—Te escucho. — Dijo Mei, regresando al trono. —

—Hatake Kakashi. Es un gran caballero, heredero de una gran fortaleza e incalculables riquezas. Al parecer, su esposa falleció hace años, desde ese día no volvió a contraer matrimonio y adjudico sus bienes al reino de Salitrium. Su reputación lo precede. — Informo. Mei, medito aquella propuesta tan tentadora.

—Hatake Kakashi. — Susurro, para después, sonreír ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura y Kakashi tomaban lugar en la cena, llevaban tres platillos, lo suficiente para quedar satisfechos. Habían entablado una conversación amena, preparaban el terreno de las negociaciones.

Cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a recoger los platos. Mei estaba más que preparada para poner sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió la peli castaña con voz amable. —

—Sakura. — Dijo la pelirrosa, aun no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de ser llamada "mi señora" o "mi reina"—

—Sakura. — Mei sonrió al momento de recitarlo, poseía una voz dulce como un melocotón. — Si, ustedes me permiten, me gustaría mantener una conversación a solas. — Miro a su consejo y después al peliblanco, quien viro sus irises oscuras hacia la pelirrosa, ella asintió.

— ¿Podría llevar a Sarada con usted?— Pregunto de manera educada, a lo que el peliblanco no opuso resistencia. Ambas mujeres esperaban pacientes el momento de quedar completamente rodeadas por la soledad. Al ver que nadie más hacia acto de presencia en el comedor, Mei se puso de pie, contoneando sus caderas con cada paso proporcionado. Vertió un poco de vino sobre dos copas de plata, estrecho una a la joven reina, las alzaron para realizar un brindis mudo.

—Admito que no esperaba su llegada, sino, la de su esposo. — Vocifero la emperatriz, clavando sus fanales verdes sobre Sakura.

—Mi esposo esta indispuesto peleando una guerra. — Aviso Sakura. Sabía que en el mundo femenino también se libraban batallas. Debía manejar con cuidado sus palabras al igual que sus cartas para llegar a un común acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. El pequeño Uchiha Sasuke dejo atrás las espadas de madera. — Acoto de forma burlesca. — Eres afortunada, niña. Mira que casarse con un Uchiha es un honor. Pude enterarme que primero estuviste comprometida con el apuesto hermano mayor, Hitachi ¿no es así?— Si las miradas fuesen cuchillos, las dos mujeres habrían muerto al instante.

—Vaya, nunca creí que mi vida sería un tema de conversación que le generara interés. — Atacaría con garras y dientes. —Sí. Lamentablemente, paso al otro mundo. — Dijo con respeto. — ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?— Sakura alzo una ceja, sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa mujer, esperando una respuesta.

—No daré más vueltas al asunto.— Sonrió ampliamente mientras de un sorbo terminaba todo el vino que minutos antes ocupaba su copa.— Necesitas barcos para transportar tu ejército, una enorme flota ¿me equivoco?— Sakura negó con la cabeza.— Yo puedo proveerte la fuerza marítima pero tu ¿Qué puedes asegurarme?— La ojiesmeralda clavo la mirada en el suelo, nada en la vida era gratis y Mei Terumi era un claro ejemplo de eso.— Lo imagine.— Sentencio con desdén.— Así que yo tengo mis propias condiciones.—

—Soy todo oídos y si esta en mis manos, por supuesto que pagare el precio. — Espeto. Coloco una soga alrededor de su cuello, un paso en falso y aquello lo llevaría a la perdición.

—Puedo otorgarte barcos y un ejército, a cambio quiero un matrimonio. — Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Matrimonio. — Susurro para sí. — ¿Puedo saber a quién tiene en mente?— Esperaba que el nombre de Sasuke no saliera a relucir en el acuerdo, si así era, subiría a su caballo y regresaría sin ejercito alguno. —

—Su caballero. Hatake Kakashi. — Si la idea del matrimonio había causado gran impresión en ella, el hecho de elegir a Kakashi habia rematado.

—Mi señora. Si usted me lo permite, lo consultare con el susodicho. — Aviso Sakura, a lo que Mei estuvo de acuerdo. — Debo agradecerle por la exquisita cena, el buen vino y el lecho que nos ha proporcionado. — El silencio era abrumador. — Si usted me lo permite, me gustaría retirarme a charlar con mi consejero y descansar con mi hijo. —

—Adelante, Sakura. Siéntete como en casa. —

.

.

.

.

Kakashi esperaba paciente por la llegada de la pelirrosa. Logro arrullar a Kalyan y dejarlo dormir, pero necesitaba saber a qué acuerdo llego con la emperatriz. Escucho el abrir de la puerta y los ligeros pasos del caminar de Sakura.

— ¿Y bien?— Cuestiono impaciente, poniéndose de pie ante la presencia de su reina.

—La emperatriz accedió a otorgarnos su flota y parte de su ejército. — Kakashi emulo una sonrisa detrás de la máscara. Esperaba más información. — Contamos con su ayuda para la guerra. —

— ¿Qué es lo que pidió a cambio?— Kakashi podía descifrar las miradas de Sakura.

—Tomar a su pupilo Chojuro como escudero personal de Naruto y Sasuke. — Aviso la pelirrosa.

—Bien, bien. — Acoto Kakashi, conforme a las exigencias de la emperatriz. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. — ¿Algo más?— Sakura exhalo, el momento habia llegado.

—Cuando la guerra termine quiere casarse contigo. — La noticia lo tomo por sorpresa. En realidad no le molestaría ser su esposo, era bastante bella y heredera de un gran reino. Si accedía a casarse con Mei, dejaría atrás el título de caballero y ostentaría el de emperador, pero aun lo asechaba el recuerdo de Hanare. Guardo silencio, meditando pros y contras, se mantuvo así durante largo rato, tanto, que cuando reacciono pensó que ya no contaría con la presencia de Sakura.

—Ya veo. — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Lo consientes?— Pregunto, esperando por una respuesta rápida.

— ¿Puedo rehusarme?— Respondió Kakashi.

—No, si deseamos obtener su ayuda. — Cuando se luchaba una guerra, los grandes señores aguardaban pacientes como buitres esperando la carroña. —

—Bien. — Suscito Kakashi. — En ese caso lo consiento. — Dijo algo resignado con la idea. — No tenía más optativa. — Creo que sería buena idea acudir con usted a firmar el tratado. —

—Bien. Nos presentaremos mañana a primera hora. — Freno en seco antes de abandonar la habitación. — Pagas por nuestros pecados. — Susurro Sakura. — Lo recordaremos. — De esa manera el tratado quedaba sellado. Hatake Kakashi y Terumi Mei, celebrarían una gran boda al finalizar la guerra. — Dos. — Susurro Sakura. Con esos aliados, derrotarían a Kaguya fácilmente.

_**Continuara. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡A que esto fue rápido verdad! Si, este capítulo ya lo tenía echo, solo faltaba darle unos cuantos retoques para tenerlo listo :3

Bien, Gaara y Mei Terumi están dentro, aún faltan dos kages (O en este caso reyes) Por convencer. Uff esto está cada vez más cerca del final…en el siguiente capítulo se responderán muchas dudas sobre Madara, el inicio de la guerra y la destrucción de Salitrium entre otras cosas :D

Como verán, he agregado una pareja más a la historia, algo crack, pero me pareció que se adaptaba adecuadamente.

Espero estar llevando esta historia por buen camino, esta fue la primera historia SS que publico aquí en Fanfiction, todos mis fic se encontraban en MundoSasuSaku. No saben la alegría que me causa saber que cada uno de ustedes le ha dado una oportunidad 3 Nunca pensé que sería bien aceptada, como siempre, gracias por su constante apoyo.

**Comentarios especiales;**

**Andy-n.n****: **Menos mal que subí el capítulo a tiempo ñ.ñ Ojala las dudas sobre Gaara quedaran resueltas: 3 Gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer y comentar, ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

**AkimeMaxwell****: **Aún faltan muchas cosas por ver entre el desarrollo entre Sasuke y Sakura c: Gracias por leer y comentar Akime ñ.ñ ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: **¡Así es! Todavía falta mucho por ver ñ.ñ Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :D

**carlita-chan uchiha****: ****¡**Ojala te la hayas pasado de maravilla en tus vacaciones! ¡Gracias! Y sí que se puso rejego con brindar su ejército :3 pero ahora ya está con ellos, solo faltan Onoki y A :3 No, mil gracias a ti por leer y comentar ¡Un fuerte abrazo! ¡Saludos!

**Daniela12063: **Si, de hecho, se podrán apreciar varios reinos basados en algunos de la vida real :3 Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Quiere agrandar la familia! :3 Veras que no todos serán tan egoístas ñ.ñ Gracias por leer y Comentar Dani :D Nos leemos hasta el próximo review ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Sin más, me despido para continuar con esta historia.

Mil gracias por leer, añadirlo a favoritos, comentar y todas esas cosas maravillosas :D

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Cuídense, besos y un fuerte abrazo ñ.ñ/


	26. Capitulo XXVI: Mira debajo del puente

_**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles por su constante apoyo, por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer e inclusive dejar un comentario de vez en cuando. **_

_**Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla. **_

_**Una mención honorifica a setsuna17, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, a mi estimada Carlita-chan Uchiha y Agness-celty, quienes dejaron un lindo review el capitulo anterior, mil gracias. **_

_**Ojala y les agrade el capitulo de hoy. **_

_**Sin mas, me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Feliz inicio de semana! **_

_**Los quiero. **_

_**P.S **_

_**Prometo responder a todas sus dudas el siguiente capitulo :D por el momento dejare que ustedes solos saquen las conclusiones. **_

_**P.S NO.2 **_

_**Hice un cambio de Nick name, por lo cual, ya no me encontraran por el nombre de EdithCS sino "Shekb ma Shiieraki anni" :D **_

**Capitulo XXVI:**

**Mira abajo del puente. **

—El trato está pactado. — Dijo Ao, rompiendo el siniestro silencio con un eco sonoro. —

—Le prometo. — Interrumpió Kakashi, mirando atentamente a la bella mujer frente a sus ojos. — Regresar con bien para llevar a cabo nuestra promesa. — Mei Terumi sonrió satisfecha.

Sakura comprendió algo. Los juegos de reyes eran complicados, no solo implicaba fuerza, demandaba estrategia y paciencia. Nada en el mundo era gratis, todos querían algo para beneficiarse.

—Enviare la embarcación cuando ustedes estén de regreso. — Informo la reina del lugar. —

—Puedo asegurarle que todos obtendremos un enorme beneficio y satisfacción con la derrota de Kaguya. — Bebió un poco de vino, alzando los fanales esmeraldas hacia esa mujer intimidante. —

—Espero mi parte del trato intacta. — Sentencio Mei, lanzando una mirada fugaz a Kakashi. El aludido comenzaba a sentirse como un simple objeto. Un hombre a cambio de una flota entera.

—O—

Al salir de las Islas y con Mei Terumi como su aliada, solo les quedaba adentrarse en las Dunas de Antalion, donde la arena era blanca y si no se andaba con el cuidado apropiado, cualquier camino podía llevarte a la perdición.

Naruto esperaba por ellos. Los recibió con una sonrisa amplia. Rápidamente dedujeron que su viaje hacia Onoki fue fructífero y se les sumaria otra persona a la guerra. Optaron por descansar unos cuantos segundos, al menos para darse un respiro, en un conflicto no estaba permitido bajar la guardia.

Instalaron una enorme tienda, adecuada con todas las comodidades necesarias para proveerles un buen descanso. Sakura no apartaba la vista de Kalyan, era evidente las ganas de conocerle mundo…un mundo lleno de peligros. Tal vez, el instinto maternal le advertía muchas cosas que antes dejaba pasar por alto. Ese niño era sangre de su sangre, lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunto Naruto, tomando un racimo de uvas, llevándose una hacia la boca y degustando con alegría ese sabor dulce, esperando informes, demandaba ponerse al tanto de la situación actual.

—Conseguimos a Mei Terumi como aliada. — Respondió Sakura de golpe, estaba demasiado cansada para darle tantas vueltas al asunto y no llegar al grano. Alzo la mirada para apreciar la faz sorprendida del rubio, contuvo una carcajada al notar sus cachetes inflados por las uvas que tomaban lugar ahí, verlo de esa manera, le hacía recordarle a un niño. — Podrá a nuestras órdenes su flota, a cambio de matrimonio. — Notifico la pelirrosa, jugueteando con las frutas que yacían en su plato.

— ¡¿Matrimonio?!— Dijo Naruto, atragantándose ante la impresión. Intento recuperar el aliento— ¿Pero con quién? No quedan demasiados hombres nobles o de renombre para Mei Terumi. — Por desgracia, el rubio era lento de aprendizaje.

—Por supuesto que lo hay. — Mascullo Sakura, clavando la mirada en el "sacrificado" peliblanco. —

— ¡¿Kakashi?!— Si la idea del matrimonio sonaba demente, el hecho del elegido lo era más. Poso los ojos azules como el cielo y mar sobre ese hombre que tantas veces les había salvado el pellejo y lo hacía nuevamente, por el bien del pueblo, por el bien del rey. — Kakashi. — Susurro, repitiéndolo una vez más, era demasiado por digerir. Sakura movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

—Te pondré al tanto de la situación cuando estemos reunidos con Sasuke. — Recito, al mismo tiempo que exhalaba lenta y audiblemente. Naruto asintió ante el comentario. — ¿Recibiste una buena respuesta por parte de Onoki?— Acariciaba la superficie de madera, últimamente diversos malestares le asechaban y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, pero no alarmaría a nadie, continuaría con su encomienda.

—Onoki ha decido unirse. — Espeto Naruto, revolviendo los mechones rubios, mostrando una sonrisa ufana. — Lo tendremos con nosotros en cuestión de días. Sera conveniente enviar un halcón a Sasuke. Los grandes señores necesitan un festín para ser recibidos. —

—Gaara, Onoki, Mei…—Susurro Sakura, articulando el nombre de cada aliado. — Solo nos falta uno. —

.

.

.

Desde el otro lado de la muralla, atisbaban meticulosamente cada movimiento realizado en el campamento. Aquellos hombres conformaban una campaña de mercenarios, bastante conocida en las ciudades. Se dice, que los nombres de cada miembro yacía en un enorme libro y para unirse a esta banda, debían realizar actos de barbaría.

—Estos hombres pelean por oro. — Interrumpió Kakashi, inseguro con la decidía de la pelirrosa por unirlos a un ejército amaestrado. — Los mercenarios no conocen el honor y dudo que también conozcan la confianza. —

—Matarían a cualquier persona por una jugosa recompensa. — Los rayos del sol eran atosigantes, si se mantenían otro rato ahí portarían las marcas de las prendas utilizadas en el momento. —

— ¿Por cuantos hombres está conformada?— Sakura formulo aquella pregunta, desviando el tema de honor, confianza y centrándolo en uno más importante; Poder. Perseguía atentamente cada hombre montando un equino, podría apostar que la vida de aquellos hombres estaba rodeada de excentricidades; Oro, vino, esclavos de cama entre otras cosas, que de tan solo pensarlo le erizaban la piel.

—Alrededor de dos mil. — Vocifero Kakashi. — Liderados por A, el bastardo del rayo. Es un hombre peligroso…todos ellos son peligrosos. — Corrigió de inmediato, expectante a los comentarios de los jóvenes, quienes parecían absortos en el espectáculo.

—Estoy segura que ellos quieren estar del lado ganador, son hombres que pelean por oro. No permitirán ser vencidos por dos niños. — Musito Sakura. Estaba más que segura con su elección. La reunión se mantenía en pie.

.

.

.

Aguardaron por la llegada de los mercenarios. Los tres intentarían persuadirlos de unírseles. El sol fue cubierto por tres sombras, una de ellas bastante imponente, conformada por un gratificante 1.98 y un aspecto de rudeza.

A su lado yacían dos hombres más. Eran jóvenes. El que tomaba posición a la derecha era alto, tez morena y cabello amarillento, casi blanco. Logro impresionarlos con esa mirada perezosa, pero si algo aprendió de la guerra era no subestimar a los enemigos. El hombre de cabello rubio era bajo de estatura, a comparación de sus corpulentos compañeros. Llevaba el cabello un poco largo, poseedor de un aspecto de aplomo.

—Mis señores. —Hablo Kakashi con un tono de voz fuerte y el característico semblante de pereza en el rostro. — Permítanme presentarles al capitán y tenientes de los Cruqiat. El capitán A, primer teniente Darui y segundo teniente C.— Al recitar los nombres, cada uno de los aludidos tomo asiento frente a los jóvenes, inexpertos a simple vista para los mercenarios. Sakura realizo un ademan, ordenando a Ino a servir vino a sus "honorables" invitados.

—Demasiado jóvenes para ser reyes.— Dijo A con desdén.— Esto es lo que sucede cuando le das una corona a una persona que aún no sabe limpiarse el trasero.— Lanzo una sonora carcajada, acompañada de sonrisas incomodas por parte de los tenientes.—

—La edad no supone nada al momento de tomar decisiones, cualquiera puede cometer un error, inclusive los más sabios. — Defendió el rubio sin importarle desatar otra batalla. Como respuesta recibió una mirada de aprobación por parte del capitán.

—Solo somos dos jóvenes chicos inexpertos en el arte de la guerra. — Sentencio Sakura. Podía percatarse de la mirada penetrante de uno de los tenientes, lo que logro cohibirla un poco. — Pero quizá un experto como usted pueda explicarnos como derrotar a un enorme ejército. —

—Ahora entiendo el porqué de su apodo…La desafiante. — Mascullo C, alzando una ceja para contemplar a la hermosa pelirrosa. —

—Únanse a nosotros y les daremos el oro necesario para abastecer su vida de lujos y títulos. Se les será otorgado cuando recuperemos nuestro reino y la batalla haya finalizado. — Era una propuesta bastante tentadora para alguien que luchaba por oro.

— ¿Cómo van a lograrlo?— Pregunto Darui. — No tienen naves, ni ejercito…armas, caballería, las ciudades están reducidas a cenizas. —

—Hace tres semanas no teníamos aliados y hace dos años no tenía planeado estar aquí. — Mascullo Sakura. — Hemos puesto el contrato sobre la mesa. Su trabajo se les será bien pagado, es mi palabra de honor. —

—Para ser unos mocosos. — Hablo A, quien minutos antes yacía bastante pensativo. — Son versados al entresacar aliados. — Ambos reyes sonrieron satisfechos. — Cuenten con nosotros. —

.

.

.

.

Sasuke atisbo el paisaje, desde la montaña podía apreciarse todo con claridad, cada ecosistema que conformaba esa basta región.

Principiaba a deplorarse sobre el plebiscito elegido. Adoptaba cierto temor al acercarse más a la fortaleza Mizeareigh, un emplazamiento misterioso, falaz.

Siempre se mofaba sobre las personas supersticiosas, esas que se la pasaban adorando a los dioses o aguardando el momento de que las profecías se inmutaran en ejercer acto de presencia.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par. Perseveraron por la llegada del azabache. Habían enviado la invitación al Uchiha, como respuesta obtuvieron la mismísima presencia del rey halcón.

Camino a paso lento por los pasillos, adentrarse en aquel lugar era entrar a tu perdición "Abandone la esperanza todo aquel que entre" Un laberinto confuso donde solo aquellos que desearan llegar a la verdad, encontrarían el camino correcto.

Sasuke corrió con suerte, cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente a un hombre. Solamente podía apreciar la delgada silueta masculina, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con una capucha, era más criatura que hombre, solamente podía apreciar los labios morados y los dientes desaliñados que formaban una tétrica sonrisa.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Vocifero con voz igual de siniestra que su sonrisa. — Estábamos esperando por ti. — Mascullo, realizo un ademan, dejando al descubierto una mano huesuda, la piel parecía adherida. — Bienvenido a la fortaleza Mizeareigh, rey halcón. — Sasuke miraba de manera desconfiada al hombre frente a el. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?— Pregunto de golpe, con semblante imperturbable, tenía el ceño fruncido, la mano cubriendo la empuñadura de aquella espada. —

—Mostrarle la verdad. — Sentencio el hombrecillo. — Se todo sobre los sueños que le asechan cada noche…No son solo más que visiones. — Volvieron a emprender paso lento. El hombrecillo empujo una puerta de madera enorme. Sasuke pudo percibir a la hermosa dama tendida en el suelo; Cabello largo, rubia, ojos azules como el cielo, nariz respingona, labios carnosos y rosados. Llevaba un vestido blanco, ceñido al cuerpo de tela transparente. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella, proveyéndole una bebida, la cual, pareció traerla de vuelta a la vida. Este, estrecho el cáliz hacia Sasuke. Dudo unos cuanto segundo en beber de aquella copa pero la intriga en su interior era tanta que no dudo en darle un gran sorbo. El sabor era amargo, recordaba algunas historias sobre la fortaleza. Una de ellas trataba sobre las hermosas damas, la belleza era su castigo y estaban obligadas a servir ahí.

La bella damisela vocifero unas cuantas palabras. Tomo la mano de Sasuke y todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque. Podía reconocerlo con exactitud y apostaría que si alguna vez llegaba a perder la vista, reconocería aquel camino a la perfección.

El imponente castillo de mármol se alzaba ante ellos. Escucho un ruido proveniente de los matorrales y como de este salía un pequeño de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como la misma noche.

La imagen se desvaneció como ondas en el agua, proyectando otra visión, esta vez estaban dentro del palacio, frente al trono que durante miles de años perduro en Salitrium hasta la fatídica destrucción.

Dos hombres de cabello negro llamaban la atención en la sala del trono. El más grande portaba una corona de hierro y el que poseía gran parecido con Sasuke.

—Les presento a Madara de la casa Uchiha, legítimo heredero y protector de Salitrium. —

.

.

.

De nueva cuenta, la proyección se desvaneció, era un ataque de imágenes constantes, mostrando lo suficiente para mostrarle el pasado de Salitrium.

.

.

.

Inmediatamente reconoció el olor, sangre, cuerpos en descomposición, hedor a muerte, solo el campo de batalla podía hacerlo presente. Reconoció las sombras masculinas, tendidas bajo una cortina de lluvia torrencial, apagando el fuego, llevándose con ella la sangre demarrada en la guerra.

—Izuna. — Mascullo Madara, intentando torpemente detener la hemorragia que emanaba de su vientre. — Hermano. — Volvió a llamar, lo sostuvo con el último halo de fuerza.

—Madara. — Llamo otro hombre de cabello castaño y largo, podía apreciarse en su faz cansancio y remordimiento. — Vamos a terminar esto. — Sugirió. — Si unimos nuestras casas la lucha terminara. —

—No lo hagas, hermano. — Hablo Izuna ya moribundo, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por alejar el punzante dolor. — No dejes que te engañen. — Fue una última suplica, una última orden. Izuna había muerto, dejando como último heredero a Uchiha Madara.

—Ven. — Dijo la hermosa mujer que proyectaba aquellas imágenes, tomando la mano del pelinegro, caminando entre la pausada imagen hasta hacerla desaparecer y entrar en otra quimera.

.

.

.

El aspecto de Madara se había transformado. Salitrium estaba en constante decadencia, mientras su rey realizaba el plan ideal para crear un mundo "perfecto". Tenía a la soledad como única compañera, un rey sin amor, aquel que solo conocía el odio.

—Hashirama. — Hablo Madara con voz apacible, esperando una respuesta por parte del aludido. — Es inútil correr detrás de mí. —

.

.

.

Cuando dieron otro paso, aprecio a los hombres que minutos antes charlaban sin altercados en la quimera anterior. Madara estaba en el suelo, como un cuerpo inerte, al cual, la vida también lo había abandonado, mientras tanto Hashirama estaba de pie con semblante triste.

.

.

.

El cálido agarre de la mujer logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, atrayéndolo en otra dirección. En una habitación había una mujer muy hermosa, cabellos azabaches, sosteniendo a un pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos, meciéndolo con una dulce canción de cuna.

—Madre. — Nada más pensarlo la hermosa dama alzo la mirada hacia él, como si pudiese percatarse de su presencia.

—Itachi. — Mascullo su padre, orgulloso del recién nacido, el heredero legitimo al trono. — ¿Qué mejor nombre para un rey?— Mikoto asintió con ligereza, estaba embelesada con Itachi, el primogénito.

—Es el príncipe que nos fue prometido. — Susurro ella, acariciando los mechones azabaches que adornaban su pequeña cabeza. Una dulce tristeza impregno el lugar cuando su familia desapareció, desvaneciéndose como la neblina matutina, solo quedo aquel sentimiento para espolear su camino.

.

.

.

—El rey Minuto desea mantener la paz con nosotros a cambio de retirar los ejércitos de las fronteras cercanas a Thadica y firmar el contrato que ha enviado. — Aviso un caballero, esperando la respuesta de Mikoto.

—Bien. — Respondió la pelinegra. — Para mantener la paz entre las naciones. — A lado de Mikoto estaba Itachi, apenas contaba con 5 años de edad, contaba con una mente abierta, era un niño prodigio. En ese momento devoraba con voracidad cada palabra plasmada en los pergaminos. Fugue debía ser precavido y preparar a su hijo para los atenuantes deberes del reino. — Cariño, firma aquí. — Ordeno Mikoto con voz dulce. — El sello. — Pidió a uno de los sirvientes. Vertió la cera caliente sobre el pergamino, la pelinegra cuidaba meticulosamente a Itachi de no sufrir alguna quemadura pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el espeso liquido cayó sobre su mano y el pareció no responder ni con un respingo de dolor.

Esa escena logro perturba a Mikoto. Durante largo tiempo se especuló sobre una enfermedad casi desconocida. Los que llegaban a padecerla perdía por completo la noción del dolor. Atacaba poco a poco, matando lentamente a quien la portaba. El paciente debía someterse a una especie de examen, el cual consistía en clavar diversas agujas en las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo, infligirle dolor para descartar tan temido achaque.

Itachi fue sometido a la examinación en aquella visión. Era entretenido por uno de los bufones del reino, mientras los doctores clavaban diversas agujas en su cuerpo. Solo bastaba probar con la planta del pie. Los piquetes solo lograban causarle cosquillas y arrancarle carcajadas en lugar de lágrimas. El doctor, alzo la mirada en búsqueda de los fanales ónices de la reina. No bastaba decir más palabras, ella podía comprenderlo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas, esperando una respuesta que le devolviera la esperanza ¿Por qué los dioses se empeñaban en castigarla de esa manera? Arrebatándole una de las cosas más preciadas en la vida.

—Depende. — Respondió con un acento extranjero, realizando énfasis en diversas palabras. — Los síntomas comienzan a presentarse a mediana edad. Me sorprende que el príncipe los presentara desde este momento. Si los dioses son generosos, le darán una vida sin preocupaciones. — Itachi estaba predestinado a reinar poco, vivir rápido, sin dejar algún heredero

—Los dioses no son generosos. — Interrumpió Sasuke sin importarle ser escuchado. — Por eso son dioses. — Abandonaron la sala, adentrándose en otra proyección.

.

.

.

El llanto inundo la habitación. Sobre la cama reposaba Mikoto, empapada de sudor, siendo atendida por un ejército de parteras.

—Es un niño. — Aviso una de ellas, envolviendo al pequeño azabache en una manta para presentarlo formalmente con su madre. Fugaku no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en la habitación, acudiendo al nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Mikoto logro cohibirse ante la compañía de su esposo, quien miraba con ceño fruncido a su esposa.

—Sasuke. — Dijo Mikoto, rompiendo con el abrumador silencio. —

—Por la gracia de los dioses, otro heredero ha llegado. — y sin decir más abandono la sala, pasando a lado del pelinegro sin prestarle la mínima atención.

.

.

.

—Es la sala del trono. — Al pensarlo, una conocida pelirrosa entro en la estancia, ocultándose detrás de las ropas opulentas de su padre.

—Nuestras casas se unirán. — Ordeno Fugaku. — Tú tienes una hija, yo tengo un hijo. Concretaremos su matrimonio cuando ambos lleguen a la mayoría de edad. Está destinada a gobernar codo a codo con Itachi. — Esa noticia logro detonar una gran impresión en el azabache, cuando Sakura se lo conto no podía creerlo pero ahora podía ver como el destino jugaba con ellos.

Fugaku negaba la enfermedad de Itachi, veía en él un valioso guerrero, un gran hombre con madera para gobernar y hacer de Salitrium un reino lleno de prosperidad.

.

.

.

Más adelante tropezó con un festín de cadáveres. Había cuerpo regados por todos lados, algunos le faltaban miembros, otros yacían sin cabeza, la sangre coagulada coloreaba el panorama con tintes de crueldad y barbaría. Las manos cortadas aún se aferraban a las armas. Los estandartes estaban manchados de sangre, los alrededores consumidos por el fuego y la desolación, el hedor a la muerte podía presenciar con claridad.

Escucho el trote lento de los caballos, detrás de ellos hondeaban los estandartes de la casa Uchiha.

Itachi miraba con desaprobación la escena, llevaba una armadura negra, con ribetes de escama de dragón, su padre atisbaba el panorama.

—Saquearon la ciudad. El hecho de hacer a un lado las opiniones de Kaguya sobre dejar a todo el reino bajo sus hombros ha desatado su furia. Vendrán por nosotros sin pensarlo. — Aviso Obito, tomando fuertemente las riendas del caballo.

—Es un aviso hasta dónde puede llegar la crueldad de los hombres por conseguir poder. — Sentencio Itachi, sin apartar la vista de un cadáver.

—La ciudad no caerá en manos de una persona tan cruel como Kaguya. Esto es la guerra, si deseaba una respuesta…la tendrá. —

.

.

.

El miedo lo paralizo por completo. Miraba atónito esa imponente puerta de madera negra. El hedor magullaba las fosas nasales del azabache. La sangre emanaba como una fuente. Itachi yacía moribundo sobre el lecho, empapado en sudor.

—No sobrevivirá. — Advirtieron los médicos. — La herida detono ciertos factores de la enfermedad. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar la hora de su muerte. — Los gritos desgarradores y llenos de dolor de su madre lo transportaron de inmediato al día donde todo comenzó.

Pudo percatarse de la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba la hermosa mujer.

.

.

.

La fortaleza te dejaba divagar por los sucesos sin interrumpir espacio y tiempo. Era como viajar entre ellos, presenciarlos en carne propia, comprobar las historias relatadas en el campo de batalla.

Llego a la caída de la tarde en Salitrium, el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas. El castigo meticulosamente planeado por los enemigos no tardo en realizar acto de presencia. Un olor a azufre se mezclaba con el de la sangre. Escuchaba con claridad los gritos, llantos, sollozos, gemidos, lamentos, el chocar de las espadas, como estas atravesaban las cotas de malla, la destrucción en su pura esencia.

Tomo lugar en aquella llanura y miro, el humo subía de la tierra como un horno que resguardaba el pan de cada día. Una sombra oculto el sol y con ella la ciudad que poco a poco se desmoronaba hasta dejarla en cenizas y ningún vestigio conocido de ella.

—Salitrium. — Susurro Sasuke con voz apacible. De nada serbia sentarse a llorar o lamentarse, de cualquier forma el habría muerto con la ciudad y de los Uchiha solo quedaría nada más y nada menos que un vago recuerdo de lo que fueron.

.

.

.

Las siguientes imagines se tornaron violentas ante sus ojos, apenas y podía apreciarlas con claridad, eran como moléculas inquietas, chocando contra cualquier cuerpo con vida.

"_Cuando las lágrimas terminaron de salir, aquel traedor atrapo ese cuello blanquecino con rudeza, dejando marcas sobre este. Llevaba la gloria y como el último suspiro que dejo escapar, pago con su vida los crímenes cometidos contra la humanidad. El cabello blanco arrastraba en el suelo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Todo por lo que alguna vez lucho comenzaba a pasarle factura, tarde o temprano lo bueno y lo malo regresaban" _

"_Las gotas de sangre brotaban de su pecho, el príncipe prometido ahora moribundo, caía de rodillas sobre la tierra, rodeado de cadáveres monstruosos. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el hombre de cabellos negros emulo una sonrisa nostálgica." _

"_De una cueva humeante, una mítica bestia emprendía vuelo, a lomos, llevaba una hermosa mujer de ojos claros, anunciaba su llegada con un imponente rugido y exterminaba los mitos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba fuego sombrío sobre los enemigos" _

.

.

.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡Debe ser algún truco barato de magia!—Dijo Sasuke aun sin comprender.

—Debe terminar con esta guerra cuanto antes. —

— ¿Hacia dónde quieres que vaya?— Pregunto Sasuke.

—En búsqueda de la verdad. — Respondió el hombrecillo. —

.

.

.

Rodeado del calor de que le proveía su tienda, intentaba encontrarle el sentido correcto a cada una de las profecías. Apenas y una copa de vino había sido insuficiente para resolver las primeras de ellas. Madara había sido rey de Salitrium y encontró la manera perfecta para traicionar a su propia nación. Las imágenes comenzaban a dar vueltas sin sentido, se reincorporo, poniéndose de pie, percatándose de los efectos causados por el alcohol.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Suigetsu con voz sombría desde las afueras de la tienda. — Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi están de regreso. — Aviso. Sasuke tomo la enorme capa para cubrirse del gélido aire, monto su caballo y espoleo hasta el muelle, donde se reencontraría con los aludidos.

La tenue luz de la luna le permito aprecia el paso grácil de la pelirrosa, llevaba su mano entrelazada contra la de Kalyan, quien parecía un poco frustrado por el viaje. Sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar con bien. Desde el día de su partida el tiempo parecía alargarse.

Bajo del corcel y emprendió paso lento hacia ellos. Los envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, en una tierna muestra de afecto, alzo a Kalyan para poder apreciar su rostro y dedico una tierna sonrisa a la pelirrosa. El pequeño azabache comenzó a protestar por el agarre, era evidente la molestia de la que era presa.

—Está un poco gruñon. — Aviso Sakura, acariciando unos cuantos mechones azabaches del príncipe. — Es idéntico a ti. — Atisbo a Sasuke.

—Sangre de mi sangre. — Mascullo el azabache, segundos después, atino un beso sobre la frente de Sakura. —

—Lo conseguimos. — Proferido la ojiesmeralda, sonriendo ampliamente por la victoria adjudicada. Ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al tanto de la situación y resolver las distintas profecías que no dejaban de atormentar a cierto pelinegro. Estaban a un espacio de ponerle punto final a la guerra.

Continuara


	27. Capitulo XXVII: Si esto termina ahora

**Capitulo XXVII:**

**Si esto termina ahora. **

El olor a campamento era particular; Leña ardiendo, diferentes comidas siendo preparadas alrededor de este, carne y pescado, hombres sudorosos, de vez en cuando bastante perfumados y empolvados para dar su mejor impresión al rey.

Sakura ayudaba con los heridos. Ni siquiera le importaba arruinar los costosos vestidos, la mayoría terminaban llenos de lodo o manchas difíciles de remover. Toda la mañana paso suturando heridas, amputando brazos y hasta piernas lo que era aún más embrollado tanto por el procedimiento como para la persona.

A esas alturas tenía el rostro sucio, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, la parte delantera del vestido estaba teñida de un tenue color carmín con toques cafés. Las blanquecinas manos estaban llenas de sangre, era un desastre. Sasuke ayudaba con la labor de su esposa. Sobre todo cuando algunos hombres oponían resistencia a ser atendidos.

—La pierna está llena de gangrena. — Dijo preocupada, atisbando el área afectada del valiente soldado que yacía moribundo sobre un lecho improvisado. — Debemos removerla. — Viro la mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Exhalo lentamente, alcanzo la cierra oscilante mientras el azabache sostenía con fuerza al soldado. Sakura termino rápidamente, desinfecto y vendo para prevenir más gangrena en un futuro.

Todo eso se habría evitado si tan solo Sasuke hubiera seguido su plan la mayoría de los soldados restantes seguirían sanos y salvos, conservados hasta la batalla. Para su suerte, Sarada fue enviada de regreso a Thadica, donde se resguardaría la vida del príncipe de la tempestad.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos. Sakura sumergió sus hermosas manos en un contenedor con agua, removiendo la sangre seca y húmeda.

—Sasuke. — Hablo Suigetsu. Todos estaban molidos, fatigados y un montón de adjetivos de la misma magnitud para describir la situación actual del campamento. El peliblanco aun no removía la armadura plateada, cargaba sobre sus hombros la enorme espada, su única compañera de batalla. Caminaba perezosamente hasta llegar a donde yacía el Uchiha, devorando un pedazo de pan y sopa. — Terminamos de cremar cada uno de los cuerpos. El único carpintero de nuestras filas tendrá mucho trabajo por hacer. — Sasuke solo se limitó a escuchar el reporte. Mascaba lentamente y tragaba con dificultad. Las ojeras aparecieron en su rostro como signo del cansancio, causa de noches en vela, buscando resguardar la victoria que aún no poseían.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los cuerpos enemigos?— Cuestión, haciendo la comida a un lado. No hacía falta que alzara la voz, con el simple hecho de hacer acto de presencia imponía respeto. Tal ver era la mirada intimidante, el tono de dicción que era tan fuerte como el hierro. Sakura de verdad no lo entendía, ambas cosas lograban cohibirla a ella cuando era realmente necesario.

—Los apilamos y quemamos. — Informo Suigetsu quien parecía intranquilo. Lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia Sakura, una súplica de darle un momento a solas con el Uchiha pero sería un poco osado demandarle eso a la reina.

—Estaré en la tienda. — Aviso Sakura, comprendiendo la súplica muda del chico de ojos violetas. Camino tranquilamente, hundiendo las botas de cuero en el lodo, arrastrando la tela del vestido con cada paso que recorría. Detuvo el paso al escuchar un sollozo, no sonaba como el de un hombre sino, el de una mujer. De interior curioso, camino a paso ligero hasta llegar al lugar proveniente de los lamentos.

Noto a la chica pelirroja ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas, intentaba acallar el sufrimiento pero le era demasiado imposible.

Sakura entraba en un dilema. Esa joven beso a Sasuke y tuvo problemas con ella en el pasado…Pero su corazón no era tan frio para dejarla en el abandono y cargar sola con su pena. Independientemente de los problemas Sakura debía ayudarla, como carga moral.

—Karin. — Intento tocar su hombro. La aludida le dedico una mirada llena de sorpresa y por inercia huyo del tacto. Seco las lágrimas, se puso de pie y miro a Sakura desafiante. — ¿Qué sucede?— Cuestiono la pelirrosa. Karin solamente desvió la mirada, dudaba si ella podría otorgarle la ayuda necesaria o podría proveerle la confianza suficiente para desahogar las penas. Sin responder, emprendió paso lento. El suave agarre de Sakura la hizo frenar en seco. De verdad no deseaba armar un lio, ambas estaban cansadas. Dejo escapar un suspiro y giro sobre sus tobillos de esa forma estaría frente a frente con la susodicha.

—Me sorprende que las diferencias del pasado no afecten tus principios. No necesito de tu lastima. — Respondió Karin a la defensiva, no toleraría la mínima muestra de desprecio.

— ¿Acaso crees que lo hago por lastima o compromiso? Tu idea es demasiado errada. Realmente me preocupo. Escuche los sollozos y pensé que algo malo sucedía, pero en fin, veo que no me necesitas y si no quieres llamar la atención de los curiosos como yo, deberías llorar en otro lugar más alejado.— Sugirió Sakura. Estaba agotada como para sostener una discusión con la pelirroja, así que decidió regresar a la tienda de Sasuke, donde fosaría de un relajante baño y dormiría hasta hincharse.

—Espera. — Sakura freno en seco y le dedico una mirada expectante. Karin debió la mirada hacia el suelo, ataco su labio inferior proveyéndolo mordiscos. Tomo la mano de Sakura y la alejo del campamento, solo para evitar atraer la atención de los chismosos. — Es demasiado comprometedor. — Excuso. — Ayer me di cuenta de algo…— Realizo una larga pausa. — Hace tres lunas que la sangre no llega. — Confeso. — Y lo único que indica es que llevo una vida en mi interior. — Sakura sonrió. Karin le recordaba a ella cuando supo la noticia de la llegada del Kalyan, estaba aterrada y confusa, eso era nuevo y la pelirroja podría estar atravesando la misma crisis.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. — Mascullo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. A Karin no pareció agradarle el comentario.

—Yo sé que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. — Espeto un poco alterada. — Llevo al hijo de Suigetsu en mi vientre. — La noticia causó gran impresión en Sakura. —

— ¿Suigetsu? Yo pensé que ustedes se odiaban. — Mascullo la pelirrosa sorprendida. —

—Así era. Pero todo sucedió de repente. Ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que hacía. Es un idiota cara de pez. — Replico. — Y lo amo…. — Confeso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Temo por su vida…que mi hijo o hija no tenga la dicha de conocer a su padre. — Sakura se dio cuenta que al final no eran tan diferentes…compartían los mismos temores. —

—Karin, debes confiar plenamente en que Suigetsu saldrá ileso de esta guerra. Ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo y estoy plenamente agradecida con ambos por resguardar la seguridad de Sasuke…—Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. — Regresara a casa, contigo y cuando lo haga enseñara a ese pequeño o pequeña a luchar fieramente como ambos lo han hecho. Criarlo rodeado de amor, alejado de la guerra. —

Karin no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a la pelirrosa, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Sakura, llorando como niña pequeña y desamparada, sollozaba constantemente, fuertemente. Cuando logro recomponerse, seco las lágrimas y tomo el aire suficiente para componer su respiración.

—Ahora ve con Suigetsu, puedo apostar que estaba igual o más aterrado que tú. Hablen tranquilamente. — Sugirió con dulzura, Karin acepto.

—Gracias. — Dijo antes de partir en la búsqueda del aludido.

.

.

.

El calor era abrasador. Sakura cepillaba su cabello hasta sacarle brillo como la seda, Sasuke leía atentamente los pergaminos de grandes señores, anunciando su llegada en cuestión de días. El silencio era lo único que los envolvía y tenían en común hasta ese punto.

Sakura le miraba de reojo. Intentaba buscar al chico con el que se había casado pero solo encontraba un hombre…todo lo contrario a lo que conoció superficialmente. Camino hacia él, tomo asiento sobre su regazo, obligándolos a atisbarse mutuamente. Aparto el pergamino, dejándolo sobre la mesa de madera. Sasuke esbozo media sonrisa y coloco ambas manos sobre el regazo de la pelirrosa. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, amoldado a la perfección para él.

—Mi dulce reina. — Susurro, depositando un beso sobre la frente de Sakura. Los labios de Sakura alcanzaron la barbilla del azabache aun sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Si peleamos juntos, uno a lado del otro, nadie podrá detenerlos. — Mascullo Sasuke, recorriendo la pequeña cintura de Sakura, de arriba hacia abajo.

—El mundo ardero con nosotros. — Alcanzo los labios del Uchiha en un hambriento beso, uniéndolos en unos perfectos compas y apasionada muestra de afecto. Por primera vez después del incidente ambos podrían descansar en los brazos del uno y otro.

Sakura deposito un beso en su hombro antes de recostarse en su pecho.

—Duerme. — Comando con voz suave. — Tendremos un día atareado mañana. — La sentía demasiado pequeña en el abrazo, recorría su espalda desnuda.

—Mañana. — Replico Sasuke. — Hemos planes mañana. Ahora dormiremos. —

—O—

—_Hijo de la tormenta, heredero de la tempestad. — Escucho la voz a lo lejos. Otra vez las visiones lo asechaban. — Pelea por la verdad. — _

Las imágenes proyectadas pasaban cada vez más y más rápido, pasado, presente y futuro. Ataques continuos y atenuantes que ni siquiera el mismo podría comprender con claridad.

Despertó abruptamente, con la respiración agitada, llevo la mano hacia su cabeza mientras intentaba componer la respiración perdida. Atisbo a Sakura de reojo. Dormía tranquilamente a su lado, empapada en sudor. Respiraba gentilmente, largas y lentas repeticiones. Imaginaba su alma yendo y viniendo de regreso, esperando para irse, esperando para regresar. Paso los dedos por su cabello casi húmedo, delineo los labios y emulo una sonrisa. Se sentía afortunado por tener a tal belleza a su lado.

Pudo percatarse de su movimiento debajo de las sabanas, era como un gato, estirando cada articulación y musculo adormecido hasta el momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que perturba a mi rey?—Ronroneo aun sin despabilar por completo. Pondría al tanto a Sakura con sus constantes visiones.

—He tenido sueños tan reales que no puedo distinguirlos de mi realidad. A veces siento que no puedo despertar de ese sueño. — Confeso.

— ¿Cuáles son las visiones?— Pregunto apacible, entrelazando una de sus manos contra las de Sasuke.

—Vi el pasado de Madara…aún sigue vivo ¿Cómo? no lo sé. Itachi, mis padres, Salitrium…todo pude apreciarlo con claridad, eran tan reales que no puedo distinguir si serán verdad. Me llaman el hijo de la tormenta, heredero de la tempestad quieren que luche por la verdad. — Nunca estuvo tan confundido como en ese momento.

—Sasuke, lo malo de la situación es que no tienes modo de saber si esas visiones están para ayudarte, tu eres el que decide. — Mascullo Sakura, observando el rostro inexpresivo del azabache.

— ¿Cómo voy a elegir yo?— Pregunto. No quería sonar repetitivo pero realmente había demasiadas preguntas divagando en su mente. —

—Tú ya elegiste. Intenta comprender por qué lo hiciste. Cada uno está aquí para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Me interesa el futuro y el único modo de llegar es yendo juntos. — Sakura tenía razón. Yo también he tenido algunas visiones…Una puerta y una luz pero no puedo ver más allá de ello. — Se encogió de hombros, acaricio el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió levemente.

—Te veo a ti….pasa algo malo, no puedo verlo pero puedo sentirlo, es cuando despierto. — Relato el Uchiha.

— ¿Me ves morir?— Formulo la pregunta de golpe, noto como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. —

—No. — Replico Sasuke toscamente.

—Puedes ver el futuro Sasuke. No podemos ver más allá de las elecciones que no entendemos. Tal vez puedes elegir si yo vivo o muero. Ahora debes comprenderla. — Susurro la pelirrosa. En realidad la idea de la muerte no le aterraba, le conocía muy bien, hace tiempo estuvo cerca de ella.

—No puedo hacerlo. — La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Sasuke nunca se daba por vencido, mucho menos con la guerra, ya casi serian dos años desde el comienzo de esta, desde que miles de hombres decidieron abandonar lujos y comodidades solo para seguir a Sasuke.

—Debes hacerlo. — Sakura tomo su cara entre sus suaves y delicadas manos, clavo la mirada sobre sus irises negros, obligándole a no apartar la vista de ella. —

— ¿Por qué?— Susurro al mismo tiempo que en su faz se plasmaba una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Porque eres el príncipe prometido. — Solo necesitaba esa razón para comprender el por qué continuaba con la lucha.

—Sakura ¿Qué pasara si no puedo? ¿Y si fracaso?— Conocía la respuesta de ambas preguntas pero la verdad era tan cruel que no deseaba aceptarla.

—Entonces todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá. Tú, yo, Kalyan, todos nosotros desapareceremos. Escúchame, puedes salvar el mundo si vences a Kaguya, pero para ello necesitaras aliados y un gran ejercito. —

.

.

.

El cabello lo llevaba atado en una complicada trenza, enmarcando los delicados rasgos de su faz, los labios teñidos de negro y sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona de hierro. Utilizaba un vestido negro, entallado a su figura, cubría sus manos y parte del brazo con guantes negros.

Sujetaba con fuerza las riendas del imponente corcel, era bien conocido como el caballo del demonio, solamente Kaguya podía montarlo, un signo característico de ella.

Miraba con expresión apática la destrucción que ella misma causaba día a día. Escuchaba a oídos sordos las suplicas de los campesinos, el llanto de las mujeres y niños. Pero en ella ya no existía ni una pizca de humanidad, se transformó en un monstruo insensible con sed de poder y codicia.

—La mayoría son ancianos, mujeres y niños. — Informo Madara. — No hay más aldeas por saquear a nuestro paso. Encontramos unas cuantas ovejas, pescado, oro y plata. Las personas nos serán inservibles y atrasaran nuestro paso si los llevamos como prisioneros. —

—Ordena que utilicen a los más fuertes como esclavos. Los niños más sanos nos servirán en un futuro. — Madara Acoto las ordenes de la cruel Kaguya.

— ¿Qué sucederá con los demás?— Pregunto Madara curioso, ese gesto no quería decir que naciera preocupación por su bienestar, al contrario, solo anhelaba saber.

—Déjalos morir. — Halo de las riendas para emprender paso hacia otro lugar donde el olor putrefacto no le causara nauseas. Kaguya sentía miedo.

—_Huye de lo que viene a buscarte. La triada está cerca y tu tiempo contado. — Advirtió el oráculo de confianza. _

De nueva cuenta pudo percatarse que no era tan invencible como ella creía y las experiencias humanas aun yacían en su interior, sobre todo el miedo.

**Continuara. **

**Lamento la tardanza. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni para encargarme de mi propia alma: c La escuela requiere mucha atención este semestre. **

**Ya vamos por el capítulo 27. Confieso que veía lejano el día en que lo plasmaría pero al final de cuentas llego el momento. **

**Espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia c: En lo personal me agrada bastante y ha sido un reto para mí escribirla, tal vez por eso tenga mucho aprecio hacia ella. **

**Como siempre, gracias por su constante apoyo. Por seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo, por leer, comentar, añadirlo a favoritos, POR TODO 3 **

setsuna17 Gracias por tus comentarios halagadores, espero no defraudarte con la trama. ¡Saludos!

AkimeMaxwell Owww, lamento la tardanza. Llevo esta historia a paso lento pero seguro, cada capítulo demanda atención para no tener errores. Sobre las profecías, poco a poco se irán resolviendo. ¡Un fuerte abrazo AkimeMaxwell!

carlita-chan uchiha Siempre es genial leer un comentario tuyo c: Los aliados están por llegar, Kaguya comienza a tener miedo y Sasuke a dudar de sus decisiones. Llevaba tiempo ideando el capítulo anterior, lleno de sucesos tanto del pasado como del futuro. ¡Un abrazo fuerte y más Sasugalletas para ti! ¡Gracias por todo!

Andy-n.n ¡Owww! Como ya lo dije llevaba tiempo ideando el capítulo anterior. Explicar algunos temas que aún quedaban sin resolver, solo puedo decirte que la reunión de los kages está cerca pero no serán kages como tal c: SI, el capítulo anterior estuvo basado en la casa de los enternos de ASOIAF (Game of thrones) ¡Saludos Andy-n.n y un fuerte abrazo!

mimi1898 sí creo que mi otro nombre de usuario era muy simple jaja. Lograste ponerte al tanto rápidamente y sobre el review no te preocupes. Jajaa para los próximos descendientes falta un poco c: Sobre Sarada aún estoy pensando sobre añadirla al fic, sé que es la hija cannon de esta bella pareja pero comencé a hacer este fic cuando aún no se confirmaba (De lleno porque era más que evidente) la pareja, creo que una vez mencione que los hijos de ellos están inspirados en las ilustraciones de una artista llamada Steampunkskull c: Exactamente 13 capítulos del fic, aún hay mucho Bane of emerald goddes. Al contrario mimi1898 gracias a ti por leer y comentar ¡Linda semana, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Sin más, me despido por hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y si lo fue no duden en comentar que les pareció. Les deseo un buen inicio de semana o buena semana (Dependiendo del día en que lo leas) Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense y bye.


	28. Capitulo XXVIII: Huesos

**Capitulo XXVIII:**

**Huesos**

El festin preparado era enorme, digno para saciar los gustos más extravagantes de los altos mandos. La música sonaba, el vino corría rojo, el banquete de siete platillos parecía diminuto tomando en cuenta las personas que se reunirían en el famoso castillo Droskyn, famoso por su conveniente ubicación, una fortaleza sagrada a la vista de los dioses. Se decía que ahí, donde había sido fortificado, los dioses se empeñaron en construir una significativa edificación, utilizando materiales sagrados para una larga duración. Cada uno añadió un toque personal y decretaron que el emplazamiento solamente serviría para cumplir una función realmente importante; Unificar a las naciones, hacer de cada persona en el mundo solo una.

Integrado en un sistema de cuevas. Su excentricidad fue construida en tres largas etapas. Como típico castillo tenía un foso, puente levadizo, fortificaciones, pequeños palacios conectados por patios y estrechas calles. Por dentro, la decoración sobrepasaba la excentricidad, cada habitación estaba ricamente decorada. Poseía el espacio perfecto para albergar a una comitiva de cien mil personas. Los reyes tenían asignadas sus habitaciones, después se les otorgo preferencia a los señores de las casas nobles con mayor rango, consejeros de guerra y un gabinete especializado. Luego le seguían los señores de las casas nobles de menor rango. Los soldados se instalaban en los cuarteles, donde gozarían de un lecho caliente, termas con provisiones de sal y aceites aromáticos, comida caliente y ropa limpia.

Los primeros en llegar fueron nada más y nada menos que el azabache con su comitiva. Inmediatamente se instalaron en las habitaciones otorgadas y no demoraron en tomar cartas en el asunto para la preparación del festín.

Después se les unieron los grandes señores. Gaara de Antalion acompañado por su fiel consejero y hermanos, llevando consigo un sinfín de excentricidades y con el ejército más letal e inhumano del mundo. Luego llego nada más y nada menos que Tsunade-senju, llevando consigo una tropa conformada por los arqueros más letales y precisos, sumándole a ello una hueste médica.

Mei Terumi hizo acto de presencia como solo ella sabía hacerlo, asediando el lugar con los navíos prometidos a cambio del matrimonio arreglado. Se hablaba mucho de su belleza entre las tropas, pero la bella dama estaba prometida con Hatake Kakashi, el hombre más odiado hasta el momento.

Por otro lado arribó Onoki, acompañado de la futura heredera Kurotsuchi, si de ser estrambótico se trataba, ellos ganaban un premio, se decía que el ejército que poseían eran los mejores hechiceros en el mundo, montaban elefantes y luchaban con bestias salvajes como sus compañeros.

Y por último pero no por eso menos importante llegaron los mercenarios, la compañía perfecta para hacer de eso algo completamente invisible.

.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa refunfuñaba, no lograba acallar las molestias continuas, similares a las que sentía cuando llevaba a Kalyan en su vientre con la única diferencia abismal de que estas eran aún peores.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Rendida al no poder colocar el corset por sí sola, se tumbó en la cama, atisbando fijamente el techo. Por su mente pasaban cuentas constantes, días, semanas, meses, rememorando cada noche donde compartió lecho con el azabache.

El sonido de la puerta logro desconcertarla, virando toda la atención hacia quien osaba invadir su valiosa privacidad. Noto la silueta de Sasuke, esa mañana lucia peculiar. En su faz se dibujaba una faceta conocida para ella, la que tomaba cuando entraba al papel de Sasuke Uchiha, el rey.

Sasuke tomo asiento a su lado. Contemplo la hoja con alguna información, deducía que sería enviada a Esca, donde se encontraban sus padres.

— ¿Escribiendo una carta?— Camino lentamente hacia la pequeña mesa de madera, donde en la superficie yacía una jarra con vino especiado.

—Si. — Ella se puso de pie, dejando el corset a un lado y retomando la tarea antes inconclusa. —

— ¿A quién?— Los instintos paranoicos del Uchiha salían a flote cuando de cartas se trataba, algunas habían sido interceptadas, podrían ser utilizadas como un arma de doble filo.

—Mi madre. — Respondió sonriente. — La última carta que envié fue desde hace meses. —

— ¿Sabe que por poco estuve a punto de perder a su hija?— Recordar el amargo momento de la traición aun dolía, la herida se mantenía fresca al igual que las remembranzas. —

—No, aun no. Serian demasiadas sorpresas para ella. — Sonrió levemente, guardo silencio, captando toda la atención de Sasuke. —

—¿Cómo se supone que planee una guerra si me miras de esa forma?— El, era débil ante ella, siempre lo fue, desde el momento en que ambos sellaron su juramento, encontró algo que lo doblegaba en ella, tal vez era su mirada, la manera de sonreír, el tono de su voz, el carácter vivaz, o todo eso combinado.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a Esca algún día?— A pesar de llevar casi dos años casada con Sasuke, se sentía como una extranjera en un lugar tan lejano, envuelta entre los conflictos bélicos, extrañaba la calidez de su antiguo hogar, los hermosos paisajes, las largas charlas con su padre e inclusive por regaños de su madre. Kalyan no conocía a sus abuelos ni tampoco sus ancestros, no deseaba alejarlo de lo que ella era. —

—Sí, lo prometo. — Mascullo Sasuke seriamente.

—Y sus nietos. — Replico Sakura. Sasuke no fue tonto al escuchar la forma en plural de la palabra, esbozó una sonrisa y dejo escapar una risa de alivio o tal vez nerviosismo. —

— ¿Estas segura?— Inmediatamente dirigió el paso hacia la pelirrosa, tomo una posición en cuclillas y atrapo sus manos al igual que los fanales esmeradlas que brillaban de forma singular.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?— Pregunto al mismo tiempo que el llanto amenazaba con salir. —

— ¿Enojado?— Cuestiono. Acaricio el rostro con suma delicadeza, aun sin interrumpir las intensas oteadas. — Sakura, eres mi reina. La madre de mi hijo ¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo?—

—Y ahora llevo a otro príncipe o princesa dentro de mí. — Las lágrimas resbalaron por la faz de Sakura. Sasuke sonreía con tal ilusión que terminaría la guerra en ese preciso instante, solo para ver crecer a sus hijos sanos y salvos, alejados de todo mal. — No comiences a alardear. — Ambos rieron.

—Te amo. — Susurro Sasuke. — ¿me escuchaste? Te amo. — Abrazo a Sakura fuertemente por la cintura, recargando el rostro en su vientre, donde posiblemente crecía su futuro heredero o heredera, dependiendo el caso.

.

.

.

Sakura atisbo su imagen por última vez en el espejo. Contemplo su silueta perfectamente enmarcada por aquel vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era bastante hermoso, los zafiros bordados en la tela realzaban el peso visual. Su estrecha cintura resaltaba ante todo, dejo al descubierto ambos brazos, mientras la parte superior era enmarcada por un sensual escote. Ato su cabello en un peinado romántico, coloco un poco de perfume en las partes esenciales y salió a acompañar a su esposo y fungir su papel como reina.

La música era audible hasta en las habitaciones más alejadas del gran comedor. Podía escuchar las bromas de algunos soldados, las charlas de los grandes señores, las incomparables carcajadas de Naruto entre otros sonidos.

Al adentrarse en la sala acaparo las miradas de todos los ahí presentes. Ignorar una belleza como lo era ella podía considerarse como sacrilegio. Con la cabeza realizo un gesto similar a la reverencia, tomando su lugar a lado de su marido, quien parecía mantener una discusión con el líder de los mercenarios. A lo lejos, del otro lado de la mesa, atisbo a su salvadora y mentora; Tsunade Senju. Ambas esbozaron una enorme sonrisa, tendrían tiempo de charlar después.

—Mis señores. — Saludo con respeto, pudo sentir la mirada penetrante del joven teniente llamado C sobre ella, como si la desnudase, era una intrusa entre esos ojos, tanto como lo era ante la mirada del Uchiha.

Intento disfrutar, degustar cada platillo pero las molestias se acumulaban en su interior y haría todo lo posible para disimularlas y ahuyentar la preocupación. Pensaba en el bienestar de Kalyan. Odiaba dejarlo lejos, aunque situaciones extremas demandaban acciones extremas, realizaría todo lo posible por mantenerlo sano y salvo.

Su estómago logro revolverse aún más con el cuarto plato. Rememoro una de las tantas historias de batalla entorno a la cruel Kaguya. Los relatos sobre los actos de barbaría que esta realizaba llego a su oídos, la forma tan perversa de arrebatar una vida inocente. Decían que los cuerpos encontrados en las aldeas más cercanas a Salitrium yacían desmembrados, unos corrieron con la dicha de ser "quemados". A Kaguya no le importaba si un niño se atravesaba en su camino, terminaría con la vida de este de una vez por todas.

—He traído desde Antalion un presente. — Mascullo Gaara. — Para firmar nuestra alianza. — La instancia se vio invadida por una caravana pequeña. Cuatro hombres cargaban la litera cubierta de exquisitas telas, ocultando el presente con recelo.

Cuando quedo frente a los mandatarios, descendió una hermosa chica. Tez trigueña, cabello salvaje, abundante, como la melena de un león. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, con un color similar al de la aceituna, grande y brillante, sus facciones eran finas a comparación de los labios perfectamente enmarcados, aludiendo a la forma de un corazón. Poseía unas curvas tentativas, engalanándolas con una vestimenta provocativa y a la vez hermosa, contaba de un top con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, su abdomen estaba al descubierto mostrando una singular marca en este, llevaba una falda larga, con un cintillo a la cadera donde colgaban distintas cuentas para provocar un tintineo en cada paso.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella a moverse al ritmo del tambor de manera grácil y provocativa como una serpiente, captando toda la atención del público masculino. Sakura pudo notar la manera en que miraba a la bailarina, avivando una llama en su interior que creía muerta. El azabache no dejaba de atisbarla, beber un poco de vino e intercambiar comentarios con el rubio.

Los contoneos de cadera comenzaron a marearla, se conocía bien a sí misma, así que opto por abandonar la sala pero el azabache yacía tan encantado con la joven adquisición que ni siquiera noto la partida de la pelirrosa.

Llego agitada hacia el balcón, acaricio la superficie rugosa mientras el gélido aire chocaba contra su rostro. Era presa de las ansias, las preocupaciones entorno a la guerra y todo lo que sucedería después.

No solo eso atormentaba a la reina. La noche anterior tuvo un sueño, demasiado real para su gusto, como los sueños del azabache. Le atemorizaba que este se volviese realidad y el simple hecho de recordarlo logro causarle una profunda tristeza y desesperación.

—Es una linda noche para desperdiciarla estando encerrado ¿no lo cree?— La voz masculina logro exasperarla y sacarla de la absorción de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Viro rápidamente todo el cuerpo hacia el hombre, notando la presencia del apuesto mercenario llamado C.

— ¿Acaso no estaba absorto en los movimientos de a exótica bailarina?— Cuestión Sakura mientras el no apartaba la mirada de su hermosa faz, ciertamente lograba ponerla en un dilema, sentía los mismos nervios que cuando Sasuke la miraba, comenzaba a preocuparse. No iba negar la elegancia y buen aspecto del chico, era agraciado, lo suficiente para atraer la atención de diversas chicas. Sentía traicionar al azabache mientras pensamientos de tal magnitud se desplazaban en su mente sin intromisión. —

—Si usted me lo permite, he visto a mujeres más hermosas, es difícil que una bailarina logre tentarme de tal magnitud. — Vocifero C con tono galante, tomando un lugar a lado de la pelirrosa quien seguía oteándolo desde su llegada. Sakura era poseedora de una gran belleza, todo en ella tenía un balance. —

—Ahora entiendo el por qué no tiene una esposa. — Bromeo, entonando pequeñas carcajadas al unisonado con el rubio. — ¿Qué clase de mujeres pueden hacerlo caer en tentación?— C guardo silencio durante algunos segundos, haciendo esperar a la reina una respuesta peligrosa.

—Desafiantes. No sumisas. Aprecio a una mujer con carácter fuerte y que impone su voluntad. — Sakura quedo sin habla, completamente muda. — Mi señora. — Tomo sus manos al igual que sus fanales esmeraldas. — Debo admitir que desde el primer momento que la vi causo una profunda impresión en mi interior. Escuchaba historias de su voracidad, su inteligencia y sobre todo su belleza, las cuales le hacen honor e inclusive las rebasa. — Acaricio la mejilla de ella, suave y fría por el clima, hipnotizándola con las dulces palabras, atrayéndola con una sola mirada. —

—No. — Espeto Sakura rápidamente. — Esto está mal. Lo lamento, no puedo corresponderle de la misma forma. — Se alejó del cómo pudo. Si alguien pudiera apreciarlos de tal manera malinterpretaría la situación. — Estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso al cual amo, es el padre de mi hijo. — Excuso apacible.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó a duras penas. — No deseaba incomodarla. — Confeso.

—No, solo fue un mal entendido. Si me disculpa, debo regresar a la mesa del consejo de guerra. — Antes de partir C hizo prisionera a su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir con el camino. — Espero que esto no afecte nuestro trato. — El joven lanzo una melodiosa y profunda carcajada.

—No del todo, mi hermosa dama. — Dijo. — Me demostraste que debo temer más de su esposo que de su carente experiencia. — Arqueo una ceja. — ¿Si Sasuke le pidiera algo en el mundo, sería capaz de decir no?— Y antes de comprender la pregunta, C partió.

Era perverso cuanta verdad había detrás de la pregunta.

.

.

.

Cuando los pactos estuvieron sellados a la vista de los dioses, cada líder dejo algo de valor para recordar el por qué estaban ahí. Los preparativos para la batalla no demorarían en comenzar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura esperaba paciente porra llegada de Sasuke, había cepillado su cabello hasta dejarlo tan brillante como la seda, recorría el cuarto de un lado a otro, pensando en el cuestionamiento capcioso de C.

Los pasos lentos de Sasuke atrajeron toda su atención hacia él. Sasuke estaba bastante pensativo, no era raro verlo de esa manera últimamente. Bebía más de lo normal y Sakura sabía que algo andaba mal en el comportamiento de su esposo.

Rodeados por la impetuosa afonía, minutos después pudo escucharse un suspiro emulado por el Uchiha. Dejo el cáliz sobre la mesa y clavo los ónices negros en la pared.

—Sakura. — Ella inmediatamente dedujo que algo molestaba a su esposo, con el simple hecho de escuchar el tono de su voz podía percatarse de muchas cosas. — Regresaras a Thadica con Hinata. Ahí estarás a salvo.— La forma como emitió el comunicado sonaba a una orden que debía ser acatada inmediatamente, sin titubear o ponerla en duda.— Si es que estas embarazada no puedes merodear por el campo de batalla, además, Kalyan necesita a su madre.—

—De la misma forma en que necesita a su padre. — Sentencio con voz fuerte. El comentario pareció molestar a Sasuke, por lo cual, el viro inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la pelirrosa, cohibiéndola con la mirada. Sakura cerró las manos formando un puño, frunció el cejo y se preparaba para mantener una disputa. —

—No debería preocuparse de eso. — Alzo la voz. — Parece que ya le has conseguido un remplazo. — La causa de su malestar salió a la luz. — No soy estúpido, pude darme cuenta que ese mercenario no te apartaba la mirada. —

—Si vamos a reprocharnos….yo también tengo algo que decirte. — Interrumpió, desafiante como el sobrenombre. — Tú no apartabas la vista de esa bailarina, no sabía si tendría que cerrar primero tu boca o la de Naruto. — Acuso. — Me acusas de infiel cuando tu una vez le fallaste a nuestro matrimonio ¿no lo recuerdas?—

— ¿Ahora vas a comenzar con eso?— Pregunto frustrado. Camino hacia la cama, dejando unos cuantos rastros de ropa en el suelo. —

— ¡Me acusas de algo que ni siquiera he realizado! ¡Es injusto! Yo nunca he dudado de ti. — Sakura caminaba por la habitación, como un león asechando a su presa, dispuesto a atacar letalmente en cualquier momento. — ¿Por qué dudas de mí?— Aquellas suposiciones lograban partirle el alma, era como si de repente lo más perfecto se fuera al traste.

— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo?— Ese cuestionamiento había sido su sentencia de muerte. — Nos casamos sin amor, no sería distinto si tu decideras tener un amante. — Esbozo una sonrisa altanera lo que logro enfurecer más a la pelirrosa.

Sakura estiro la mano, tomando lo próximo a ella, un cinturón de oro, y sin más preámbulos lo lanzo hacia él, sin importarle causarle algún daño. Obviamente asesto, realizando un ligero corte en la mejilla.

Sasuke no sintió dolor, solo la mínima humedad de la sangre recorriendo su mejilla. Acorto la distancia entre él y la pelirrosa, acorralándola contra la pared, sosteniéndola firmemente sin llegar a causarle dolor.

— ¡Suéltame!— Grito molesta. — ¡Te lo ordeno!— Sasuke se hacia el sordo ante las suplicas de la chica. —

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que tu no me dabas ordenes?— Susurro en su oído. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, de pies a cabeza. —

— ¿Vas a golpearme?— Pregunto temerosa. —

—No. — La dejo libre, no metafóricamente sino literalmente. — También recuerdo que ese mismo día dijiste "Si vuelves a levantar una mano contra mí, será la última vez que tengas mano"— El comentario logro arrebatarle una sonrisa. — Lo lamento. — Se disculpó Sasuke. — Lamento desquitarme contigo de tal forma. —

—Lo entiendo.— Ambos tomaron lugar en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.— Pero no por eso debes hacer acusaciones de tal magnitud contra mi.— Acaricio el rostro del azabache, podría apostar que aunque perdiera la vista, recordaría con claridad la faz de Sasuke.— Yo también formo parte de esta guerra, soy tu esposa, soy tu reina. Si crees estar más tranquilo enviándome a Thadica, me iré. — Seria la mejor opción, podría resguardarse hasta el final del conflicto. —

—Siempre he tenido miedo. No quiero que algo malo suceda con Kalyan, contigo. He perdido a la mitad de las personas que amo, no soportaría perderlos a ambos. — Sakura sonrió levemente. —

—No lo harás. — Rozaron sus labios, sin unirlos en un beso, era algo apresurado para la acalorada discusión. Tomo la mano de Sasuke, la coloco en su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Puedes sentirlo?— El asintió. — Tú eres el único que me hace sentir de esa manera, el único que puede hacer latir mi corazón rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. —

—Desde este día, hasta el final de mis días. — Susurro Sasuke, repitiendo los votos de su boda. —

.

.

.

Kaguya caminaba furiosa. Cualquier ser viviente probaría una pizca de tales sentimientos si osaban atravesarse en su camino.

— ¿Cómo puede ser?— Pregunto. — ¿Qué dos jóvenes inocentes se burlaran de nosotros?— Grito. — Solo con unos cuantos hombres. Si tuvieran un ejército tomarían mi reino. — Madara podía apreciar el temor de Kaguya hacia Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. — Trae sus cabezas a mí ¡Una simple orden! ¡Pero tú!— Señalo. — Los dejaste escapar. — Tu juraste protegerme ¡Lo juraste! Ahora no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti ¡Nadie!— Los improperios eran audibles en unas cuantas salas del castillo. — ¡¿Dónde demonios están?!—

—Reuniendo un ejército entre las montañas. — Madara recibió como respuesta una bofetada. —

— ¡Reuniendo un maldito ejercito! ¡Quiero sus cabezas en una pica! ¡Me has fallado!— Acuso la hermosa dama.

— ¡Te he entregado todo a ti!— Replico Madara, molesto.

— ¿Y yo no te he entregado todo?— Pregunto Kaguya, calmada. Se acercó a Madara, acariciando la zona aun enrojecida por la bofetada. — Mi poder se debilita, ante ellos no tengo posibilidades de ganar. Necesito hacer flaquear a su ejército. —

—Y eso lo tendrás. Lo prometo. — Murmuro. — Enviare a los hombres adecuados para separar a este concilio. — Madara tenía un plan entre sus manos y no descansaría hasta ponerlo en marcha, el final estaba cerca.

**Continuara**.

—O—

¡Capitulo 28 finalizado! A este punto se han revelado muchas cosas :D Esta historia ya va por una recta final y por su constante apoyo no tengo nada más que agradecerles por todo 3

carlita-chan uchiha: ¡Hola! ¡Owwww muchas gracias! Sobre lo de Karin y Suigetsu, eso fue espontaneó jajaja. Quiero plasmar el lado humano de los personajes, no son tan invencibles como lo creemos ¡Es un placer leerte por aquí! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y MUCHAS SASUGALLETAS! (Atrasadas por san Valentín cx)

AkimeMaxwell: ¡Muchas gracias por todo Akime! :D ojala este fic vaya por un camino que sea de tu agrado ¡Saludos!

setsuna17: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario! Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

De mi parte es todo, ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D

Les deseo un lindo día 3 ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Saludos y abrazos muy fuertes!

¡Bye!


	29. Capitulo XXIX: Llovera cuando muera

**Capitulo XXIX**

**Lloverá cuando muera. **

—_Sasuke. — Pensó Sakura. — Este no es el. — Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, los dedos cerrados en torno al puño de su espada. Aquel joven no era Sasuke, tan fuerte, tan lleno de vida. Llevaba una capa atada al cuello, roja como la sangre, en galardonado con la armadura que ella misma envió a confeccionar. Lucia tan apacible. La vida ya no yacía en ese cuerpo inerte. No quedaba nada de calidez. —Este no es el. — Dijo Sakura apartándose. _

—_Donde hay vida tiene que haber muerte. — Susurro a sus espaldas una voz irreconocible. — Para encontrar la paz debes arrancar la maldad y para tocar la luz debes atravesar las tinieblas. — _

— _¿Qué conseguiré con todo eso?— Quiso saber la pelirrosa. — ¿Conseguiré la paz? ¿Conseguiremos una victoria? ¿Qué es lo que encontraré?— _

—_La verdad. — Respondió la voz._

Abrió los ojos infranqueablemente, noto su cuerpo decorado con finas gotas de sudor, el camisón blanco se adhería a la piel con facilidad. Por extraño que fuese, sentía temor el volver a cerrar los ojos y tener ese sueño tan perturbador rodeando entre su mente.

Con la mano izquierda busco rastro del azabache sin obtener un resultado fructífero, solo la mínima calidez, anunciándole la partida del Uchiha desde el inicio del día.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie con pesadez, tomo la bata de seda que yacía sobre una silla y envolvió su cuerpo con esta. Sirvió un poco de agua en una copa de oro, adornada con distintas piedras preciosas.

—Buenos días, mi señora. — Saludo una doncella cálidamente mientras se adentraba en la habitación, sosteniendo firmemente una bandeja con el desayuno para la reina. — El rey ha ordenado que trajera esto para usted. — Desde el día que dio anuncio de su posible embarazo, Sasuke procuraba estar al tanto de Sakura. —

—Puedes llevártelo. — Dijo parcamente. — No tengo hambre. — Paso el cepillo suavemente sobre las hebras rosadas, mirándose atentamente en el espejo. La muchacha hizo caso sin desobedecer a las órdenes de Sakura. Preparo el vestido que utilizaría ese día, esperando por la señora para ayudarle a vestirse. —

Extrañaba a Ino. Necesitaba atisbar la sonrisa despampanante de la rubia pero creía conveniente enviarla con Kalyan, protegerla a ella de todas las atrocidades consecuentes a una guerra, sobre todo en su estado.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió rápidamente de la habitación. Deseaba hablar con Tsunade.

Recorrió los pasillos del palacio, saludando amablemente a los sirvientes, quienes entendían a los soldados o grandes señores, acompañantes de los reyes. Atisbo la enorme puerta de madera, aquella mañana no había formado parte del consejo de guerra, por lo que, interrumpiría de ser necesario la sesión.

Uno de los soldados se percató de su presencia, abriéndole paso a la tan anhelada sala.

Todos yacían reunidos alrededor de una mesa, sentados sobre amplias sillas –simulando un trono- y obteniendo una vista ventajosa del mapa. Sobre el pergamino yacían distintas figuras, señalando la futura posición de los ejércitos.

Oteo a Sasuke. En su faz solo detonaba la seriedad. Esos fanales ónices examinaban con cautela, sabía que un movimiento en falso se pagaría con creces.

Sintió otra mirada intrusa sobre ella, no necesitaba utilizar sus dotes analíticas para saber que C noto su presencia desde hacía rato. Aun recordaba la charla de la noche anterior y en su mente resonaba una simple pero a la vez problemática pregunta.

_¿Si Sasuke le pidiera algo en el mundo, sería capaz de decir no?_

Intento desviar los pensamientos hacia otro lugar.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió el mercenario A, poniéndose de pie como lo dictaminaba el protocolo.

—No es necesario. — Agrego Sakura, deteniendo las actividades. — Prosigan. — Espero a que el largo concilio prescribiera.

—Saldré a cazar durante un momento. — Aviso Sasuke fríamente. — No demorare demasiado. — Sasuke también debía emprender otras actividades con los altos mandos, sobre todo si implicaba beber con ellos y salir a cazar.

Acompaño al pelinegro hacia los jardines, donde esperaba el brioso rocín de pelaje azabache.

Sakura atisbo a una hermosa dama entre la comitiva, inmediatamente la recordó, era la bailarina de la noche anterior y dedicaba miradas fugaces y sonrisas picaras hacia su esposo, lo que encendió los celos de la pelirrosa.

Realmente no deseaba quedarse a ver todo el espectáculo que montaba su esposo y la bailarina, así que emprendió paso rápido hacia el campo de tiro. Cruzo por un callejón adoquinado, cumpliendo con los estándares arquitectónicos de la estructura, el cual, conducía hacia una vasta llanura.

Tomo un arma de madera, coloco el carcaj sobre su espalda y se colocó en una posición ideal para darle al blanco. Intentaba tranquilizarse, hacer como si nada pasara, confiar plenamente en que Sasuke no haría nada indebido con esa bailarina.

Asesto el primer tiro. Aun poseía esos dotes adquiridos en Esca.

Acaricio las plumas de una flecha, se concentraba analizando firmemente su objetivo, merecedor de la furia implacable de la pelirrosa. Ahí se mantuvo, lanzando flechas sin cesar, hasta sentir un cosquilleo recorrerle los brazos y el acosador cansancio azotándola.

Tomo asiento sobre el pasto, atisbando el cielo azul con transparencia organdí. Permito escapar un suspiro, lento y pausado.

—Es irónico como una mujer puede participar en asuntos de guerra y no ir a la caza. — Interrumpió Tsunade la afonía. — Hace tanto tiempo sin verte, Sakura. —

La susodicha esbozo una amplia sonrisa. Sentía un enorme afecto por la rubia, quien sin pedir nada a cambio salvo su vida cuando podría hacer todo lo contrario para dejar morir a una desconocida.

—Las reglas impuestas por los hombres.— Respondió Sakura.— Este es un mundo liderado por ellos, pero el verdadero poder recaee sobre nosotras.—

—Aprendiste bien, Sakura. Es un día hermoso para pasar toda la mañana mirando al cielo, acompáñame a dar una caminata. — Las dos caminaban con los brazos entrelazados, meciendo las faldas de los vestidos en cada paso, entonando dulces carcajadas, atrayendo las miradas de algunos soldados, era encantador verlas así.

Se ponían al tanto de la situación, era acogedor escuchar otros temas que no incluyeran la guerra.

—He tenido sueños…constantes. — Confeso. —

— ¿Qué tipo de sueños?—

—Sueños reales. — Mascullo, sus fanales esmeraldas detonaban temor. — Siempre lo veo de la misma manera. Recostado sobre una superficie de roca, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, empuñando la espada. Intento engañarme a mí con que no es el, repitiéndome una y otra vez que solo está dormido y la vida no lo ha abandonado. — Relato sin hacer pausa alguna, la charla era fluida.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que despertaste en mi castillo? Eras un manojo de nervios. Lo que cambiaste con el tiempo. Lograste sorprenderme. — Dijo paulatinamente.

—Debo admitir que del mismo modo tú también me diste unas cuantas sorpresas. La primera fue el salvarme la vida. — Sentencio Sakura.

—Tienes el don de la premonición. — Interpreto Tsunade. — El futuro se está agotando. —

—Pero aun es nuestro. — Pensó Sakura.

.

.

.

Termino de colocar la última prenda dentro del baúl. Odiaba salir huyendo, pero Sasuke creía conveniente enviarla hacia Thadica, donde la guerra un no había llegado. Ahí estaría a salvo y si las sospechas sobre el embarazo resultaban ser ciertas, no pasaría por ningún altercado y llevaría una etapa de gestación tranquila.

Sasuke se internó en la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Tenía el rostro humedecido por el sudor y algunas manchas de tierra. Sakura había ordenado preparar un baño para el Uchiha, al final de cuentas lo necesitaría.

Por otro lado, el azabache percibía cierta incomodidad proyectada por su hermosa esposa. Las señales eran más que obvias. Aguardo hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella, quien rechazaba el tacto de su esposo.

—Mi barco espera. — Aviso cortante. — Aki, lleva esto hacia el carruaje. —

—Como usted lo ordene, mi señora. — Cuando la doncella dejo a los reyes en total privacidad, Sasuke adquirió el valor necesario para encarar a su esposa.

—Sakura. — Llamo, tomo delicadamente su mano, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de desprecio. — ¿Continuas desconfiando de mí?— Pregunto ingenuamente.

—No me extrañaras mucho. Con la compañía de esa bailarina ni te darás cuenta de mi ausencia. — Mascullo, colocando la capa sobre sus hombros y acordonándola alrededor de su cuello. —

Sasuke sin más preámbulos la tomo firmemente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Se deslumbro por enésima vez al atisbarla. Rogaba para que ese momento no llegara, miro sus ojos esmeraldas y no resistió besarla. El dulce y suave sabor a ambrosia, degustaba abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios. Luego, sin decir más se alejó delicadamente, dejándola aun con los ojos cerrados, en la espera por más. Acaricio con sutileza su mejilla. Y de esa manera demostraba que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado en absoluto, al contrario, se reforzaban cada vez más y más.

—Mi señora. La caravana está esperando por usted. — Aviso uno de los guardias con indudable respeto.

—Un momento. — Pidió. Alejándose abruptamente de Sasuke.

—Te acompañare hasta el muelle. — Aviso el Uchiha, colocando un cintillo alrededor de la cadera, donde colgaba la espada, todo para la protección de la pelirrosa.

—O—

—Sakura. — Llamo Naruto. — ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Hinata?— El rubio coloco entre sus manos un pergamino y sobre esta una peineta. — Entrégale a mi hija esto. — Deposito un bello relicario de oro. — Abrázalas muy fuerte de mi parte y diles que las amo y pronto estaré de regreso. —

—Por supuesto, Naruto. — Abrazo fuertemente al rubio. Lo extrañaría con todas sus fuerzas. — Tu mensaje llegara a salvo. — Aseguro.

—Gracias, Sakura. — Inmediatamente entendió las indirectas del ambiente, la pareja necesitaba un momento a solas para poder despedirse adecuadamente, aunque Sakura estuviese profundamente molesta con Sasuke.

—No puedo hacer otras cosas más que acatar tus órdenes. — Dijo la pelirrosa. Siempre odio los viajes marítimos. Su primer viaje lo emprendió cuando se dirigió a la casa de un desconocido, aquel que ahora llamaba grácilmente esposo. —

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegra. — Respondió Sasuke seriamente. — Tu bien sabes que todo esto lo hago por tu seguridad y por la de Kalyan. No puedes andar merodeando por ahí entre los campos de batalla. Inmediatamente irían por ti. — Relato, manteniendo esa postura de "rey" hablando con voz imperturbable.

—Sasuke…Las cosas que más amamos, siempre terminan por destruirnos. No lo olvides. — Sasuke coloco dos dedos sobre la cabeza frente de Sakura.

—Gracias. — Murmuro. — Por todo. — Emulo una sincera sonrisa. — Te veré cuando regrese. — Y esas simples palabras bastaron para causarle un enorme sonrojo a la pelirrosa. —

—Más te vale o tendré que regresar por ti. — Replico Sakura. — Cuídate. — Susurro antes de subir al barco y emprender una larga travesía hacia Thadica, donde se reencontraría con su hija. Desde ese punto aun podía apreciar la silueta de su amado, despidiéndola, dirigiéndola hacia el donde el peligro no pudiera asecharla. Camino lentamente, colo sus manos sobre la superficie de madera mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello al compás de las velas que se alzaban y la humedad chocaba contra su rostro sin importarle los títulos que poseía. — Te amo. — Susurro al mismo tiempo que se alejaba lentamente.

.

.

.

Sasuke yacía en una silla de madera, atisbando como la madera ardía, escuchando el crujido de esta al unirse con el fuego. Todo estaba en calma. La noche era cálida, los grillos cantaban, de vez en cuando escuchaba las charlas de algunos soldados, el sonido de los arboles al ser mecidos por el viento, el correr del riachuelo más cercano, aquello era nada más y nada menos que la calma antes de la tempestad.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— Pregunto Naruto desde el borde de la puerta, aguardando por una respuesta afirmativa. La afonía basto para asentir con el cuestionamiento del rubio, quien, sin más preámbulos, tomo asiento a su lado, proveyéndole cerveza. — Mañana mismo comenzaremos con los movimientos de batalla. Todos están ansiosos. — Dijo el rubio.

— _¿Por qué?— Se preguntó Sasuke. — Solo estoy dirigiéndolos a una muerte segura. —_

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunto Naruto, consternado por el comportamiento apático de su mejor amigo.

—Estos hombres ¿Darán la vida porque creen en nuestra causa o solo por el oro que les hemos prometido?— El cuestionamiento de Sasuke era verdad. — Me pregunto si los hombres que siguieron a mi hermano se tambalearon entre las dos vertientes. —

—Todo lo que dices es verdad. — Respondió Naruto pausadamente. — Pero tu hermano perdió. Itachi lucho con valentía, Itachi lucho con nobleza e Itachi murió. — Sasuke aun recordaba fielmente el día que partió a la batalla. Itachi fue el protagonista. El príncipe prometido llevaba la misma armadura que no lo protegería el día de su muerte, negra, deslumbrante, la capa de seda escarlata le ondeaba la espalda al cabalgar. Desde esa altura parecía intocable.

—Me estoy volviendo loco.— Susurro, esbozando una sonrisa irónica y bebiendo rápidamente el licor vertido en el tarro.— La destreza de Itachi era incuestionable, al igual que la de Sasuke ahora, de cierto modo, el Uchiha menor había avanzado más que su hermano.

—_Quédate aquí con mamá. Ella te necesita más que a mí. No puedo quitarle tal soporte. — Mascullo Itachi a lomos de la bestia negra que llamaba corcel. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. —_

—_Pero puedes dejar a otra persona salvaguardándola. — Sollozo Sasuke. Aún era un joven estúpido, desconocedor de las batallas. —_

—_Ya escucho a su hermano. — Interrumpió Obito. — Cuida de la reina. — Dijo antes de formar filas. _

—_Sasuke. — Llamo Itachi. — Cuando regrese te agradeceré esto como es debido. Tengo planes de hacer cambios en el consejo y sellar pactos con un país en especial. Hace tiempo que pensaba hacerlo. — Hizo una larga pauta. — En fin, no sirve de nada hablar de planes a futuro. —_

_Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del príncipe prometido antes de cruzar por las puertas y marchar a la vanguardia de su ejército. El príncipe de Salitrium volvió a cabalgar al corcel azabache, coloco el yelmo en alto y emprendió marcha hacia su destino. _

Entonces, con los efectos del licor llegaron más remembranzas y reflexiones a su mente. Una de ellas era entorno a Sakura, antes del enlace matrimonial.

—_Mi hermano. — Dijo Sasuke en sus adentros, intentando pasar desapercibido entre las damas que charlaban...— ¿Se casaría por amor o por deber?— Formulo la pregunta con la mera predisposición de fantasear y merodear ante los relatos que rodeaban a Itachi Uchiha antes de su muerte. —_

—_Ella es inteligente, bondadosa con un corazón amable y un ingenio encantador. — Escucho decir a su madre a una de las doncellas. — Sasuke podría tomarle cariño rápidamente. —_

Abrió rápidamente los ojos. Sentía la cama dar vueltas. Odiaba tener ese tipo de evocaciones. Era como si antes estuviesen reprimida en su interior. Eran fantasmas que lo acosaban constantemente.

Camino con pesadez y dificultad hacia la ventana. La vida regreso a él cuándo el aire se impactó contra su rostro, inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían alojar, dejándolo escapar lenta y pausadamente.

Bebió de un sorbo el agua de la copa, atisbaba el cielo estrellado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con sus padres…con su hermano, comunicar que lo que sentía no era normal. Que alguien le dijera como aceptar aquella realidad tan bastarda.

.

.

.

La mujer temía. Percibía la muerte merodeando alrededor de ella, aguardando por el momento de acogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos de ahí.

Los conflictos dejaban estragos en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo la muerte no era más que una vida invertida.

—Mi señora. — Dijo Nadara parcamente. El hombre no poseía la valentía necesaria para mirarla, él tenía que ver entorno al dolor que rodeaba a Kaguya. La susodicha tomo el cepillo de plata y comenzó a pasarlo entre las hebras de sus cabellos largos.

—Envíale un regalo a Uchiha Sasuke. — Dijo. — Sera agradable ver a su madre por última vez. —

—Como lo ordenes. — Sentencio Nadara.

**Continuara.**

**Bueeeeenoooo ¡Estamos cerca del capítulo 30! Por lo cual solo quedan 10 capítulos para finalizar esta historia :c pero aún queda Bane of emerald goddess para rato :D **

**Como siempre, debo agradecerles por su constante apoyo. Gracias a todos quienes le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, añadiéndola entre sus favoritas o decidiendo seguirla paso a paso, por aquellos que siempre dejan un comentario al respecto 3**

setsuna17: ¡Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! :D

Nekatniss: La misma pregunta me hago yo mí estimada Nekatniss jajaja :D Es un gran placer leer comentarios tuyos en cada una de mis historias 3 gracias por darles una oportunidad.

Gabi: Por supuesto que no habrá ninguna traición Gabi :D menos ahora que Sakura puede estar embarazada :3 ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

carlita-chan uchiha: Los hombres a veces tienen sus ataques de desconfianza, pero Sasuke bien sabe que Sakura siempre lo ha amado 3 Ojala haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo. Al contrario querida Carlita :D ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! ¡Más deliciosas SasuGalletas para ti!

Daniela12063: Debo admitir que comenzaba a extrañar tus reviews :C hacia un rato que no te pasabas por aquí, pero por suerte te has puesto al corriente rápidamente :D Espero no defraudarte con la historia :3

Sin más, esto es todo de mi parte. Pronto regresare con más capítulos y no demorar en actualizar, aún tengo cosas por desvelar como los dragones y los planes de Madara. Sin más, gracias por todo. Espero tengan una linda semana 3

Hasta la próxima, le mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso.

Cuídense, bye.


	30. Capitulo XXX: Infierno privado

**Capitulo XXX **

**Infierno privado**

La travesía a Thadica fue atenuante. Tal vez se trataba del simple hecho que no le gustaba viajar por mar, encontraba repulsivo el olor constante a pescado y agua salada, le mareaba la a veces dulce danza de las olas. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su camarote, intentando mantener las entrañas intactas.

Al tocar tierra firme agradeció a los dioses y también a los marineros. Los guardias que le acompañaban la escoltaron hasta el muelle, donde terminarían su atenuante viaje para comenzar otro. La pelirrosa expresó su gratitud a cada uno de ellos, otorgándoles pequeños sacos con monedas de oro por resguardar su seguridad durante la jornada.

Subió torpemente a la litera. Desde ese punto podía atisbar la ciudad superficialmente. Olvidaba el calor sofocante de la ciudad compuesta de playas, zonas selváticas y cordilleras montañosas a lo lejos.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para llegar al palacio, donde, Hinata aguardaba por Sakura.

— ¡Mamá!— Exclamo Kalyan, escurriéndose entre los brazos de Ino, quien, parecía lidiar bastante bien con el pequeño principe y él bebe que venía en camino. Kalyan abrazo fuertemente las piernas de Sakura.

—Mi dulce principe. — Alzo al susodicho ágilmente, esparciendo en su pequeño rostro un montón de besos. Kalyan crecía rápidamente y con el paso del tiempo, reafirmaba que el pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre. La sangre Uchiha predominaba en élla.

— ¡Sakura!— Entono Hinata. Le extasiaba tener a una amiga en el palacio, sobre todo en los tiempos turbios que acontecían al mundo. Abrazo fuertemente a la pelirrosa, estrujando también al hijo de esta. — ¡Que alegría tenerte aquí!— Clamo. — Debes estar agotada. —

—Debo decir que odio los viajes por mar. Les tome cierta afección desde que mis padres me enviaron a casarme con un desconocido. — El mar no era un lugar donde podría descansar plácidamente, odiaba el arrullo entre las olas y el olor a este.

—Por suerte, estas en tierra firme. Les pediré a las doncellas que preparen tu habitación. Regresare en cuestión de segundos. — Cuando Hinata abandono la sala, dio tiempo para que Ino abrazara fuertemente a su amiga. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían. A pesar de las discusiones, diferencias y todo lo que conformaba su amistad, siempre estaban la una para la otra, tenían un lazo tan fuerte como el de las hermanas de sangre.

—Te extrañe. — Confeso la rubia. Kalyan comenzaba a inquietarse, por lo que, Sakura dejo al pequeño deambular sin rumbo por la habitación, era una niña impaciente, con ganas de comerse al mundo de una sola mordida.

—Y yo a ti. — Susurro. — Veo que no desperdiciaste el tiempo durante mi ausencia. — Dijo, acariciando el vientre abultado de la rubia. —

—Con mi marido luchando a lado del tuyo…debía sacar ventaja de la situación. — Sakura comprendió la pregunta proyectada desde esos ojos azules. Entendía la preocupación, el pensar constantemente si la persona que tanto amas se encuentra bien, fuera del peligro, algo difícil de cumplir con los tiempos que rondaban.

—Se encuentra bien. — Respondió. — La última vez que charle con él fue antes de venir…Envió esto. — Del vestido saco unos cuantos pergaminos, entregándole a la dueña su respectiva remesa. —

—Tendré tiempo de leerlo después…—Dijo la rubia. — Algo en tu rostro me dice que las cosas no salieron bien… ¿sucedió algo?— Hinata hizo acto de presencia interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Todo está preparado. — Aviso. Contemplando la pauta hecha con su llegada. — ¿Pasa algo malo?—

—Vayamos a los jardines. He descansado mucho en el barco y tengo demasiadas cosas por contarles. — Y cuando estuvieron en soledad, Sakura relato las causas de la discusión, una bailarina y un mercenario, causando fricción entre la pareja, avivando los celos. Omitió algunas partes, como la sospecha de embarazo, si alguna de ellas tenía conocimiento al respecto la encerrarían en una torre y no la dejarían salir de ahí.

—Hombres. — Replico Ino. — Ellos pueden hacer de todo en esta vida…pero cuando una mujer intenta igualarlo, sacan las garras y protegen su posición. Pobre de ellos, sin nosotras no serían nada. — Exhalo lentamente, atisbando a la pelirrosa. — ¿Es guapo?— Pregunto.

— ¿El mercenario era digno de cambiar tus pensamientos por Sasuke?— Cuestiono Hematina. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Debía admitir que C era un joven atractivo, podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies. Su cercanía y compañía lograban ponerla nerviosa. Constantemente se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella? No menospreciaba su belleza, estaba consciente de sus atributos, años atrás, cuando aún vivía en Esa era conocida por causar cierto impacto entre los hombres, poseía pretendientes, la mayoría de alta cuna, dispuestos a pedir la mano de la princesa Escasiana, unos provenían de lugares lejanos y exóticos. Todos prometían lo mismo, riqueza, pero ella no quería ser el premio de nadie por lo que, cada uno de sus pretendientes partía con el corazón roto y sus metas pisoteadas.

Con Sasuke era distinto. Ella desconocía por completo el hombre al que sería entregada, solo sabía que era un príncipe rico y poderoso –como la mayoría- Y cuando lo conoció, simplemente quedo petrificada ante esos ojos ónices. Sasuke causaba ciertas sensaciones en su interior, desconocidas para ella –hasta ese momento-

Su relación fue evolucionando poco a poco. Aprendieron a amarse, convivir, y dieron un gran paso cuando ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, reforzaron sus vínculos en los momentos de apoyo, compartían dichas, tristezas, lo bueno y lo malo... Pero C despertaba una sensación inquietante en ella. No quería decir que no amara a Sasuke con todo su ser, al contrario, el bien sabia cuando lo quería.

—Es bien parecido. — Admitió. — Pero había algo en el que lograba inquietarme…Cuando lo rechace aquella noche en el balcón, dijo algo que puso mis sentidos alerta. — Susurro. — _"Me demostraste que debo que debo temer más de su esposo que de su carente experiencia. ¿Si Sasuke le pidiera algo en el mundo, sería capaz de decir no?—_ Cito cada una de las palabras perfectamente grabadas.

— ¿Por qué temer de Sasuke?— Pregunto Ino sin comprender. —

—Durante el viaje…tuve tiempo de pensar en algunas cosas, sobre todo en el cambio abrupto de Sasuke. — Confeso Sakura. — Durante mi estadía estuvo bastante aislado…guarda los problemas solo para él y su sed de venganza comienza a cegar los propósitos de la guerra. — Mascullo. —

—No debes preocuparte. — Sentencio Hinata gentilmente. — Es algo natural. La pérdida de toda su familia no es un hecho difícil de afrontar. — Sakura intentaba convencerse cada noche con las mimas palabras. — Solo es cuestión de tiempo. —

—Eso espero. — Susurro en sus adentros. Rezaba a los dioses por mantener la salud mental del Uchiha intacta.

—X—

Al día siguiente, después de pasar un largo rato con Kalyan, Sakura decidió emprender una larga cabalgata por las zonas aledañas de Thadica. El país era hermoso como para desperdiciar el tiempo atisbando el paisaje desde las ventadas del palacio.

Paso medio día recorriendo los alrededores. Estaba fascinada por la flora y la fauna, todo lo que conformaba ese bello ecosistema. Decidió descansar unos momentos a lado de un rio de aguas cristalinas. Con ambas manos almaceno un poco que líquido y bebió lentamente, humedeció su rostro y cuello. Exhalo lentamente, estaba exhausta pero el cansancio valía la pena.

El recorrido le ayudaba a alejarse de todos los problemas. La escena de la discusión con Sasuke rondaba continuamente en su cabeza, las palabras de C, los contoneos de la bailarina y las miradas fugaces que su esposo dedicaba a tal chica, la guerra, desolación…dolor.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando tales pensamientos taciturnos. Suspiro, se puso de pie lentamente y acerco al caballo para que también bebiera un poco de agua. Acariciaba lentamente, de vez en cuando charlaba con él. De una de las bolsas que llevaba el corcel, saco una manzana, otorgándosela al equino, quien, con deleite saboreo tal lujo.

—_A través de la sombra, al filo de la noche. —_ Entonaba una pegajosa melodía, mientras tomaba las riendas del corcel. Su actuación fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso cambio de humor del caballo. — Tranquilo. — Dijo. El imperioso corcel realizo un bote, relinchando a causa del miedo. Era cierto que los animales podían percibir el peligro. Sakura intento detenerlo pero todo era inútil, lo dejaría partir, encontraría la manera de regresar al palacio.

Un ruido proveniente de una cueva cercana llamo su atención. De espíritu curioso, emprendió paso hacia la cueva, caminando cautelosa se topó con algunos matorrales espinosos y sin importarle causar algún daño a su vestido o incluso más importante, a su cuerpo, cruzo las trampas espinosas, el ardor desapareció cuando sintió el gélido y húmedo clima de la cueva.

Mientras acortaba la distancia el entorno adquiría un calor sofocante, acompañándolo con un olor a azufre que impregnaba sus fosas nasales. El paso se vio obstruido por un objeto de dudosa visibilidad.

Emanaba calor exorbitante. Al pasar la mano lentamente noto la dureza de la superficie, dedujo que se trataba de una roca común y corriente, pero sus pensamientos se disparan al ver aquel ojo atisbarla cautelosamente.

Por sentido común, aquella bestia lanzo una gran bocanada de aire, acompañándola con un fuego abrasador, iluminando todo a su alrededor, permitiéndole a Sakura contemplar la majestuosidad de ese ser tan mítico.

Realmente no podía calcular el tamaño de este, pero debía ser enorme, ocupaba un gran espacio en la caverna. Su piel estaba conformando por escamas color zafiro con destellos índigos. Sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente, las alas eran el único lugar libre de escamas, sustituyéndolo por una textura aterciopelada cubierta de huesos. Los cuernos le daban un aspecto fiero ¿Cómo si no fuese necesario?

Sakura no temblaba de miedo, al contrario, estaba anonadada. Creía que los dragones habían muerto o nunca existieron…pero teniendo de frente a ese ser con aspecto retiniano cambiaba su forma de pensar.

El dragón lanzo un gutural rugido, exaltando a la pelirrosa. Poseía un instinto animal, el cual, le avisaba si existía algún peligro, cuando llego ella inmediatamente la catalogo como una intrusa dispuesta a dañar su integridad física.

— ¡No te hare daño!— Exclamo Sakura, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro. Sería una forma bastante cliché de morir, devorada por un dragón o inclusive, terminan hecha cenizas. La pelirrosa viro la mirada hacia un punto clave, donde yacían tres huevos. — ¡No los dañare!— Corrigió. — El dragón parecía entender las palabras de la joven. — Lo prometo…llegue aquí por casualidad…— Susurro.

Cuando el dragón logro aplacar su ira, Sakura decidió acercarse un poco a él, dando pequeños paso para no exaltar al animal, en la miraba fijamente, no desviaba los ojos hacia otro lado para evitar ese contacto visual.

Sakura logro acariciar lentamente una parte del ala, sonrió levemente y atisbo los huevos.

—Esa es la dicha de ser madre ¿no es así?— Pregunto. — Protegeríamos a nuestros hijos con nuestra propia vida ¿puedo tocarlos?— Recibió un rugido estrepitoso, negándole por completo tal acción. — Este bien, está bien, no hay por qué exaltarse. — Sentencio. — Debe ser demasiado tarde. — Susurro. Exhalo lentamente y lentamente se puso de pie. — ¿Podría venir mañana…otra vez?—

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos y para impresionar más a la pelirrosa, asintió lentamente.

Ella, abandono la caverna, impresionada por tal descubrimiento que mantendría en secreto. La emoción contenida era tanta que lanzo un enorme grito y como niña pequeña, salió corriendo entre la pradera.

—X—

Sasuke daba por finalizada la reunión nocturna, estaban dando los toques finales a los planes de batalla.

Suspiro lentamente. Dejo parte de la armadura sobre la silla y salió de la tienda en búsqueda de vino para refrescarle la garganta.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, cruzo miradas con C, quien desde hacía algunas semanas no dejaba de atisbarlo retadoramente.

—Mi señor. — Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente. Sasuke ignoro por completo el llamado del joven, no gastaría palabras con un hombre que peleaba por oro. — El campo ha perdido su toque especial ¿no es así? La reina daba un poco de vida a este lugar. — Sasuke freno en seco. Giro sobre sus tobillos, dejo caer la jarra con vino e inmediatamente llevo a C contra el tronco de un árbol. Coloco la fina hoja de la daga sobre el cuello de este. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalo por el cuello blanquecino del mercenario.

— ¿Qué dijiste acerca de Sakura?— Pregunto furioso. —

—Es una mujer demasiado hermosa para gastar su tiempo a lado de un psicópata engreído como lo eres tú. — Escupió a los pies de Sasuke, obteniendo un golpe atinado hacia su rostro.

— ¿Y por qué debería estar con un mercenario como tú? Un hombre que pelea por oro no tiene honor. — Sentencio.

—Deberías preguntarle sobre la charla de hace algunos días…— C sonrió victorioso, zafándose del agarre del azabache. Pasó un dedo por la herida y sonrió al ver la sangre tiñéndole lentamente las huellas dactilares. — Seguro podrá darte la respuesta indicada. — Y sin darle tiempo de otorgarle una respuesta, dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre la tumultuosa multitud de tiendas.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar…sobre todo de Sakura, la mujer que tanto amaba. Golpeo el tronco del árbol, dejándole una herida que sería difícil de sanar…pero nada que el tiempo pudiera curar.

Se adentró en el espeso bosque. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, la cual, encontró entre los árboles y el silencio abrumador. Exhalo lentamente, comenzaba a perder los estribos de la cordura, necesitaba vengar la muerte de su hermano…la de toda su familia.

Escucho un sonido proveniente de los arbustos. A lo lejos aprecio dos sombras masculinas, charlaban entre susurros, lo suficientemente audibles para llegar a oídos de Sasuke. Inmediatamente se ocultó entre los árboles, esperando pasar desapercibido.

—Pronto le llegara la hora al mocoso.— Rápidamente reconoció la voz de aquel hombre, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Danzo Shimura, antiguo consejero de su padre.—

—Lo has hecho bastante bien Danzo. — El otro hombre entrego un saco con contenido desconocido. — Lo demás te espera cuando logremos nuestro cometido. Hasta nuevo aviso…entrégale este regalo especial al rey…seguramente le agradara ver a su madre nuevamente. — Aguardo para que los dos hombres regresaran a sus respectivos lugares, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro salió de entre los árboles. Había tanto por responder…

—Sasuke. — Escucho a alguien decir su nombre, la vos era realmente desconocida, sonaba distorsionada por la máscara que le impedía ver la identidad de aquel hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?— Cuestiono. Deducir alguna identidad para ese sujeto sería una decisión precipitada.

—El hombre que te dirá toda la verdad. — Sentencio fríamente.

— ¿La verdad de qué?— Pregunto Sasuke, confundido, no sabía a qué se refería, el juego de palabras sonaba bastante complicado.

—El inicio de esta guerra, la muerte de tu clan…Todo tiene una razón más siniestra de lo que tú crees. Sera mejor que escuches con atención.— Como por arte de magia, lo obligo a tomar asiento sobre una piedra, con agilidad ato sus manos y pies, encendió una antorcha para enterrarla entre la tierra y atisbo a Sasuke detenidamente.— Comenzó hace diecisiete años…cuando el problema entre distintas naciones se agravo a tal punto que fue imposible detener las diferencias de los lideres…Como respuesta surgieron diversas ideas sobre los conflictos, asesinatos de los altos mandos, cierre de fronteras…— Realizo una pausa que pareció eterna.— Creyeron que los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de estado para tomar el poder supremo. Fueron excluidos de los asuntos internacionales…por lo cual, comenzaron a sentir un profundo resentimiento contra los grandes líderes y sus intenciones se hicieron más notorias. La casa Uchiha planeo un golpe de estado…o mejor dicho una guerra. Pero como en toda historia siempre existe un lado bueno y uno malo. — Recito irónicamente.— Los consejeros de tu padre decidieron aprovechar la situación y hacer de esto un arma de doble filo, ordenándole a tu hermano a emplear un papel como espía, tanto para la casa como para los consejeros, quienes informaban de cada movimiento a todos los lideres.—

—No puede ser…—Todo era difícil tan difícil de creer. — ¿Los Uchiha planearon esta guerra?—

—Apenas eras un niño cuando todo esto comenzó…así que, decidieron resguardar los verdaderos planes hasta el momento indicado. Tu padre era el cerebro de la guerra e Itachi como su sucesor debía tomar lugar en aquella guerra…—

—Itachi…Itachi ¿traiciono a nuestro reino?— Cuestiono con dificultad.

—No podríamos llamarlo un traidor específicamente. Tu hermano nació con una enorme carga sobre sus hombros. Primeramente estaba el hecho de transformarse en el heredero perfecto. En segundo plano se plasmaba su enfermedad…y por ultimo…años antes de que tu nacieras Itachi presencio el infierno que conlleva una guerra…no era de extrañarse que prefiriese la paz sobre los conflictos. Puso la estabilidad del mundo entero como el primer objetivo. Fue un hombre que amaba a su casa sobre todas las cosas…pero amaba más la estabilidad…así que los grandes consejeros aprovecharon la situación y le encomendaron a tu hermano a exterminar a la casa Uchiha. No puedo imaginarme como se sintió en ese momento. Si Salitrium comenzaba a revelarse y desprenderse el protocolo del consejo superior habría comenzado una enorme guerra y eso le daría la oportunidad a personas como Kaguya para tomar ventaja de la situación.— Sasuke contemplaba el suelo con cara de sufrimiento, no todo era tan lindo como lo decían.— Después de eso…uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas…inclusive tu padre….inclusive tu hermano…pero el sacrificio de Itachi fue en vano, ahora tu estas afrontando los problemas que la masacre de tu clan desencadeno…El odio solo trae más odio, nunca olvides eso Sasuke.—

— ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Mi padre murió en batalla y mi hermano no pudo luchar con su propia enfermedad!— Exclamo Sasuke, no podía creer aquella parte de la historia eso que llamaban "verdad".

—Intenta hacerte creer eso y solo perderás la cabeza… ¿Por qué crees que rápidamente fijaron una alianza con Esa? Un matrimonio daría estabilidad al ejército y tus serias capaces de ir al frente…dirigir tu propio ejército. Todo esto estaba premeditado…Sasuke. — El hombre se puso de pie, desato a Sasuke y dedico una última mirada. — Es momento de tomar las riendas de tu propia vida. Deberías hablar con Danzo…el podrá corroborar esta información. — Y de un momento a otro desapareció.

Aquello había sido un golpe duro. Había tanta información por procesar…el darse cuenta que tu vida era una mentira era doloroso…el rumbo de las cosas cambiaría por completo. El amor que sentía en su interior estaba quebrantado, pisoteado…la venganza y el odio tomaban lugar en su corazón…Sasuke Uchiha tenía un nuevo propósito… Terminar con los traidores y no importaba si eso implicaba cortar los lazos con la familia que el había creado, cortar los lazos de amistad…Lo único que deseaba era venganza…solo la sangre zacearía ese necesidad implacable.

Continuara.

—x—

**¡Taaa Daaan! ¡I'm back! Y mi pregunta es: **

**¡¿Qué les parecio este capítulo?! Ufff creo que ha dado un giro de 360 grados ¿no es así? **

**Hay una enorme diferencia entre la verdad y la realidad… **

**Intento ligar algunos sucesos de la historia original con el fic (Realizando cambios para su perfecta adaptación) **

**Como siempre…agradezco por su contante y hermoso apoyo 3 **

**Los dejare con algunas dudas sobre lo que acontecerá en los próximos capítulos pero antes les daré algunas palabras claves: **_**Sakura, Madara, Thadica, Desaparición. **_

**Aquí encontraran la respuesta a sus lindos reviews 3 **

setsuna17, Angie farfy ¡Mil gracias por comentar! ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! ¡Espero no defraudarlos con la trama y también espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! ¡Saludos!

carlita-chan uchiha: ¡Hola Carlita! ¡Gracias por catalogar el capítulo anterior como "bueno" 3! Heeem etto… pronto sabrás lo que planean Madara y Kaguya ;) pronto, pronto. ¡Ojala te haya gastado este capítulo! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y más Sasugalletas! ¡Besos!

Notimeforanger : ¡Owwww! ¡Gracias, de verdad…gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien se desvela leyendo mis locuras! Intento desarrollar esta historia a la "perfección" plasmar lo que imagino: D ¡eres bienvenida al club! ¡Espero ver más comentarios tuyos por aquí! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Nekatniss: And As usual…jaja Prometo se verán más detalles, está en la recta final y hay muchas cosas por resolver aun: D ¡y yo estoy ansiosa por seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos! ¡Besos!

Andy-non: ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias! Jaja ¡El SasuSaku era lo inicial jaja no podía faltar 3 ¡Muchisimas gracias Andy! ¡Por todo! ¡por tu review tan hermoso! (Son cortos :c realmente no me agrada divagar sin rumbo) ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo Andy!

**Esto fue todo por hoy, estare de regreso cuando la inspiración vuelva a mi para traerles un buen capitulo 3 (Espero no demorar demasiado jeje) ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Los quiero 3! **

**Les envio un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para esta linda semana :D **

**¡Besos! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima por que siempre es un placer hacerlo! **

**¡Bye! **


	31. Capitulo XXXI: Angeles y Navegantes

**Capitulo XXXI**

**Angeles y Navegantes. **

Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo a lado de Kalyan. Aun recordaba ese día, cuando supo que llevaba en su vientre a un pequeño príncipe, se sintió temerosa –al inicio- pero la curiosidad y las ansias de conocerlo aumentaron, el sentir sus delicados movimientos, saber que ese pequeño la llamaría "mamá", le emocionaba tanto. Sentía una profunda ternura hacia su hijo.

—Mamá. — Llamo, atisbándola. Necesitaba alzar la cabeza para poder realizar tal acción. Coloco una pequeña mano regordeta sobre su vientre. — Hermano. — La palabra logro exasperar a Sakura. Comenzaba a olvidar el pequeño "atraso" mensual…pero día a día reafirmaba sus sospechas.

—Así es mi dulce principe pequeño. — Paso los dedos entre los mechones azabaches, acaricio el rostro suave de Kalyan. — Tú hermanito o hermanita está creciendo aquí, así como una vez lo hiciste tú. — Deposito un tierno beso sobre la frente del pequeño pelinegro. Kalyan descendió rápidamente, corriendo con dificultad por la habitación. Sakura sonrió levemente, se puso de pie y camino entre los pasillos llenos de estanterías que protegían recelosas un montón de conocimientos.

Paso los dedos por el lomo de un libro. Podría decir que las páginas llevaban varios años ahí, tal vez siglos, con solo mirarlas se harían pedazos. Sus ojos comenzaron a devorar las palabras; _Los dragones son seres naturalmente mágicos. Reptiles alados de gran tamaño. Su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por escamas, las cuales, por su dureza y gran tamaño forman una especie de armadura. Los dragones no son solo animales, sino que son individuos pensantes, capaces de tomas sus propias decisiones, como un humano. _

Nutrió el cerebro con la información más importante. Los dragones eran seres míticos. Estaban unidos a un jinete, el cual, podía montarlos. La unión se realizaba antes de que los dragones salieran del huevo, si se trataba de un dragón salvaje, la unión podía realizarse mediante la magia de sangre.

Sakura dejo los libros entre el estante al escuchar el cuerno de guerra resonar estruendosamente por el castillo.

—Kalyan. — El susodicha atendió el llamado de su madre, aferrándose a la falda del vestido. Sakura lo alzo con agilidad para resguardarlo entre sus brazos y correr hacia la sala del trono. Cuando se adentró en la habitación, Hinata estaba rodeada por los líderes de sus guardias.

— ¿Dónde está Neji?— Pregunto la ojiperla mientras intentaba conservar la calma. —

—Prima. — Dijo el aludido haciendo acto de presencia en la estancia. — He venido lo más rápido posible. — Con cada paso que daba sonaba su armadura. Llevaba el cabello largo y una venda entorno a la frente. Era idéntico a Hinata, inclusive podría confundirlo con su hermano mayor. —

— ¿Cuál es el informe?— Cuestión la reina de Thadica. Sakura e Ino aguardaban pacientes por indicaciones. —

—Son quince mil hombres bien armados. Los barcos poseen catapultas lo suficientemente poderosas para derrumbar la muralla. Hemos cerrado las puertas, pero aun así la ciudad no resistirá demasiado. — Informo Neji seriamente.

—Entiendo…— Hinata dio media vuelta, dejándole ver su espalda a los ahí presentes. Mordisqueo el labio inferior mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, ideando alguna estrategia para resguardar la ciudad. — Desplieguen arqueros por las murallas, un arquero puede aniquilara diez hombres. Extiendan las unidades por toda la ciudad, díganle a las personas que serán llevadas hacia el albergue bajo las montañas… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?—

—Comenzando desde este momento hasta el atardecer. —

—Los primeros en salir serán mujeres y niños. Eviten atrasar la caravana, es su deber persuadirlos para dejar todos los bienes en sus hogares, tendrán oportunidad de regresar. — El escuadrón partió hacia la misión encomendada. — Neji… quédate aquí a mi lado, me servirás eficientemente. —

—Partiré a la vanguardia. Alguien necesita resguardar el castillo. Si yo no regreso…utiliza la salida hacia las mazmorras. — Dijo el joven. — Me encargare de emplear una táctica eficiente para hacerle frente a esos bastardos. Las murallas resistirán lo suficiente…al igual que las puertas del castillo.— Antes de partir, Hinata rodeo la muñeca del castaño y le regalo un beso fugaz sobre su mejilla.— Buena suerte.—

—Gracias. — Las despedidas siempre eran las más dolorosas, podía ser un adiós temporal tanto como un adiós definitivo.

—X—

—Capitán Sasori. — Hablo un joven soldado. — Las unidades se desplegaron según sus decisiones…solo aguardamos por sus órdenes. —

—Bien. — Murmuro, lentamente se puso de pie. Llevaba una armadura negra, de los hombros se desplegaba una capa oscura, con fondo rojo y cuello alto, decorada con nubes de color rojo. — Les daremos hasta el anochecer…atacaremos en la absurdidad. — Musito. — Antes…yo mismo me encargare de ir por Uchiha Sakura…—

—Como usted ordene, capitán. —

—X—

El cielo estaba coloreado con tintes azules en la parte superior y a medida que descendía se desprendían colores anaranjados, a causa de la "muerte del sol" o como lo llamaban en Thadica. Adquiría una transparencia organdí, pronto anochecería y la guerra comenzaría.

A lo lejos podía apreciarse un millar de antorchas al otro lado del muro. Esas personas esperaban impacientes, la sed de sangre seria abastecida durante la batalla.

Hinata intentaba conservar la calma. Apegaba a la pequeña hacia su pecho y a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte por dentro moría de miedo. Cada persona en el castillo había huido hacia el refugio, menos la reina…menos Sakura…menos Ino.

—Todo estará bien. — Susurro la rubia. — ¿No es así?— Aquella noche le recordaba a la invasión frustrada efectuada por el ejército de Kaguya, cuando Kalyan llego al mundo lanzando un grito de guerra entre la muerte. La peligrosa intentaba calmar a ambas jóvenes. Sería un riesgo huir, sobre todo en el estado de Ino. Dedico una sonrisa débil hacia ambas mujeres, mientras acariciaba a Kalyan, quien dormía profundamente.

El cuerno de guerra resonó tres veces, anunciando la esperada batalla.

Algunas lágrimas vagas realizaron un recorrido por el rostro de Hinata, Sakura pudo percibirlo.

Al otro lado del palacio, Sasori apresto la marcha inmediata del ejército para caer como una furia destructora sobre la muralla de Thadica. Los hombres desconocían el terreno, habían recorrido mucha distancia desde las fronteras con Salitrium y al parecer la naturaleza conspiraba en su contra aquella noche, azotando los barcos con enormes olas y un intenso baile.

Neji Hyuga, por su parte, había organizado pequeños grupos de hostigamiento en la línea de cituallamiento, el plan era retrasar, cuando no impedir, que el ejército de Sasori estuviese a un cien por cierto de acertar en cada ataque. Un paso en falso sería un error fatal.

Los generales discutían sobre si era conveniente desencadenar una ofensiva inmediata, pero todos eran demasiado temerosos para asumir las tremendas perdidas que aquello supondría.

— ¡Abran las puertas!— Exclamo Neji. El rastrillo comenzó a alzarse lentamente, permitiéndole al ejército de Thadica atisbar a cada uno de sus enemigos. Sasori sonrió satisfecho, la impaciencia del joven le otorgo un punto a favor y pondría en marcha la táctica planificada.

El enfrentamiento era inevitable, así como el campo de batalla elegido.

— ¡Ataquen!— Neji corrió, y la orden de hombres se mezcló entre el ruido estrepitoso del acero contra acero. Debido a la proximidad, el ataque fue estremecedor. Tomo por sorpresa a los enemigos, en especial a Sasori. El pelirrojo quedo inmóvil un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

La lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad en el mismo momento que los enemigos corrían hacia esta. Los defensores estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida por no dejarles cruzar. Mientras Neji seguía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un hombre, la mitad del ejército la sumía la defensa de la puerta.

Al principio, los ataques de neja causaron estragos en los asaltantes, quienes al principio se vieron atacados por atajadas de acero.

A pesar del sinnúmero de bajas, los enemigos se abrieron paso entre los cadáveres. Armados con la sed de la sicosis, un grupo pasó entre sus filas y por fin lograron poner un pie en la ciudad.

El infierno estaba desatado en el campo de batalla. La música emulada por una guerra no rebasa más allá de los gritos guturales, algunos llenos de dolor avisando como abandonan lenta y dolorosamente esa vida, las espadas chocaban, atravesaban los sacos de carne, cortaban letalmente los huesos, despojaban a los hombres no solo de su honor.

Neji noto la ventaja del ejercito enemigo al notar como la mitad de su ejército yacía tendido en el suelo, sumergidos entre sangre coagulada. Contemplo el catastrófico panorama, sin encontrar las medidas adecuadas para reparar el error.

— ¡Se dirigen hacia el castillo!— Aviso uno de los solados, de su boca emanaban hilillos de sangre, con una mano intentaba detener la hemorragia causada por la letal herida del acero. — ¡Corre!— Ordeno a Neji. — Saca a tu prima y las demás mujeres de ahí. — El castaño temblaba de miedo pero ser armo de valor para montar un caballo y trotar hacia el palacio. Dedujo que la calle principal estaría infestada de soldados enemigos, por lo que, decidió tomar una ruta alterna por los callejones. A su paso degollaba a cualquier individuo que se interponía en su camino.

Al arribar en el palacio mantuvo una lucha intensa contra cuatro soldados que intentaban ingresar por una de las puertas traseras. Cuando los enemigos estuvieron tendidos en el suelo, abrió la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada al castillo. Con la fuerza que aun poseía, atranco la superficie de madera con un mueble, eso lograría retrasar a los intrusos.

Mientras tanto las chicas reunidas en la habitación del trono escuchaban el estruendoso choque propinado a la puerta. La madera comenzaba a doblegarse, los niños lloraban a causa del temor al igual que sus madres.

— ¡Hinata!— Llamo Neji. — No hay tiempo que perder…huyamos de aquí ahora mismo. — Y sin titubear las mujeres siguieron al castaño quien, a su paso, dejaba obstáculos para retrasar a los intrusos. Recorrieron los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta de piedra, Neji, deslizo tal superficie hacia el otro lado, permitiéndoles el paso a las jóvenes. — Sigan derecho y no se detengan. — Murmuro agitado. —

— ¿Hacia dónde nos llevara este camino?— Cuestión Sakura. —

—No tengo la mínima idea. — Confeso Neji. — No se detengan, puede llevarlas a las afueras de la ciudad….si es así, intenten abordar un barco pesquero, no importa si este las lleva a otra ciudad…deben estar a salvo. — Los pasos comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca. — ¡Vayan!— Ordeno. —

— ¡Neji! ¡Ven con nosotras!— Suplico Hinata desesperada. —

—Hoy no Hinata…—Empujo a la susodicha hacia las mazmorras, coloco la superficie rocosa de vuelta en su lugar y aguardo por su destino.

Tres sombras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche mientras una ciudad resplandeciente se desmoronaba poco a poco.

—X—

Sasuke esperaba paciente por la llegada de Danzo. No le importaba armar un drama, tan solo quería ver la sangre del traidor teñir el suelo y de esa forma, las deudas serian saldadas.

Oteo al hombre desde el otro lado del campo, parecía tan apacible… ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan tranquilo después de todas las atrocidades cometidas? Ni siquiera el poseía la respuesta indicada.

—Oi ¡Sasuke!— Llamo el rubio. Caminar con la armadura era todo un reto, esta se encargaba de resguardarlos pero también los hacia lentos. —

—Ahora no, Naruto. — Sasuke corto la inminente platica de un tajo, se aproximaba a Danzo lentamente y cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente a él. Hacia unos cuantos minutos habían finalizado la batalla, adjudicándose una dolorosa victoria. — Dime porque mantienes reuniones con el enemigo. — Demando con voz tan fuerte como el hierro.

—Eso es algo que no te importa. — Dijo Danzo con desdén.

—Cualquier explicación me enfadaría más. Olvídalo, ya decidí que voy a matarte. — Para su suerte, los soldados partían hacia las tiendas para descansar durante algunos segundos, dejándole la privacidad necesaria al rey para cumplir con su cometido. — Pero antes de eso quiero una respuesta sincera…—Realizo una larga pauta. El amor en su corazón se transformaba en odio. — ¿Es verdad que tú y los altos miembros del consejo enviaron a Itachi a masacrar a nuestra familia?

Danzo desenvaino la espada. Sasuke esperaba por su ataque y cuando este llego, con agilidad bloqueo el golpe. El pelinegro dejo tendido al hombre, coloco la hoja de la espada sobre el cuello de Simula.

Todo en el Uchiha se tornaba oscuro.

— ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¡Respóndeme!— Golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Danzo, provocándole una hemorragia emulada desde las fosas nasales del hombre.

—No…no pensé que fuera un tipo así. —Recito el aludido con dificultad. —Itachi revelo todo antes de morir…lo sabía…tu eres especial…—

— ¿Así que todo es cierto?— La furia se acumulaba poco a poco y pronto la desataría con fuerza implacable.

—Auto sacrificio…eso es ser un soldado. Incontables hombres han muerto de la misma manera…se logró la paz por personas como el….personas como tú no entenderían el verdadero significado de su sacrificio.— Explico Danzo con dificultad.— Aun así el hecho de que Itachi revelara tal secreto…lo hace un traidor.— Sasuke proponía otro golpe, abollando la coraza de la armadura.

Con agilidad Danzo empujo a Sasuke con fuerza, provocándole ponerse de pie.

Ambos tomaron la espada con fuerza. Al Uchiha comenzaba a desesperarle el peso de la armadura, así que, en un arrebato de locura dejo cada pieza en el suelo, dejando solo un pantalón y la camisa de lino. De esa forma era vulnerable a cualquier herida.

—Solamente eres un mocoso…fuerte…pero un niño aun ¿ves hacia donde te ha llevado la venganza? La lucha que mantuvo tu hermano no es nada cuando tú te empeñas a destruirla. —

Sasuke estaba harto de escuchar tanta palabrería absurda. Corrió hacia el pero Danzo era un guerrero reconocido por sus dotes a la hora de la batalla. El pelinegro fallo el primer golpe. El azabache no ignoraba la destreza de su oponente al momento de manejar la espada.

Shimura no subestimaría la fuerza del "muchacho" por lo que, debía ser cuidadoso, un paso en falso y le costaría su vida.

El choque de las espadas resonó una vez más. El sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos, recorriendo la tierra y sangre plasmada antes de ese momento. Las miradas entre ambos eran más afiladas que las dagas.

Sasuke apresuro a realizar el próximo movimiento pero Danzo atino un golpe justamente en la boca del Uchiha, quien, ignoraba el dolor y sabor a metal jugueteando con su papilas gustativas, escupió el exceso hacia el suelo y con la manga de la camisa limpio los hilos que resbalaban de su boca.

Emulo una sonrisa altanera, sujeto la espada con más fuerza y corrió hacia Shimura. Cuando estuvo a lado del aludido, sonrió ampliamente por su cometido.

Danzo gritaba de dolor, su brazo derecho yacía en el suelo, mientras la sangre emanaba a chorros del área afectada. No dejaría que tal altercado detuviera la lucha, pero la diferencia de años comenzaba a notarse al momento de sentir la hoja de la espada atravesándole el pecho.

—Los errores cuestan caros…Danzo. — Susurro Sasuke. — Debiste terminar conmigo en primer lugar y esto nunca habría sucedido…— La sangre comenzaba a recorrer el cuello de Shimura. Sasuke retiro la espada lentamente…moriría en cuestión de segundos, la herida yacía en un punto vital.

Dejo caminar al hombre hacia su muerte. Lo atisbo caer y mientras Danzo Shimura emulaba su último suspiro…Sasuke sonrió levemente…

—Uno menos…hermano. — Disfruto la melódica afonía hasta la llegada de Naruto.

—Sasuke…— Inmediatamente el Uchiha detecto algo extraño en la voz de su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Dio media vuelta para otear al rubio con claridad. —

—Sasuke…tu…— Naruto noto el cuerpo de Danzo tendido a lo lejos. — ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— Pregunto con evidente molestia. —

—El mato a mi familia…— Espeto en voz baja.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Que jodidos acabas de hacer?!— Tomo al pelinegro de los hombros con suma brusquedad, obligándole a mirarlo atentamente pero solo se encontró con un vacío inmenso…Sasuke no estaba ahí. — ¡Mierda!—

—Lo he matado…era un traidor. —Explico apenas audiblemente. — El…era un traidor. — Repetía. Ahora Naruto tenía un enorme embrollo por resolver. —

—Sasuke…un hombre me ha contado toda la verdad sobre Itachi…sobre tu familia. No sé si creerle o no pero igualmente todas las cosas que has hecho…Entiendo por qué las hiciste. — Hablo Naruto.

—Naruto…Tú nunca has tenido padres…Ni familia…siempre has estado solo. — Sentencio el Uchiha sin importarle lastimar los sentimientos de su único amigo. — ¡Así que cierra la puta boca!— Sonrió altaneramente. — He conseguido vengarme de uno de los que traicionaron a Itachi…un mandamás del gran consejo… ¡Nunca me había sentido así de bien! ¡Como si por fin estuviese limpiando el nombre de los Uchiha del estigma que hemos cargado durante todos estos años! —

—Sasuke…Antes yo sentía lo mismo que tu…La gente me odiaba y por un momento pensé en vengarme de ellos. Estaba solo y comprendía pocas cosas…por suerte…encontré a personas como tu e Iruña…Yo solamente deseaba ser como tú. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. — Sonrió ampliamente, intentaba convencerse de que el odio dentro de Sasuke no sería un impedimento para alejarlo del camino del mal.

—Es demasiado tarde…Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Terminare con todas esas personas que han denigrado el nombre de mi casa…— Sasuke dio media vuelta y por última vez miro el cuerpo del traidor.

—Yo soportare la carga de tu odio y moriremos juntos. — Habían entrado en esa guerra juntos y de la misma forma saldrían victoriosos. — ¡Porque soy tu amigo!— Esa oración causo impacto en el interior de Sasuke…no estaba solo, pero el odio podía consumir a una persona rápidamente.

—X—

El paso del tiempo no dejaba ninguna marca en su tez…La inmortalidad podía ser una maldición bastante dolorosa. Ver morir a las personas que amas no era placentero y sobre todo, ser encarcelada por las mismas cambiaba la situación.

Llevaba muchísimos años sobre la tierra. Aprecio el nacimiento de cada una de las grandes naciones…inclusive ella fue parte de ese suceso. Sus hijos; Hago romo y Amura fueron grandes reyes. No tardaron en conseguir una buena esposa y dejar descendientes, al menos por parte de Hago romo, sus nombres eran Indra y Asura.

Hoy en día, la sed de venganza carcomía los sentimientos. Se vengaría de sus hijos… ¿pero cómo hacerlo si ambos estaban muertos? Tal vez…la razón por la cual anhelaba las cabezas de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto era por la mera casualidad de que ambos eran descendientes de Indra y Asura, sus nietos, sangre de su sangre.

Unas lágrimas vagas recorrieron sus mejillas, acaricio la piel húmeda y atisbo atentamente las causas que las emociones podían desencadenar…al final de cuentas no era una diosa…los dioses no lloraban.

—Alcanzaste tus propósitos con éxito. — Dijo Nadara quien llevaba largo rato observando a la princesa. — Felicidades. Thadica está reducida en cenizas…y tus descendientes comienzan a perder la cabeza, tarde o temprano decidirán terminar el uno con el otro. —

Exhalo lentamente, rogando para no ser escuchada con tales lamentos tan impropios de una divinidad como ella. Se puso de pie, dejando caer las largas y pesadas telas del vestido oscuro como la misma noche.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a la ventana del palacio, donde oteo el catastrófico panorama. Se despojó de los sentimentalismos y viro el rostro hacia Madara, quien, esperaba una respuesta aparte de la afonía.

—No estaré tranquila hasta tener la cabeza de Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y su bastardo…— La guerra estaba agonizando…tarde o temprano los conflictos llegarían a su fin.

**CONTINUARA**

—X—

—X—

—X—

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero y se encuentren de maravilla. **

**Lamento la tardanza, estaba ajustando unas cuantas cosas para subir el capítulo pero esta ¡Recién salido del horno! Ojala y les agrade…**

**Como siempre… ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU CONSTANTE APOYO! **

Hola carlita-chan uchiha ¡Y feliz cumpleaños! (Con un severo retraso) ¡Ojala y la hayas pasado de maravilla en tu día! ¡Mis mejores deseos para este año 3! ¡Un fuerte abrazo! Jajaja bueno…como siempre me haces preguntas que si las respondo aquí serian SPOILER jaja o demasiado obvias para el capítulo pero no demorare en darles respuesta ¡Saludo y un beso Carlita!

Nekatniss jajaja xD Bueeeeno al menos tengo una querida seguidora 3 Prometo actualizar lo antes posible pero por falta de inspiración me es difícil ponerme frente a la computadora y que las ideas no lleguen a mi mente :c pero en el lapso de estos días subiré continuaciones. Yo disfruto mucho leyendo tus comentarios llenos de buenas vibras ¡Un fuerte abrazo y saludos!

setsuna17, AkimeMaxwell ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! y ¡Mil gracias por su constante apoyo! 3

¡Eso es todo por hoy! Como siempre, son bien recibidas sus opiniones: D así como sus críticas.

¡Disfruten la lectura y la semana!

¡Los quiero, cuídense y bye!


	32. Capítulo XXXII: Locura

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Locura**

Las cavernas eran lugares tenebrosos, bastante tétricas y peligrosas sino se andaba con cuidado. El riesgo aumentaba para algunas personas, sobre todo si se trataba de dos reinas con sus respectivos hijos y una amable doncella con un avanzado estado de gestación.

Sakura caminaba cuidadosamente en la delantera, llevaba a Kalyan aferrado a la cintura y con las manos entorno al cuello. El pequeño temblaba de frio, por suerte, el llanto se aplaco, sustituyéndolo por sollozos ahogados. Hinata sostenía firmemente a la princesa Harumi, quien parecía demasiado inquieta ante la situación que atravesaban. Mientras tanto, Ino no decía nada, solo se limitaba a seguir los pasos de las reinas, quienes se preocupaban por el bienestar de la rubia.

—Mamá. — Llamo Kalyan, aferrando ambas manos en torno al blanquecino cuello de su madre.

—Tranquilo. — Susurro con voz apacible. — Llegaremos pronto. — Procuraba sosegar a sus acompañantes. No importaba si de eso dependía decir algunas mentiras…buscaba resguardar el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.

A lo lejos podía apreciarse un halo de luz. El final del camino estaba cerca, por fin dejarían atrás el clima húmedo, gélido y nada placentero de las cavernas, para enfrentarse a lo desconocido. No sabían cómo estaría el panorama de Thadica, era cobarde huir, nadie podía negarlo, pero Sakura sabía que Kaguya no se quedaría tranquila hasta tomarla a ella y Kalyan, eso…sería un golpe fuerte para el Uchiha.

— ¡Miren!— Exclamo la rubia con evidente entusiasmo. Dentro del lugar perdían la noción del tiempo, desconocían si era de día o noche, si habían pasado solo unos cuantos días o un mes entero, ahí, todo parecía tan apartado del mundo.

Apresuraron el paso, rápidamente arribaron al borde de la entrada, encontrándose con un paisaje teñido de colores verdes. El sonido del mar sonaba alejado, al horizonte podía apreciarse el humo proveniente de la ciudad y con este, toda la destrucción posible.

Hinata oteo con nostalgia aquel que fue el hogar de su amado esposo. Todo lo que sus padres habían construido estaba reducido a cenizas. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayo de rodillas ahogando los sollozos mientras procesaba la destrucción de Thadica.

Sakura comprendía aquel sentimiento de impotencia, el saber que todo está perdido y que no puedes hacer nada para remediar el daño ya hecho. Dejo a Sarada en el suelo, con delicadeza tomo lugar a lado de ella, abrazándola con cariño…haciéndole entender que no todo estaba perdido y que aún tenía un fuerte pilar donde sostenerse.

—Nuestro objetivo es encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche hoy…Después, intentaremos llegar al puerto o enviar una carta a Sasuke y Naruto…— La pelirrosa sabía que los barcos serian interceptados, las cartas serian destruidas y podrían revelar su paradero.— La opción más viable…es esperar por ellos.— Susurro.— Sobrevivir…—

—Sakura. — Llamo Hinata con la voz tan quebradiza como el cristal. — Ellos vendrán por nosotros… ¿no es así?— La aludida dio su respuesta con aquella mirada llena de preocupación.

—No…vienen por mí…—Pensó la pelirrosa. — No podrán atraparnos. Ahora…debemos movernos, somos un objetivo fácil. — De tal forma, cargado a Sarada y nuevamente emprendieron una larga marcha, confiaba que en aquella cueva podrían estar sanas y salvas, esperaba que aquel dragón no optara por tomarlas como su cena.

—X—

Arribaron al atardecer. El cielo se teñía de colores naranjas en lo más cercano y azules en lo más alto. Sakura realizo un ademan con la mano, diciéndoles que se acercaran lentamente. Caminaron por los oscuros pasadizos, cada paso era audible provocando un eco sonoro…el olor a azufre comenzaba a tomar fuerza y tarde o temprano seria insoportable.

—Sakura. — Llamo Ino en un susurro. — ¿Hacia dónde nos estas llevando?— La pelirrosa no respondió, opto por guardar silencio y dejar que ambas chicas se llevaran una enorme sorpresa al atisbar a aquel ser místico.

Tomo dos piedras para generar una chispa y así encender la segunda antorcha improvisada.

La luz era tenue…lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar el camino. Sakura dejo la antorcha en manos de Ino y con un gesto suplico que ambas chicas se quedaran atrás para prevenir algún altercado.

Exhalo lentamente, de la parte baja de su vestido tomo una daga, la sostuvo temblorosa, estaba insegura, no sabía si aquello funcionaria, pero valía hacer el intento.

Su silueta desapareció entre la negrura…comenzaba a alejarse del grupo.

—Hey. — Grito, escuchando el eco sonoro. — Estoy de regreso. — Aviso. El dragón la miraba atentamente, expectante ante las acciones de la pelirrosa.

Ella, tomo el cuchillo, paso la hoja afilada por la palma de la mano e inmediatamente las gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir en un hilillo fino de color carmín. El dragón comprendió al instante lo que ella trataba de hacer.

—Necesito tu ayuda. — Susurro con voz suplicante. — Soy Ha runo…Uchiha Sakura. — Corrijo abruptamente. — Yo…yo…juro no hacerte daño y que esta sangre sea el lazo que nos una…no como jinete y dragón, sino como uno solo. — Nunca pensó que realizar un juramento sería algo complicado. — No es tu poder el que quiero…solo tu vida unida a la mía. — Por acto de magia las antorchas alrededor se encendieron y un rugido estruendoso se escuchó en toda la cueva.

Sakura comino lentamente hacia el dragón, sin importarle salir lastimada…confiaba plenamente en él. Mostro la mano llena de sangre, y la llevo hacia el inmenso pecho de la bestia alada, percatándose del calor sofocante que este emanaba.

Con el líquido carmesí el pacto quedaba sellado de por vida.

—Gracias. — Dijo desde el fondo de su corazón. Con el dragón de su lado podrían sobrevivir durante largo tiempo. Regreso hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas, que estaban bastante consternadas por la huida tan repentina de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamo Hinata al ver la seda manchada de sangre. —

—No es nada…ahora, acompáñenme. Estaremos seguras aquí. — Hinata abrazo con fuerza a Boruto, ahogando el llanto contra su pecho. Sakura llevaba a Sarada nuevamente sobre su espalda, esperaba que todo resultara bien.

Al llegar…notaron a la bestia alada mirándoles fijamente y antes de que pudieran lanzar un grito desesperado, Sakura tomo cartas en el asunto…interrumpiendo lo que podría desencadenar en desastre.

—No griten. — Susurro. — Pueden asustarlo. — Gracias a los dioses había leído lo necesario para controlar a un dragón. — No les hará daño ¿verdad?— Sakura oteo al imponente dragón mientras este asentía a la pregunta.

—Esto es…Impresionante. — Susurro Ino, contemplando a la mítica bestia. — Pensé que solo existían en los relatos…pero son tan reales como nosotras. —

—Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver a un dragón…— Mascullo la ojiperla. —

—Lo encontré por casualidad el día que salí a cabalgar…—Relato la pelirrosa. — Ahora ambos hemos hecho un pacto de sangre. — Sentencio, aquella historia sería suficiente para despejar las dudas. — Nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche. — Aviso. — El calor no será problema. —

—X—

Cuando las jóvenes y los niños estuvieron sumidos en un profundo sueño, la pelirrosa se puso de pie con cautela, para no despertarlos. Cubrió a Kalyan con su pequeña capa y alcanzo la suya rápidamente, cubriendo su cabeza con una amplia capucha.

Se aseguró de llevar el puñal. Entre las piedras busco una espada que había dejado oculta, siendo una búsqueda fructífera y con el arma corto punzante colgando de su cadera salió de cueva.

Sintió el gélido aire chocar contra su rostro y mecer las finas telas, un pequeño roce basto para hacerle sentir viva…otra vez.

Camino un largo rato hasta llegar a la ciudad prometida… era cautelosa, intentaba mezclarse entre las sombras, pasar desapercibida ante los soldados enemigos y los curiosos que anhelaban encontrar a la realeza para conseguir el perdón del intruso y llevarse unas cuantas monedas de oro a la bolsa.

Escuchaba los gritos de agonía, atisbaba las miradas llenas de dolor…reconocía esos sonidos a la perfección.

—Que los dioses me ayuden. — Susurro con voz temblorosa…estaba adentrándose en un gran embrollo, solo saldría de este de dos formas, viva o muerta.

—X—

La mirada del azabache parecía perdida en el techo de la tienda. Yacía recostado sobre su lecho, respiraba lenta y pausadamente, aun sentía los efectos de aquella droga proporcionada para aplacar su rabia.

Nadie tomo con gracia la situación acontecida la noche anterior. Danzo Shimura tomaba un alto cargo en el congreso y aportaba una gran campaña al ejército, con el muerto, no había nadie que liderara a la compañía "Raíz" y eso podría desencadenar en problemas interinos difíciles de resolver.

Una extraña sensación tomaba lugar en su pecho, conforme pasaban las horas crecía y crecía…Era como si desesperadamente quisiera saber de Kalyan y Sakura…

Tambaleándose se puso de pie, se sostuvo firmemente de la pequeña mesa de madera a lado de la cama. Los mareos eran constantes con aquel vino, el dolor de cabeza insoportable y su vista comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco.

Tomo una parte de la armadura pero era demasiado pesada para colocarla sobre unos débiles hombros como los suyos.

Exhalo como signo de frustración ante los sentidos aturdidos. Deambulo tambaleante hacia la tienda del rubio, ni siquiera sabía por qué había llegado ahí, solo seguía a su instinto. Al adentrarse se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa. Los grandes señores que el mismo se encargó de reunir charlaban plácidamente sin importarle su ausencia.

—Vaya. — Dijo A. — Parece que el muchacho ha despertado y nos honra con su presencia. — Sasuke atisbo a cada uno de los ahí presentes percatándose de la ausencia del rubio. —

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?— Pregunto, ignorando por completo el comentario emitido por el mercenario. Como respuesta obtuvo una tortuosa afonía.

—Sasuke…— Susurro Kakashi. —

— ¡¿Dónde jodidos esta Naruto?!— Golpeo con fuerza la mesa moviendo la ubicación de las campañas sobre el mapa. —

—Sera mejor que te tranquilices, muchacho. — Hablo Mei Terumi. — Tsunade puede otorgarte otra dosis de vino para aplacar tus sentidos. —

— ¡No lo necesito!— Respondió abruptamente. — Lo preguntare una vez más… ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! —

—Si no respondemos ¿Qué harás?— Cuestiono Onoki atisbando a Sasuke de forma retadora.

—Va a matarnos de la misma forma que lo hizo con Shimura. — Interrumpió C el mercenario con el cual ya tenía algunas diferencias. El pelinegro tomo la espada que colgaba de la cadera de Gaara dispuesto a cortar el cuello del rubio, ya había manchado sus manos con la sangre de un traidor, no importaba si las ensuciaba con la de un mercenario.

Por suerte, Kakashi utilizo su agilidad para detenerlo y cuando logro su cometido, lo saco de la tienda a rastras. Lo llevo hacia la parte más alejada del campamento, aprovecho la debilidad del Uchiha para amordazarlo contra un árbol.

— ¡Desátame de una maldita vez, Kakashi!— Ordeno.

—No. Primero escucharas lo que debo decirte… El consejo ha decido ignorar la muerte de Shimura y darte una segunda oportunidad…No hace falta que expliques la situación, Naruto me informo al respecto. — El pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección. — Por otro lado…necesito que tengas la cabeza fría para escuchar la siguiente noticia. — Sasuke viro los irises negros hacia el rostro del peliblanco, aguardando por la respuesta. — Thadica fue invadida. — La noticia fue como un gancho al hígado. —

Sabía que envió a Sakura y Sarada para resguardar su seguridad…alejarlos de los planes perversos de Kaguya. Una vez más sus decisiones fueron las incorrectas.

—Sakura…Kalyan… ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?!— Pregunto exaltado.

—Dejamos desprotegida la ciudad…Encontraron un punto débil para hacernos flaquear. — Suscito. — Sobre tu hija y Sakura, aún no tenemos noticias de ellos. Al parecer tuvieron tiempo de huir. —

—Debo ir a Thadica. — Dijo rápidamente. — Necesito ir a Thadica. —

—Naruto está preparando una flota para partir. Sera mejor que te des prisa, ambos necesitan ser fuertes para apoyarse. —

—Dejo mi puesto temporalmente sobre tus manos, Kakashi. — El peliblanco asintió…Sasuke no le permitió emular una palabra más. Guardo silencio y lo vio partir, rogaba para que su agonía no fuera lo suficientemente pesada para separarlo por completo de la cordura. Esperaba que tanto la familia de Naruto como la de Sasuke estuvieran sanos y salvos.

—X—

Sakura logro mezclarse entre la gente, oteaba con cautela lo sucedido en la plaza principal de Thadica, donde una enorme congregación de masas tomaba lugar frente a una enorme tarima de madera.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— Pregunto a una dama.

—Omitirán un anuncio importante…—Susurro la mujer. — Sera mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. — Sakura debería hacer caso al consejo de la mujer…pero la incertidumbre aumentaba.

—Por decreto de su majestad y reina legítima Otsutsuki Kaguya, se aplicaran los estatutos ordenados. — Hizo una larga pausa. — Que son los siguientes; Cualquier persona vinculada a la casa Uzumaki, Hyuga o Uchiha, se le otorgara como sentencia la muerte. — Sakura trago saliva…había entrado a la boca del lobo. — La persona será acusada de traición si osa ayudar a los traidores del reino y como sentencia obtendrá la muerte. — El pelirrojo realizo un ademan con la mano e inmediatamente entraron en la patética escena algunos soldados, dispuesto a otorgar su vida por la de ellos.

Los verdugos esperaban a que sus víctimas tomaran la posición adecuada.

Sakura buscaba desesperadamente el rostro de Neji. Con todas sus fuerzas intento tranquilizarse, el no verlo ahí podía indicar dos cosas; Aun seguía con vida…o lamentablemente habían terminado con ella.

Escucho el crujir de la carne contra el filo de la hoja, solo basto un golpe fuerte y preciso para desprender la cabeza del cuerpo. Sus piernas flaquearon al ver la devastadora escena.

— ¡Cualquier persona que traicione al nuevo régimen impuesto por Otsuki Kaguya…pagara con su propia vida!— Exclamo. — Ofrezco mil monedas de oro por la cabeza de Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Kalyan, Uzumaki Hinata y Uzumaki Harumi. — Espeto.

Sakura titubeo unos cuantos segundos…Si sacrificaba su vida Kaguya estaría satisfecha.

—Sasuke…Kalyan…—susurro. — Lo siento. — Exhalo lentamente. — ¡No necesitas sacrificar la vida de inocentes por la mía! ¡Soy yo a quien estas buscando!— Aparto la capucha, dejando al descubierto sus finas facciones, los fanales esmeraldas sostenían los ojos color miel del enemigo, no había miedo, ni una mínima pizca de este. — Soy Uchiha Sakura. — Sasori sonrió satisfecho. Los guardias se aproximaban hacia la pelirrosa pero este los detuvo. —

—Su majestad. — Dijo en tono de burla. — Puede andar por su propia cuenta a la perfección ¿no es así?— Ella asintió. — Vayamos al palacio…—

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un soldado. — La reina ordeno claramente enviar a los traidores a su palacio. — Sasori fulmino con la mirada al muchacho. —

—Pero no dijo nada sobre divertirnos un poco antes de entregarlo. —

Sasori ignoraba una cosa…Sakura era la desafiante y no podría someterla fácilmente. Mientras caminaba hacia el palacio, su mente comenzaba a trabajar…acabaría con Sasori de una vez por todas.

**Continuara **

—**X—**

—**X—**

**Bueno…sé que fue un capitulo demasiado corto…pero no quería explicar todo en este apartado. Quiero guardar la emoción para los siguientes y mantenerlos en suspenso (Eso sí puedo lograrlo xD) **

**Lamento los errores ortográficos del capítulo anterior, son errores de dedo :c me asegure de revisarlos bien pero creo que pase unos por alto, de cualquier forma, muchísimas gracias por hacérmelo saber 3 **

**Como ustedes bien saben…estamos en la recta final de esta historia, así que, gracias por aquellos que aún continúan apoyándome, aquellos los que comienzan a leer esta historia, a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad ¡MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON! 3**

Daniela12063 Sobre el capítulo anterior…jaja lo siento nwn…sobre el paradero de Neji creo que desvele una pista en este capítulo ñ.ñ dejare que se hagan a la idea que es lo que pasa con el :3 Oh por dios creo que di unas cuantas respuestas inconscientes a tus preguntas jaja…Digamos que Sasori tiene otro plan con Sakura…no el de matarla, me refiero a otros fines Jeje Bl

Jajaja el auto corrector es malvado y perverso…según yo (SEGÚN YO XD) tenía guardas los nombres pero al parecer me traiciono de la peor manera xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario nuevamente, ya extrañaba tus reviews! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo Dani!

setsuna17 ¡Prometo que esta separación no durara demasiado! :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nekatniss ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu constante y hermoso apoyo 3 Sobre todo por los ánimos :D ¡ Sabes que no es mi especialidad las historias en el universo ninja…sino en el AU así que si quieres encontrar una temática distinta puedes leerme ñ.ñ ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Luti Uchiha ¡Mil gracias Luti :D! Si ya he solucionado eso de los nombres, o mejor dicho, no ha pasado lo mismo en este capítulo ñ.ñ ¡Gracias por señalar el error es de mucha ayuda! ¡Ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Saludos!

katya Kawasaki ¡Ojala tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas! :3 (La mayoría de ellas jeje) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

Andy-n.n ¡Wow*—*! Jeje Ojala el final también entre en los mejores :3 jeje

Como ya lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, este fic tiene sus corrientes en ASOIAF, LOTR, un poquitín de todo :D Temo que todo lo que plasmaste se verá en los próximos capítulos ñ.ñ espero no demorar demasiado al respecto pero como estamos en la recta final, creo que debo explicar todo con lujo de detalle :D ¡Saludos Andy! ¡Cuídate te envió un fuerte abrazo! ¡Gracias por todo!

carlita-chan uchiha ¡No tienes por qué agradecer carlita! ¡Oh! No debes preocuparte, hay cosas que van primero antes de mi historia jeje puedo entender ese ajetreo ñ.ñ Jejeje bueno…sobre si morirá o sobrevivirá lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo :3 En este capítulo vimos que ya se unieron tanto ella como el dragón…ahora queda esperar las acciones de Sasuke, Naruto y las chicas :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Cuídate y mucha suerte! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Esto es todo por hoy ñ.ñ me entretengo leyendo sus reviews y siento mucha alegría al ver su opinión :D También…nuevamente, gracias por todo 3 Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo y si fue así no duden en comentar :3 Sin más, me despido, cuídense y tengan una linda semana :D ¡Saludos, muchos besos y abrazos muy fuertes!


	33. Capitulo XXXIII: Cayendo en un hoyo

**Advertencia: **

El siguiente capítulo contiene lenguaje soez…y situaciones incomodas (Se recomienda discreción cx)

¡Disfruten la lectura!

—x—

—x—

—x—

—x—

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Cayendo en un hoyo**

Sakura esperaba, desconocía por completo los motivos por los cuales aun Sasori la mantenía cautiva…aún con vida.

Obviamente el general implementaría algunas técnicas interrogativas para obtener información sustancial, ubicaciones entre la más codiciada.

Contemplo su imagen completamente irreconocible, llevaba un vestido de tela demasiado ligera para su gusto, se ajustaba al cuerpo con suma facilidad, el enorme escote se cubría con unos cuantos collares con cuentas, llevaba brazaletes en ambos brazos y un tatuaje de henna en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Dos jóvenes cumplían la labor de doncellas, tal vez, apreciaban demasiado su vida que no les importaba calentar los lechos de los soldados enemigos o del mismísimo general en persona. Ellas ayudaron a asearla, perfumarla y cambiarla, en pocas palabras, ayudándole a introducirse en la boca del lobo.

Escucho los pasos a su espalda, eran firmes, fuertes lo suficiente para causar un eco sonoro con cada paso proporcionado.

—Retírense. — Dijo con voz firme, ahuyentando a las amables jóvenes, dejándolos completamente solos. Sasori escaneo a la pelirrosa de pies a cabeza, relamió sus labios y sonrió satisfecho, maldito fuera Uchiha Sasuke, por degustar ese banquete de forma egoísta sin compartir una parte.— Mañana, te llevare directamente a Madara Uchiha.— Informo. Sakura miraba pendencieramente al pelirrojo, si este creía que ella se sometería a cualquiera de sus caprichos para salvar su vida, estaba completamente equivocado. — Entiendo el temor que tiene Kaguya hacia ti…— Giro entorno a ella, embriagándose con el olor que su cuerpo desprendía. — Es cierto lo que dicen de ti…—

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí?— Ella tomaría una postura altanera, le repugnaba estar cerca de aquel general, pero si con eso lograría recuperar la ciudad de Thadica y poner a salvo sus vidas, lo haría.

—Te llaman la desafiante. — Informo. — Eres la encarnación de la diosa esmeralda. — Mascullo cerca de su oído. — Un dulce pero letal veneno. —

—Unas palabras halagadoras por parte de mi captor. — Recito con ironía. — No demos más rodeos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunto, apretando los dientes. —

—Información simplemente, prometo pagar enorme deuda con lo que sea suficiente para cumplir tus exigencias. —

— ¿Y si no deseo otorgarte la información?— Sasori tomo a Sakura de la mano, dirigiéndola directamente hacia el lecho, donde le proporciono un cómodo asiento. —

—Solamente disfrutare yo…después dejare que los perros merodeen hambrientos alrededor de ti…— Tomo bruscamente a la pelirrosa, halándola hacia él y llevándola contra la pared. Las manos del capitán recorrían sus blanquecinas piernas mediante alzaba el vestido, Sakura estaba en una posición poco favorecedora para escapar. — Esto no será nada placentero…no soy tu rey…tampoco durara poco. —

—No. — Exclamo la pelirrosa y rápidamente golpeo a Sasori con toda la fuerza posible. El impacto ocasiono que el fornido capitán terminara tendido en el suelo sobre sus propias rodillas, ella, despertó la furia en su interior y comprendía a la perfección que aquel hombre no sería compasivo, al contrario, la haría sufrir tanto que después desearía la mismísima muerte.

Dicho y hecho, Sasori se puso de pie, acaricio la zona afectada, encontrando un pequeño rastro de carmín tiñéndole los dedos índice y medio, sonrió satisfecho por la sagacidad de la pelirrosa, seria todo un desafío dominarla, así que, acudiría a un arma peligrosa.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud, cerro el puño para después impactarlo en el rostro de la hermosa joven, sin estar satisfecho con el primer guantazo, propino otro con más fuerza, la suficiente para hacerla trastabillar.

Podía sentir como el dolor se concentraba en los lugares afectados, y estaba segura de que pronto se posaría una marca que tardaría días en desaparecer, como los mismos recuerdos.

—Hay más en ti de lo que parece…Eres lista…delicada. — Mascullo. Sin más preámbulos, la tomo con delicadeza, llevándola por los amplios pasillos hacia la sala del trono. Dejo a la pelirrosa en el suelo mientras él tomaba asiento sobre el enorme trono de marfil con incrustaciones de oro, perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki, ahora hurtado por un millar de sin vergüenzas. Realizo un ademan con la mano, ordenado a unos cuantos solados traer a un soldado desconocido ante la audiencia del trono.— No soy estúpido, Haruno Sakura.— Dijo Sasori con voz fuerte.— Me provoca una enorme intriga el paradero de tu bastardo, la puta Hyuga y su mocosa…—Exclamo molesto.— Por eso…he decidió traer un regalo.— Los hombres descubrieron el rostro que la capa resguardaba, dejando apreciar el rostro cansado de Neji Hyuga, algunos cardenales opacaban la hermosa faz por la cual era conocido, tenía un ojo hinchado, casi podría perderlo, la sangre seca formaba un camino entre sus labios, la capa blanca estaba teñida de sangre así como distintas mezclas desconocidas, el largo cabello castaño estaba enmarañado, el, era un completo desastre.

— ¿Su rostro te parece familiar?— El aludido lanzo una mirada llena de complicidad hacia Sakura, era como si pudiesen contactarse con mera telepatía, ella, inmediatamente comprendió el terror en esos ojos aperlados. Sakura negó de lado a lado. — Entonces… ¡Quiero su cabeza en una pica!— Obligaron a Neji a colocarse de rodillas mientras un soldado tomaba con firmeza el mandoble con el cual, terminaría con la vida del valiente caballero.

Neji comenzaba a resignarse, al fin de cuentas la muerte llegaría por él.

Antes de que el filo de la hoja separara la cabeza del cuerpo, Sakura lanzo un grito desesperado.

— ¡No! ¡Alto!— Sasori sonrió satisfecho. El capitán era astuto, lo suficiente para implementar una tortura psicológica a sus víctimas. La presión ejercida sobre Sakura, surtió efecto rápidamente, lo suficiente para hacerla flaquear. —

—Suficiente. — Exclamo el pelirrojo. — Llegaremos a un trato…tú me das lo que yo deseo, y este caballero quedara libre. —

—Acepto tus condiciones. — Replico Sakura, aun sin dejar de atisbar a Neji, quien lucía tranquilo con la decisión de Sakura. — Pero también voy a imponer las mías... ¡Quiero un momento a solas con el prisionero!—

—Denegado. — Sentencio Sasori rápidamente. —

— ¡Corta mi cabeza y preséntala a Kaguya de una vez por todas! ¡Al fin de cuentas ella me desea muerta!— La pelirrosa tenía razón. Sasori tenía las armas para ponerle un punto final a tal embrollo, pero su deseo lo cegaba…y no le importaba ser acusado de insubordinación a costa de complacer las demandas de la carne.

— ¡Denle un momento a solas, pero en los calabozos!— Y tal como lo decreto el mandamás, Sakura obtuvo un momento a solas con el primo de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? Usted no tenía nada que saldar conmigo. — Susurro. Estaba encadenado como el prisionero más peligroso de Thadica. Lo habían despojado de la armadura y sobre todo de de su orgullo. —

—Lo tenía. — Interrumpió. — Decidiste sacrificar tu vida a costa de la nuestra…nuestra deuda queda saldada. — Dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. —

—Mi prima…ella. — Sakura comprendió al instante al punto que deseaba llegar el Hyuga, pero en una situación así, rebelar cualquier tipo de información era bastante peligroso. Existía cierta clase de complicidad entre ellos, solo bastaba con una mirada para revelar la comunicación. — Entiendo…susurro…—

—Tengo un plan para liberar la ciudad. — Confeso cerca de su oído. — Pero necesito de tu ayuda…yo sola no podre logarlo. — Neji asintió. — Debemos tener en cuenta que si tu…o yo fallamos, nuestras cabezas decoraran la muralla principal de Thadica. —

—X—

Utilizaba muy poca ropa. El ambiente estaba preparado para que ella se entregase en cuerpo al detestable enemigo. Esperaba que todo saliera acuerdo al plan, un error y todo le costaría caro no solo a ella, también a Hinata, a su pequeño hijo, inclusive a Ino y sobre todo a Sarada.

Sasori se adentró en la habitación con una bata encima, la ropa suficiente para despojarse de ella y no demorar el acto. Propicio un largo trago al cáliz lleno de vino, mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama y atisbaba con lujuria el cuerpo casi desnudo de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a contonear las caderas en una sensual danza…hacia años atrás que había realizado lo mismo para otro hombre completamente diferente…con el cual nunca logro cohibirse o sentirse incomoda, al contrario, lo hacía con demasiado gusto, todo lo contrario con Sasori, al cual, le daba asco estar cerca de él.

Aun Sakura continuaba realizando movimientos hipnóticos, Sasori, sin poder resistirlo más se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la posición de la pelirrosa, acaricio el cuello y descendió hasta la cintura. Ella se detuvo en seco, deseaba llorar pero todo lo que hacía era para fines completamente distintos.

Del brazalete salió una cuchilla e inmediatamente la llevo hacia el cuello del capitán enemigo, atisbándolo con furia y recobro combinados. Sasori trago saliva al sentir la hoja cerca de la yugular, ahora Sakura tenía las de ganar.

—Un solo movimiento y juro por los dioses que no dudare en terminar con tu vida. — Espeto fieramente. —

—Eres una estúpida perra. — Susurro Sasori molesto.

—Nadie me había llamado estúpida. — Fingió estar ofendida. — Tú impusiste tus condiciones, ahora es mi turno. — Acorralo al capitán contra la pared. — Son fáciles de seguir. — Sentencio la pelirrosa. Sasori forcejeo contra el agarre de tan diminuta pero desafiante criatura. — Un movimiento más y corto tu juguete más preciado… ¿entendido?— A duras penas asintió. — Liberaras a cada civil y soldado sobreviviente… retiraras a tu ejército y nunca más volverás. —

—Como si pudiera hacerlo. —

—Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. — Espeto molesta. — Retira a tu ejército y lárgate con ellos. —No lo decía en tono de súplica, al contrario, era una orden la cual debía acatar sin titubear. — Si intentas gritar…deslizare este cuchillo por tu garganta de lado a lado, dejare entrever el hueso y que la sangre corra por todo cuerpo. —

—Entendido…Hare que todos se retiren de una buena vez. — Sakura soltó al capitán, desconfiaba de lo que él pudiese lograr. — Suplicaba para que el veneno surtiera efecto lo antes posible, solo lograría dormirlo unos cuantos segundos, los cuales serían de suma importancia para tomar la ciudad.

Rápidamente tomo una muda de ropa que yacía bajo la cama del pelirrojo, coloco un vestido que le permitiera moverse sin ataduras, algo sencillo. Guardo la cuchilla debajo de las amplias telas y atisbo por último momento el cuerpo inconsciente del capitán tendido en el suelo.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, aun como una sigilosa sombra, todo para dirigirse hacia los calabozos, donde liberaría a Neji y abastecería de armas a los demás.

La presión no era un lugar agradable, algunas antorchas alumbraban tenuemente entre las penumbras, aquel lugar era una máquina del tiempo, no sabías si el sol estaba resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo o si la luna tomaba su lugar para decorar el manto cósmico.

—Sakura. — Susurro el castaño con ende de emoción al verla intacta. La pelirrosa forcejeo lentamente contra el pesado cerrojo, causando un ruido estruendoso y llamando la atención de distintos curiosos. Al abrir la puerta, el castaño salió de la celda, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a la pelirrosa para ponerse en marcha y recuperar Thadica.

Dejaron salir a los demás prisioneros, entregaron armas y lo suficiente para protegerse, su objetivo principal seria tomar el castillo y utilizar las tácticas empleadas por el enemigo contra ellos mismos.

—Debes escapar. — Sugirió el primo de Hinata, consternado por el bienestar de la pelirrosa. — Esto se convertirá en una carnicería en la cual te verás implicada. — Sakura comprendía, intentaría escapar, no por la puerta principal, sino, por algún pasadizo secreto. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que rápidamente había descubierto cada uno de los secretos resguardados por las imponentes paredes de madera.

Regreso a dar paso sobre la marcha, escuchando la melodía que desataba un conflicto, los gritos despavoridos, el chocar de las espadas, sonidos que conocía a la perfección. A lo lejos, contemplo una silueta reconocida, era Sasori y obviamente estaba buscando a la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Dónde estás maldita zorra?!— La oscuridad podría ser su mejor amiga o enemiga, dependiendo el caso. Se ocultó entre un pequeño hueco, donde cabía a la perfección, parecería cobarde, pero se ocultaría ahí hasta haberse alejado del capitán. — ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidillas?— Llevaba una enorme espada, lucho habilidosamente contra dos soldados de Thadica, arrebatándoles la vida en el combate. — ¿Crees que esto va a salvarte?— Escucho los firmes pasos sobre el mismo punto, merodeando a su próxima presa. — Afuera. — Ordeno. Ahora Sakura tenía la filosa hoja sobre su cuello. — ¡No me hagas perder el maldito tiempo!— Sasori la tendió contra el suelo, sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello blanquecino de la reina Sakura, bloqueándole poco a poco la respiración…dejándola sin esperanza alguna.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, palpo el suelo con las manos libres, esperando encontrar la espada que por fortuna, Sasori había apartado. La búsqueda fue fructífera y como si se tratase de un último respiro, atravesó el estómago de este, percatándose como la sangre goteaba lentamente hasta mancharle el vestido.

Dejo la espada en ese lugar, percatándose como el pelirrojo comenzaba a ceder en el forzoso agarre. Levanto el vestido hasta la altura de sus muslos y alcanzo la daga que mantenía resguardada, clavándola en la quijada de Sasori.

Con dificultad, movió el cuerpo inerte del capitán a un lado, podía sentir el color carmín sobre ella, entre su cuerpo, sobre sus manos.

Tal vez…por instinto comenzó a llorar, acompañando el llanto por enormes bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración, mientras tosía desesperadamente por el sobre humano esfuerzo.

— ¡Oh dioses!— Exclamo. Cuando logro recomponer la compostura, exhalo lentamente, tomo la espada y el arco que estaba a lado de esta, colgándolo ágilmente.

La noche apenas comenzaba…evidentemente sería una de las más largas de su vida.

—O—

_Soñaba que permanecía en la profundidad de la oscuridad, llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando, atónito…temeroso…dudando. _

_Todo parecían sobras fugaces a su alrededor. _

_Ahí estaban esos sueños de nuevo, atormentándolo…era un lugar aterrador, donde estar vivo es sinónimo de sufrimiento, y el que no sufría no sentía y el que no sentía…no estaba vivo. _

_Lamentablemente…él podía percibirlo todo. _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Los despertares dejaron de ser placenteros y comenzaba a agradecer por estar vivo un día más.

La noche anterior apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño. Las preocupaciones eran demasiado pesadas para cargarlas sobre sus hombros sin tambalear.

Odiaba esa situación, la detestaba con toda su vida…cuanto daría por tener a su familia de regreso. Era el rey que una vez lo tuvo todo y ahora no tenía nada. Una trágica historia que se relataría con el pasar de los años, presumiendo la gloria que poseía y como esa gloria se transformó en amargura…en venganza…perdición.

—Mierda. — Susurro frustrado. Ya no diferenciaba el mundo de los sueños con la realidad…ya no podía mantenerse al margen de ambos, esto lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

—_Cuéntame de los sueños. — _Susurro una voz misteriosa. — _Ya no puedes verla a ella en tu futuro… ¿Por qué será?… La muerte espera con los brazos abiertos. — _Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar las voces en su interior…las cuales eran producto de su mente perturbada.

—Sasuke…—Interrumpió Naruto, adentrándose en el camarote. — Llego un pergamino. — Aviso.

El brillo de esos ojos azules desapareció por completo, lucían completamente apagados, distantes…así como su mirada lucia desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

— ¿De quién?— Pregunto el azabache sin ánimos. —

—Kaguya. — El simple hecho de mencionar su nombre lo dejo completamente helado… ¿Qué querría de ellos? ¿Por qué había de enviarles un mensaje? Tal vez sacaría ventaja de la situación y aprovecharía esa fisura para rasgarla y hacer de la herida algo más grande.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?— Debía admitir que tenía miedo de ver el contenido del pergamino.

—Nos ha citado en su palacio…antes de la última batalla desea hablar con nosotros. — Naruto sonaba inseguro sobre el precipitado cambio de decisiones tomadas por Kaguya. —

—Lo que importa en este momento es encontrar a mi familia y la tuya con vida… después tendremos tiempo de charlar con Kaguya y beber un poco de vino, si así lo desea. — Admiraba a sagacidad del Uchiha en momentos como ese, podría estar roto pero nunca se doblegaba. Decidió dejarlo en paz, aún faltaban unos cuantos días para arribar a la ciudad perdida de Thadica, y desde ese punto…ninguno podía hacer algo de utilidad, solo esperar.

— ¿Qué habrías echo tu hermano?— Pregunto en un susurro. El vino ya no aplacaba las alucinaciones, a veces, funcionaba como un detonante de estas…alguien estaba entrando en su mente, hurgando en sus heridas. Necesitaba encontrar a Sakura lo antes posible... antes de perder los estribos de la cordura. —

—X—

—Sakura aún no ha regresado.— Dijo Ino bastante consternada por la inminente huida de la pelirrosa hacía ya casi tres días.— Tal vez regreso a la ciudad…¿Por qué?— Hinata se encargaba de mantener a ambos niños tranquilos, por el momento dormían plácidamente, pero el martirio comenzaba cuando Sarada despertaba, preguntando desesperadamente por su madre. —

—Ayer por la noche… el fuego se alzaba alto a lo lejos… no creo que formaran alguna pira para deshacerse de los muertos. El hedor habría inundado los alrededores…algo extraño sucedió ahí…tenemos que averiguarlo. Supongo que Sakura tuvo un motivo para quedarse en la ciudad y demorarse. — Mascullo. —

— ¿Estas insinuando que Sakura se entregó al enemigo?— Cuestión Ino mortificada.

—Tal vez…pero alguna razón pudo tener al hacer tal locura…—Susurro Hinata. — Utilizaremos al dragón para regresar a la ciudad. Encontraremos a Sakura tarde o temprano. —

Continuara

¡Capitulo 33 a la orden! Y caigo en la cuenta que solo faltan siete para finalizar la historia: c

Sobre el día de actualizaciones…intentare subir los últimos capítulos constantemente (Intentare…así que no prometo nada) Tengo planteado lo que sucederá en los siguientes siete capítulos y como finalizar la historia… aunque el capítulo final se dividirá en dos partes c:

AkimeMaxwell ¡Gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que este fin sea de tu agrado! Ralamente me ha sido difícil no revelar un montón de cosas en cada capítulo…ajajay prefiero dejar esto en suspenso y continuar lo antes posible, no demorar con las actualizaciones…por que después se pierde el hilo de la historia sino actualizo cada constantemente ¡Por supuesto que leerás mas! ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar un lindo review!

Daniela12063 Los dragones ya entraron a la historia…y ahora sabemos el por qué Sakura decidió arriesgarse, jajá espero haber compensado la maldad y los malos ratos con la grata noticia de que Neji Hyuga aun esta vivito y coleando. Lamento la longitud de los capítulos, he intentado regresarlos al ritmo anterior…pero simplemente no puedo :C solo durara con el anterior y este ;) ¡Gracias por tu lindo review Daniela! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Nekatniss ¡Wow gracias! Jaja c: bueeeeeno… tengo motivos para ser mala con cx Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado Nekatniss…y no haya dejado tanto suspenso jajá ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Y por supuesto que podrás seguir leyéndome…aquí estaré un largo tiempo! ¡Mil gracias 3! ¡Pero gracias a ti por leer! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha ¡Afirmativo! ¡Todo se ha volcado hacia el lado interesante ;)! ¡Te prometo que veras como estos dos saldrán adelante…como lo hicieron desde el inicio de la historia!

Sin más…gracias por su constante apoyo. Esto es todo por hoy, espero y disfruten el capítulo c: ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo y muchos besitos! ¡Los quiero! ¡Cuídense y bye3!


	34. Capitulo XXXIV: Trusty and trust

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**Trusty and trust**

La batalla había terminado, la furia estaba aplacada, todo volvería a la normalidad poco a poco.

No dejaba pasar por alto las bajas que provocaba el luchar durante toda la noche, no toda victoria se teñía de color de rosa, al contrario, se derramaba sangre inocente para proteger un amplio patrimonio, la vida de millones, un sacrificio para resguardar la seguridad.

Contemplaba con sigilo lo que antes fue la resplandeciente ciudad de Thadica. La mayor parte del vestigio estaba destruida, debían hacer un conteo sobre los daños del lugar y poner manos a la obra lo más rápido posible para regresarle la estabilidad al emplazamiento.

Podía apostar que su aspecto era igual de desastroso como el de la propia ciudad. Tenía al rostro sucio, manchado por diferentes sustancias como hollín, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, llevaba el cabello enmarañado y el vestido con manchas color carmín y cafés, pero a pesar de todo eso, sonrió satisfecha por su enorme hazaña, logro liberar a miles de inocentes del yugo de la esclavitud.

—Sakura. — Llamo Neji, aproximándose a ella con paso lento por la armadura. Sostenía el yelmo con un brazo, mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro y la larga cabellera castaña. — ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto consternado, al verla con tal aspecto.

—Sí, todo está bien. — Respondió, virando la vista hacia el chico. — Lamento no estar presentable…pero es difícil mantener el estilo en medio de la batalla. — Dijo bromeando, a lo que Neji sonrió fugazmente. —

—Comenzaremos el recuento de los daños. Lamentablemente los muertos ascienden a más de cien personas, entre ellos, soldados, mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos. Implementaremos las medidas necesarias para que cada persona pueda darle un entierro digno a su familiar fallecido. —

—Me parece que estas problemáticas deberías discutirlas con Hinata. Yo solo cumplí un deber que tenía con ella. Me albergo aquí cuando Kaguya buscaba mi cabeza y cuando mi ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas. — Relato. — Solo soy una mensajera. — Sakura tenía razón, las situaciones por las cuales atravesaba la ciudad, no merecían su humilde punto de vista. Era una extranjera, todo el mundo le recordaba su condición como autóctona de Esca, normalmente en Salitrium, las personas podrían asegurar que los males acontecidos en los últimos años se desencadenan con su llegada y matrimonio con el entonces príncipe Uchiha Sasuke.

Aseguraban tales acusaciones con un argumento tan patoso como; —"_La escasiana trae mal de ojo"— _Decían.

Los habitantes de Salitrium no querían ni verla. No perdonaban la precipitación con la que se había celebrado la boda, aun durante el luto oficial por la muerte de Uchiha Itachi, el candidato oficial para tomar al trono. A esto se le sumaba su origen escasiano, creían que, sus costumbres eran poco "comunes", carentes de "sensibilidad" y decían que los casamientos celebrados inmediatamente después de los funerales traían desgracia.

—_La escasiana llega detrás de un féretro. No se ira de forma diferente. —_

Pese a su sangre real, no era la candidata más adecuada para convertirse en la esposa del heredero de Salitrium. Pero con el tiempo, todo cambiaria entre ambos.

Comenzaba a creer que las protestas emitidas por el pueblo durante la celebración de su boda, se harían realidad. No le temía a la muerte, al contrario, una vez estuvo tan cerca de ella que logro perder el miedo a tal proceso tan natural. Su miedo se centraba en dejar a sus hijos desprotegidos. Podía contar con el apoyo del pelinegro, pero sin ellos dos a su lado, los niños crecerían manipulados por las ideas erradas de sus futuros consejeros, serian marionetas fáciles de manipular…no contarían con el amor que provee una familia…estarían hambrientos de amor en un mundo lleno de odio.

— ¡Sakura!— Escucho a lo lejos. — ¡Sakura!— Llamo Ino de nueva cuenta, atrayendo la atención de una peli-rosa abstraída en sus recuerdos. Camino a paso lento hasta donde ella yacía, el abultado estomago le impedía realizar distintitas actividades cotidianas, como lo era el correr. Abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndose en llanto, ocultando su rostro en el hombro libre. La reina de Salitrium sonrió levemente, paso sus manos por las hebras rubias, al mismo tiempo que correspondía tal muestra de afecto. — ¡Pensé que habías muerto!— Exclamo. — ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido!— Regañaba a la chica por el enorme susto y angustia que les hizo pasar durante todo un día y toda una noche. —

—Lo lamento. — Susurro apenada. — No quería causarles algún disgusto…—

— ¡¿Lo lamento?! ¿Cómo le diría a Sasuke que te había perdido? ¡¿Qué le diría a Kalyan?! ¡Solo tienes que decir lo lamento!— Ino sollozaba desconsolada. No sabía si tal reacción se debía a rencontrarse con la chica sana y salva…pero a la vez estaba molesta por sus acciones precipitadas. — Eres una tonta. — Recito, alejándose de ella para secarse las lágrimas. —

Remotamente atisbo la pequeña silueta de Kalyan, aproximándose con pasos cortos, rápidos y torpes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para encontrarse con su hijo, abrazándole fuertemente y llenándole el rostro con múltiples besos.

—No volveré a dejarte mi dulce principe. — Susurro a su oído. — Lo prometo. —

— ¡Mamá!— Espeto Kalyan claramente, aferrándose a su madre en un fuerte abrazo. —

— ¡Sakura!— Voceo. Llevaba a la niña entre sus brazos, pero eso no fue impedimento para saludar a la peli-rosa afectuosamente, y sin premeditarlo, la chica también rompió en llanto como la rubia, era tanto por procesar, todo el infierno atravesado parecía tan cercano a ella, que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar todas las problemáticas que asechaban a su querida ciudad. El golpe fue fuerte, ver todo aquello que tanto Naruto como ella se empeñaron a construir estaba reducido a un montón de escombros.

—Todo estará bien. — Susurro la chica. — Todo va a estar bien. — Mascullo. —

—X—

No existía tiempo para el descanso. Había tanto por resolver que en el preciso momento que notaron la llegada de la oji-perla a la ciudad, no se dejaron esperar una lluvia de comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos.

Para la suerte de Hinata, tenía a su primo, Neji y a Sakura ahí para ayudarla en todo lo que fuese posible. Por el momento, tomaban lugar en la mesa más importante de la corte, el consejo, y no se hizo esperar otro día mas para llevar a cabo una junta, e informarle a la reina de Thadica sobre el atenuante trabajo que debía ser realizado lo antes posible.

—Reabran los puertos. — Ordeno. —

—Mi señora. La problemática recae sobre la inexistencia de productos. Sin ellos, es imposible realizar el proceso de exportación. Los campos fueron quemados y nuestros almacenes saqueados…me temo que nos han dejado sin nada. — Informo el hombre encargado del comercio.

—Acudiremos a la importación. — Sentencio la Oji-perla. — Las reservas de oro en Thadica serán suficientes para resolver el problema de los alimentos así como el de las infraestructuras falladas. —

—También…el xenodoquio pasa por diversos problemas. — Sentencio una joven completamente insegura. — Fue destruido durante la invasión…por lo que, algunos enfermos yacen en el antiguo xenodoquio…—

—Pero está en ruinas. — Dijo Hinata. Llevo una mano hasta su frente al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. — Utilicen el Xenodoquio antiguo como una morgue. Cualquier persona que tenga a un familiar desaparecido debe escribir su nombre en el pergamino que se colocara en la plaza principal. Los cadáveres serán llevados al Xenodoquio, con un plazo de cinco días para registrar los cuerpos y que cada uno pueda darle los festejos fúnebres decretados. —

—Mi señora, cinco días son pocos para que las personas encuentren a sus familiares entre los muertos. — Replico otro hombre. —

—Debemos tener en cuenta el cuadro de enfermedades que pueda causar mantener los cuerpos durante un tiempo prolongado. Seria antihigiénico, sumándole a esto el hedor de un cuerpo en descomposición. — Informo la peli-rosa. —

— ¿Dónde colocaremos a los enfermos? Tomando en cuenta la falta de disponibilidad en los Xenodoquios. — Cuestión la chica. —

—Utilicen el refugio Falsemire. — Dijo Hinata con voz tan firme como su voluntad. — Es lo suficientemente grande para alojar a más de trecientas personas. Los heridos estar bien ahí. —

—Mi señora…tampoco tenemos el personal médico necesario para atender las demandas de los enfermos… Si usted pudiera, encontrar a unas cuantas personas…— Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente. —

—Con gusto yo ayudare con los heridos. — Espetar—

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió la chica. — No quisiéramos perturbar su descanso. —

—No lo perturbaran. Primero está la vida de otras personas…ya he descansado demasiado. Ayudar con los enfermos y heridos…es lo menos que puedo hacer por resguardarme en su ciudad. — Hinata asintió. — Si me disculpan. — Realizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. — Pongámonos manos a la obra. — No quería demorar demasiado en comenzar con la labor altruista, mientras más rápida, mejor. —

—X—

En su curso por altamar, Naruto creía prudente de zarpar en el muelle más cercano a Thadica.

El flujo de navíos aun parecía obsoleto, por lo tanto, seria inútil forzarlo y causar un problema mayor, así que, desembarcaron en la isla de Clyssa, donde gozarían de un lecho cómodo y tierra firme para descansar.

Por otra parte, la postura de Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a acatar las órdenes del rubio. Ansiaba llegar a Thadica para saber algo del paradero de Sakura y Sarada. Debía vivir con la duda y el dolor, que día a día incrementaban.

—Estaremos aquí unas cuantas horas. — Dijo Naruto a sus soldados. — Al salir el sol, partiremos rumbo a Thadica. — El rubio dio media vuelta, descendió de la nave junto con Sasuke, quien parecía estar molesto con sus decisiones. —

—Vayamos a beber algo…eso lograra calmar nuestros nervios. — El azabache asintió —a duras penas— pero coincidió. Egresaron a una pequeña taberna, consiguieron una mesa y sin más preámbulos, ordenaron dos tarros de cerveza.

—Debimos continuar el viaje. — Susurro el pelinegro, dándole un largo trago al licor. —

—La tripulación necesita descansar. Estaremos en Thadica al atardecer. — Sasuke poso sus irises oscuras sobre la temple imperturbable del rubio ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no le perturbaba el solo imaginar que su familia podría estar muerta?

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?— Cuestiono el azabache y pudo darse cuenta que el rubio no comprendía el juego de palabras. — Estar tan tranquilo con toda esta tragedia…como puedes estar tan apacible mientras los traidores te rodean…. ¿Cómo puedes perdonar?— Eran las dudas que le quitaban el sueño. —

—Todo lo que se, lo he aprendido de las personas que conforman mi pasado. Cuando cometes un error, te levantas y averiguas que es lo que debes hacer. — Las palabras del rubio hicieron un eco sonoro en su interior…inclusive, antes de salir del bar, seguía meditando sobre lo emitido por el rubio. Tal vez tenía razón…tal vez…debía perdonar y seguir adelante. —

—Ve apresurando el paso. — Dijo Sasuke. —

— ¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunto Naruto un poco consternado. —

—Si. Solo necesito un momento a solas. Te alcanzare en un segundo. — Inseguro, Naruto apresuro el paso para llegar al barco.

Al no ver al rubio, coloco la mano en la empuñadura de la espada mientras sus ojos examinaban el oscuro panorama.

—Sal de ahí. — Ordeno con voz fuerte. — Ahora. — De un callejón salió una sombra, era una silueta femenina, podía percatarse de eso, aun si una capa cubría todo el cuerpo de la dama. — ¿Quién eres?— Poso la mirada sobre la hermosa faz de la aludida; Cabello largo y negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes. —

—Solo soy una mensajera. — Susurro. A Sasuke no le agradaba andarse con rodeos, así que, llevo la hoja de la espada hasta su blanquecino cuello. —

—Tu nombre. —Conmino, frunciendo el ceño por la frustración.

—Shizuka. — Recito sin miedo alguno. Aparto la espada con facilidad, acorto la distancia entre ambos. — Tengo un mensaje de Kaguya para ti. — Dijo firmemente. — Aguardara por ustedes en la fortaleza de Koldo, mi señor. — Sonrió pícaramente al ver al atractivo azabache mirándola fijamente. — Desea llegar a un mutuo acuerdo con usted y el rey Uzumaki…—

—Podría matarte ahora mismo y enviar tu cabeza como respuesta. — Susurro el azabache cerca de su oído. — ¿Por qué debería creerte?—

—Como lo dije, solo soy una mensajera, mi señor. Pero podría otorgarle otros servicios si mi tarea no le complace. — Mordió su labio inferior, enviando una señal "sutil" hacia el Uchiha.

—Hn. — Sonrió levemente. — No necesito de tus servicios. Simplemente estoy satisfecho con el mensaje. — Volvió a colocar la hoja de la espada sobre su cuello blanquecino. — Dile a Kaguya…que con gusto aceptare su invitación. Llevare a unos cuantos invitados, sino le molesta. Ahora vete, antes de que cambie de opinión. — La chica, asustada, salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre las sombras una vez más.

Aquella reunión definirá el curso de la guerra, pero primero, debía encontrar a su familia con vida.

—X—

Sostenía un bote de madera contra su pecho. Agarraba el cabello con una mano, mientras Kalyam se acercaba temeroso y tomaba sus manos, otorgándole fuerza a su madre. Nunca creyó estar en esa posición una vez más. Solo había compartido la cama con Sasuke unas cuantas veces, antes de una de sus tantas despedidas, las suficientes para dejar a un bebé en su interior.

No era el momento para anunciarlo. Mantendría este secreto solo para ella.

—Debió ser la carne. — Susurro, mientras mojaba su frente con una toalla húmeda. — Mi estómago nunca lo ha aceptado bien. — Sentencio.

—Señora, tomare a Kalyan conmigo y lo llevare a un lugar seguro, usted podrá descansar sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Mamá?— Pregunto, sosteniéndose de la falda para mantener el equilibrio. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un tenue rosa, mientras sus ojos esmerla brillaban.

—Estoy bien, mi pequeño. Ve a jugar. — Sonrió débilmente. Paso una mano por los mechones azabaches. Las cosas comenzaban a tranquilizarse en Thadica. Su victoria contra el ejército de Sasori era una buena noticia,

Sakura quería regresar a la batalla, no para depender de Sasuke y dejarlo a él en medio de la acción. No estaba ahí solo para convertirse en su esposa, o para ser encerrada lejos y de esa forma no enfrentar el peligro. Había decidido que regresaría a Salitrium para unirse a su ejército. Iría a pelear…vengar a la familia Uchiha…terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

Una nueva ola de nauseas ataco firmemente, obligándola a sostener el contenedor aun con más fuerza.

Si tan solo pudiera soportar esa horrible sensación que le causaba el pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Lanzo una carcajada y abrazo su vientre amorosamente.

—Serás un problema, pequeño. Superaras a tu hermano si continúas haciéndome esto. —

**Continuara**


	35. Capitulo XXXV: Bad dreams

**Capitulo XXXV**

**Bad dreams **

El hedor era imposible de ignorar, penetraba las fosas nasales, causando sensaciones nauseabundas en todos los ahí presentes. Vivos y muertos realizaban una extraña mezcla, poco decorosa de atisbar.

Kaguya hará todo lo posible por quebrantarlos. Sakura podía asegurarlo. La mujer se empeñaba en destruirlos. No podía comprender el motivo por el cual les temía. — Puede arder un poco. — Sonrió cálidamente al paciente. — Bebe esto, disminuirá el dolor. — Sostuvo la cabeza del herido, mientras este bebía de golpe la extraña mezcla medicinal. Aguardo unos cuantos minutos a que le brebaje hiciera efecto.

Desinfecto la herida y coloco vendajes nuevos sobre esta. Llevaba toda la mañana yendo de un lado a otro, atendiendo las exigencias de los enfermos y heridos. Dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, cuando las demandas de las personas le llamaban con más fervor que las de su corazón.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Seco ambas manos en el delantal del vestido. El sudor empapaba su frente y nuevamente las olas nauseabundas revolvían su estómago.

—Niña. — Llamo una anciana. Así que Sakura acudió rápidamente al llamado. — Alcanza un poco de agua para esta pobre anciana. — Sentencio, acompañando la oración con fuertes tosidos. La peli-rosa acerco el cáliz hasta el borde de sus labios. — No deberías estar aquí. Es demasiado peligroso. —

—El peligro es inminente en mí, señora. — Hizo el cáliz de lago y limpio los hilillos de agua. —

—No en tu condición. — Sostuvo los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con un ende de confusión. — Es un niño. — Recito la mujer sin importarle ser escuchada. —

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— Pregunto algo exaltada.

— ¿Qué cómo lo es?— Lanzo una carcajada que se vio interrumpida por la tos. — Niña, tuve doce hijos, la mitad de ellos ya han muerto…conozco cuando una mujer lleva a un niño dentro de sí. — Relato. — Deberías tener cuidado. — Susurrar—

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de ocultar su embarazo. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, llevaba poco menos de un mes, y si no estaba tan errada el pequeño comenzaría a relucir a partir del tercer mes.

— ¡Señora!— Llamo una doncella. — ¡Señora!— Exclamo. Encontró a la peli-rosa y detuvo el paso con una severa agitación. — Es Ino. — Informo. — Está a punto de dar a luz. — Mascullo. —

—X—

—Necesitare toallas, agua caliente y sabanas. — Alzo las mangas del vestido. — Ino… ¿te encuentras bien?— Pregunto acercándose a ella. La rubia se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, llevaba un camisón blanco, adherido a su cuerpo por el sudor.

— ¡Duele!— Grito despavorida. Inhalaba y exhalaba salvajemente. — ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto?— Aun recordaba las no tan agradables complicaciones por las cuales atravesó Sakura durante el parto de Kalan. — Sobre todo que diste a luz en una maldita cripta. —

—Debía traer a Sarada al mundo de una u otra forma…no podía llegar así como si nada. Es una guerrera. — Sakura sonrió ampliamente, moviéndose de lugar hasta los pies de la cama para examinar el proceso de parto. — Y creo que tu estas para darle la bienvenida a tu pequeño. — Musito. — Puja con todas tus fuerzas. —

— ¡Ahhhh!— Grito, realizando el esfuerzo necesario para traer al mundo su hijo con Sai. Hizo el mismo procedimiento unas cuantas veces hasta escuchar un llanto sonoro inundar la habitación. Sakura acuno al pequeño entre sus brazos, apartando las distintas mezclas con las cuales su cuerpo estaba cubierto. —

—Es un niño. — Sentencio, dejando al pequeño con su hermosa madre, quien aguardaba por el desde hace mucho tiempo. —

—Esperanza…—Susurro la rubia. — Su nombre será, Asahi. — Dijo decidida al ver al pequeño de tez blanca y cabello rubio. — Yamanaka. —

—Dejemos descansar a la nueva mamá y al pequeño. — La tropa de doncellas comenzó llevarse todos los objetos utilizados en el parto, Sakura se puso de pie para partir con ellas y regresar al refugio para continuar con sus tareas. —

—Sakura. — Dijo Ino, frenando el paso de la aludida. — Gracias. — Le dedico una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. La rubia se había convertido en algo más haya que una amiga, era como su hermana. Fue la primera en darle la bienvenida cálidamente en su nuevo hogar, aquella que no la hizo sentir como una desconocida y la acogió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No Ino…yo debo agradecerte a ti por todo lo que has hecho…sin pedir nada a cambio. — Espeto Sakura. — Siempre estuviste ahí, incluso cuando las cosas estaban turbias…nunca titubeaste o negaste…yo…gracias, de todo corazón. — Abrazo a la chico con sumo cuidado y deposito un beso sobre su frente. Guardo silencio durante algunos segundos— Ahora…descansa, lo hiciste muy bien. —

La peli-rosa abandono la habitación, secando sus manos con una toalla blanca. Miro los amplios pasillos, había pasado demasiado tiempo para sentir un segundo de tranquilidad. Cuando aún vivía en Esa, su vida se basaba en tareas cotidianas, la continuidad era normal…hasta el momento de la noticia; Estaba prometida a un desconocido llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura…— Dijo Hinata, aproximándose a ella a paso lento.— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?— La peli-rosa miro algo consternada a la joven reina, no podía negarse a otorgarle un poco de apoyo, sobre todo cuando parecía requerirlo a gritos.

—Por supuesto… ¿sucede algo malo?— Hinata asintió apretando los labios. — Vayamos al jardín. — Era la única parte que aún conservaba su belleza. Durante el asedio a la ciudad, los jardines tomaron menor importancia, las flores podían crecer en la adversidad, eso le decía su padre constantemente a Sakura. Tomaron asiento bajo el hermoso árbol repleto de jacaranda. — ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Te veo un poco consternada. —

—Naruto no vendrá. — Los temores de Hinata giraban en torno al no tan posible regreso del rubio a Thadica. Había partido hace más de un año, la guerra demandaba su presencia en la vanguardia, haciéndole frente a un puñado de soldados enemigos.— Se fue antes de que pudiera conocer a su hija.— Mascullo con ende de tristeza.— No…hasta que termine la guerra. Solamente lo hará de dos formas; Caminando…o vistiendo una mortaja dorada. — Sakura compartía sus miedos, esperaba ver a Sasuke por su propio pie, llegando victorioso, no en un féretro con canciones fúnebres detrás de él. — Además, no puedo controlar un reino yo sola. Es demasiado, todo se está desmoronando para mi… ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la destrucción de tu hogar? Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad. — Pregunto Hinata, secando las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. —

—No podría decirte porque en ese momento estaba inconsciente…al borde de la muerte. — Recordar ese momento aún era doloroso. — Pero cuando tuve la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, lo hice...convertí mis debilidades en fortalezas e intenten seguir adelante. Hinata, lamentablemente, ambas debemos ser impetuosas en esta situación…un pilar casi inquebrantable para ellos…porque confían plenamente en nosotras. — Seco las lágrimas de la joven. — Esto pronto terminara y yo…te prometo que traeré a Naruto con vida. — Aseguro con voz firme. A lo que Hinata respondió con una muestra afectiva.

—X—

Atisbaba el cielo teñido de azul, con nubes esponjosas decorándolo y en lo alto el sol resplandeciente, anunciando el nuevo día.

Por su mente cruzaba como montaría al dragón para alcanzar al azabache en el campo de batalla. Estaba segura que el intentaría detenerla…pero como siempre, sus intentos por pararla serian inútiles, él lo sabía muy bien.

Se puso de pie lo antes por su estómago quisquilloso. Nunca pudo acostumbrarse a los malestares que conllevaba el embarazo, pero gracias a una amable doncella, Sakura lograba aplacar tales sensaciones y mantener a salvo su enorme secreto.

—Necesito aire fresco. — Dijo a su sequito de guardias, quienes no se apartaban de ella aun si se encontraba ayudando en el refugio.

—No la dejare ir sola. Mi señora.— Murmuro uno de los valerosos guardias.— El señor Uchiha nunca me lo perdonaría si algo malo se sucede a usted.— Lanzo un bufido de frustración como respuesta. Sumergió sus delicadas manos en el líquido cristalino, tiñéndolo de gris y carmín. Seco el exceso de humedad sobre el delatan que sujetaba alrededor de su cadera, para después, emprender paso lentamente hacia la salida más cercana.

El viento era fuerte, húmedo, del gusto de la peli-rosa-. Ese clima le hacía recordar su antiguo hogar. Esperaba poder llevar a Sasuke algún día hacia Esca, a Kalyan para que conociera a sus abuelos y por supuesto al próximo príncipe. Nunca olvido de donde provenía, al contrario, intentaba acercar a su hijo a sus antiguas costumbres, al final de cuentas, él también tenía cierto derecho sobre el reino de esa, ahí se yacían sus raíces.

Sakura estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que el guardia que le acompañaba se acercó a paso firme, invadiendo el tan preciado espacio vital de la reina.

—Mi señora…solicitan su presencia. — Aviso el hombre. —

— ¿Quién?— Pregunto consternada. —

—El rey. —

—X—

Las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, incluso, decenio del barco con suma dificultad y a duras penas pudo montar el bravío corcel con suma elegancia. Sujetaba las riendas firmemente, recorrían las calles principales de la ciudad, oteando el desastroso panorama que Sasori se empeñó en crear.

La desolación era difícil de ignorar. Las miradas curiosas llenas de tristeza se posaban sobre ellos, como si fuesen unos salvadores que venían a su rescate.

Naruto cabalgaba en la delantera. Intentaba mantener su temple imperturbable, Sasuke sabía que se estaba haciendo el fuerte. No era nada sencillo ver a la ciudad que tanto amabas al borde del caos.

En cambio, Sasuke, está demasiado nervioso. Anhelaba saber si Sakura y su hijo seguían con vida, mediante su acercamiento, la sensación de ansias crecía.

Al estar en la puerta del palacio. Naruto descendió del caballo con suma habilidad. Camino lentamente y de inmediato las enromes puertas de madera bañadas en oro, se abrieron. Rápidamente salió Hinata para reencontrarse con su marido, llevaba a la pequeña princesa en brazos pero eso no impidió a que recibiera a su esposo efusivamente.

— ¡Naruto!— Exclamo.

— ¡Hinata!— Respondió el rubio al ver a su linda esposa aproximarse hacia él. Rápidamente mostro su vulnerabilidad, rompiendo en llanto al atisbar a su hermosa hija sobre los brazos de su madre. — Por un momento pensé que habían muerto. — Confeso el rubio. — No sabes lo difícil que fue el viaje…— Abrazo a la chica con fuerza. — Fue todo un tormento. — Alcanzo los labios de la reina, depositando un tierno beso para después emular una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Dattebayo!— Exclamo a causa de la emoción.

Sasuke contemplaba la escena. Seguía sin disipar los atenuantes sentimientos dentro de él. A lo lejos, noto a Kalyan, aproximándose al de la mano de una doncella. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo, aguardando por sus pequeños brazos, dispuesto a recibirlo con un tierno abrazo.

— ¡Papá!— Dijo entusiasmado. El azabache rodeo con facilidad el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo, lo alzo y deposito un beso sobre su frente. Era un enorme alivio saber que su tesoro más preciado continuaba con vida.

—Mi pequeño. — Mascullo. Aún continuaba preguntándose donde se encontraba Sakura, no estaría tranquilo hasta encontrarla. Comenzaba a pensar si algo malo había sucedido con su esposa, tal vez estaría herida –ese sería el mejor de los casos- o peor…ella estaría aguardando por el…pero no con vida. — ¿Dónde está mamá?— Cuestión. Sosteniendo los ojos oscuros del niño. — ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto a Hinata, quien no supo otorgarle una respuesta concreta. Eso empezaba a ponerle nuevamente los nervios de punta, intentaba mantenerse fuerte, no doblegarse.

— ¡Sasuke!— Escucho su voz a lo lejos. Viro la mirada hasta el punto donde provenía el llamado, encontrándose con ella. Dejo a Sarada en el suelo, esperando a que el paso rápido de la chica lo alcanzara.

Al tenerla cerca, ella salto hacia sus brazos, rodeándole la cadera con ambas piernas, mientras el la sostenía con firmeza por la cintura, uniendo sus labios en un afable beso. El tiempo se detuvo, por un instante el cuerpo del azabache estaba petrificado, hasta que los dos se desbordaron en calor, sus ojos se cerraron y nuevamente todo el mundo dejo de existir, solo estaban él y ella en un tierno y dulce beso.

Rompieron la cercanía casi inseguros, sostuvieron sus miradas llenas de tranquilidad y esbozaron una sonrisa tímida, para abrirse paso en otro beso, encontrando la armonía entre sus labios, hasta ese punto, era el beso más real entre ambos, aquella muestra de afecto tan sincera para hacerles recordar que no estaban perdidos.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Necesitaba tanto de Sasuke, como el necesitaba tanto de ella. Los pequeños tirones de Kalyan a su falda lograron apartarla un segundo del azabache, el principe de la tempestad demandaba atención, por lo que, sin más remedio, Sakura lo alzo, hasta dejarlo a la altura del pelinegro.

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo así que, las lágrimas también lo acompañaron, aun si el llanto era silencioso y lo ocultaba entre el hombro de su esposa, Uchiha Sasuke tenía un límite, no podía ser tan resistente como el titanio, era de carne y hueso…un hombre con sentimientos a final de cuentas.

No bastaba decir algo al respecto, las acciones valían más que las palabras en ese momento.

—X—

Al caer la noche, las familias se reunieron en la comodidad de sus aposentos.

Naruto estaba embelesado con su hija, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella ni un segundo. Apenas y tenía la oportunidad de conocerla y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lograría alejarlo de su heredera.

Sumándole a esta situación el largo tiempo que había pasado sin ver a su esposa, podría ser probable que el rubio engendrara otro heredero, tomando en cuenta la lejanía de la pareja y las necesidades que debían ser atendidas.

Por otra parte Sasuke y Sakura charlaban apaciblemente, mientras Kalyan dormía tranquila en la pequeña cuña que se situaba a lado de su cama.

—Liberaste la ciudad. — Recordó el Uchiha. — Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de miles de personas…— Susurro Sasuke, intentando procesar la información. Sakura mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Sasuke frente a ella, buscando su mirada.

—Fue por impulso. Él quería mi cabeza…la de Hinata…esas personas no deben pagar por nuestros pecados, al contrario, nosotros debemos velar por su bienestar. — Era difícil admitirlo pero la chica tenía razón. — Además…Sasori fue estúpido, se dejó cegar por sus deseos y yo aproveche esa situación. — Se encogió de hombros, rememorando lo acontecido aquella fatídica noche.

—Sakura. Pusiste en peligro tu vida y la de Kalyan… ¿Qué habría pasado si Sasori hubiera cambiado la jugada?—

—Al contrario, Sasuke. El que no arriesga, no gana…— Acaricio el rostro de su esposo. Nunca pensó necesitarlo tanto, nunca creyó quererlo tener tan cerca. —

—No puedo hacer nada para detenerte. — Dijo resignado. Exhalo pasudamente. Ahora era su turno para contarle a Sakura sobre la charla que deseaba mantener Kaguya. Pero primero, confesaría otras cosas más importantes. — Sakura…—Susurro. — El mismo día que Thadica fue asediada…— Mascullo. — Yo…Yo… Asesine a Danzo Shimura. — Los ojos de la peli-rosa se abrieron todo lo posible ante la impresión. —

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Pregunto inquieta. —

—Durante la noche lo encontré haciendo tratos con el enemigo. Además. — Se puso de pie. — Pude encontrar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se inició esta guerra…mi familia está implicada en esto…pero no me siento lo suficientemente seguro para charlar de esto contigo. — Posos sus irises negros sobre la faz de la peli-rosa.

—Está bien. — Se apresuró a responder. — Yo aguardare…no te obligare a contarme todo…Esperare hasta el momento en el que tú te sientas seguro. — Dedico una sonrisa cálida. —

—También…Kaguya ha solicitado una reunión con nosotros. — Confeso. — Mañana mismo partiremos…— Aviso. —

—Yo iré con ustedes. — Dijo con precipitación.

—De ninguna manera. — Se opuso el azabache. —

—No lo te lo estoy pidiendo…te estoy avisando. —

—Sakura, no puedes hacerlo, pensé que te había perdido dos veces, no dejare que esta sea la definitiva, te quedaras aquí. — Replico con voz firme. —

—Aun no lo comprendes Sasuke. — Se acercó con lentitud, aprisionando su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla. — Tú no puedes enfrentarte a todas las adversidades por tu cuenta… ¿no lo recuerdas? Estamos juntos en esto. — Beso sus labios de forma fugaz. — Desde este día…hasta el final de mis días. —

Continuara.

¡Dos capítulos listos! ¡34 y 35! Decidí subir dos capítulos…ya que los últimos serán los más "intensos" -por así catalogarlos- :3

Gracias por acompañarme durante esta larga travesía, por su constante apoyo…de verdad, mil gracias, de todo corazón 3

Ojala estos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado

Aquí abajo podrán encontrar la respuesta a sus revises emitidos en el capítulo 33 :D

carlita-chan uchiha ¡Fue bastante curioso! Me llego la notificación de tu review minutos después de haber actualizado cx ¡Créeme! ¡Las veras! ¡Tengo las ideas de como aparecerá frente al ejército, aún estoy puliendo unas cuantas pero espero hacer algo que deje un buen sabor de boca! ñ.ñ ¡Saludos Carlita! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

setsuna17 ¡Espero y estos dos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado! :3 ¡Prometo no demorar la intriga mucho tiempo! ¡Saludos Setsuna!

JAZSMITH ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario! Pero antes… ¡Bienvenida! ñ.ñ Ojala los dos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado ¡Saludos!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha Siempre es un gusto leer un comentario tuyo Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura ñ.ñ ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Anttomercury ¡Mil gracias! No aún no está finalizado pero llegaste justo a tiempo ya que… Estamos en la recta final ñ.ñ Al contrario Antto ¡Gracias a ti por leerme! ¡Saludos desde México y un fuerte abrazo!

Sin más, esto es todo por hoy.

Espero tengan una linda semana :D

¡Disfruten su día! ¡Cuídense! ¡Besos y un fuerte abrazo!

¡Hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/


	36. Capítulo XXXVI: La torre de porcelana

**Capitulo XXXVI**

**La torre de porcelana **

Sasuke pasaba tiempo de caridad con su hijo y esposa antes de partir a la batalla definitiva.

Contemplaba a Kalyan atentamente, no podía negar que a sus ojos era el niño mas hermoso. Era el balance perfecto entre la casa Haruno y Uchiha.

Sakura alegaba el hecho de que el pequeño tenia mayor parecido con su padre, solo bastaba con verlp de reojo, todo lo había heredado del Uchiha a excepcion de sus lindos ojos; El cabello , la mirada pesada que solo Sasuke poseía, la sangre Uchiha predominaba en el.

—No puedes dudar que es tu hijo. — Dijo la peli-rosa, cruzando los brazos y recargando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol. —

—Tu tampoco puedes hesitar, definitivamente es tu hijo. — Kalyan jugaba con los pequeños corderos que divagaban por el jardín. Escuchar su risa era la melodía más dulce y complaciente para oídos de sus padres, verlo sonreír era mejor que apreciar un paisaje. — Tiene cierto parecido…—

—Por supuesto que no. — Tomo asiento a lado de su galante caballero aun sin apartar la vista de la pequeño principe. — Cuando la veo…es como ver tu reflejo. — Atisbo la temple del azabache. Lo miraba con suma dulzura o incluso más que eso…un profundo amor. —

—Heredo tu frente. — Sasuke viro sus irises negros hacia la faz de su linda esposa, quien, intentaba ocultar la parte mencionada, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Amaba a su familia, aunque no lo demostrase de la forma adecuada, pero el cariño que sentía por Sakura y por Sarada podía superar las barreras.

La afonía reino entre ellos. A pesar de toda la dicha y la alegría del momento, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban conscientes que aquello era un suspiro que pasaría rápidamente, y cuando menos lo pensaran, el regresaría a la batalla y ella estaría sumida en su antigua compañera llamada angustia.

—Sasuke…— Susurro a duras penas. —

— ¡Papá!— Prorrumpió Kalyan, dejando caer todo su peso en el regazo de su padre, quien lo recibiría gustoso. —

—Hablaremos de esto después…Sakura. — El, intentaba rehuir el tema, conocía perfectamente esa mirada llena de preocupación y sabía que, antes de partir, debía mantener una larga charla con Sakura.

—Está bien. — Asevero. Dispuesta a continuar con la diversión…aunque tuviese que aparentar.

—X—

Caminaban a las orillas del rio, contemplado el precioso atardecer adornando el cielo con una gama de diversos colores, anunciando la llegada de la noche, preparando a las personas para otro hermoso panorama.

—Sasuke…— Sakura meditaba constantemente si lo correcto era informarle sobre el embarazo, tenía en cuenta los pros y contras, para ser sincera, solo encontraría situaciones que la pondrían en desventaja. — ¿Cuándo partirás?— El azabache freno en seco frente al rio, contemplando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. —

—Mañana a primera hora. — Recito sin voltear a verla. Debía conservar la calma, no se mostraría vulnerable con la peli-rosa. —

—Sasuke…yo…quiero ir contigo. — Ella tomo la fuerza necesaria para emitir sus intenciones. No dejaría al azabache solo en aquella disputa, menos cuando Kaguya planteaba una situación susceptible. —

—No. — Replico zafio. — Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sakura. — Esta vez dio media vuelta para contemplar el temple contraído de la peli-rosa. Al ver esa mirada desafiante posada sobre él, recordó los primeros días como marido y mujer, siempre lo veía de esa forma, hasta el momento en que los sentimientos fueron mutuos, desplazando esa mirada pendenciera por una llena de ternura.— He puesto tu vida en peligro…no solo una vez, sino demasiadas.—

—No puedes mantenerme en una torre. — Dijo con voz firme. — Sasuke, no es solo tu guerra, también es mía. —

—Sakura, tú no puedes comprenderlo. — Paso ambas manos por su cabello en forma de frustración. — Si Kaguya te tiene cerca hará todo lo posible por terminar contigo...no soy tan fuerte para perderte, no lo soy. — Sakura se mantuvo estática, asombrada por la confesión del azabache. — Tengo miedo y tú lo sabes. Prefiero resguardarte en una torre a extraviarte para siempre. —

— ¿Y qué pasa con mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no son importantes para ti? ¿Crees que no comparto ese miedo contigo?— Las preguntas comenzaron a bombardearlo, lo que se suponía sería una charla amena se transformó en una disputa.— Cada noche intento dormir tranquilamente…pero siempre apareces tú en mi mente, no puedo hacerlo…no sé si vives, si mueres, si estas sano o herido… ¡Esas dudas me carcomen hasta la cien cada maldita noche!— Sasuke extendió el brazo con la mera intención de palpar la piel suave y nívea de Sakura.— ¡No!—

— ¡Entiéndelo Sakura!— Dijo molesto, alzando la voz, sin importarle ser escuchado a lo lejos. — ¿Qué pasara si ambos morimos? ¿Quieres dejar a Sarada completamente sola? ¡¿Acaso no piensas en el bienestar de nuestro hijo?!—

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a poner en duda mi papel como madre! ¡Yo misma me he encargado de criarla cuando tu marchas frente a la vanguardia, arriesgando tu vida!—

—Sakura no te atrevas a decirlo. — Mascullo suplicante. — ¡¿Y qué hago yo?! ¡Crees que todo esto lo hago por amor a las pugnas! ¡No, Sakura! ¡Tú bien sabes que no tuve otra opción! ¡Y si mi destino es morir en el campo de batalla, lo aceptare sin titubear!—

— ¡Bien!— Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la peli-rosa, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre estas. Realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimirlas, pero era sumamente imposible cuando estas ya habían echo acto de presencia. — He criado a nuestro hijo sola…no será diferente si tu partes para siempre. — Ambos trataban de disolver cada palabra. Necesitaban acompasarse a sus sentimientos, obviamente, después de retener tantos problemas llegaría el momento en el que se desbordarían como un rio sin cause. —

—Partiré mañana a primera hora. — Aviso nuevamente, desviando sus ojos hacia otro punto que no fuese la peli-rosa. —

—Siempre supe en mi corazón que nunca he podido hacer nada por ti…siempre me he preocupado por ti más de lo que te imaginas. Cada noche me reprocho a mí misma…si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de tomar todo tu dolor lo hubiera hecho con gusto, solo para consolarte. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo…y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme a llorar. — Sus piernas comenzar a fallarle, temblaban como un terremoto, intentaba disimular que nada malo sucedía, intentaba mantener esa postura fría y desalmada.— Pero Sasuke…si alguna vez tuve un lugar dentro de tu corazón, por muy pequeño que este sea…entonces…¡por favor te lo pido! ¡No te marches! ¡Te prometo que si permanecemos juntos, todo volverá a ser como antes! ¡Yo te amo!—El azabache freno en seco, lentamente viro el rostro hacia ella con atisbos de tristeza. —

—Realmente eres una maldita molestia. — Emprendió marcha hasta la peli-rosa, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, como si fuera la última vez. Al alejarse, inicio un beso tierno, rozando la suave piel que conformaban sus labios, que castamente se acercaba reconociendo su aliento, probando el sabor de su respiración, tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer su boca milímetro a milímetro.

El beso seguido seria uno explorador y provocativo, uno que se apropió de sus labios como si fueran suyos, los saboreaba, los acaricio hasta hacerla estremecer entre sus brazos. Rompieron el momento a duras penas, calmando sus respiraciones agitadas, contemplándose el uno al otro con esas miradas de amor que solo ellos podían otorgarse.

—Prométeme que te quedaras aquí…prométemelo. — Alcanzo su rostro con ambas manos, obligando a sus fanales esmeraldas sostener los suyos. —

—No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke. — Era imposible decirle lo que sus oídos deseaban escuchar, él sabía que nunca podría enjaularla, porque aquello le quitaría esa belleza. — Pero hare todo lo posible, esperare a que regreses a mi…a tu hijo…a tu hogar, porque nunca lo has hecho. Aun sigues deambulando. Quiero que me jures que vas a regresar. — Ordeno. —

—Sakura…—

— ¡Júralo!—

—Nunca tuviste nada que ver con mis pecados. Te buscare cuando regrese…— Coloco el dedo índice y anular sobre su frente, esbozó una sonrisa cálida, solo para ella y nadie más, para que la conservase en su memoria por siempre.— Gracias…por todo.—

— ¿Por qué hablas como si fuese la última vez que lo hagamos?— Cuestiono Sakura, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos. —

—Regresemos al castillo. Quiero despedirme de Sarada antes de marcharme. — Con esa oración lo único que logro fue aumentar la angustia en Sakura, deseaba alejarla de todos sus pecados, y si de esa forma lo alcanzaba…no tenía otra opción.

—X—

—Prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo, Naruto. — El rubio aun sostenía a su hija, la cosas más grande y hermosa en su vida. —

—Lo prometo, Hinata. — Entrego a la pequeña a su madre y de forma fugaz deposito un beso en los labios de la aludida.

—Cuida de mamá. — Dijo Sasuke a Kalyan, revolviendo con una mano sus mechones azabaches, arrancándole una sonrisa al pequeño pelinegro. —Los veré cuando regrese. — Susurro inseguro. Realmente desconocía si podría cumplir esa promesa.

—Te amo, Sasuke. — Replico Sakura.

—Y yo a ti. — Al otro lado podía verse un ejército aguardando por las órdenes de los reyes, quienes aún seguían despidiéndose de su familia. Sasuke sabía que el que estaba acostumbrado a viajar estaba obligado a partir…tal vez ese significado tomaría un sentido literal.

—Sasuke. — Llamo el rubio montando en su caballo, luciendo su reluciente armadura dorada. —

—Adiós. — Mascullo el azabache, subió a su valiente corcel y sin mirar atrás cabalgo hasta la salida, dejando que Sakura viera partir el amor de su vida.

—Adiós…— Susurro, oteando como la cama y su cabello se mecían acompasados con el viento.

—X—

Yacía sentada frente a la ventana, con la mirada clavada hacia la nada. Las horas parecían eternas, la espera era insoportable. Intentaba disipar sus pensamientos, pero el trabajo en la ciudad estaba finalizado, por lo que, sus pensamientos se tornaban como su peor enemigo.

—Mamá. — Sintió los leves tirones de Kalyan, por inercia, viro la mirada hacia su hermoso hijo, quien sostenía con firmeza un sobre. —

—Veamos que dice…mi dulce principe. — Alzo con agilidad al susodicho, colocándolo en su regazo. Sus dedos estaban temblorosos por el nerviosismo, lo cual, dificultaba una tarea sencilla.

Se deshizo de los dobleces, dejando entrever la fina caligrafía del pelinegro plasmada sobre el papel.

"_Querido Kalyan…cuando leas esto…yo ya no estaré contigo._

_Te debo una enorme disculpa ya que no llegare a verte crecer tanto como me gustaría. No culpes a otras personas o al mundo por esto. Con el paso del tiempo comprenderás que la vida está llena de golpes, alegrías, y tristezas. _

_Desearía que no tuvieras que sufrir tanto como lo haces ahora…Desearía que muchas cosas fuesen diferentes, pero no lo son._

_La mayoría de padres he hijos tienen décadas para charlar sentado…o leer algún cuento antes de ir a dormir…No tendré esos momentos contigo…no podre enseñarte a cabalgar, utilizar un arco._

_Pero mientras tengo tiempo de escribir esta carta, voy a otorgarte unos consejos…espero y estos te reconforten y que tengas una vida larga, plena y feliz. _

_Nada es más importante que la familia…entiéndelo bien…nada, ellos estarán ahí contigo por siempre. Trata a las personas como te gustaría que te tratasen. Se amable y bondadoso con la gente. Haz muchos amigos…ellos te otorgaran momentos inolvidables. _

_Se bueno con tu madre, de vez en cuanto discutirán, sobre todo cuando seas una adolescente. Recuerda que te adora y quiere lo mejor para ti. Abraza fuertemente a tu madre cuando este triste, y ayúdense mutuamente cuando afronten con los momentos malos. Ella tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles por ti. Por eso…trátala bien, amala. _

_Se caritativo…cree en ti mismo. _

_Como ya lo había mencionado antes desearía que muchas cosas fuesen diferentes…pero si me diesen la oportunidad de elegir cualquier cosa en el mundo, elegiría a tu madre una vez más sin pensarlo, porque sin ella no sería el hombre que soy ahora, no habría compartido un sinfín de momentos tanto buenos como malos…no habría conocido el amor y por ultimo…no habría experimentado la dicha de tenerte._

_Gracias por ser tú, Kalyan. Por hacerme el mayor de los cumplidos de todos los tiempos al llamarme papá. Tenerte como hijp ha sido el honor de mi vida. _

_Disfruta de tu vida, no la desperdicies. Yo estaré esperando por ustedes pacientemente._

_Todo mi amor será para siempre, para ti, mi pequeño, y para mamá. _

_Con cariño…tu padre"_

Resguardo la carta una vez más al finalizar con la lectura. Dejo a Kalyan en el suelo y guardo el sobre en una cajita de madera, donde mantenía las cosas más importantes de su vida.

No podía imaginar una vida sin Sasuke, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Aunque sus pensamientos fuesen egoístas, lo quería a su lado, viviendo una vida plena y feliz, dándole la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos crecer sanos y fuertes. Una vida sin el…no sería llamada vida.

Emprendió paso hacia el armario, hizo las puertas a un lado, movió los vestidos hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una reluciente armadura. Coloco un vestido ligero de color rojo con apertura desde la cadera, dejando entrever sus piernas. Puso unas botas por arriba de la rodilla y sobre la prenda roja monto la parte superior de la coraza de plata, la cual, protegía desde el pecho hasta la cadera, resguardan dando desde los hombros hasta el codo. El maderamente caía en forma de faldilla, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos con protectores.

Coloco el cintillo alrededor de la cadera, donde enfundo su espada. Alcanzo el arco y carcaj, colgándolos sobre sus hombros.

Los intentos de Sasuke por resguardarla eran inútiles. No se quedaría sentada, al contrario, entraría en acción de forma peculiar.

—Mamá ¿A dónde vas?— Pregunto Kalyan, desconcertado por la vestimenta de su hermosa madre. —

—Traeré de regreso a tu padre. — Declaro. Cambio su posición a cuclillas, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño y deposito un beso sobre su frente. — Pórtate bien, mi dulce principe. Regresare antes de que puedas decir pastel de moras. —

—Pastel de moras. — replico con inocencia, arrebatándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

—No tan rápido, mi niño. — Sakura alcanzo un pedazo de papel y tinta, escribió lo más rápido posible, dejando una nueva carta a lado de Kalyan, el cual, volvió abrazarlo con fuerza, prometía regresar con Sasuke.

…

Ocultaba la armadura bajo una amplia capa, lo importante era pasar desapercibida. Conociendo al Uchiha y a Naruto, ambos jóvenes habrían restringido cualquier flujo de entrada y salida en el castillo, sobre todo si se trataba de sus esposas.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió un guardia de aspecto fiero, cabello negro y cejas pobladas. — Me temo que no puedo dejarla salir, órdenes del rey. —

—No planeaba salir. — Sonrió cálidamente. — Solo merodeaba por los alrededores del castillo. Estar encerrada durante toda la mañana es…atenuante. — Dio media vuelta, dejando en el suelo tres contenedores esféricos. Camino lentamente por el mismo sendero que la había dirigido ahí, alejándose lo suficiente para no verse afectada por los somníferos preparados.

Aquella puerta era la menos transitada y para su suerte, los establos no estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Al cerciorarse que el guardia "dormía" forzosamente, apresuro el paso, adentrándose en las caballerizas y montando el primer caballo que estaba a su alcance.

El corcel galopaba rápidamente, Sakura lo llevaba a sus extremos, exigiéndole más velocidad. Debía llegar a la montaña lo antes posible. Comenzaba a sentir un ligero ardor en los muslos, a causa de la fricción y los golpes ocasionados con el trote.

Descendió del caballo rápidamente y sin más preámbulos se adentró en la cueva del dragón. Busco desesperadamente la silla de montar, amoldada a la perfección para la bestia. Siempre fue una mujer precavida y esa acción no pasaba desapercibida, tenía todo fríamente calculado y posicionado al alcance para no demorarse.

El dragón desaprendía la silueta, respondiendo de forma no muy grata, lanzando un rugido gutural, esperando ahuyentar al intruso.

—Tranquilo. — Espeto Sakura apaciblemente. — Soy yo, Sakura. — Aproximo sus manos, acariciando la cabeza de este mientras la bestia la miraba fijamente. — Es hora de partir. — Aviso. El dragón, siguió el paso de la peli-rosa. La imponente acémila alcanzaba los setenta metros de altura, extendió las hermosas alas, al tiempo que Sakura –con dificultad-colocaba la silla.

Satisfecha con el trabajo, dedico una mirada nostálgica hacia el palacio de Thadica, resplandeciendo en el horizonte.

Sakura monto al dragón, oteo el mapa y halo las riendas con un poco de fuerza.

—En marcha. — Hablo con voz firme. Por última vez, el dragón rugió, emprendiendo vuelo. Ella, se sostuvo, temerosa al caer, estrujo los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque esa sensación desapareciera rápidamente. Al sentir el fino movimiento y el aire chocar en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Todo lucia tan diminuto desde esa altura, el dragón dedico una mirada de reojo a la peli-rosa, quien parecía encantada con el bello panorama. Tal vez…una última aventura antes de perderlo todo.

—X—

— ¡Sakura se ha ido!— Exclamo Ino, adentrándose precipitadamente a los aposentos de la reina Hinata, sosteniendo con fuerza la carta, donde la aludida mencionaba su partida hacia el campo de batalla.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?— Ino se aproximó con rapidez, dejando el trozo de papel sobre las manos de la ojo-perla. —

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Todas las puertas tienen vigilancia y nadie noto su partida. — Hinata arrugo el trozo de papel, nuevamente la zozobra se posicionaba en su pecho. —

—Dice que…regresara sana y salva. Con Naruto, Sai y Sasuke. — Mascullo. — Nos pide cuidemos de Sarada en su ausencia…—

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos?— Sakura dejaba a la deriva una gran incertidumbre, partir de forma precipitada, sin decir nada era algo descabellado. Ino conocía bien a la chica, ella no realizaba nada sin antes meditarlo, de cualquier forma sus opciones a veces parecían impulsivas. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que regresaría con bien, podría apostarlo.

—Nada…cumpliremos sus deseos y aguardaremos por su regreso. — Mascullo Hinata, resignada. — Rezaremos a los dioses…—

—X—

Los soldados estaban reunidos, formando enormes filas, compuestas por un centenar de hombres que darían su vida en esa última batalla, lucharían hombro a hombro, como hermanos, para detener el mal común que los asechaba; Kaguya.

Tanta muerte y destrucción ¿Qué podía hacerse en contra de tal odio irracional? Todo lo realizado seria por los pueblos unidos.

A la cabeza de los ejércitos podrían apreciarse sus líderes, engalanados con vistosas armaduras, sosteniendo con firmeza sus armas, aguardando con temor las decisiones del destino.

—Son demasiados. — Susurro Gaara, contemplando al ejército enemigo. — Nos superan en número. —

—Los números no importaran, mientras nos apeguemos a las tácticas, todo saldrá bien. — Replico Naruto. Con temblando las temples desbordantes de miedo.— Cada uno de ellos teme por su vida.— Dijo a Sasuke, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia las manos del azabache, notando que no difería con aquellos sentimientos, tomaba con fuerza las riendas, tensaba la mandíbula y sus orbes ónix se perdían a lo lejos. Espoleo, rompiendo la formación premeditada. Debía darle ánimos a los hombres que, valerosamente, habían seguido ahí, los cuales, abandonaron a sus familias y las comodidades de un hogar para luchar valientemente contra el mal, necesitaba alentarlos para luchar de esa forma una última vez. — ¡Hermanos!— Exclamo, alzando el tono de su voz, pasando por el frente, demostrando la valentía perdida. — ¡Hemos pasado por mucho en estos años, dolor, sufrimiento...! —grito. — ¡Pero hemos venido a luchar como hombres libres! ¡Podemos salir del infierno juntos, yo no puedo hacerlo solo! ¡En este día nos despedimos de la opresión con miedo esto llego a su fin!—Tomo su espada. — ¡Lo que hacemos en la vida tendrá un gran impacto en la eternidad!— El discurso aumento el ánimo de los hombres, podía escucharse como chocaban el escudo contra su coraza, gritaban de manera imponente. El rubio regreso a su lugar, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Es lo más coherente que te he escuchado decir en todo este tiempo. — Replico el pelinegro, colocándose el yelmo. —

— ¿Por nuestras casas?— Pregunto Naruto, oteando de reojo al azabache. —

—Por la libertad. — Espeto Sasuke. — Por ustedes. — Susurro, aguardando que su familia escuchara su voz.

Notaron el aproximamiento de un soldado enemigo, izando una bandera blanca en son de paz.

Todos lo miraban con desconcierto, Kaguya no se rendiría fácilmente, mucho menos cuando un enorme ejercito la asediaba. Era como entrar a las fauces del lobo.

—Tal vez han venido a rendirse. — Dijo Naruto, oteando el acercamiento del hombre. —

—No. Es demasiado orgullosa para rendirse. — Agrego el Uchiha. — ¡Bajen las armas!— Exclamo Sasuke. — ¡Ahora!—

—Una opción bastante sensata, muchacho. Traigo un mensaje, de su alteza Otsutsuki Kaguya. — Las miradas desconfiadas no tardaron en manifestarse, al igual que los cuchicheos y supuestas hipótesis sobre el contenido del mensaje. — "Yo, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Gran reina de Monde, conquistadora y princesa del antiguo mundo. Con el fin de aplazar el sometimiento del ejército, comandado por Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, me permito invitar cordialmente a los antes mencionados a la sala principal del castillo para mantener una negociación justa para ambos bandos. De no cumplir con mi palabra…el pago será la rendición total". — Los chicos se dedicaron miradas llenas de complicidad, al parecer aceptarían la oferta.

—Es demasiado precipitado. Sin ustedes dos, una gran parte del ejército terminara a la deriva. — Gaara tenía razón, sin dos personas que lideraran las campañas la ventaja se posicionaría para el ejército de Kaguya. —

—Veamos qué es lo que quiere Kaguya…— Dijo Sasuke, inseguro. Naruto sabía que el azabache estaba maquinando un plan complejo. Kaguya les colocaba una gran oportunidad en bandeja de plata. —

—Sasuke, es suicidio. — Interpelo Naruto, bloqueando el paso del azabache. —

—Naruto… ¿Puedes ver esa fortaleza?— Señalo con el dedo índice el enorme castillo de piedra negra. — Si Kaguya se mantiene detrás de las murallas, lo único que nos depara es una muerte dolorosa. — Sasuke tenía razón, entre la fortificación y su posición, lo que quedaba era arena, agua salada y nada de alimentos. — Aquella discusión se vio interrumpida. El sol vespertino se vio cubierto por una enorme sobra. Algunos creían que se trataba de una nube, pero esa idea se disipo al ver a la bestia alada sobrevolando la bahía como un ave carroñera. El dragón creyó necesario rugir, hacia acto de presencia con una elegancia singular.

Por inercia, los soldados rompieron filas, abriendo el espacio suficiente para el aterrizaje del dragón. Al tocar el suelo, la tierra se levantó, provocando una espesa nube de polvo, impidiéndole a la mayoría tener un panorama claro.

— ¿Un dragón? ¡Cielos!— Exclamo el rubio. Desconocía la silueta que decencia con gracia. Podía tratarse de Kaguya –y si sus sospechas eran acertadas, literalmente estarían fritos, o mejor dicho, asados- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la mirada en la silueta desconocida que jineteaba al dragón, cuando la nube de humo logro disiparse, el pelinegro quedo inmóvil.— ¿Sakura?— Cuestiono Naruto. Rápidamente reconoció el hermoso temple de la peli-rosa. — ¡Sakura!— Repitió, esta vez afirmando.

Sasuke apeo del equino. Oteaba con cautela a la hermosa joven aproximándose a él, contemplo de pies a cabeza, corroborando que su esposa no era una doncella común, al contrario, aun luciendo una armadura conservaba esos aires de elegancia.

—Maldición. — Dijo chasqueando la lengua. — Mierda, Sakura…Te dije que te quedaras en el castillo ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas a desobedecer mis órdenes?— No alzaría la voz, evitaría atraer la atención a asuntos que no concernían a los demás. —

—No soy tu súbdita. — Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en los labios de la mencionada. — Soy tu reina ¿ya lo olvidaste?— Evidentemente sus planes por retenerla fallaron una vez más. —

—Princesa. — Recito el mensajero ante la llegada de Sakura. —

—Reina. — Corrigió abruptamente. — Reina Sakura. —

—Mis disculpas, mi señora. No quisiera apresurar a los reyes con su respuesta pero, su majestad, no es una mujer que le guste aguardar. —

—Andando Naruto. — Sakura miro con reproche a los dos chicos, le parecía abordo que después de su gran entrada continuaran menospreciando sus habilidades, así que, nuevamente los detuvo.

—Alto. — Ordeno, deteniendo todas las acciones. — Yo iré con ustedes. —

—Ni pensarlo. — Replico Sasuke rápidamente. — Con que te quedes aquí por un momento es suficiente. — Si las miradas tuviesen un filo sic, la dupla estaría gravemente herida. —

— ¡Proporcionen un caballo a la reina Sakura!— Exclamo Naruto, aguardando por el transporte que agilizaría el tramo que recorrerían. El valiente mercenario llamado C, ofreció su corcel, un gesto que Sakura agradeció con una tenue sonrisa. —

— ¡En marcha!— Grito la peli-rosa. Extenuado, no tuvo otra opción más que asentir la locura de que Sakura los acompañase al castillo. Todos los ahí presentes, rezaban por que los reyes salieran con vida.

—X—

Al pasar por la zanja estrecha, distintos sonidos se mezclaban, los audibles eran algunos improperios, amenazas o comentarios de mal gusto lanzados hacia la traída de reyes, remarcaban el posible hecho de que sus cabezas estarían clavadas en una pica antes del amanecer.

Con dignidad, ignoraron bramidos, pasando de largo con la cabeza en alto, resaltando la falta de miedo.

Al adentrarse en la habitación del trono, sus dudas sobre el toque tétrico del palacio se disiparon. Imaginaron algo cercano a un relato de terror, donde todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la tenue llamada de las velas, retratos excéntricos colgados de las paredes y un sinfín de estrafalarios objetos. Obviamente nada de eso era real. Lo que si atraía la atención, era el enorme trono de color negro, en este, podían apreciarse diversos detalles, entre estos, dragones.

Sobre aquella silla –que la mayoría de los hombres codiciaba- Yacía una hermosa mujer, embelesada con un vestido negro, con diversos detalles en la parte superior de la prenda. En sus dedos llevaba anillos, de diversos tamaña nos y colores, en su cabeza se posaba una corona de hierro y de esta se desprendían algunas tiras que caían por su rostro, dejando al descubierto la parte esencial de este.

—Bien…bien. — Recito con voz fuerte, provocando un eco en la habitación. — ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?— Desde ese punto podía atisbar a la perfección cada rostro. Sus ojos aperlados se posicionaron en primer lugar sobre ambos jóvenes "Hagoromo…Hamura" fue lo primero que llego a su mente, el recuerdo de sus hijos, los cuales, sin remordimiento alguno la despojaron de todos sus derechos, dejándola como una mujer desdichada. "Indra…Asura" Era evidente que la rencarnación de sus hijos y sus nietos. Después, oteo a la peli-rosa, recordando el rostro de la rosa esmeralda, la mujer que detono los problemas entre Indra, Asura y su padre. — Uchiha Sasuke. — Menciono. — Uzumaki Naruto…y Haruno Sakura ¿o debería llamarte Uchiha Sakura?— Confundidos, se miraron mutuamente, desconociendo hacia donde se dirigía Kaguya con tanto verborrea. — Debo admitir que han sido un dolor de cabeza estos últimos dos años, también que subestime el alcance de su poder. —

— ¿Creíste que nunca podríamos terminar contigo?— Interrumpió Naruto, contemplando a Kaguya con una mirada detonante de odio. — Realmente nos subestimaste. —

—Y aun lo creo, no pueden terminar conmigo. Arrodíllense ante mí y juro vivirán…no de la misma forma, pero vivirán. —

— ¡Eso nunca pasara! ¡Estas acabada y lo sabes!— Sasuke y Sakura se limitaban a escuchar la disputa verbal. Seria precipitado intentar atacarla.

—Me encanta su debilidad…piensan que no la tienen, la ocultan entre las armaduras, pero en su interior siempre han estado temerosos ¿no es así?— Se puso de pie. Bajo por los peldaños grácilmente, aproximándose con lentitud hacia los chicos. — Al final de cuentas, no son tan diferentes a mí. El sufrimiento siempre ha sido inminente en nuestras almas. — Coloco una mano bajo sus barbillas, atisbando con atención cada rasgo que conformaba su temple.

—No puedo moverme. — Informo Sasuke. —

—Tampoco yo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Al mirarlos fijamente, el recuerdo de sus hijos apareció en su mente, una remembranza fresca como la brisa matutina. Se quedaron aún más anonadados al ver como las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

—_X—_

—_Una triada. Lamentablemente…tu destino siempre será el mismo. Cambiará cuando esos jóvenes lleguen. Tómalo como un ciclo…pero cuando ellos aparezcan, ese curso llegara a su fin. — Kaguya escuchaba con atención a la hechicera. Poco a poco su poder se debilitaba. Sus intentos por ocultarlo marchaban a la perfección. Después de la muerte de sus hijos, se mantuvo escondida, atenta ante los movimientos que realizaban las grandes naciones sobre el tablero de juegos. Necesitaba fortalecerse para continuar con su plan; Regresar al mundo que ella misma había creado. —_

— _¿Sabes quiénes son?— Estrujo la falda del vestido. Aparentaba no sentirse temerosa ante la profecía. —_

—_Aún no han nacido. — Informo. — Uno de ellos nacerá entre la unión del rayo y el viento. La joven, Uzumaki Kushina y el príncipe de Thadica, Namikaze Minato. — El tiempo aun alcanzaba. Ambos todavía eran unos niños, adquiriría todo lo necesario antes de que ese día llegara. — El otro proviene de un gran clan, tú lo conoces muy bien…Pertenecerá a la casa Uchiha. — _

—_Los Uchiha continúan en disputas contra los Senju. Al paso que van, veo muy lejano el día en que ese mocoso llegue a la tierra, no si terminan matándose unos a otros. — _

—_Kaguya. — Dijo la anciana con voz siniestra. — ¿Alguna vez falle en mis predicciones?— La princesa negó. — Yo misma te dije que llegarías a ser reina…—_

—_Y también vaticinaste el día de mi caída. — _

—_Cuida tus palabras…Nunca te ha gustado que el destino te tome por sorpresa y tampoco ha sido de tu agrado lo que este te depara. — Kaguya se mantuvo en silencio, clavando la mirada en la lejanía. — ¿Prosigo o prefieres ignorar la identidad del tercer integrante?— Ella no respondió. — Como usted ordene, mi señora. —_

_El paso de los años transcurrió. Como ente inmortal, ella permanecía igual, esperando por el momento perfecto para salir al ataque. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, diversas naciones emergieron, sometiéndose a atenuantes tratados de paz. _

_Los Uzumaki y Namikaze, afianzaron su alianza con un matrimonio crucial, el de Kushina de la casa Uzumaki y Minato de la casa Namikaze. La joven, por su apellido de gran poder, poseía lazos con la casa Senju, la cual, estaba instalada en Defsey, donde Senju Tsunade era la pretendiente principal al trono. _

_Por otro lado yacían los Hyuga, instalados en la enorme y rica ciudad de Vlada. Lugar de origen de tal casa. _

_Y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, se encontraban los Uchiha. Los cuales, dominaban un vasto ejemplar de tierras, las que conformaban su reino llamado Salitrium. _

_Una parte de las profecías empezaba a cumplirse, pero eso no lograba doblegarla o quebrantarla. Al contrario, le causaba una gran emoción. _

—_El primer heredero de los Uchiha ha nacido. — Informo la vidente, la cual, continuaba con ese don que tanto apreciaba Kaguya. — Uchiha Itachi. — Replico. — El destino está en constante cambio, mi señora. —_

— _¿Puedes ver algo diferente?— Cuestiono esperanzada. —_

—_Consonancias de suma importancia, las cuales no puede dejar pasar desapercibidas. Las profetizadas por mi bisabuela ya se han cumplido, pero los dioses me han otorgado el poder de ver aquellas que se efectuaran dentro de algunos años. — El tiempo tomaba un papel fundamental en la obra. — _

— _¿De cuáles alianzas me estás hablando?— _

—_Aleaciones de gran poder. Usted sabe de esto, la mayoría de ellas se realizan para sacar ventaja por parte de ambas familias. — Kaguya asintió. — No puedo verlo con suma claridad, pero una de ellas creara una concordia entre los Uzumaki-Namikaze de Thadica y Los Hyuga de Defsey. —_

— _¡Eso es imposible!— Dijo, casi lanzando fuego por la boca, como tal dragón. — Los Hyuga siempre han alejado a sus herederos de otras casas…Los matrimonios se perpetúan entre familiares de la primera y segunda rama, para conservar la pureza de la sangre. — _

—_Está a punto de cambiar. — Replico la joven. — No me culpes a mí…culpa a los dioses, ellos juegan con el mundo a su placer. — Espeto la joven. — ¿Quiere que prosiga con la profecía?— A duras penas, asintió. — La rencarnación de la diosa esmeralda está a punto de llegar…esta predestinada a la casa Uchiha. Al final de cuentas…su hado es regresar con Indra. — _

—_La prostituta de mi nieto no merece reencarnar. Debería estar sufriendo en el eterno Domain. Se empeñó en manchar la historia de mi casa ¡La cual me empeñe en construir!— Odiaba firmemente a esa mujer del mismo modo que odiaba a su nieto y al maldito de su padre. — _

—_De ellos defenderán "tempestad" y "Fuerza"— Maldecía a esos malditos seres que descendían de ella. Esas personas no quedaron satisfechas hasta dejarla en la ruina y olvido. Desgraciados, sin ella…no estarían en ese mundo. — _

—_Me encargare de irrumpir con esas uniones, antes de que todo esto llegue a cumplirse. — Susurro. — Tu misma lo has dicho…El destino está en constante cambio. _

_Del mismo modo, años después, nacieron Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, solo unos cuantos meses marcaban la diferencia de edades, al parecer, sus madres –de forma inconsciente- habían optado por engendrar a tales "demonios" –como los llama Kaguya- con un lapso de tiempo no tan abismal. Lo que, por desgracia, ejercía presión sobre la mujer. _

_Y durante ese día, como si por una vez los dioses respondiesen a sus suplicas, un hombre llego. _

—_Uchiha Madara. — Se presentó con cordialidad, conservando ese respeto, elegancia y seriedad que lo representaban. Por su importante apellido, pudo deducir que el hombre formaba parte importante del clan. Algunas historias habían llegado a sus oídos, aquellas donde relataban las disputas mantenidas contra los Senju. —_

— _¿Por qué estás aquí?— Cuestiono. No confiaba plenamente en él. Debía saber las razones que lo orillaban a buscarla con tal precipitación. —_

—_Sus objetivos no difieren mucho con los míos. — Madara sostenía firmemente la mirada de la antigua reina, un acto que logro sorprenderla, el, era uno de los pocos hombres que se atrevían a mirarla a los ojos. — Estoy al tanto en que usted desea apartar a ciertas casas del camino y debo confesar que su idea sobre establecer un antiguo régimen…parece bastante tentadora. —_

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— El interrogatorio continuaba, ella misma se aseguraba que los asuntos de estado no salieran de su cabeza, obviamente estaba equivocada, una vez más se dejó llevar por la ingenuidad. —_

—_Las paredes hablan, mi señora. Los secretos valen más que el oro. — Recito con voz grave. — Ofrezco mi espada y sus servicios…a cambio de regresarme lo que me pertenece. — _

—_Ya comenzaba a extrañar eso de los hombres…siempre quieren algo a cambio, aun si su trabajo ha sido mínimo. Últimamente obtienen riquezas, poder, placer con una simple unión, antes, eso se ganaba con esfuerzo. — Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro. — ¿Y qué es lo que te pertenece?— Pregunto. —_

—_Salitrium. — Mascullo en tono siniestro. — Nuestras historias son parecidas. Me encargue de darles la gloria y ellos mismos me pisotearon…Ahora, quiero recuperarlo, no importa si eso implica la destrucción entera de mi propia casa. — Encontró la determinación en sus palabras, algo que por muy extraño que fuera, logro encantarla. —_

—_Bien…— Afirmo. — Pero antes deberás hacer algo por mí. — Madara sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado su cometido, endulzando las palabras para los oídos de Kaguya. — Deshazte de la casa Uzumaki…— _

_Sus deseos fueron órdenes. Una fatídica noche de otoño, la familia real fue asediada, terminando con la vida de los dos grandes pilares de esta casa. _

_Todos alrededor, lamentaron tan desgarrador hecho, y se preguntaban ¿Dónde había terminado su heredero? Su paradero era desconocido. _

_Inicialmente culparon a los Uchiha de tales atrocidades. Los rumores sobre iniciar una guerra comenzaban a reafirmarse, posicionándolos como los principales enemigos. Para eso, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas una vez más. Uchiha Itachi era un adolescente prodigio. A sus cortos quince años de vida, había participado en diversos torneos, saliendo victorioso de ellos, sumándole a esto, su gran intelecto, alimentado por distintos autores de la época. Era el partido perfecto. _

_Como futuro heredero de Salitrium, el joven debía conseguir a una futura esposa, que llenara los estatutos implementados para ser la "reina". La mujer "ideal" debía ocupar un lugar en la sumisión y obediencia, inteligente, culta, hermosa. _

_No tardaron en surgir un sinfín de partidos. Pero la ganadora fue una hermosa niña Es casina, de nombre, Haruno Sakura. Ella cumplía con los requerimientos; Inteligente; sus conocimientos se basaban en literatura, matemática y medicina. Culta; Hablaba alrededor de cuatro idiomas, entre ellos, si lengua natal y la lengua común con fluidez. Tocaba el piano como un prodigio, así como el arpa. _

_La unión perfecta recaía entre ellos. _

—_Él es a quien debo temer…— Declaro. — Encárgate de Uchiha Itachi. — Y pensando que de esa forma se terminarían sus males, Itachi Uchiha termino gravemente herido en la batalla y gracias a su enfermedad, las defensas del rey no tardaron en agotarse…hasta terminar con su vida. _

_Así la unión predicha, nunca se llevaría a cabo. Pero al mismo tiempo que se terminaba un infortunio, otro aparecía…_

_El príncipe heredero, Uzumaki Naruto, ocupo el cargo de regente a la corta edad de doce años. Teniendo el apoyo de dos tutores: Jiraiya e Iruka. _

_Los días se transformaban en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Cegada por la confianza, Kaguya creyó que todas esas profecías que rondaban por su cabeza no llegarían a cumplirse. _

_Por fortuna…todas tomaban fuerza. _

_Noticias sobre el matrimonio de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga llegaron hasta los rincones más inhóspitos del reino. Todos charlaban sobre esa poderosa alianza. _

_Meses después se llevó acabo la de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, la antigua prometida de Uchiha Itachi. La casa de los chicos parecía estar empeñada con la Haruno, por lo que, no desperdiciarían la alianza. Los Uchiha tenían un hijo –heredero al trono- y los Haruno una hija, así que, unieron sus reinos. _

_Esto provoco terror en Kaguya. Mentía muy bien, se engañaba a si misma con ilusiones absurdas. Tal vez era su castigo por dudar de las profecías…tal vez su final estaba cerca. _

_Al cabo de unos meses, la guerra se desato, llevándose a cabo feroces batallas, la mayoría de ellas resultando victoriosas para Naruto y Sasuke. Durante esos meses, "tempestad" y "fuerza" nacieron. _

_Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para derrotarlos, pero esos jóvenes parecían tener más fuerza y voluntad que una cucaracha. Nunca se doblegaban, nunca se rompían. Encontraban la manera para seguir adelante…para finalizar con su vida. _

—_x— _

Soltó los cuellos de ambos chicos. Ambos sabían la historia de aquella diosa y todo lo que había hecho para sacarlos del camino.

— ¡Tu! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!— Suspiro Naruto, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. — ¡Tu! ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Hiciste de mi vida un completo infierno!—

—Yo con gusto puedo llevarte hacia ellos. — Recito, lanzando una carcajada gutural después. — Los tres se han encargado de hacer de mi vida un tormento. Ahora, es mi turno. — Con suma rapidez, tomo a Sakura en un momento de distracción, estrujándola con fuerza y sosteniendo la mirada. —

El azabache intento terminar con el agarre, se puso de pie, recomponiendo la respiración. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, hasta que su paso se vio obstruido por dos guardias, quienes lo sujetaban firmemente, al igual que Naruto.

—Primero me encargare de ella. Observen con cuidado…así podrán darse una idea de lo que les depara. — La diosa alcanzo nuevamente la mirada de la peli-rosa.

Escuchaba persona llorando, veía héroes muriendo…la sangre secándose, sentía aquella tensión en aumento. Las voces en su cabeza eran demasiadas, le mostraban las cosas que harían, estaban ahí para torturarla.

Lanzo un alarido plagado de dolor, podría apostar que este se habría escuchado a lo lejos. Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, el ver sufrir a Sakura nunca fue algo que le agradase, todo lo contrario. Trato de moverse, pero esos dos hombres lo sujetaban con fuerza y para aplacar la furia del león, le propinaron una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Los gritos aumentaban, noto como las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos sin intromisión.

— ¡Suéltala!— Grito el azabache. — ¡Maldita sea!— Kaguya sonrió satisfecha, con un solo movimiento transgredió dos mentes. Dejo caer a Sakura, causando un eco sonoro al impactarse su cuerpo contra el suelo. — ¡Sakura!— Impreco al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse de sus captores. — Atisbo el cuerpo tembloroso de la peli-rosa y los esfuerzos que ella realizaba para recuperar la respiración, lo cual, parecía verse truncado por las lágrimas.

—Tienen dos opciones. — Hablo nuevamente la reina. — Arrodíllense ante mí…o sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos. — Miro de reojo a la joven que aún seguía tendida en el suelo. — Diles que es lo que has visto…Sakura. — Ella, alzo sus fanales esmeraldas, contemplando a la dama con un atisbo de furia, cerro las manos hasta formar un puño, con dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie, nada impediría que ella cumpliera su objetivo.

—He visto muerte…—Recito. — He visto…lo que tú has querido que yo viera. Solo la destrucción… y algo que nunca va a suceder… Esas voces en mi cabeza me han ensayado las cosas que hare…y las cosas que voy a hacer contigo. — Poso su mano entorno a la empuñadura de la espalda. —

— ¡Sakura no tienes que hacerlo!— Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación que Sasuke. Ambos subestimaron el poder que tenía Kaguya, pero de inmediato comprendieron que todo lo instalado en sus cabezas se trataba de una mera ilusión y nada más. —

—Veo caer a la oscuridad…siento la justicia arrastrándose. — Kaguya dio media vuelta, encarando nuevamente a esa joven llamada "la desafiante". — Ahora di que es lo que has visto tú…Kaguya. — Una sonrisa altanera se plasmó en el temple imperturbable de la diosa. Con elegancia, se dirigió hacia los jóvenes, tomándolos nuevamente por el mentón, mirándolos fijamente. Sakura trataba de moverse, pero algo extraño le imposibilitaba continuar, su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

—He visto su muerte tan clara como el agua. — Mascullo. — El odio…Hagoromo…Hamura…ambos me pertenecen. —

De ahora en adelante cada segundo era vital. Sakura debía idear alguna estrategia para rescatar a Naruto y Sasuke de las garras de Kaguya. Cualquier acción podría parecer irreflexiva… ambos chicos debían salir ilesos de la agresión.

Corrió rápidamente, tan sigilosa como una sombra, impactándose contra el cuerpo de la mujer, obligándole a interrumpir el agarre con los jóvenes, los cuales terminaron tendidos en el suelo nuevamente.

Sakura alcanzo su espada y llevo el filo de la hoja hasta el cuello blanquecino de la mujer, atisbándola con rencor, volvió a inquirir con la pregunta antes formulada.

—Di lo que has visto. — Ordeno con voz tan fuerte como el mismo acero. — Tu caída es inevitable, el ciclo está por llegar a su fin. —

**Continuara **

¡He regresado y con un capitulo para compensar la demora! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Ha sido el capítulo más extenso del fic hasta el momento! Nuestros protagonistas han reunido a un ejército…tienen a un dragón y por ultimo…están cerca de Kaguya.

Por cierto, durante estos días, he tomado el tiempo necesario para corregir errores gramaticales y ortográficos que se encontraban a lo largo del fic. Sobre los cambios de personajes...retorne a los originales, ya que, el cambio anterior, causo disgusto en los lectores, por lo que Kalyan y Harumi volveran a la trama...al igual que los personajes que ya tenia planeados desde el inicio del fic. Por lo tanto, para su comodiad y gusto, Kalyan y Harumi regresaron ñ.ñ Sus deseos son ordenes.

Oficialmente solo quedan cuatro capítulos para ponerle punto final a esta historia…lo cual me entristece un poco y a la vez me alegra. Ha sido difícil adentrarme en el mundo de la fantasía y ligar otros géneros como el romance y drama a este.

Debo agradecerles por acompañarme en esta travesía durante todo este tiempo, no sé cómo compensarles el constante apoyo (Lo digo por todos los que siguen esta historia) ¡Mil gracias!

Pero dejare las cursilerías para el final…ahora nos adentramos en un término en particular que utilice en este apartado; **El eterno Domain. **

**Hablando de muerte y reencarnaciones, el eterno Domain es lo equivalente al infierno (En distintas religiones) **

En el siguiente texto podrán encontrar la respuesta a sus reviews (Los cuales, como ya lo he mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones, son importantes para mí)

**Agness-celty**¡Hola! Wow ¡Es genial que lograras ponerte al tanto! Sé que, algunos capítulos se volvieron repetitivos o en cierta forma tediosa, pero que los catalogues como emocionantes me alegra demasiado :D Pues…bienvenida oficialmente al lado oscuro, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :3 Bueno, intento no salirme de la rienda original en tanto a sus personalidades. Sé que Sakura tuvo su etapa de fangirl, pero eso no fue un obstáculo para transformarse en una mujer fuerte (Atendiendo toda la extensión de la palabra) No quería desplazarla a un segundo plano, al contrario, quería explotar todas sus capacidades y habilidades ñ.ñ He tomado diversos aspectos de la historia original para adaptarlos a este fic n.n jajaja sobre el SasoSaku…creo que también hubo un ligero ItaSaku cx ¡Saludos Agness! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**carlita-chan uchiha**¡Jajaja bastante extraño! ¡Espero haber llenado esas expectativas de ver a Sakura hacer una entrada épica al campo de batalla! Aún falta verla dirigir el ejército y luchar…lo menos que quería hacer con Sakura era plasmarla como la doncella en apuros… tome el lema de "Esta princesa puede salvarse sola" No te preocupes Carlita, te entiendo a la perfección, paso por lo mismo durante los parciales y cada cierre de semestre, intenta descansar más que los capítulos estarán aquí durante mucho tiempo ñ.ñ ¡No, al contrario! ¡Mil gracias a ti por comentar! ¡Saludos, suerte y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Más sasugalletas para ti!

MedelDianna ¡Muchísimas gracias *—*! Pronto sabrás como finaliza esta historia, aún faltan cuatro capítulos para terminarla c: ¡Saludos!

AkimeMaxwell Bueno…¿Qué puedo decirte? La historia necesitaba unos toques dramáticos en la recta final ¡Gracias por leer y comentar Akime! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha Creo que en este capítulo he revelado una parte del por qué Kaguya siente tanto odio hacia ellos, una parte de la verdad se desvelado. ¡Saludos Elaine!

Jazsmith ¡Hola! n.n/ ¡Wow! ¡Hare todo por continuarlo lo antes posible! C: ¡Sus deseos son ordenes, solo pidan que a su servidora no se le vaya la inspiración! Jaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos! ¡Gracias por todo Jazsmith! ¡Por supuesto que va a pelear! ¡Pateara los traseros de unos cuantos enemigos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Nekatniss Deseaba darles una sorpresa ñ.ñ y para avanzar rápidamente…dos capítulos era la opción ideal. ¡Muchísimas gracias mí estimada Nekatniss! Aún existen algunas cosas que debo corregir en la escritura ñ.ñ pero con personas como tú, que nos impulsan a seguir adelante, el trabajo se vuelve sencillo ñ.ñ ¡A mí me encanta leer tus reviews! ¡Y gracias a ti por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

setsuna17 como siempre, es un placer leerte por aquí ñ.ñ ¡Ojala este capítulo no te haya decepcionado! Saludos.

Sin más, esto es todo por hoy. Intentare no demorar demasiado con la siguiente actualización, pero tomando en cuenta lo extenso que quiero y estoy haciendo estos capítulos, tal vez llegue a actualizar ligeramente tarde.

¡Ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado como los anteriores y no sea una excepción! ¡Como siempre! ¡Gracias por su constante apoyo! ¡Espero tengan una linda semana! ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo y muchos besitos! ¡Los quiero! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	37. Capítulo XXXVII: The day you died

**Capítulo XXXVII **

**The day you died. **

Los tres contemplaban a la enemiga en común -Kaguya- era impresionante el poder que poseía. No necesito armas, dejo salir el supremo arte de la guerra, doblegando a sus enemigos sin ni siquiera luchar.

La mente del azabache se presionaba en idear algún plan que los llevara hacia las filas principales y poner en marcha el combate, si demoraban demasiado ahí…estarían muertos.

—Tengo una idea. — Susurro Sakura, recibiendo miradas esperanzadoras por parte del rubio y su esposo. — Pero necesitare el tiempo suficiente para implementarlo. —

—No se te ocurra hacer una locura, Sakura. — Advirtió el azabache en tono amenazador. Suficiente tenía con las preocupaciones que no dejaban de atormentarlo. —

—Sera por el bien de todos nosotros. — Los tres contemplaban con cautela el terreno, no dejaban pasar por alto el que Kaguya estuviera mirándolos atentamente, aguardando por sus movimientos como un juego de cazador y presa.

La pelirosa vio frustrado su plan. Oteo el cuerno al lado del trono, preguntándose en qué momento llego ahí. Si lograba obtener el pequeño shofar, un dragón acudiría a su llamado. Por obvias razones, no contaría el plan en voz alta, solo lo implementaría.

Acaricio las plumas al final de la flecha. Sujeto con fuerza y rapidez el mago del arco, con movimientos agiles, coloco la saeta en la posición adecuada, disponiendo toda su habilidad para lanzarla y dar en el punto clave.

La sagita paso con celeridad a milímetros del rostro de la diosa. Con tal fallo, Kaguya sonrió altaneramente. Alguno debía dar el primer paso –no importaba si era precipitado- de esa forma, tendrían la seguridad necesaria para terminarse unos a otros.

—Mierda, Sakura. — Dijo Sasuke con evidente molestia. Era imposible que una persona como Sakura, fallase un tiro tan legible. — ¿Cómo pudiste fallar?— La frustración les haría perder la cabeza si no conseguían aplacar los fervientes ánimos.

—No falle. — Espeto con seguridad.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La flecha no asesto. — Naruto remarco el error, aferrándose al mango de la espada por si algún ataque sorpresa surgía.

La peli-rosa ignoro los comentarios paranoicos de ambos chicos. Sonrió al ver como la sangre emanaba del ligero corte, corroborando algunas hipótesis que divagaban en su mente.

Con cierta impresión, llevo dos dedos hacia la zona afectada, palpo y aparto, contemplando como su piel blanquecina estaba manchada de carmín, con su propia sangre, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta.

—Tú no eres inmortal. — Exclamo. — Tampoco eres una diosa…Las deidades no sangran. — Poco a poco el poder divino abandonaba a Kaguya, dejándola con una evidente desventaja y sin protección alguna. Aprovechando la corta distracción, Sakura planteo el objetivo. — Consigan el Shofar, quien lo haga, sople tres veces. — Susurro.

— ¿Esto en que nos beneficiara?— Naruto aún no comprendía del todo y no existía tiempo suficiente para demorarse en explicaciones.

—Solamente hazlo, Naruto. — Irrumpió Sasuke. Antes de empezar con los movimientos, otearon como el temple de Kaguya se transformaba, dejando tras el sosiego, abriéndole paso a la impetuosidad. —

— ¡Madara!— El grito fue casi ensordecedor, no toleraría la dilación por parte de su principal comandante y mano derecha. El viento soplaba fuerte, tanto, que las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, los cristales de las ventanas se reventaron, sumándole a esto una lluvia torrencial. La furia decadente estaba desatada. — ¡Uno a uno sufrirían! ¡Me comeré sus almas! ¡Todos ustedes morirán esta noche!—

El aludido apareció en la habitación, haciendo acto de presencia con paso firme. Llevaba una armadura color negro, nada ostentosa, lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de cualquier golpe.

—Encárgate de ellos…no tengas piedad. — Mascullo apretando los dientes. —

— ¿Qué pasara con la chica?— Pregunto consternado. —

—Tengo un regalo preparado para ella. — Otros pasos fueron audibles a pesar del caos desatado en el exterior. Eran firmes, incluso más fuertes que los de Madara. Podía escucharse el acompañamiento de las cadenas, aumentando el temor en la peli-rosa.

Oteo al temible enemigo frente a ella. Le sacaba poco más de dos cabezas, su cuerpo era enorme a comparación del suyo. Nadie acudiría al rescate de la damisela en apuros, ella misma debía encargarse de derrotarlo.

Con Sasuke y Naruto enfrentándose a Madara y el temible monstro a Sakura, la diosa podía tranquilizarse durante unos cuantos segundos. Plácidamente tomo asiento en el enorme trono aguardando con ansias el derramamiento de sangre.

—Por fin puedo pelear realmente. — Hablo Madara. — No es una batalla sino llueve sangre. — La compostura abandono su rostro, dibujándose muecas maniáticas sobre su faz, mostrándole a los chicos que él no sería un oponente sencillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto fue lanzado con auge, impactando su cuerpo contra una pared, dejándole sin solidez alguna para ponerse de pie.

Sasuke troto con presteza. Con espada en mano, trato de asestar unos cuantos golpes, lo que parecía una tarea inverosímil por los agiles movimientos del otro azabache. La experiencia en el campo de batalla era incuestionable, por alguna razón, Madara era temido por sus enemigos y si estos corrían con suerte y perdonaba sus vidas, el miedo se transformaba en respeto.

—Eres el último Uchiha, un sobreviviente, como yo. — El peso de la armadura alentaba la oscilación. — Te propongo algo, únete a mí…—

—Soy un sobreviviente…pero no como tu. — Volvió a atacar, asestando unos cuantos golpes. A la lucha se unió Naruto, corriendo con velocidad hasta el origen del siniestro, utilizando sus dotes en el capo de batalla para no terminar luchando contra el azabache.

El choque de acero contra acero era audible en toda la sala, los quejidos y maldiciones constantes se asociaban ante la estrepitosa melodía. La peli-rosa rezaba por salvaguardar sus vidas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la espada para enfrentarse a su temible oponente.

Oteo primero al imponente "hombre" –si a eso podía llamársele un ser humano- y después al shofar, lucia sencillo conseguirlo, pero con una muralla como lo era aquel tipo, las cosas se complicaban.

No utilizaría el yelmo, una decisión arriesgada, pero no lo haría. Alcanzo un escudo del suelo, era pesado, lo suficiente para que Naruto o Sasuke lo cargaran con desenvoltura.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, salto, otorgándose el primer golpe un choque de espadas contra el pavés, lanzando un alarido de guerra.

Cada ataque se interponía, era evitado al hacer contacto contra las espadas, pero en el arte de la guerra existían artimañas sucias, entre ellas, un golpe al rostro del oponente que lo dejaría aturdido durante unos cuantos segundos.

Sakura sentía como el dolor se concentraba en la zona de la nariz y boca, así como el sabor metálico de la sangre invadiendo sus papilas gustativas, repugnándole inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con su saliva, reprimiendo tales respuestas para no causar más alboroto.

Golpeaba con toda la lozanía que le era posible. Cumplía dos funciones a la vez; atizar y cubrir, quehaceres que le salvarían el pellejo si los realizaba de forma correcta.

Nuevamente el escudo se reencontró con su hermoso rostro, esta vez, asestando con más fuerza. El oponente lanzo una atajada cerca de su cuello. Gracias a los dioses poseía unos reflejos dignos de cualquier guerrero de elite, esquivando con suma facilidad su pronta muerte. Como respuesta, atino un corte sobre la pierna del enemigo, percatándose del dolor y la dificultad que tal herida causarían en los próximos minutos.

Con tácticas ocultas entre las mangas, el oponente parecía tener la ventaja cuando dejo a Sakura tenida en el suelo, aun sosteniendo el escudo con la mano izquierda, aprovechando la situación, coloco todo el peso de una pierna sobre el objeto.

— ¡Ahhhh!— El grito de dolor logro abstraer al azabache de la lucha, poniéndole los pelos de punta, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a la peli-rosa. Por su parte, ella escucho el sonido de sus hueso quebrantarse, el suplicio apenas comenzaba.

Rodo por el suelo, obstaculizando los golpes mortales. El juego de cazador y presa la llevaba hasta el límite, en esa posición era la carnada ideal para atraer al cazador, debía invertir los papeles.

El temible enemigo dejo la espada en el suelo, así como el escudo. Con una mano rodeo el blanquecino cuello de la peli-rosa, alzándola hasta el punto de que sus pies no sentían el suelo nuevamente.

—Muere ahora. — Ordeno con tono de voz burlona, distorsionada por el yelmo que le impedía ver su rostro.

—No. — Se rehusó con dificultad. — No lo hare. — Tomo la daga que llevaba bajo la falda, clavándola en el rostro. Preparo su cuerpo ante la premeditada caída, alcanzo nuevamente su espada, enterrándola en donde podría estar el corazón del monstruo al que se enfrentaba. Con la victoria ya en sus manos –pero sin el shofar— Emprendió una marcha rápida hasta alcanzar el cuerno, aprovechando el lapsus de la diosa para soplar tres veces y llamar a la bestia alada.

Con toda la furia contenida, camino hacia Sakura, la cual, estaba completamente agotada tendida en el suelo pero sin bajar la guardia. Las ganas de terminar con la vida de tales intrusos incrementaban, el fin era inminente.

El estruendoso ruido de la pared quebrantándose, dejo atónitos a los ahí presentes. Las rocas caían, dejando descubierta una parte del castillo y permitiendo entrever al impetuoso dragón haciendo acto de presencia en la sala.

Sonrió aliviada, de esa forma podía acortar el paso y llegar hacia el ejército. Sasuke no podía sentirse más orgulloso de la peli-rosa. Ella misma había derrotado al enemigo, cuando tanto el como Naruto, continuaban luchando contra Madara.

Sakura camino rápidamente hasta el dragón, montándolo con toda la agilidad que le era posible. Aun con el dolor, sujetaría las riendas con ambas manos, sin importarle que uno de sus brazos estuviera roto o si los dioses eran piadosos, solo dislocado.

Sus fanales esmeralda atisbaron a Sasuke, quien asintiendo, le dio el poder para partir de ahí y liderar las filas tanto suyas como las de Naruto.

El dragón lanzo un rugido, iniciando la fase de vuelo al sentir el tirón que le proporcionaba su jinete. Esperanzada, confiaba en que lograría vencer en la batalla y acudiría con ayuda, para liberar a Sasuke y Naruto de tal batalla.

—**X—**

—Están demorando…esto no es nada bueno. — Pensó Kakashi. Auguraba algo malo, habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde la partida de la triada hacia las fauces del lobo. Dudaba en que diosa tuviera un alma bondadosa como para compartir una laboriosa cena y consejos de guerra.

Noto como las gotas de la lluvia se veían obstruidas por el cuerpo de la bestia alada. De esta, descendió Sakura con suma dificultad. Al contemplar el no tan favorable estado de la peli-rosa, sus dudas y temores se vieron comprobados.

—Sakura. — Dijo Tsunade, abrazándola, al comprobar que su aprendiz continuaba con vida.

—Auch. — Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios captores. Podría apostar que su porte no era nada benévolo ante los ojos de sus aliados. La sangre había dejado un camino entre sus fosas nasales hasta sus labios y de estos hacia el cuello, apenas era visible, el agua cumplió con la labor de limpiar su temple.— Es mi brazo.— Mascullo, otorgándoles una explicación para no causar más preocupaciones.— Creo que esta dislocado.— Ante la información, Tsunade le obligo a erguirse, tomo el brazo y estiro con fuerza hacia el lado contrario para componerlo, escuchando como los huesos emitían un sonido estrepitoso y la dueña de estos, otro grito lleno de dolor.

—Sakura…Naruto y Sasuke. — Ni siquiera finalizo la oración cuando los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron para otorgarle una respuesta.

—Continúan en el castillo. — Espeto. — Debemos comenzar y acudir a ayudarlos. Alguien debía dar el primer paso y esos seremos nosotros. — Kakashi encontró la determinación de Sasuke en Sakura, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, rememorando la complicada metamorfosis realizada desde su llegada a Salitrium. Sakura inicio una búsqueda con la mirada, necesitaba un corcel para dar las ordenes y motivar a todos los ahí presentes, el peliblanco, amablemente ofreció su valioso corcel y como agradecimiento recibió una cálida sonrisa.

Cabalgo hasta la vanguardia, tomo el yelmo que horas antes había dejado olvidado colocándolo en su cabeza para brindarle protección. Con cierto desasosiego. A pesar de contar con un ejército enorme, el discrepante los rebasaba.

Los músculos de su faz estaban tensos, jadeaba constantemente, las manos le sudaban tanto que las riendas comenzaron a resbalarse de sus manos, añadiéndole a esto lo difícil que sería luchar en un terreno tan complicado acosado por la torrencial lluvia que los dejaba en cierta desventaja.

—Valor Sakura…solo necesitas valor.— Se repetía a sí misma, llevo una mano hasta su vientre, disculpándose internamente por todo el ajetreo que estaba pasando su pequeño príncipe o princesa, tal vez, en algún futuro, él o ella, comprendería las razones que tuvo su madre para arriesgarse a cometer tales hazañas.— Valor por Kalyan…por Sasuke…por ti.— Tomo con fuerza el bridal, trotando frente las campañas formadas por los distintos comandantes y aliados.— ¡Arqueros atrás y lanceros adelante!— Ordeno con voz fuerte, pasando frente a los hombres que estaba dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger el bien de la humanidad.— Gaara, Onoki, bajen por el flanco izquierdo.— El aludido asintió, poniéndose en posición para dar marcha a las órdenes de la peli-rosa. — Tsunade, siga con nosotros por el centro… ¡Mei Terumi y A!— Exclamo, atrayendo la atención de todos. — Lleven sus compañías hacia la derecha, atraviesen la muralla y tomen el castillo. Kakashi. — Atisbo al peliblanco, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa ante sus órdenes. — Tú y yo vamos por el centro. — No debían mostrar piedad por que no recibirían lo mismo.

Contemplaron los rostros de sus temibles enemigos, quienes golpeaban con las lanzas el suelo, causando un estrepitoso ruido. En menos de un segundo la lejanía entre ambos ejércitos podría ser inexistente. Esperar era la peor cosa que podría hacerse en una guerra. Ella sabía que todos los hombres que estaban ahí realizaban un sacrificio; muchos de ellos probablemente morirían en la batalla, pero mientras tanto, Sakura debía esperar por el momento perfecto.

Descendió del caballo y regreso a montar al dragón. Paso una mano por la cabeza de la bestia, sonriéndole con toda la gratitud que le era posible, de una u otra forma debía agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué estas esperando?— Cuestiono Kakashi, forzando a sus soldados a mantener la calma y no romper filas ante la falta de órdenes.

—El momento adecuado. — Sonrió, alzo la mano y con voz fuerte dijo. — ¡Arqueros prepárense!— La misma orden se escuchó por todo el flanco principal de las campañas. Los aludidos tensaron las cuerdas de sus arcos, colocando una mortal flecha que arrebataría unas cuantas vidas si el tino era acertado. — ¡Disparen las flechas!— Una lluvia de estas formo una espesa y letal nube, desatando su furia sin ataduras. Algunos cayeron, obstaculizando el camino de los que aún continuaban en pie. Se alzó en vuelo, contemplando desde ese punto como los soldados de la vanguardia empuñaban sus espadas sobre los cuerpos enemigos. Dirigió su camino sobre las cabezas de todos. El dragón lanzo unas cuantas llamaradas, agostando los cuerpos de los contrincantes.

Gaara y Onoki avanzaban con fiereza por el flanco izquierdo, como ella les había ordenado minutos atrás. Rápidamente los cuerpos caían ante sus pies, abriéndose paso con ciertas dificultades.

Por otro lado yacían Mei y Onoki, quienes parecían no llegar a un acuerdo para terminar con los antagonistas, los mercenarios terminaban rápidamente con ellos a comparación de los amaestrados soldados que comandaba Mei.

Y al frente yacían Kakashi y Tsunade, protegiendo a unos cuantos arqueros, los cuales lanzaban constantemente lluvias de flechas, agilizando el proceso de lucha, pero cuando ellos estuvieran cerca, debían enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Regresaría para auxiliar a Sasuke y Naruto en su lucha contra Madara. En ese instante comprendió, que Kaguya no tenía miedo de sus descendientes…sino, de ellos, quienes conformaban la triada que la llevarían a su muerte, ellos quienes cumplirían con su cometido.

—X—

— ¿Aun creen que van a poder derrotarme? A este paso tendré que salir a buscar algún oponente digno de vencerme. —

Proyectaban cansancio hasta por los poros, el simple hecho de llevar una pesada armadura y sostener una espada que era igual o incluso más cargante, sumándole a esto los constantes movimientos y esfuerzos realizados…la energía se les estaba terminando.

Sasuke corrió nuevamente, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desvanecerse en la travesía. El choque de las espadas logro sacar al rubio de sus más profundos pensamientos, uniéndosele a su compañero en la lucha.

—Es absurdo pensar en paz, mientras afuera se derramaba sangre para conseguirla. — Mascullo Madara tranquilamente, obstaculizando cualquier golpe que fuese en dirección hacia alguna parte de su cuerpo. Como un atisbo de suerte, el filo de una espada atravesó su brazo, causándole un ligero cosquilleo por el dolor concentrado en la zona.

Estimulando la furia en su interior, los ataques se volvieron contra ellos con más fuerza, utilizando todo el poder restante, cubrieron a la perfección cada atajada comenzando a arrebatarle la energía al gran guerreo de nombre Madara.

Rápidamente, el rubio oteo hacia el trono, Kaguya no estaba, al parecer había huido de la escena pero tarde o temprano su destino la alcanzaría y se cercioraría de cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

Nuevamente reanudaron las agresiones. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto intentaban asestar nuevamente el filo de la espada en algún punto clave. El ruido de la batalla era legible a unos cuantos metros, daban por hecho en que esta fue comenzada por Sakura, quien llevaba la encomienda de poner en marcha a las tropas.

El campo se veía obstaculizado por la llegada de enemigos y aliados, viéndose obligados a detener un momento la batalla para enfrentarse a sus debidos oponentes, esto aplico tanto en Sasuke y Naruto como en Madara.

—Mierda. — Dijo Sasuke con evidente frustración, por suerte, el combate con Madara no se comparaba al que le proveían los simples soldados, lo que hacia la tarea más fácil. — Naruto, no pierdas de vista a Madara. — Lanzo a dos hombres lejos de ahí, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo para enfrentarse a los que seguían abalanzándose hacia él, buscando su muerte.

—No puedo concentrarme en dos cosas a la vez. — Replico el rubio. — ¡Yoshara!— Lanzo un alarido de batalla. Ambos comenzaban a perder la cabeza, la desesperación por terminar con la batalla los orillaba a cometer algún error, sobre todo al azabache, por suerte que el mercenario de nombre C estaba ahí para detener el golpe. Sus irises oscuros se posaron sobre el cuerpo de su "salvador" dedicándole una mirada de reproche y a la vez de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida.

—Acaben con Madara. — Dijo. — Encontraremos la forma de distraer a los enemigos. La campaña de Kakashi no tardara en estar aquí. — No gratificaría la acción del rubio así de fácil, su orgullo lograba cegarlo en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando sabía que tal hombre estaba tras su hermosa esposa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto y Sasuke emprendieron marcha para encontrarse con Madara. El pelinegro aguardaba con ansias por la llegada de los jóvenes, tanto, que reinicio el combate antes pausado con más enojo de lo normal.

Con ligeros movimientos, golpeo a Naruto con tal fuerza que logro dejarlo noqueado, tendido en el suelo sin responder a los llamados desesperados por parte del Uchiha.

El azabache, noto como en su fortuita distracción Madara le propino un golpe tan fuerte que logro dejarlo casi en la misma situación del rubio. El renegado del clan Uchiha sonrió victorioso. Lanzo la espada de Sasuke a un lado, evitándole tomarla para reincorporarse.

—Te di demasiado tiempo…— Espeto. La punta del estoque logro atravesar la coraza y la cota de malla, causando un ligero corte en el pecho del joven rey.

— ¡Ahí!— Grito, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del dolor. Palpo el suelo con desesperación sin encontrar señal alguna de su tan adorada espada. —

—Todo termina aquí. Ser derrotado por mis manos, ese es tu verdadero fin. — Contemplo el temple de Sasuke llena de dolor, la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca en pequeñas cantidades, solo bastaba con clavar fuertemente la hoja, atravesar el corazón y todo estaría finalizado.

—No puedo morir ahora…no puedo morir aquí. — Se dio ánimos así mismo, esperando encontrar la táctica adecuada para irrumpir su asesinato. Por obra de los dioses –o por quien quisiese que fuera- encontró una espada y sin más preámbulos aprovecho la inadvertencia de Madara, rodo por debajo de la hoja y cuando se puso de pie, clavo su espada con tanta fuerza en el pecho de aquel hombre, escuchando como esta traspasaba la carne y un órgano vital.

Atónito, atisbo al Uchiha, preguntándose como aun poseía la fuerza necesaria para empuñar una espada y clavarla con agilices sobre su cuerpo, arrebatándole la victoria.

—Todo termina aquí, Madara. Tómalo como una expiación a las traiciones cometidas hacia el clan. Ser derrotado por mis manos es tu fin. — Dedico una sonrisa altanera. — Te di demasiado tiempo…y tú solo lo desaprovechaste. — El hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas, notando como la vida le abandonaba poco a poco…al final de cuentas, la muerte no era más que una vida invertida. Noto el golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso. Arrepentirse no serviría de nada…solo le quedaba aceptar el momento en que la muerte decidiese acudir a su encuentro. Sasuke pudo notar como Naruto se levantaba sigilosamente a espaldas del gran guerrero, incrustando un segundo acero sobre el pecho del hombre. Ambos chicos se dedicaron una mirada llena de complicidad, satisfechos por su arduo trabajo en derrotar a un enemigo de tal clase.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!.— Exclamo Kakashi, adentrándose en el palacio, acompañado de Sakura. La peli-rosa no pudo resistir las ganas de correr a encontrarse con su esposo, quien no diferiría en recibirla cálidamente.

—Sasuke. — Dijo Sakura, al mismo tiempo que corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Se abalanzo con fuerza, rodeando su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo. Escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor abandonar los labios de su esposo, activando un sinfín de alarmas en su interior. — ¿Estas herido?— Cuestiono con una mirada detonante de preocupación. —

—Solo es un rasguño. — Gracias a los herreros y a quienes habían creado una cota de malla tan resistente como lo era la suya, por suerte, la espada no logro atravesar más allá de una capa de piel, evitando llegar al corazón. La peli-rosa se alejó del azabache, resintiendo todo el cansancio al que había sido sometido su cuerpo. Sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, desvaneciéndose y aguardando por el impacto de la caída que fue evitada por un fuerte agarre.

Miro de reojo y contemplo a Sasuke, quien sostenía su mirada con esa seriedad tan característica del azabache. Inmediatamente una enorme ola de recuerdos impacto contra ella, haciéndole rememorar distintas cosas.

—Sakura…gracias a ti, lo logre.— Sabia que el azabache no era una persona que pasara todo el tiempo agradeciendo a las personas por todo lo que hacían para ayudarlo, pero cuando se trataba de una persona tan importante como lo era su esposa las palabras salían sobrando. Naruto miraba atentamente la escena, sintiéndose orgulloso de Sasuke y Sakura. Comprendía que era muy rápido cantar victoria pero podría asegurar que adquirían el triunfo y todo esto llegaría a su fin de una vez por todas.

—Que escena tan conmovedora. — La voz de Kaguya logro detener todos los combates que se efectuaban alrededor, atrayendo todas las miradas hasta su imponente presencia. — Temo interrumpirla de tal manera. — Espeto, atisbando de soslayo a la pareja. — Pero creo que todos estamos ansiosos por terminar esta historia, donde…lamentablemente, no hay un final feliz para ustedes. — Tomo una enorme espada, estaba preparada para luchar contra ellos, su objetivo era desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra. —

—Hare que te tragues tus palabras. — Naruto se reincorporo de la misma forma que Sasuke y Sakura. —

—No permitiré que destruyas todo lo que hemos construido…— Espeto Sakura, adquiriendo una posición de batalla.

—Hare importante todo aquello por lo que he luchado. — Añadió Sasuke.

La triada estaba reunida, uniendo fuerzas para destruir el mal. Después de superar todas las dificultades, su poder se volvería uno solo.

Continuara

—**X— **

Oficialmente a partir de este punto solo quedan tres capítulos para ponerle punto final a esta historia, la cual –como ya lo había mencionado anteriormente- ha sido todo un reto para mí.

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, gracias por todo su constante y gran apoyo 3 Sin ustedes –lo digo en serio- no habría llegado a este punto.

Antes de continuar con la respuesta a su reviews, debo avisar que volví al formato original de la historia, retomando los personajes de Kalyan y Harumi. Cometí un gran error al cambiarlos de forma tan precipitada cuando la historia ya estaba desarrollada. Por lo que, debo decir que continuare basándome en los dibujos de la artista Steampunkskulls para mostrar a los hijos de esta pareja. Les pido me tengan paciencia para corregir los capítulos una vez más c: No quiero causarles más disgustos por mis erradas decisiones, así que…sus deseos son ordenes ñ.ñ

Acaba abajo encontraran la respuesta a sus comentarios ñ.ñ

**Mirs****: **Lo había mencionado en el capítulo anterior en que habría unos cambios, introduciendo a los hijos creados por Masashi Kishimoto y no los que había planteado al inicio de la historia. Nuevamente doy el aviso de que retomo a los personajes de Kalyan (Hijo de Sasuke y Sakura) y Harumi (hija de Naruto y Hinata) ñ.ñ ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario! ¡Es satisfactorio saber que te gusta esta historia! ¡Saludos! y ¡gracias por todo!

**Mari: **Si estás leyendo esto, agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo 3 pero me temo que volveré a retomar tanto a Kalyan como a Harumi, donde también me encargare de desarrollarlos más en el último capítulo. ¡Gracias Mari, de verdad, mil gracias! ¡Cuídate y saludos!

**Nekatniss**¡Nuevamente reencontrándonos en estos lares! Solo hice una ligera recomendación jaja, pensé que no sería de tu agrado, ya que, una vez me mencionaste que te gustaban más las historias ambientadas en el mundo original, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra que esta no haya sido una excepción ¡Mil gracias por todo mi estimada Nekatniss! ¡Y gracias a ti por leer! ¡Como siempre, Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

**Jazsmith **¡Hola Jazsmith! ¡Un gusto volver a saludarte! Uff me pones nerviosa con tal situación de que quieres llegar a leer el final jaja, no porque sea una vaga y quiera demorar la historia o comience a meter el tan afamado "relleno", sino en que me presiona a hacer un final digno de tal historia, no quiero que tenga un mal final como sucede en diversas historias, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para plantear un buen desenlace. Como siempre ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo! No sabes cuanta felicidad me da leer reviews como los tuyos, dándome los ánimos necesarios para continuar con la historia, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, está escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes ¡Saludos y cuídate, un gusto leerte!

**Daniela12063 **¡Espero te encuentres de maravilla y que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, por lo tanto también espero que hubieras tenido una buena lectura! Intento hacer estos capítulos lo bastante extensos –pero no tediosos- para que sean de su agrado. Sobre la errónea sustitución que realice…debo darte la razón, llevaba la historia ya desarrollada y un cambio de tal magnitud no es bueno, por lo tanto, retomare con la profecía, excluyendo completamente a los hijos cannon de esta historia. Sobre los recuerdos de Kaguya, creí necesario el plasmar un "¿Por qué?" de su miedo hacia ellos, creo que en este capítulo Sakura tuvo protagonismo, como lo hará en los siguientes capítulos ñ.ñ Sobre lo de plasmar a los nietos de Kaguya (Retomando la leyenda que cree de la diosa esmeralda) lo vi como algo innecesario, ya que estoy planeando crear un short fic sobre esa temática (De acuerdo a tus peticiones ) Solo te pido me tengas paciencia ya que, quisiera dedicarle gran atención para que sea de tu agrado, llevo un avance de esta pero la publicare cuando termine el fic Bane of Emerald Goddes. Sobre la segunda temporada emmm jajaja, creo que mis ideas no dan para tanto jaja (cx) No quisiera hacerla ambigua (:c) aunque, no está de más considerarlo. No, no tienes por qué ofrecerme una disculpa, al contrario, por diversas razones el hecho de comentar se ve obstaculizado, yo solo puedo agradecerte con todo mi corazón por otorgarme criticas bastante objetivas, por ser sincera a mencionar que es lo que te agrada y desagrada, simplemente por leer mi historia y otorgarme el apoyo para continuarla, de verdad, gracias. Bueno, espero hacerme un espacio entre ese hermoso legado que he seguido desde hace diez años y nada me haría más feliz que dejar un pedacito de mis historias en este hermoso fandom 3. Sin más, prometo tener tu historia lo más rápido posible. ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, cuídate y Saludos Dani!

**Anttomercury**No, no, no ¡Al contrario Antto! ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Nuevamente, aclaro, que retome a personajes como Kalyan y Harumi para no causar confusiones. ¡Mil gracias Antto! ¡Nuevamente, bienvenida al club! ¡Yo esperare con ansias tus reviews! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos y cuídate!

**AkimeMaxwell**¡Hola Akime! ¡Ojala y te encuentres bien! ¡Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ñ.ñ ¡Saludos!

**Carlita-chan (Supongo que eres tu cx reconozco ese envió de las singulares Sasugalletas) **No, no tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo para leer y comentar, existen cosas de mayor importancia ¡Lo logre! Uff créeme que es difícil hacer un fic AU y me alegra saber que este no fue ignorado por ti, hago todo lo posible para mantenerme contenta y mantenerlos contentos a ustedes con la historia. Sí, estoy corrigiendo esos errores, ante el evidente descontento decidí volver al personaje de Kalyan y descartar a Sarada nuevamente, pero estoy corrigiendo ciertos aspectos que corregí hace unas semanas (otra vez). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Siempre es un placer leerte! ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo, cuídate y más chocolates para ti!

**Invitado **¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Como desconozco tu nombre te doy la bienvenida así por encimita! (También por que es la primera vez que veo un comentario tuyo, ¡gracias! ¡Saludos!

setsuna17 ¡Siempre es bueno leerte por aquí! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Este es el segundo capítulo donde he recibido más reviews 11 en total (Si, pueden parecer pocos… Pero para mí son muchos jaja cx) Ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y también, que hayan disfrutado la lectura, como siempre, son bien recibidos sus comentarios. Espero que este ajetreo de los cambios no los canse, les prometo que es el último para proseguir con la historia. Esto es todo por hoy ¡cuídense y tengan un lindo día! ¡Un fuerte abrazo! ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! **


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII: De las cenizas renacer

**Capítulo XXXVIII **

**De las cenizas renaceré.**

El sudor empapaba cada extensión de sus cuerpos. Las fuerzas poco a poco abandoban a los valientes seres que entregaban su vida, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, apartándolos de cualquier signo vital y sobre todo de la valiosa oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Kakashi apreciaba con cautela las barbaries de la guerra, como espectador de primera mano, no recomendaba a nadie contemplar tales fechorías y crímenes contra la existencia, incluso el mismo se sentía culpable, el hecho de luchar contra el enemigo implicaba llenarse las manos de sangre.

Con fuerza, bloqueo el futuro –y frustrado- impacto, uno a uno, enemigos y aliados caían como moscas, agradecía el tener un mítico y vigoroso aliado como lo era el dragón. Aquella bestia cumplía las mismas labores que los hombres, utilizando la magia con la cual había sido dotado para terminar con grandes cantidades de enemigos, solo bastaba con que este escupiera el fuego que los llevaría a la perdición.

— ¡General Hatake!— Gaara sostenía con pesadez la espada, era evidente que todos comenzaban a cansarse y si la triada –a la que Kaguya temía- no se apresuraba, el destino –o quien quiere que fuese- se dirigiría hacia el bando con más posibilidades de ganar, y ese era el de Kaguya.—

— ¿Consiguió información?— Cuestiono demandante, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que ocurría en lo más profundo del palacio, desconocían si los jóvenes reyes aún continuaban con vida, o en su defecto, si esta ya los había abandonado. El joven pelirrojo negó rotundamente, era imposible y a la vez arriesgado cruzar las líneas enemigas tan atolondradamente. — Mueve a tus hombres hacia el flanco izquierdo. — Ordeno. Era el momento adecuado para cambiar las tácticas de batalla por alguna que se acondicionara a su condición tan decadente. — ¡Díganle al capital Onoki que necesitaremos la artillería pesada por la retaguardia!—

— ¡Entendido!—

— ¡Lady Tsunade!— La aludida viro toda su atención hacia el galante general, poniendo a su disposición ojos y oídos para acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra y evitar equivocaciones que podrían costar la vida de miles.— Ordene que lleven a los heridos hacia el campamento, los hombres que aun continúen de pie y sean capaces de blandir una espada tomaran lugar en la vanguardia.— Tsunade asintió, buscando con desesperación un segundo para poder emitir las ordenes y que todo se llevase a cabo con agilidad, los segundos eran valiosos, estos determinaban si se triunfaba o perdía.

— ¡Los soldados restantes!— Exclamo Kakashi con voz fuerte.— ¡Formen filas!— Con contrariedad, los hombres cumplieron, esquivando los cuerpos inertes y un sinfín de obstáculos que yacían tenidos en el suelo.— ¡Arqueros!— Los mencionados tensaron las cuerdas, aguardando por la orden que los llevara a lanzar esa pequeña pero letal flecha al enemigo.— ¡Fuego!— Consecuentemente más hombres desfallecieron, pero no por eso los demás se rendirían fácilmente.— ¡Vanguardia, uno a uno levente un escudo, este protegerá a su compañero el cual, blandirá la espada, todos a mi señal!— Sus irises oscuros otearon con cautela el acercamiento del antagonista, el tramo que aún faltaba por recorrerse les otorgaría el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo la tacita propuesta por el general Hatake.—

Experimento el estruendoso choque entre ambos ejércitos.

— ¡Ahora!— Dicho esto, los hombres adquirieron la ventaja para clavar el acero en los sacos de carne llamados cuerpos. En el cielo, podía verse al dragón revolotear como ave de carroña y así como ocupaba la bóveda celeste, descendió con rapidez, lanzando un mortal escupitajo de fuego, pulverizando a todo aquel que estuviese en su contra, disminuyendo a simples cenizas. Los que solo eran capaces de comprobar la furia del dragón morirían días después por la infección de las quemaduras o incluso, sus cuerpos no resistirían tanto dolor por lo que esperarían con ansias la llegada de la muerte.

Con una mínima porción de ventaja, los ánimos regresaron a Hatake Kakashi, impulsándolo a continuar con la lucha, implementaría más tácticas de ser necesario. El, amancebaba que aquella persona que perdonaba en una guerra perdía, por lo tanto, la campaña de Kaguya comenzaba a perdonar, reuniéndose como ratas cerca de la puerta del palacio, como si su diosa falsa estuviese dispuesta a protegerlos.

— ¡Madara está muerto!— Escucho decir a uno de los soldados. Las miradas de los ahí presentes estaban más que atónitas ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero de la talla de Madara estuviese en el otro mundo? Eso solo podía ser obra de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. La campaña antagonista estaba perdida, con la buena noticia del deceso de Uchiha Madara les sería imposible detener al ejército de la triada perfecta. Todos detuvieron la lucha, realmente nadie sabía qué hacer y se inmovilizaban por un segundo podrían apreciar que quedaban pocos de los suyos, eran superados en número, lo que solo los dirigiría a una muerte segura.

Los comandantes se reunieron en la vanguardia, aun sosteniendo las espadas y cubriéndose las espaldas entre todos, no bajarían la guardia, sería demasiado ingenuo, una acción tonta.

— ¡Pase el general o comandante de su campaña!— Ordeno Kakashi, recibiendo como respuesta una profunda afonía. Unos a otros se miraban confundidos, ya no estaba nadie que pudiese comandarlos y para ser sinceros, ninguno tenía la menor idea de cómo dirigir un ejército, solo eran soldados que acataban ordenes, Madara era el encargado de plasmar las estrategias de batalla.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado, dejando una brecha libre para que el valiente aludido realizara acto de presencia hacia el demandante. De entre ellos salió un joven, cabello negro, ojos azules, su aspecto era serio, a pesar de la adversidad en su temple podía apreciarse la imperturbabilidad.

El peliblanco dedujo que solo contaría con veintitantos años, tal vez fue privado de diversos placeres, apenas comenzaba a vivir, podría apostar que nunca disfruto la compañía de una dama y si la lucha continuaba y el moría, nunca sabría lo que era convertirse en padre…o para no ir tan lejos, el regresar con su familia, la cual seguramente estaría esperando por él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?— Pregunto Mei Terumi.

—Hitoshi. — Respondió con tono de voz fuerte, fiero. Miraba altaneramente a los ahí presentes, típico de un joven sin experiencia, un niño que ansiaba comerse al mundo de una sola mordida.

—Espero hagas honor al significado de tu nombre…Compasivo. — Tsunade, Onoki, Gaara y Mei dedicaron miradas abarrotadas de confusión al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Susurro Onoki, deteniendo el paso del hombre con la firmeza del agarre. — No nos daremos por vencidos, mira hasta donde hemos llegado, una orden y terminaremos con sus vidas. —

—No derramaremos más sangre. Hemos perdido a suficientes colegas en esta batalla. Esta lucha ya está decidida. — Con una simple mirada fulmino al anciano. Era difícil admitirlo pero Hatake tenía razón, todos llegaron a su límite. — Dime Hitoshi… ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Veintidós. —

—Lo imagine. Comienzas a conocer la vida, lástima que lo hicieras de esta forma, un chico como tu tiene potencial. Puedo decir que provienes de una noble familia, lo noto en tu impetuosa armadura y tu elegante espada. —

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?— El chico no tenía tiempo para soportar la verborrea del enemigo.

—Y veo que eres sagaz y concreto. No divagare más y te diré la verdad, aunque puede que esta no sea dulce para tus oídos. — Exhalo lentamente, contemplo la faz del joven y no pudo evitar reflejarse en la vitalidad de aquel chico, incluso, sus actitudes le recordaban a él cuándo tenía su edad. — Evidentemente están en desventaja, no solo por su carente experiencia en el campo de batalla, sino porque los superamos en número y en este punto, ese pequeño detalle es crucial para la batalla. Su comandante a muerto, como gran parte de su ejército, nosotros también tenemos bajas considerables, pero lo repito…podemos aplastarlos. — Kakashi se acercó lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada azul del joven general. — Mi duda es… ¿Qué es lo que ofreció Kaguya para que se unieran a sus filas? Apuesto que fue una enorme recompensa, oro, títulos, reconocimiento, mujeres…poder, pero lo único que han obtenido es miseria, muertes…y desprecio, ¿están seguros de que ella les pagara? Lo dudo ¿han visto lo que ha realizado en su paso por las aldeas? Si alguno de ustedes osa traicionarla, su cabeza terminara en una pica y el sueño finalizara. — Hitoshi estrujo los labios. — No propongo los mismos premios que su reina…les ofrezco uno mejor… El placer de vivir. — Unos a otros se miraron con inseguridad. — Cada uno podrá regresar a sus casas, abrazar a sus hijos y besar a sus esposas, reencontrarse con sus padres y todos sus familiares… ¡Les otorgo esa oportunidad! Cuando mueran…el oro, los títulos y el poder no servirán de nada en el otro mundo.— Kakashi se despojó del yelmo, lanzándolo a los pies del imberbe muchacho, al mismo tiempo dejo caer la espada, solo para proveerle la seguridad de que no se aprovecharía de la situación.— Detengamos las muertes…—

— ¿Cómo podemos confiar en tu palabra?— A pesar de llevar una máscara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, pudo apreciarse una sonrisa victoriosa.

—El que desee tomar la piadosa opción que el general Hatake ha emitido, será bienvenido. — Hablo Tsunade. — Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, dejen atrás las espadas…y vengan con nosotros. — Un joven pensativo fue el primero en abandonar las filas, dejo caer el acero y ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros se unió a las filas del general Kakashi. Solo basto con que uno diera el primer paso, así, los demás tomarían valor y harían lo mismo. Poco a poco la campaña aumento. Era imposible negarse a la jugosa oferta que Kakashi plasmaba.

— ¿Qué pasara conmigo?— Pregunto Hitoshi. — Soy un general, por lo tanto, mis pecados no tendrán expiación. —

—No te preocupes. Los reyes que tienes frente a ti, son bondadosos. — Dicho esto, Kaguya estaba despojada de todo, era ella sola contra el mundo. Gaara camino lentamente hacia Kakashi, inmediatamente el dragón descendió, obligándole a las personas a abrirle paso para dejarle descansar.

— ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke…Naruto y Sakura?—

—Y con el mercenario A…Gran parte de sus hombres continúan ahí…— Nuevamente, Kakashi alcanzo su espada, contemplo a Mei Terumi y con pasos cortos pero firmes termino con la distancia que los alejaba. —

—Mi señora…debo agradecerle por unirse a nuestras filas, sin usted gran parte de los planes no se habrían efectuado. — Aquello sonaba como una despedida. — Prometí que cumpliría con mi palabra y aun lo sostengo, me casare con usted cuando la batalla termine…pero en caso de no cumplir con esto…Le pido, tenga compasión con los aliados, no intente buscar otra forma de pago, la victoria y seguridad es más que suficiente. — Con delicadeza, tomo la suave mano de le emperatriz, contemplo sus ojos verdes y deposito un tierno beso sobre la piel.

—Trae a esos chicos con vida…y sobre todo, intenta regresar con la tuya intacta. —

—Hare todo lo posible. — Susurro. — Príncipe Gaara…dejo a su disocian el cargo como primer general. Tratare de regresar lo antes posible. —

—Entendido. —

—X—

La sala del trono estaba decorada con los cadáveres de los soldados. Yacían recostados en el suelo, entre los charcos de sangre coagulada. No era de extrañarse que algunos cuerpos estuviesen incompletos, a unos les faltaban miembros, otros habían perdido la cabeza. Las manos aún se aferraban al acero, como si en el momento del juicio final librasen una batalla.

Frente a esto, en un trono elevado, Kaguya desvainaba sin piedad la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo del último oponente. Los jóvenes miraban aterrados la escena, percatándose de lo que el poder y la crueldad podían llegar a ocasionar.

El cansancio era evidente en sus rostros. Cualquier movimiento realizado necesitaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, incluso el mantenerse de pie era complicado.

Un sonido sordo causo eco sonoro en la sala, así como los pasos de la diosa mientras descendía por los peldaños, paso el acero entre la ropa sucia de un cadáver, quitando cualquier rastro carmesí existente.

—No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces…pero con ustedes hare una excepción. — La sonrisa desapareció de su faz, sustituyéndola por un aspecto tenebroso. — Arrodíllense ante mí. —

—Sakura. — Susurro Sasuke, alcanzado la mano de la pelirosa, percatándose como el calor abandonaba poco a poco el cuerpo de su esposa.— Te lo ruego…Sal de aquí, encontraremos la manera de distraerla…pero por favor, sal de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.— Sakura entendía la preocupación de Sasuke y viendo que el panorama no pintaba nada favorable, lo mejor sería acatar las órdenes de su esposo, era demasiado egoísta, no solo arriesgaba su vida, sino la del pequeño que crecía en su interior.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. — Kaguya oteo a los jóvenes, encontrando una muerte y perdición seguras. — Por un momento pensé que mis hijos harían las cosas bien…triunfarían en lo que yo fracase. Lo mismo llegue a pensar de mis nietos…porque quería que alguien lo hiciera bien esta vez…— Sasuke presionaba a su mente para idear un plan de escape que Sakura pudiese implementar sin dificultad. — Y no voy a negarles que cuando los vi, encontré una parte de ellos en su interior. En lo personal, muero por ver como yo los hago pedazos con mis propias manos. —

Con rapidez, dirigió toda su furia hasta los chicos. Bien decían que si deseabas que las cosas salieran bien debías hacerlas tú mismo. En primera instancia fallo, tanto los dos chicos como la peli-rosa esquivaron el ataque, obligándoles a separarse.

—Mierda. — Espeto Sasuke al ver a Sakura completamente desprotegida. La chica no contaba con su espada, esta yacía en el suelo, alejada por una distancia considerable y si se tomaba en cuenta la posición del rubio y el pelinegro, ya sería demasiado tarde llegar con Sakura. Aquel era el plan de la diosa, obligarles a separarse para efectuar su plan.

Sakura esquivaba los golpes, arrastrándose entre los cadáveres o girando sobre estos, incluso, estos cumplían la función de escudos, mientras la espada atravesaba la carne, ella aprovechaba esos segundos tan vitales para alejarse.

Por un segundo sus ilusiones se vieron destruidas, estaba preparada para morir. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, el dolor no duraría demasiado, esperaba a que todo sucediera rápido, tanto, que ni siquiera ella podría darse cuenta en que momento su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Escucho como el arma atravesaba la carne, sintió las finas gotas carmesí impactarse contra su rostro, le extrañaba no sentir la hoja atravesarla, así que, poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otro escudo humano, el mercenario C sacrificaba su vida valientemente, ante las miradas estupefactas de los reyes, sobre todo de Sakura.

El rubio dejo caer todo el peso sobre sus rodillas, para después, desvanecerse e impactarse contra el suelo. Ella, instintivamente, se arrastró entre los charcos de sangre, con manos temblorosas, alcanzo las manos suplicantes del joven, sosteniéndolas en el último segundo que le quedaba de vida.

—Al menos…poder presumir que mi muerte no fue dolorosa, sino hermosa. — Dijo con dificultad. — Si lo último que mis ojos vieron es el rostro de esta bella dama. —

—Shhh…No…no digas nada, C. — Espeto Sakura. — Pronto terminara todo…— Dicho esto, el joven dejo sus ojos oteando hacia el techo, solo bastaba con verlos para deducir que el cuerpo estaba inerte.

—Si alguno de ustedes dos muere…no podrá derrotarme. — Replico Kaguya, ignorando por completo la dramática escena protagonizada por Sakura y el mercenario. — ¿A quién debo matar?—

— ¡Yo seré tu oponente!— Exclamo Naruto. —

—No. Los dos atacaremos juntos, teme a ser derrotada y eso le impide concentrarse. — Mascullo el Uchiha. Atacarían por los flancos desprotegidos. Entretanto Naruto y Sasuke distraían a la diosa, Sakura busco con desesperación el cuerno para llamar al dragón, pero era imposible concentrarse cuando dos personas importantes para ella libraban una batalla.

— ¡No dejare que te quedes con todo!— Replico Naruto, notando la rapidez –para nada humana- de la mujer. Como por obra del destino –o la suerte-, Sakura contemplo a la bestia alada sobre ellos, Kakashi cabalgaba con dificultad al dragón y estaba ahí para ayudarles. Se puso de pie, rezando por no volver a resbalar con el líquido carmín que corría como rio, con agilidad subió al lomo del dragón, sujetándose con fuerza a la cintura del peliblanco.

Kakashi emprendió vuelo, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, oteando la batalla desde ese punto. Sin más preámbulos, el momento de idear un plan había llegado.

—Debemos atacar por tres flancos. — Aviso Sakura. —

— ¡Agh!— El alarido de dolor de la fémina llego hasta los oídos de los ahí presentes. Una flecha lanzada por Kakashi atravesó la palma de su mano, dejándola fuera de batalla y con una evidente desventaja.

Ante esto, Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron, tomando la posición adecuada para terminar con el ataque. El Uchiha llegaría por el lado derecho y Naruto por el izquierdo.

—Kakashi, acerque el dragón unos cuantos metros al suelo. — Ordeno Sakura. — ¡Ahora!— Ella o dejaba pasar desapercibida la rapidez de Kaguya. Sus habilidades analíticas eran generosas, tanto, que le permitió adivinar el siguiente paso que daría la diosa, ella se alejaría y tanto Naruto como Sasuke no tendrían tiempo de reaccionar y el ataque que estaba preparado para Kaguya lo terminarían proporcionándolo uno al otro. Inmediatamente, el peliblanco acato el comanda miento de la pelirosa, posicionando al dragón sobre Kaguya.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Cuestiono Kakashi, a lo que Sakura respondió con un precipitado lanzamiento. Durante el corto momento en el aire, cerro el puño, apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza, un golpe en una zona tan vital decidiría si el plan salía a la perfección.

— ¡También estoy aquí!— Grito Sakura. — ¡No me tomes a la ligera!— El puño entro en contacto con el cráneo de la fémina en discordia, así como las espadas atravesaban de lado a lado el cuerpo de esta. La imagen era perfecta, de la forma en que estaban juntos…después de todas las dificultades y el dolor, su poder se volvía uno solo.

— ¡Ahora!— Dijo Sasuke.

—¡Shannaro!— Replico Sakura

— ¡Yoshaara!— Agrego Naruto. Cada uno poseía un grito de guerra en particular.

Kaguya vio pasar toda su vida. No podía creerlo, ella, la precursora del poder, era derrotada por las encarnaciones que durante tanto tiempo intento desaparecer.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— Pregunto con evidente molestia. El dolor se concentraba en las zonas afectadas, poco a poco la fuerza le abandonaba. Ella era una divinidad, ella decidía quien vivía, poseía el poder para contralar a los débiles y derrocar a los fuertes, movía los hilos del destino a su merced, como se le viniera en gana. No era un genio, ni una emblemática guerrera, era una diosa. Demasiados sucesos conformaban su ratifica vida. Todo lo que había hecho, todo el camino recorrido durante tanto tiempo no tenía valía frente a la muerte, esa que estuvo evitando, pero al final de cuentas, la misma que aguardaba por ella para mecerla entre sus brazos.

—A final de cuentas…no eres inmortal. — Dijo Sasuke con desdén. Ambos chicos dejaron sus viejas espadas clavadas en el cuerpo de la diosa. El azabache alzo la mirada, procesando todo el ajetreo vivido, atisbando con seriedad al dragón que revoloteaba sobre ellos, al parecer esperando acercarse a la triada.

Este era el último paso para alcanzar la victoria. Sasuke sabía que su regreso a Salitrium sería lo más pronto posible, debía reconstruir el reino que sus ancestros dejaron y del que ahora solo quedaban escombros. También, cuando todo el atenuante trabajo hubiese finalizado, enseñaría a su hijo a montar, utilizar un arco y por qué no una espada, tendría el tiempo suficiente para estar a lado de Sakura e incluso, con el futuro heredero del cual ella había mencionado meses atrás –con ciertas dudas-.

Nuevamente sus caminos se separaron, esta vez, Naruto buscaba sobrevivientes con la ayuda de Kakashi, aquellos que tuviesen heridas serian atendidos en los distintos centros del mundo. Era precipitado festejar la victoria cuando el luto predominaba.

El azabache viro todo su cuerpo en dirección hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda al trono, oteando esa silueta reconocible, aguardando por la llegada de su esposa.

Sasuke estaba a punto de sonreír y emprender paso hacia la peli-rosa, para celebrar el triunfo con un cálido abrazo, pero cuando lo intento, sintió la punta afilada del mental atravesando su estómago, pasando por la armadura y haciéndole sentir que su ropa estaba hecha de papel. Débil, dio media vuelta y vio la figura de la dama que segundos atrás creían muerta, la cual, utilizo su ultimo respiro y aprovecho la distracción del azabache para arrebatarle la vida.

Trato de mantenerse en pie, peros su piernas perdían el auge, esta parte del cuerpo fue la primera en desistir, postro la rodilla derecha en el suelo y pronto termino acostado a lado de la enemiga.

— ¡Sasuke!— Grito Sakura con desesperación, abriéndose paso entre los objetos que obstaculizaban su llegada hacia su amado. La brecha parecía eterna, sentía como si el corazón quisiese escapar de su pecho. Poco a poco la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, tanto, que provoco un fallo entre sus pies, haciéndola caer unos cuantos centímetros alejada del azabache. Su rostro se impactó contra el suelo, pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarle llegar hasta donde yacía el agonizante Uchiha. Con dificultad, coloco el torso de Sasuke sobre sus piernas, mientras sus brazos sostenían el rostro del pelinegro. — Sasuke…Sasuke. — Susurro cerca de sus labios. — Lo prometiste…no puedes fallarme, lo prometiste. — Dijo con desesperación, los labios le temblaban, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, abriéndose paso entre la sangre casi seca que decoraba sus mejillas. — Sasuke. Escúchame. No quiero que nuestros hijos solamente escuchen historias sobre lo valiente que fue su padre. Tú debes enseñarlos, educarlos, verlos crecer. — Ella tomo su mano, presionándola contra su vientre, cubierto por la cota de malla. — Nuestro pequeño príncipe te necesitara. —

El trato de hablar, pero solo sangre salió de sus labios. Tosió, estrujando con fuerza la ropa de la peli-rosa.

—Shh…está bien…Sakura. — Espeto con su último aliento. — Eres fuerte…confió en ti…— Sasuke estaba muy cansado para moverse, pero sus ojos aún estaban abierto. Noto su sangre entre las manos de Sakura, quien ejercía presión sobre la herida, en un intento absurdo por detener la hemorragia. Escuchaba los alaridos que esta lanzaba, a lo lejos los pasos…y después no hubo más que silencio para el Uchiha. Los parpados eran demasiado pesados para mantener sus ojos abiertos, la última cosa que pudo sentir fueron las cálidas manos de Sakura sobre su pecho y los familiares labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, otorgándole –lo que tal vez sería- un último beso.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!— Replico Sakura. — ¡No me hagas esto por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No seas egoísta!— Poco a poco las personas se adentraban para comprobar que la batalla había finalizado, pero sus ojos se llevaron otra sorpresa. Oían los gritos exasperados de la reina. — ¡Traigan ayuda!— Ordeno, tendiéndose sobre el cuerpo del azabache. — Sasuke…—

Por fin iría a donde quería, el lugar donde se suponía su familia estaría aguardando por su llegada. En cualquier momento se habría ido. El momento ya había pasado…si, se había ido…El mundo de Sasuke se volvió borroso, antes de tornarse negro.

Continuara.

—X—

**¡Oficialmente hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo de la historia! Sé que es un poco perverso terminarlo en esta parte, también estoy al tanto que fue corto, comparando los últimos dos, pero no quería hacer la batalla atenuante y repetitiva, el final de Kaguya estaba cerca y desde el inicio, tenía planeado que moriría en el penúltimo capítulo. **

**Lo último está plasmado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, quería mostrar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, sobre todo cuando este es la persona que amas. Así que, si no se encontraron los puntos de vista de Naruto, Kakashi u otros personajes es porque la estoy reservando para el siguiente capítulo. **

**Antes de dar respuesta a sus alentadores y hermosos reviews quiero avisar que el final constara de dos partes, culminando el fic con cuarenta capítulos ¿Por qué tome esta decisión? Por qué el hacer un solo capitulo sería bastante extenso…ya que, aún quedan muchas cosas por desvelar. **

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha ¡Así es! Retome los personajes que tenía desde el inicio, así que todo regresa a la normalidad, espero no haberte decepcionado en tanto al relato de la batalla ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ñ.ñ/

Jazsmith ¡Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que continuaras dejando tu opinión y por supuesto…siguiendo el fic! Desde que la idea del fic se implanto en mi cabeza, lo primero que quería hacer era darle protagonismo a Sakura, desviándola del papel de esposa sumisa y hacerla toda una guerrera en este fic, creo que ella tiene el protagonismo en esta historia ñ.ñ Debo agradecerte por estas hermosas palabras de aliento 3 De verdad, ¡Mil gracias! Nunca espere tener fans jaaja –en serio XD— Créeme…el final, creo que es el adecuado para la historia ñ.ñ todo ya estaba fríamente calculado, tengo mis notas con las ideas principales de cada capítulo, desde el primero hasta el último. Tranquila Jazsmith, es difícil expresar los sentimientos que un fic ocasiona, yo estoy aún más orgullosa –y no sabes la alegría que me causa- leer comentarios como los tuyos, tan alentadores y llenos de buenas vibras 3 Por supuesto que no me olvido de las continuaciones, yo también soy lectora y se lo que se siente esperar ¡Saludos Jazsmith! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Espero tengas una excelente semana! ¡Saludos y un abrazo muy, muy pero muy fuerte!

carlita-chan uchiha ¡Hola Carlita! Tengo que informarte que no…lo que fue bastante extraño para mí también, pero reconocí esa forma tan singular de expresarte ñ.ñ Si…bueno…digamos que ese día las descripciones me fallaron jaja, pero era un oponente muy, muy pero MUY TEMIBLE XD Yo también estoy en la misma situación…no puedo creer que solo falten dos capítulos, mi cara en estos momentos es de WTF ¡En que momento llegue a este punto! A la vez me alegra el finalizarlo y al mismo tiempo me entristece…esta fue la historia que marco mi regreso a los FF SasuSaku, le tengo un shingo de cariño 3 Sabes que por eso no hay problema, el capítulo no se moverá de aquí y tampoco lo hare yo, así que cuando recibo un review tuyo llega la emoción a mi ¡Un enorme abrazo y más Sasugalletas para ti Carlita! ¡Cuídate!

Anttomercury ¡Hello! Retomando tu review anterior… en lo personal, me es sencillo plasmar fics en un universo AU, a comparación del mundo ninja, ya que, no creo poder aportarle más a tan maravilloso universo. Sobre el universo AU, creo que lo que hace bueno a estos fics es mantener la personalidad de los personajes intacta, porque eso es lo que los hace únicos, la forma en la que el creador original los hizo. ¡Mucinas gracias Antto! ¡Es increíble la sensación que me invade al saber que los lectores están contentos con el fic y sobre todo que ellos mismos reconozcan el esfuerzo, como tú lo haces! ¡Yo debo agradecerte a ti por darle una oportunidad a mis historias, en serio mil gracias! A Kaguya se le termino su suerte de cucaracha en este capítulo ñ.ñ Si, algunas lectoras manifestaron su malestar y debo admitir que tenían razón, porque, ya tenía la historia desarrollada y la verdad es que nunca creí que tales personajes causarían un impacto en la historia, pero fue todo lo contrario. As always…es un placer leer tus reviews, ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, está escrito con mucho cariño 3 Lo se…es triste cuando historia llega a su fin pero como tú lo has dicho, nos estaremos leyendo en Grudge-blues –que va para largo- ¡Abrazos y besos bien recibidos! ¡Ahora yo te envió un fuerte pero muuuy fuerte abrazo! ¡Cuídate, saludos mi estimada Anttomercury!

Nekatniss bueno…desde este punto solo quedan dos ¡Gracias por todo Nekatniss! Intento hacer lo que puedo, trato de darles un buen trabajo, donde yo este satisfecha y donde ustedes queden contentos por la lectura. No Nekatniss, como te lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones ¡Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a mis fics ! ¡Saludos Nekatniss, un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que estés!

Daniela12063 ¡Hola Daniela! ¡espero te encuentres bien! Bueno, debo reconocer que fue un error cambiar a los personajes, pero gracias a ustedes que expresaron su descontento decidí regresar todo a la normalidad (Bueenooo…a decir verdad, de sagas solo son de mi agrado Harry Potter, LOTR y ASOIAF *—*) Hablando del capítulo anterior, deje pasar por alto ese error, creo que fue un momento muy feo de distracción, pero aun continuo realizando cambios en los capítulos, sobre todo en esos errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Sí, es difícil adecuar el dialogo a la narración de una batalla, al menos para mí lo fue, encontrar el balance entre ambas vertientes es complicado. Creo que Kaguya ha tenido un poco de protagonismo en el fic, y en el capítulo anterior la desplace un poco para poder desarrollar la batalla con Madara, pero en este, si entro de lleno su caída (No tienes que te: 3) Si, hice de lado al dragón jaja de verdad lo siento, pero en este capítulo tuvo distintas apariciones y dejo atrás el trabajo de corcel alado, siendo de suma importancia en la batalla. Te confieso que paso por mi mente plasmar el pensamiento de los aliados, uno a uno, pero tenía miedo de meter la pata, ya que a la mayoría de ellos no los he manejado en mis fics anteriores por lo que…aún son un poco desconocidos para mí en tanto al mundo de los fanfics. En este capítulo, plasme el punto de vista de Kakashi, quien ha tomado un poco de protagonismo en la historia –y como la persona más cercana al equipo siete- era injusto desplazarlo. ¡Gracias una vez más Daniela! ¡Mil gracias por tus comentarios objetivos! Es genial que lectoras como tú no duden en dejar lo que les agrado y les desagrado de la historia. Aquí tu opinión no pasa por alto, siempre es objetiva, clara, concreta y día a día me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Saludos Daniela! ¡Suerte y un fuerte abrazo, cuídate!

setsuna17, Guest Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura ñ.ñ gracias por leer y comentar.

**Antes de partir…les pido me tengan paciencia en tanto a la actualización con los capítulos finales ¿Por qué? En el fic cuestión de tiempo di una pequeña explicación, pero sino lo siguen de cualquier modo también daré el aviso aquí: Estoy entrando en esa fase tan odiosa de la escuela llamada "Semanas finales" Si, esos hermosos días donde el montón de tareas y proyectos caen del cielo para no hacer dormir a las personas" Por lo que, tal vez demore alrededor de tres semanas, mientras todo se tranquiliza y me libero de los exámenes y proyectos finales. Era necesario darles una explicación y no desaparecer así como si nada –like batman- **

**En fin. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por TODO, si, TODO su apoyo, juntos hemos llegado hasta este punto **** Así como una especie de mafia, juntos llegamos y juntos nos vamos. ¡Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, lo escribí con mucho cariño solo para ustedes! ¡Cuídense, les deseo suerte y que tengan una excelente semana! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/ **


	39. Capítulo XXXIX: The bends

**Capítulo XL**

**The bends. **

**Final Parte 1**

**Bane of emerald Goddes. **

—**x—**

Llevaban una larga, atenuante y desalentadora semana navegando rumbo a Salitrium.

Oteaba el cuerpo indolente de su esposo, quien yacía postrado en la cama. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días de martirio, sintiéndolos como una tortuosa eternidad.

Sus hermosos fanales esmeraldas dejaron atrás el hermoso brillo que los iluminaba, bajo estos podían apreciarse signos de cansancio como las pronunciadas ojeras y pequeñas bolsitas sobre estas, pero lo más importante que detonaban esos ojos no era el agotamiento, sino, la agonía, tristeza…desesperación.

Sasuke estaba pálido, había perdido mucha sangre. Tsunade se encargó de curar las heridas del Uchiha, diciéndole a Sakura que el muchacho era fuerte pero que sería un milagro de los dioses si le permitían pasar la primera noche. Era difícil confiar cuando al inicio se otorgaban esperanzas y después se era despojado de estas cruelmente, por suerte, llevaba con vida cinco días.

Con timidez, alcanzo una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos contra la parte sin fuerza, la temperatura del cuerpo había disminuido, los labios de Sasuke estaban agrietados, su respiración era lenta, tanto, que por las noches, ella debía cerciorarse que este continuara respirando.

—Vamos Sasuke. — Susurro. — Me niego a dejarte morir…Vamos estrella caída. — Se acurruco a su lado, tomando en cuenta de no presionar alguna de sus heridas. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran nuevamente por su rostro, era doloroso, si eso era amor no lo quería, solo deseaba que el sufrimiento desapareciera, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?...

Pensaba en como soportaría el castigo de perder a Sasuke. Las cosas eran diferentes, ahora tenían una familia, un hijo, el cual necesitaba de la presencia de su padre y un pequeño príncipe o princesa que crecía en el interior de ella…el cual, tal vez solo podría saber del azabache mediante historias.

—Sakura…soy yo, Naruto. — Con el mismo cuidado con el que se acurruco a lado de Sasuke se puso de pie. Era imposible componer el aspecto demacrado, por lo que ni siquiera hizo algún tipo de esfuerzo para acicalarse.

—Adelante, Naruto. — El rubio atisbo aquella desgarradora imagen. —

— ¿Ha despertado ya?— Cuestiono, virando sus ojos color zafiro hacia Sakura, quien negó lentamente, cerrando los ojos con gentileza.— Lo hará, es demasiado obstinado.— Incluso el mismo trataba de plantarse esa idea en la cabeza.— ¿Puedo acercarme?—

—Por supuesto. — La peli-rosa se puso de pie, dejando el asiento libre para que Naruto pudiera estar cerca de su amigo. Camino lentamente hacia los pies de la cama, poso su mirada abstraída sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, durante esos cinco días todo se convirtió en una constante y atenuante guardia para ella.

Naruto exhalo pausadamente, estrujo los labios, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tomo la mano de su compañero de batallas, aclaro la garganta y alzo la mirada hasta su rostro, este no detonaba dolor, todo lo contrario, podía encontrarse una enorme calma en su faz.

—Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras…y tú lo sabes. — Suspiro. — ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos con espadas de madera? Ojala todo hubiera sido como un juego de niños… Lamentablemente no fue así… Ambos crecimos y comprendimos que el peso de una corona es mayor que el de una espada. Dejamos de ver por nosotros mismos y comenzamos a preocuparnos por miles de personas…— La voz de Naruto parecía quebrarse como el cristal. — Por fin entendíamos como era el mundo…el cual, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a afrontar…no sabíamos que lo único que estaban haciendo eran lanzarnos a las fauces del lobo. — Sonrió por la ironía del asunto. — Entonces…llego el momento de tomar ese lugar ¿Recuerdas el miedo y la adrenalina que sentimos cuando utilizamos nuestras armaduras por primera vez? ¿El horrible sentimiento de arrebatar una vida? O ese instante…cuando todo parecía caerse a pedazos pero aun continuábamos de pie. — Estrujo la mano del Uchiha y sintió como su rostro comenzaba a humedecerse. — Pero…recuerdas el día en que viste a Sakura-chan…Imagino que te sentiste el hombre más afortunado al verla llegar y puedo apostar que corroboraste tu amor hacia ella cuando nació el pequeño Kalyan… Tal vez te preguntes a que quiero llegar con toda esta palabrería, pero tengo un punto muy importante al cual no he llegado aún…— De reojo, contemplo a Sakura, la cual, le ínsito a proseguir con las hermosas palabras dedicadas a Sasuke.— Tienes demasiado trabajo como para estar ahí acostado, un reino aguarda por ti…Un hijo espera por tu llegada…y que decir del segundo, él o ella debe conocer a su padre.— Sakura sonrió de forma inconsciente, apenas pudo notarse en su faz.-— Sakura te necesita…yo te necesito. Me rehusó a vivir en un mundo donde mi mejor amigo no este. Necesito que despiertes lo antes posible…sé que eres fuerte, terco y demasiado obstinado, así que…saldrás de esta situación. — Se puso de pie, dejando la mano del azabache en su lugar.

La afonía perduro en la tienda ¿Qué más podía decirse en esos instantes? Las palabras no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para remendar las heridas.

—Gracias…Naruto. — De manera inesperada, se percató del firme agarre que Sakura comenzó. Era un fuerte abrazo, aquel, donde un montón de sentimientos se transmitían de persona a persona. Sin titubear, correspondió, rompiéndose a llorar, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la peli-rosa, ahogando los sollozos sobre la piel y la tela, dejando pequeños rastros húmedos de sus sentimientos. — El estará bien…tú mismo lo has dicho. — Ella, trataba de ser fuerte, no quería quebrantarse más…no importaba si el dolor se transformaba en una pesada carga, continuaría entre la adversidad.

Cuando el rubio logro calmarse, compuso su respiración, atisbando a la peli-rosa, quien no lucia muy bien después de todo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Debes comer y descansar, Sakura. Si algo malo llegara a pasarles a ti, a Kalyan o al pequeño. — Coloco una mano sobre su vientre. — Sasuke no me lo perdonaría jamás. —

—Desde el accidente…yo, yo…perdí el hambre, el sueño e incluso, el interés por todo.— Confeso la chica de aspecto triste.— Lo único que me importa es tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado, rebosante de vida y no aferrándose a esta.— Exhalo lentamente.— Pero no hablemos de mi.— Ordeno.— ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? ¿La pequeña Harumi está bien? ¿Has recibido alguna noticia sobre Ino y Kalyan?— Naruto esbozo una leve sonrisa. Era complicado dejarse llevar por un sentimiento tan placentero como la alegría, sobre todo, cuando su mejor amigo parecía no reaccionar a ningún estímulo.

—Ambas están bien, aguardando por mi regreso. Sobre Kalyan, Ino y su pequeño nos esperaran en lugar pactado, con el viento favorecedor estarán aquí antes del amanecer. — Retorno la vista hacia Sasuke, evidentemente no deseaba partir y dejar al azabache en tal estado, simplemente no debía hacerlo, era un hombre de principios. Tomaba en cuenta las dificultades por las cuales transcurría Thadica, pero sería capaz de ofrecer un reino entero por la vida del joven Uchiha.

—Estaremos bien. — Apaciguo Sakura. — Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, dile lo mismo a Kakashi, suficiente ha hecho con acompañarnos hasta Salitrium y posponer su matrimonio. — El rubio dedico una mirada llena de desconfianza a la chica. Sakura trataba de hacerse la fuerte, aparentar que nada malo ocurría, por lo cual, debía reconocer su valentía, no por nada se le conocía como "La desafiante".

—Intenta comer un poco y también dormir, según dicen los marineros, se acerca una tormenta.— Antes de salir del camarote, Naruto detuvo el paso, contemplando las nubes grisáceas que cubrían el panorama.— Me notificaras si algo sucede ¿no es así?— Sakura asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.— Descansa.— Dicho esto, Sakura busco a unas cuantas doncellas, a las cuales ordeno de forma atenta que le preparan un baño y una cena ligera, que no torturara demasiado a su exigente estómago.

Al estar preparada el agua con distintas esencias. Sumergió su cuerpo desnudo, dejándose abrazar por la calidez del líquido. Con ambas manos recopilo un poco de agua, llevándolas a su rostro para humedecerlo, recostó su cuerpo sobre el metal y al borde de este recargo su cabeza, mientras sus fanales esmeraldas contemplaban el pedacito de cielo que le dejaba ver la pequeña ventana del camarote.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, pensando en todas las palabras de ánimo emitidas por sus aliados, algunas, fueron toscas, como fue en el caso de Gaara, otras demasiado cálidas, tales como las de Tsunade y Mei…y la última, estaba llena de verdad.

—"_El chico es fuerte, admirable, valiente y pertinaz."— Dijo el viejo sabio de nombre Onoki. — "Pero, no hay necesidad para distraer a la muerte, tarde o temprano esta recibirá al muchacho con los brazos abiertos. Si usted es inteligente, despójelo, déjelo ir, será la mejor decisión que pueda tomar en su vida. No hay por qué retener a un alma que está destinada a partir". — _

Tal vez estaba en lo cierto. El egoísmo nublaba su juicio, pero se negaba a enfrentar un mundo sin él. Ambos realizaron un juramento el día de su boda, aun siendo desconocidos, se prometieron estar uno a lado del otro, en la adversidad y alegría, fue en ese instante donde decidieron compartir sus vidas y lo que estas conllevaban para la pareja.

La tormenta no tardo en desatarse, tal como lo avisaron los marineros. El mar estaría agitado durante toda la noche. Rápidamente se puso de pie para proceder a cubrir su desnudez. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida, comió un poco –todo lo que le permitía su estómago- ya que, odiaba el ajetreo del océano cuando a Sasuke le provocaba una profunda calma, sumándole a esto los constantes síntomas del embarazo que se presenciaban abruptamente, haciendo sufrir a los peli-rosa mareos y vómitos.

Nuevamente tomo asiento a lado de la cama. Poso una cálida mano en la frente del joven, notando que el chico tenía fiebre –un síntoma que lo acosaba constantemente- caminaba de un lado a otro, humedecía el trapo y lo llevaba hasta la frente del Uchiha, repitiendo este proceso durante algunos minutos. Trataba de reprimir las lágrimas al escuchar los gemidos emitidos por Sasuke a causa del dolor. Le partía el alma verlo así.

Rendida, se recostó lentamente a su lado, reposo su cabeza sobre su pecho, y paso una mano por la cintura. Dirigió la mirada hasta sus labios, los cuales, rozo con los suyos en un suave beso que no tuvo respuesta.

—Sasuke. — Hablo con la voz tan quebradiza como un cristal. — Sé que estás cansado de estar aquí…pero si tienes que dejarme, desearía que solo lo hicieras. Este dolor es simplemente real. — El silencio impero por completo, teniendo como fatídicas melodías alaridos de dolor y sollozos. — Nunca te odie. La primera vez que nos vimos fue para sellar ese pacto del cual fuimos presas. Aprendí a amarte, Sasuke, como no tienes una idea. Me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, te otorgue mi vida sin titubear e incluso forme una familia contigo. — Estrujo las sabanas con fuerza. — Pero por favor…no me dejes atada a la vida que dejas atrás. Por favor, te lo ruego, no me dejes sola. — Lloraba como una niña pequeña sin consuelo, las lágrimas eran tantas que le impedían hablar con claridad. Atisbo nuevamente el rostro contraído del Uchiha, preparándose mentalmente para el devenir. —

Sin darse cuenta la vela se apagó, dejándolos en completa oscuridad. En realidad no realizaría algún movimiento para devolver la luz al camarote, simplemente no lo deseaba. Solo quería permanecer ahí, acostada a lado del amor de su vida, como en los viejos tiempos.

Un rayo ilumino el cielo, filtrando la tenue luz por las ventanillas del barco, fue en ese santiamén cuando sus oídos escucharon la voz del azabache.

—Sa-Sa-Sakura. — Dijo débilmente. La aludida viro su atención hacia Sasuke, rogando que aquello no se tratara de una vil proyección creada por su mente. — Sakura. — Replico el pelinegro, corroborándole a la chica que todo era real. — Pesas mucho. — Rápidamente reincorporo su postura, derramando aun las lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad. —

—No, no. — Espeto la peli-rosa, obstruyendo los bruscos movimientos de Sasuke, quien aún estaba débil. — No te esfuerces demasiado. —

El Uchiha sentía como si una horda de elefantes hubiese pasado sobre su cuerpo, pisoteándolo y dejándolo completamente desprotegido. El dolor se concentraba en el vientre, donde Kaguya había clavado la espada en sus últimos momentos de vida. Su cuerpo estaba magullado, los cardenales estaban dispersos en su blanquecina piel, algunos de ellos comenzaban a desaparecer otros estarían ahí durante mucho tiempo.

—Agua. — Pidió. Tenía la garganta seca y el estómago vacío. Sakura acerco el borde del cáliz a sus labios, mientras el bebía con desesperación. —

—Tranquilo. Bebe despacio. — Murmuro la chica. — Eso es. — A ella le sorprendió la rapidez con la cual vacío el recipiente, pero no era de extrañarse que le pidiese otra ronda más para apaciguar la incesante sed. —

— ¡¿Cómo estás tú?! ¿Y Kalyan? ¿Dónde está? ¿El bebé…está bien?— Las dudas no tardaron en llegar con fuerza. El rey demandaba respuestas y solo Sakura podía otorgarle aquellas de vital importancia.

—Yo estoy bien, Sasuke. — Sonrió ante la desesperación del Uchiha, una ansiedad nunca antes contemplada en el pelinegro. — Kalyan es un niño fuerte, como su padre, estará aquí dentro de unas cuantas horas.— Alcanzo la mano del joven, colocándola sobre su vientre aun sin borrar la sonrisa plasmada en su faz.— Y él o ella se encuentra de maravilla.— Sasuke se sintió por unos segundos aliviado.

—Dime que no pasaste todo el tiempo aquí. — Sasuke contemplo el estado de su esposa, noto las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes, y podría apostar que la joven había disminuido de peso, algo que le consternaba. El silencio fue más que suficiente, bien decían que aquel que callaba otorgaba. Exhalo resignado, nunca podría cambiar a Sakura. — Ahora debes cuidarte tú, sobre todo por nuestros hijos. — Recito con voz apacible. — Tampoco voy a dejar pasar por alto que pusiste no solo tu vida en peligro, sino, la del bebé. No vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa forma ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?—

—Sé que fue una tontería el actuar impulsivamente pero necesitabas mi ayuda. No solo era tu batalla, también era mía. No volverá a pasar. — Ella entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke. La dupla sostenía sus miradas, como si intentasen decirse algo por medio de estas. —

—Marcharemos a Salitrium en cinco días. —

—Sasuke, eso es pronto. — Respingo Sakura.

—Cinco días. — Sentencio. — Y terminaremos con todo esto. —

—X—

Naruto y Kakashi fueron inmediatamente notificados sobre el estado de Sasuke, acudiendo urgentemente a los aposentos del rey. Al arribar, encontraron a Sasuke siendo atendido por la peli-rosa, apenas terminada de desinfectar la herida y cambiar los vendajes, todo esto para evitar infecciones.

—Buenos días. — Saludo Kakashi sonriente. Por fin Sasuke despertaba, lo cual, le alegraba enormemente y que decir de Naruto, el rubio contenía las lágrimas de la felicidad, pero como todo estereotipo de hombre que se respeta, reprimiría esos sentimientos, no perdería la compostura. —

—Buenos días, Kakashi, Naruto. — En la faz del azabache se plasmó un visaje de suplicio. Las heridas aun no sanaban por completo, el daño era reciente por lo tanto también lo serían las sensaciones. — Lo lamento. — Dijo con voz apacible. —

—Parece que alguien no está soportando muy bien el dolor. — Sentencio el rubio, mofándose de Sasuke, quien presumía de derrotar a sagaces enemigos pero no podía enfrentarse a una simple percepción. —

—Hn. — Bufo, aferrándose a las sabanas para no lanzar un gran alarido, ignorando por completo el comentario antes emitido por el rubio. —

—Eres obstinado, Sasuke. Te has negado a beber el té de Ninnar, cuando este puede reducirte el dolor. —

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a beberlo. Eso adormece mis sentidos ¿acaso quieres sedarme nuevamente?—

—Lo digo porque me preocupo por tu bienestar. El té disminuirá el dolor y la hinchazón, tal vez va adormecerte durante unas cuantas horas. — Una nueva batalla campal amenazaba con desatarse, dejando como simples espectadores a Naruto y Kakashi, quienes comenzaban a sentirse un poco incomodos en medio de la acción.

—Creo que lo más apropiado seria regresar más tarde, no lo crees ¿Naruto?— Kakashi viro la mirada hacia el aludido, interpretando el ambiente con suma rapidez, gracias a sus dotes analíticas.

—Coincido contigo, Kakashi. — Replico el ojo-azul.

— ¡No!— Espeto la dupla de esposos al mismo tiempo, fulminando a ambos con la mirada. Sakura sumergió sus manos en un contenedor, quitando el exceso de sangre. —

—Yo paso a retirarme, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. — Aviso Sakura mientras exhalaba lentamente. — Si me disculpan. — Realizo una grácil reverencia y abandono la habitación, dejando completamente solos a los hombres. Deducía que tendrían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, así que les daría el tiempo necesario para charlar.

—Sakura me ha puesto al tanto de todo. — Dijo Sasuke, reincorporándose con lentitud entre las sabanas. — ¿Se pagó lo prometido a los aliados?—

—Gaara no reclamo nada del pago, todo lo contrario, creyó prudente el rechazarlo, diciendo que tú lo necesitabas para reconstruir Salitrum. — El rubio tomo asiento a los pies de la cama, atisbando a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que explicaba los acuerdos suscitados entre los aliados. — Onoki se conformó con enviar recursos y personal para construir caminos y muelles, todo esto para mantener comunicación con los demás reinos. Tsunade solamente solicito hombres para unirse a sus guardias, gran parte de su ejército se vio afectada, en cuanto a los mercenarios, tomaron su oro y se marcharon, ya sabes cómo son los hombres que pelean por unas cuantas monedas.—

—Ya veo. — Susurro Sasuke. — Kakashi. — Hablo con voz fuerte. — ¿Y qué estás haciendo tu aquí?— El peliblanco dejo escapar un largo suspiro, veía venir aquella pregunta.

—Mei y yo planeamos la boda dentro de algunos meses. De tal forma yo tendré tiempo para ayudarte con los asuntos del reino y la reconstrucción del mismo. Naruto debe partir a Thadica. Yo soy el único disponible para aconsejarte…tomando en cuenta la muerte de Obito y mi lugar en el consejo. —

—Debes estar al tanto de nuestra partida en cinco días. — Kakashi asintió. — Hn. — Aun finalizada la guerra la paz todavía no llegaba a Sasuke por completo.

—X—

El momento de las despedidas había llegado. Un barco aguardaba paciente por Naruto. El chico continuaba despidiéndose de Kakashi, charlando sobre lo impresionante que era el apreciar a la bestia mítica que revoloteaba sobre ellos.

—Naruto.— Interrumpió Sakura.— Quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste, en especial por estar siempre a lado de Sasuke.— La peli-rosa abrazo fuertemente al rubio, siendo bien correspondida en cuanto a la muestra de cariño.— Disfruta a la pequeña Harumi, algún día crecerá y dejara de ser una niña. Abraza a Hinata muy fuerte de mi parte, merece una disculpa por marcharme así tan de repente. —

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Sasuke es como un hermano para mí, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y la rivalidad existente hemos experimentado el mismo tipo de dolor, por eso nuestra relación es tan estrecha. — Sonrió ampliamente. — Espero visitarlos lo antes posible. —

—Salitrium los esperara con los brazos abiertos. — Espeto Sakura. Ambos chicos contemplaban la pequeña balsa donde venían Ino, su pequeño hijo y Kalyan. — Sasuke está esperando por ti. — El chico asintió, caminando lentamente hasta los aposentos del pelinegro. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró con un semblante sereno. —

—Teme. — Susurro, provocando que el Uchiha abriera los ojos para otear al rubio. — Estoy a punto de partir—

—No creí que vendrías. — Admito el azabache, tomando una postura que le permitiera atisbar con atención al rubio. —

—He venido a devolverte esto. — De la capa saco un pequeño collar a la medida que se aproximaba para dejarlo sobre las manos del Uchiha. Sasuke no sabía en qué momento esa pieza tan importante se desprendió de su cuello. —

—Creo que es momento de devolvérselo a Sakura. — Susurro. — Naruto. — Hablo con voz firme. — Antes solíamos pelear por cualquier motivo. Me aleje de ti y aun no encuentro el por qué…ambos somos capaces de sentir y compartir mutuamente el dolor en nuestros corazones. Mientras luchábamos ahí afuera sola pensar que esa clase de sentimiento jamás existiría entre nosotros, pero ahora sé que esto va más allá. No todos son iguales a ti, las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado, solo basta con mirarnos, fuimos lanzados a un mundo desconocido, trazando nuestro propio sendero. Creo que es igual a la fe, debemos mantenernos fieles a las convicciones, perseverando hasta que finalmente seamos capaces de lograrlo. Las personas han depositado su confianza y esperanza en nosotros. Eso es lo que realmente nos hace humanos. — Naruto se limitó a dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, estaba seguro que Sasuke escucho sus palabras la noche anterior, ahora era el momento de continuar, los dos tenían muchos planes por delante, tanto trabajo por hacer y tanto por finalizar.

Naruto abandono la habitación, por fin regresaría a casa…después de tanto tiempo donde el odio intentaba incrementarse con más odio, pero siempre existiría ese amor, no importaba como se manifestase ahí estaría ese sentimiento el cual movía al mundo.

Desde la pequeña balsa, a lo lejos, podía otear a dos figuras despedirse con efusividad, deseándole un buen viaje.

—Mi señor ¿regresamos a casa?— Pregunto el hombre que dirigía la balsa.

—Así es, a casa. — Desde otro punto Sakura miraba atentamente el recorrido de ambas canoas. No podía aguardar el momento de abrazar a su dulce príncipe y cubrirlo de besos. Los minutos parecían eternos pero al ver a su pequeño el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Los sentimientos del niño no diferían a los de su madre, al poner un pie sobre el navío, corrió tan rápido como sus diminutas piernas le permitían, lanzándose hacia los brazos que esperaban por él, los cuales siempre le recibirían con gusto.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Sentencio, esparciendo besos por su pequeño rostro, arrebatándole carcajadas e incluso, un fuerte abrazo. —

—Te extrañe, mamá. — Dijo Kalyan claramente.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeño. Prometo no separarme de ti nunca más. — El niño rodeo el cuello de su madre, ocultando su rostro entre un hombro libre, el tampoco estaría dispuesto a separarse de ella –al menos no pronto-. La peli-rosa sonrió al ver a su amiga sana y salva. Sin Ino, su estadía en Salitrium habría sido todo un tormento, pero por suerte, aún continuaba a su lado. — Ino. — La rubia devolvió el gesto. —

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?— Sakura afirmo en cada una de las preguntas, apaciguando la inquietud de Ino. — ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas ocultar tu estado? Debo admitir que fuiste muy astuta al respecto pero pronto saldría a flote tu pequeño secreto. — La pancita de embarazo apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, hacía tres lunas que llevaba a ese príncipe o princesa en su vientre.

—Lo suficiente para que me dejaran acompañar a Sasuke. — Respondió la chica. — Lamento no haberlo dicho antes. — Se encogió de hombros algo apenada por ocultar el secreto. —

—Realmente tú y Sasuke no pierden el tiempo en cuanto a reencuentros memorables se trata. — Ambas chicas lanzaron pequeñas carcajadas. —

—Debes estar cansada. — Musito la peli-rosa. — Tu camarote está preparado. Llevare a Kalyan con Sasuke. — Ino asintió, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar dicho en compañía de algunas doncellas. Por otra parte, Sakura dejo al pequeño en el suelo mientras abría la puerta lentamente para reencontrarse con su padre.

Sasuke contemplo a su pequeño hijo caminar hacia él, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cada vez que lo veía le parecía atisbarlo más grande e inmediatamente no pudo rehuir esos sentimientos de contrición al perderse momentos tan especiales como sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras entre otras tantas cosas.

—Kalyan, se cuidadoso con papá. — El pequeño escalo hasta la cama, buscando refugio entre los brazos del azabache. Las emociones al ver a esa figura tan esencial en su vida no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Kalyan rompió en llanto, no era de tristeza, sino, de felicidad.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí. — Mascullo Sasuke, pasando una mano por los mechones azabaches. — Lo lamento Kalyan. — Dijo el joven aun consolando a su primogénito. — Todo lo que fue para alejarte del peligro. Es un poco iluso pensar que este nunca llegara a ti, yo solo quiero que crezcas en paz como cualquier ser humano, sin enfermedades, ni dolores, ni traiciones, ni obsesiones, ni ansiedades, ni temores…No volveré a irme, te lo prometo.— Sakura sonrió, no pudo evitar enternecerse por la escena.—

Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, tomando asiento sobre esta, acariciando con lentitud la espalda del pequeño. Por fin estaba rodeada de las personas más importantes en su vida, las cosas tomarían su propio rumbo y esperaba que fuera para bien.

—Sakura. — Hablo Sasuke con voz fuerte. — Abre tu mano. — Sakura le dedico una mirada llena de consternación. — Anda. — Rápidamente obedeció, atisbando como Sasuke dejaba el lindo collar que ella le regalo antes de partir al campo de batalla. — Me dijiste que lo devolviera cuando estuviera de regreso. Sé que esto ha formado parte de ti…realmente me protegió de la mayoría de los males. — Sasuke sonrió levemente, por fin, su familia estaba reunida, tenía el amor necesario, sobre todo de las personas más importantes; Sakura, su valiente y perfecta esposa. Kalyan, su pequeño pero fuerte hijo.

El plazo límite de Sasuke se había cumplido. Trabajo mucho para mantenerse de pie, tratando de cubrir todas las demandas de Kalyan, quien demandaba cada vez más y más atención de su padre. Sasuke exhalo lentamente y maldijo en voz baja, no se quejaba precisamente por el dolor aunque sus heridas aun estuvieran frescas.

La travesía fue larga y atenuante para el azabache, quien se rehusaba a darse por vencido –Era demasiado débil para rendirse, demasiado fuerte para perder- tomo a Kalyan y le hizo espacio en su caballo, padre e hijo compartían esa linda experiencia.

Salitrium parecía estar en peor forma de lo que pensaban. La gente no tardo en detener sus labores para darle la bienvenida a su rey así como a cada soldado del ejército. Tomaría mucho tiempo reconstruir la ciudad.

Sasuke contemplo como la guerra no solo afecto a la infraestructura, podía notar el dolor, la tristeza e incluso el reproche en las miradas de sus súbditos. Seria difícil ganarse su confianza una vez más, sobre todo cuando el mismo obligo a padres, hijos y hermanos a marchar a su lado para hacerle frente a un mal que ya había sido derrotado.

Al adentrarse en el castillo, Sasuke no tardo en realizar una lista de todo aquello que debía ser removido inmediatamente, deseaba borrar cualquier rastro de asesinato, traición y sangre que podían encontrarse en las habitaciones.

Los trabajadores no demoraron en cumplir con las demandas del Uchiha, así como los soldados aún tenían una labor que consumar; Abastecerían de alimentos a todos los habitantes. Por otra parte, Sakura no tardo en poner manos a la obra, ella se encargaría de atender las demandas del sector salud, confiriendo una serie de reglas para establecer un orden.

Salitrium pasaba por una redención enorme: pequeños pueblos y vías de comunicación fueron destruidas, la economía se paralizo. Todo eso que sus antepasados construyeron estaba reducido a escombros, perdiendo ese carácter de primera potencia. Obviamente la reconstrucción no se realizaría en cuestión de días, llevaría mucho tiempo.

—Esto…es peor de lo que imagine. — Confeso Sasuke, mirando desde su ventana el panorama que podía vivirse en las calles de la ciudad. — Por un momento…olvide las consecuencias de una guerra. — Ser un rey comenzaba a parecerle más un deber que una actividad.

—Necesitas proveerle confianza a tus súbditos. — Sugirió Sakura, acercándose lentamente a Sasuke, quien continuaba mirando por la ventana. — Sugiero que…mañana mismo los reúnas y hables con ellos. — Sasuke viro sus irises negros hacia la peli-rosa, posando una de sus manos sobre el pequeño vientre de su linda esposa.

—Ahora podemos tener una familia y criar a nuestros hijos de forma apropiada. — Sakura sonrió satisfecha ante las palabras de su esposo. —

—Eres un hombre único, Sasuke. Espero que nuestro reino sea prospero. Confió en ti. — Lentamente acercaron sus labios para fundirlos en un dulce beso, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor para disfrutar de ese momento a solas.

—Y yo confió en tus consejos. Tú y yo gobernaremos este lugar juntos. —

—Juntos. — Repitió.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke reunió a todos sus vasallos en la plaza principal de Salitrium. Podía notar el desconcierto en sus semblantes, pero el mismo les proveería la seguridad de la cual fueron despojados en la guerra, de ahora en adelante se convertiría en un mejor rey de lo que fue su padre y de lo que pudo ser su hermano mayor.

Con un poco de nerviosismo subió al estrado, dedico una mirada de soslayo a Sakura, Kalyan y Kakashi, quienes confiaban plenamente en que Sasuke podría manejar la situación.

—Ustedes son mi pueblo. —Hablo con voz fuerte. — Y como rey he decir que no he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones…sobre todo con una, protegerlos. — Exhalo con parsimonia, no titubearía en ningún momento. — Sé que, algunos de ustedes no están conformes con mis decisiones, pero he retornado para remendar esas heridas. Soy consciente de que no puedo devolverles a sus seres queridos, puedo comprender su dolor, perdí a toda mi familia en este conflicto. — El silencio impero entre la audiencia. — Cualquier hombre o mujer que desee irse puede hacerlo, nadie los detendrá. Aquellos que deseen quedarse les juro que juntos regresaremos la gloria a Salitrium y esos que intenten lastimarlos morirán gritando. — Tomo la daga que colgaba del cinturón, pasando la hoja afilada por la palma de su mano, derramando sangre en señal del juramento sagrado que efectuaba esa mañana. — ¿Continuaran conmigo para reconstruir nuestro patrimonio?— La afonía se vio interrumpida por unos cuantos alaridos en señal de apoyo al azabache.

Sakura y Kakashi se dedicaron miradas de complicidad, así como una enorme sonrisa. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para cumplir sus promesas.

No paso mucho tiempo para comenzar movilizaciones. El azabache otorgo tierras a las personas más afectadas, beneficiando no solo a esa gente sino, al comercio. Poco a poco las deudas eran saldadas y el reino comenzaba a resurgir entre las cenizas, pasarían unos cuantos años para establecerse, pero todo sería lo apropiado para otorgarles un reinado justo y una buena calidad de vida a los habitantes de Salitrium.

Mientras tanto, para la familia Uchiha, el silencio estaba roto, y la promesa cumplida. Los nombres de cada integrante estaban plasmados sobre una piedra bajo el sol.

La guerra iniciada por odios antiguos por fin estaba finalizada. El prestigio de la familia recaía en el último sobreviviente y sus predecesores, como lo eran Kalyan y el pequeño que venía en camino.

—Estuve buscándote por todos lados. — Dijo Sakura, caminando lentamente, embelesada con un vestido gris de satín, dejando entrever el diminuto vientre que resguardaba a su hijo. — Supuse que estarías aquí. — Mascullo. —

—Necesitaba un momento a solas. — Replico el azabache, contemplando las tumbas de sus padres y hermano. — Solo para despejarme. —

—Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo a solas, Sasuke. — Indago Sakura, reprochando hasta cierto punto la ausencia del pelinegro. —

—Perdón. — Dijo, acompañando la oración con un largo y paulatino suspiro. —

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Sakura, mientras su semblante detonaba desconcierto. —

—Por todo. Principalmente…por cómo comenzó lo nuestro y todo el sufrimiento que te cause. Lo siento. — La peli-rosa sonrió levemente, alcanzando los labios del azabache en un tierno y fugaz beso, siendo bien correspondido la calidez de esos labios que conocía tan bien.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Sasuke, todo lo que hacemos es por los hombres ¿no?— La dupla emprendió un pequeño paseo alrededor de los jardines, bajo los tenues rayos matutinos del sol. — Mantenemos sus casas, criamos a sus hijos, los adulamos con nuestro dolor. —

—No. — Espeto Sasuke seriamente. — Solamente…tenemos miedo de que ustedes tomen el control. Nos cuesta aceptar que son más fuertes que nosotros, y sin ustedes…no seriamos nada. — Sakura sonrió levemente. Debía admitir que extrañaba entablar esa clase de conversaciones, en las cuales ambos exponían sus puntos de vista sin ser juzgados. — Mucho menos cuando mi esposa llego a lomos de un dragón para unirse a la batalla. —

—Dame una razón del por qué está mal visto que una mujer utilice armadura ¿Cuál sería el peligro?—

—Tomarían el control del mundo. — Dijo el Uchiha con seguridad de sus palabras.

—X—

Los meses pasaron vertiginosamente, trayendo consigo buenas nuevas para todos los reinos, los cuales, poco a poco comenzaban a desprenderse de la recesión y empezaban a reafirmar su estabilidad ante los demás.

Los convenios se llevaron a cabo finalizada la guerra –la mayoría- solo uno se vio frustrado por la situación vivida en Salitrium: La boda de Mei Terumi y Kakashi.

El festejo se llevó a cabo en el reino de la hermosa dama, teniendo como invitados principales a los mandatarios de las naciones con las cuales compartía alianzas. La ceremonia fue pequeña, según lo dictaminado por la religión, otorgándole así el título de emperador a Kakashi, quien se veía obligado a abandonar su puesto como consejero en Salitrium para emplear un nuevo cargo como mandatario supremo a lado de su linda esposa.

Por otra parte, Sasuke cumplió una de sus tantas promesas. El hecho de regresar a Esa después de tanto tiempo le hacía retornar unos años atrás, rememorando el instante cuando su compromiso con la peli-rosa fue sellado, sintiéndose un poco nostálgico al respecto.

Kalyan asomo el rostro rebosante de curiosidad entre las cortinas que cubrían el enorme palanquín, donde eran transportados hasta el palacio de Esca.

—Mamá. — Llamo con voz clara. — Quiero bajar aquí. — Expreso su inquietud al contemplar los extraños artefactos que vendían en el mercado, situado en las calles principales de la ciudad, otorgándole cierto colorido y originalidad.

—No podemos hacerlo, Kalyan. — Hablo Sakura con voz severa. — Debemos hacer muchas cosas, pero prometo que mañana vendremos a dar un paseo tu y yo ¿entendido?— A duras penas acepto la oferta de su madre, tomando asiento a lado de su padre. El azabache estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, oteando el panorama de la ciudad con un semblante imperturbable.

—Fina ea'i— Llamo uno de los hombres, irrumpiendo en el palanquín, recitando palabras en un idioma que Sasuke ignoraba pero que Sakura conocía a la perfección. El azabache no tardo en sentirse excluido en la conversación, por lo que, solo le quedaba mirar y escuchar.

—Xirisc yia. — Replico Sakura, dedicándole una sonrisa y animándole a continuar con el camino. — ¿Pasa algo?— Cuestiono al notar un poco de incomodidad en Sasuke. —

—Nada, solamente espero que tus padres continúen hablando la lengua común. — Espeto, arrebatando una carcajada por parte de Sakura. — Nunca mencionaste nada de esto. —

—No lo creí necesario. — Se encogió de hombros, alcanzando a Kalyan para colocarlo sobre su regazo. — Hablo el idioma es Casiano desde que tengo memoria. — El pequeño príncipe no tardo en balbucear algunas palabras en tal idioma, dejando a Sasuke en un estado de consternación total, al escuchar la fluidez con la que el príncipe se expresaba. — Durante tu ausencia tuve el tiempo necesario para enseñarle el idioma, al final de cuentas, es heredero de Esca. — Explico Sakura. —

Al detener el paso del palanquín, Sakura abrió lentamente las finas cortinas, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de su arribo sano y salvo al palacio. Rápidamente los soldados no tardaron en movilizarse, todo esto para ayudar a descender a la familia real.

La peli-rosa alcanzo la mano del pequeño azabache, estrujándola lentamente y emprendiendo paso hacia su antiguo hogar, con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su faz. Fue en ese preciso santiamén en el que Sasuke no pudo arrepentirse de su decisión. Exhalo lentamente, siguiendo el paso de su linda esposa.

— ¿Este es el lugar donde naciste mamá?— Nada pasaba desapercibido para los hermosos ojos verdes de Kalyan, mucho menos si se trataba de Sakura, quien era una figura fundamental en su vida.

—Así es mi dulce príncipe. — Sakura sonrió ampliamente al atisbar a sus padres en la entrada del palacio, aguardando por ella, siempre con los brazos abiertos. No tardaron en aproximarse para saludarlos como era debido.

—Hija mía. Mi hermosa niña. — Dijo Mebuki. Ninguna sensación se comparaba en el mundo, como refugiarse en los brazos de una madre. Sakura volvía a hacerlo. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo que ser fuerte, afrontar el mundo solo, no era de extrañarse que en el momento de abrazarla, su llanto se desatara con fuerza. Kalyan se acercó lentamente a su padre, entrelazando su mano con timidez. —

—Lo siento, mamá, lo siento. — Se disculpó, sonriendo tímidamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano. —

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Sakura. — Replico Mebuki. — Mírate. — Dijo su madre. — Luces preciosa. — Coloco una mano sobre su abultado vientre. Siete lunas no eran demasiado fáciles de sobrellevar, le costaba moverse, se cansaba más rápido y al caminar el aire se iba. A Sasuke no le desagradaban esos cambios, lucia bellísima ante sus ojos.

—Papá. — Mascullo al ver a su padre, quien aguardaba paciente para recibir un poco de cariño por parte de su hija. — Te extrañe. — Susurro cerca de su oído.

—A final de cuentas…eres una hermosa flor, Sakura. Lograste crecer en la adversidad. — Kizashi miro por arriba del hombro de su hija, contemplando a dos pelinegros idénticos. Sakura se alejó lentamente, realizando un ademan con la mano para que Kalyan se acercara a ellos. —

—Quiero presentarles a su nieto. — Dijo la peli-rosa, orgullosa de su hermoso retoño. Tímidamente, Kalyan se ocultó detrás de la falda de su madre, mirando de reojo a esas extrañas personas. —

— ¡Es precioso!— Exclamo Mebuki, colocándose de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del tímido niño. — Ven aquí pequeño. — Lentamente se aproximó hacia su abuela.

—Mamá ha hablado sobre ustedes. Tu eres mi abuela y él es mi abuelo ¿no es así?— Ambos sonrieron complacidos. Por fin tenían la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de su hermosa hija. Kizashi contemplo al Uchiha, quien paulatinamente fue acercándose a sus suegros.

—Señor, señora. — Realizo una reverencia como símbolo de agradecimiento. —

—Levántate muchacho. — Ordeno Kizashi con voz suave. — Somos familia, los formalismos han quedado atrás entre nosotros. —

—Los tres deben estar cansados.— Espeto Mebuki, entrelazando su brazo con el de Sakura, mientras se adentraban en el palacio.— Por suerte me he prevenido y ordene a los cocineros que preparan un banquete de cuatro platos para ti.— Mientras Sakura y Mebuki se adelantaban con el pequeño Kalyan, Sasuke y Kizashi se quedaron completamente solos.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. — Susurro Kizashi. — Pero no en este momento…ya encontraremos el indicado. —

En esos segundos solo se limitarían a disfrutar y dejar a la familia Uchiha descansar, sobre todo a Sakura, quien en su avanzado estado de gestación debía procurar dormir bien.

A primera hora por la mañana, la peli-rosa no tardo en ponerse en marcha y pasear por los alrededores del palacio acompañada por Kalyan, dejando completamente solo.

Por su parte, tomo el desayuno a solas y cuando finalizo, partió en búsqueda de su suegro, encontrándolo en los amplios jardines de Esca.

—Señor. — Interrumpió con voz seria. —

—Ven, toma asiento.— Dijo Kizashi, golpeando con su avidez el lugar que estaba desocupado a lado suyo.— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu visita.— Profirió.— Y esa vez viniste específicamente por algo…mi hija.— Sonrió levemente.— Ese mismo día estuvo aquí, justamente en el lugar que ocupas tu.— Relato.— ¿Sabes que fue lo que dijo ese día?— Sasuke negó.—

—No. Pero puedo imaginarlo. —

—Ella dijo "No quiero ser su reina, solo quiero quedarme en casa"— Las palabras fueron duras para el azabache, aunque no negaría que esos pensamientos no fueron diferentes a los suyos. — Por un momento me pregunte por que los dioses me habían dado a una hija tan bella, pero en ese instante comprendí que no podría ocultarla por siempre.— Suspiro lentamente.— Lo que quiero decir es que… ambos son afortunados, los matrimonios arreglados nunca funcionan bien, el suyo es una excepción.—

—Nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. — Sentencio Sasuke, mirando a la peli-rosa, quien yacía a lo lejos con el pequeño Kalyan. —

—Efectivamente. — Coincidió el padre de Sakura, realizando una enorme pausa en la conversación. —

—No encuentro las palabras para agradecerle…por confiarme a su hija. — Mascullo. — El día de nuestra boda, prometí cuidarla. Hasta este punto solo le he otorgado problemas y preocupaciones. — Espeto, clavando sus irises negros en el suelo. — Debo admitir que…sin ella, yo estaría perdido. —

—No se conoce una chica así constantemente. — Dijo sonriente. — Kizashi tenía razón. Sakura era una joven excepcional que una vez tuvo el sueño de convertirse en una mujer admirable, pero después de una serie de eventos desafortunados su sueño se vio truncados, dividas y esparcidos como un momento de estrellas en el cielo. Realmente no le importo, porque ella sabía que necesitaba conseguirlo todo y luego perderlo para conocer la verdadera libertad.

Siempre fue una mujer inusual. Poseedora de un alma camaleónica, con una indecisión interior tan vacilante como el océano. No pertenecía a nadie.

—Ella necesitaba un héroe. — Dijo Sasuke, mirando embelesado a su hermosa esposa. — Así que se convirtió en eso. —

Continuara

—X—X—X—

¡He regresado con la primera parte del final!

Les debo una enorme disculpa por la demora. En primer lugar se encontraba la falta de tiempo, estaba finalizando semestre por lo que debía realizar exámenes finales y un sinfín de proyectos que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. En segundo, el capítulo es bastante extenso -19 hojas en total- el más largo hasta el momento del fic y en tercer lugar, ya que es un capitulo prolongado –que se divide en dos secciones- me llevo alrededor de dos semanas para finalizarlo, ya que trate de pulirlo para entregarles un buen trabajo.

En fin espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ es impresionante estar en este punto, para ser sincera…no creí que llegaría tan rápido hasta la cima y cumbre para finalizar esta historia non Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, por otorgarme su constante apoyo no importa de qué forma lo haga, estoy plenamente en deuda con cada uno de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

Acá abajo encontraran la respuesta a los reviews del capítulo pasado

Guest ¡Wow muchísimas gracias! ñ.ñ Lamento dejarte en suspenso pero espero que haya valido la pena hacerlo y que el capítulo fuese de tu agrado ñ.ñ ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un hermoso comentario querida seguidora! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate!

AkimeMaxwell ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que el capítulo 38 y 39 fueron de tu agrado mi estimada Akime! Espero que el final no sea un excepción ñ.ñ No habrá mas guerra o problemas para los protagonistas en estos últimos capítulos, lo prometo ¡Saludos Akime! ñ.ñ/

Guest ¡Hola! Me encuentro de maravilla ¿y tú? Bueno espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ñ.ñ Muchísimas gracias, intento darles lo mejor a ustedes, es lo que puedo hacer por tanto apoyo Espero haya sido de tu agrado la continuación ñ.ñ ¡Cuídate! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Daniela12063 Wow Daniela, siempre me quedo sin palabras cuando leo tus reviews. Creo firmemente en que la lectura es capaz de transmitir un sinfín de sentimientos –si estos se plasman de la manera correcta- y eso es lo que trato de hacer en cada capítulo de esta historia.

Seguí tu consejo sobre plasmar los puntos de vista de otros personajes y el indicado fue Kakashi En estas vacaciones tendré tiempo de leer "La carta a García"

Sobre Kaguya, lo que importa ahora es que está muerta y por fin los personajes tendrán paz durante todo este tiempo, ya que la mayor parte de la historia giro en torno a la antagonista y todo lo que hacía para separar a los protagonistas ñ.ñ Debo advertir que en el siguiente capítulo añadiré lo que sucedió con diversos personajes que aparecieron en la historia ñ.ñ

En realidad, mi plan no era asesinar a Sasuke, espero no haberte decepcionado con eso pero…había una profecía por cumplirse. No puedo mentirte, en varios capítulos me vi tentada a sacarlo del camino, pero eso cambiaría por completo el ritmo que ya llevaba la historia.

Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado Daniela, siempre es un placer leerte, una vez más, lamento la demora. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate!

carlita-chan uchiha Muchísimas gracias por tu review anterior, el cual es precioso *—* ahora puedo decir que la calma ha llegado a la vida de Sasuke y Sakura. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena y que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado ñ.ñ ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y más sasugalletas! ¡Cuídate! n.n/

Guest y setsuna17 Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado: D Habrá mucho Sasuke para rato ¡saludos, cuídense!

Anttomercury ¡Oh por Dios jaja! ¡Nunca creí que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi xD jaja! Amor-odio…los conozco muy bien, es lo mismo que siento cuando leo Canción de Hielo y fuego. No por supuesto que no lo mate, no soy tan desalmada para matarlo jaja, aunque esa idea paso por mi mente en reiteradas ocasiones pero alteraría la trama. Espero la primera parte del final haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por las buenas vibras ñ.ñ/ ¡Saludos Antto, siempre es un placer leerte! ¡Te envió muchos besos y abrazos de oso! ¡Cuídate!

Nekatniss Bueno, creo que las dudas se disiparon en este capítulo ñ.ñ por la trama, era imposible matar a Sasuke, así que solo fue un pequeño susto: 3 Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios siempre Nekatniss, es gratificante contar con personas como tú, ya que, impulsan al escritor a continuar con sus trabajos y eso es algo que se agradece de todo corazón. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate!

Sin más, esto es todo por hoy. Tratare de regresar con la segunda parte del final en cuanto esté finalizada ñ.ñ Ojala la espera haya sido compensada con el capítulo y sobre todo que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que fuese de su agrado.

Cabe agradecerles nuevamente por su constante apoyo y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia.

Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo ¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo, hasta luego! n.ñ/


	40. Capítulo XL: The bends

**Capítulo XL**

**The bends. **

**Final Parte 2**

**Bane of emerald Goddes. **

—**x—**

Una tenue luz alcanzaba a contemplarse en la lejanía, alumbrando las penumbras en las cuales se encontraba absorto, perdido.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia, siguiendo un sendero desconocido para sus irises negros. Estaba siendo presa del miedo, todos los intentos por detenerse resultaban siendo sumamente absurdos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cuando volviese abrirlos todo estuviese en completa calma, pero no fue así. Frente a el encontró una enorme puerta de madera, dudoso, coloco su mano sobre la superficie empujando levemente mientras dejaba entrever la sala del trono.

Descendió por los peldaños, avizorando con un poco de tranquilidad al percatarse que continuaba en su hogar. Tal vez deambulaba por los pasillos cuando aún estaba dormido y despertaba en lugares inimaginables, tal como lo hacía en ese momento.

Viro su cuerpo hasta el imponente trono que yacía en la cima de la sala. Sobre este se encontraba una mujer cubierta de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba una corona de hierro y tenía en la mano un centro ostentoso del que resbalaban pequeños hilillos de sangre. La mujer lanzo una carcajada gutural, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Por inercia, camino lentamente hasta el trono, percatándose como sus pasos se veían obstruidos a medida que avanzaba para desenmascarar al desconocido ente. Cuando se encontró frente a frente con las manos temblorosas alcanzo la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la fémina, arrancándola y dejándola en el suelo donde la sangre comenzaba a formar un enorme charco color carmín.

Se quedó petrificado al otear las irreconocibles facciones. Lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer estaba desaparecido, sustituyéndolo por un rostro pérfido, desfigurado, sumamente difícil de contemplar. La carne comenzaba a desprenderse de su lugar dejando entrever el cráneo, la cabellera lila era casi inexistente y sus ojos ya no se encontraban ahí pero podía sentir como la dama posaba sus orbitas negras sobre él.

—Hace tanto, tanto, pero tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sasuke. — Hablo con voz ronca, casi ilegible para los oídos del Uchiha. — No pongas esa cara, he venido a corroborar si las historias sobre tu batalla contra la muerte eran ciertas. Al parecer debí clavar esa espada en otro punto vital. — Esbozo una sonrisa macabra, ver al chico en tal estado le causaba una inmensa alegría.

—No puede ser cierto…tú debes estar muerta. — Mascullo Sasuke con nerviosismo, buscando con la mirada una espada que le sirviese para terminar con la visitante incomoda.

—No puedo diferir con tu comentario, tú deberías estar muerto…acompañándome en lo más profundo de los infiernos. — Susurro cerca de su oído, pasando ambas manos por el rostro del pelinegro, dejando marcas color carmín sobre este. —

—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo. — Ordeno Sasuke con voz firme, mirando con desdén a su antigua enemiga. —

—Vamos ¿así recibes a una vieja amiga?— El plan de Kaguya era sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerle perder la cabeza para que su reacción fuese sumamente violenta. — Debo decir que tu esposa se ha transformado en una mujer hermosa, y tus hijos…Kalyan ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi. Veo que no perdiste el tiempo y aumentaste la familia…—

—Deja a mi esposa e hijos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. — Replico alterado. —

—Por supuesto que si Sasuke. — La sonrisa desapareció de la faz de la Diosa al tiempo que retornaba a tomar asiento en el trono una vez más. — Los tres forman parte de una profecía… ¿o es que ya olvidaste ese don también?... Son bastante fuertes. Los dos más grandes tendrán la fortuna de sobrevivir pero no puedo asegurar que la pequeña corra con la misma suerte. Este es un mundo de hombres…—

—Vete de aquí…ahora. — Sasuke frunció el ceño, estrujaba su mandíbula con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la furia que esta le estaba ocasionando mientras continuaba hablando. — ¡Desaparece!— Kaguya se puso de pie, desenvainando una espada y colocando la hoja afilada sobre el cuello del pelinegro. —

—No me iré a ninguna parte muchacho…nunca te dejare tranquilo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la fuerza retorne a mí, y cuando eso suceda no tendrás escapatoria, tu cabeza será la primera que clavare en una pica, no te preocupes tu familia también te acompañara. —

—Eres un ser despreciable. — Sentencio el azabache, escupiendo directamente a su rostro y alcanzando la espada con agilidad. Ahora la diosa caída se encontraba atrapada en su propio juego. —

—Vamos, clava la espada…tú y yo sabemos que no tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo. — La ira incremento en el Uchiha y sin más preámbulos atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, escuchando el sonido proveniente de la carne abriéndose.

—Sasuke…— Escucho susurrar a Sakura por lo que alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de su hermosa esposa. Confundido, descendió su mirada hasta su vientre, topándose con la espada con la que segundos atrás había eliminado a Kaguya. La peli-rosa contemplo sus manos llenas de sangre, al tiempo que sostenía los irises negros del azabache. —

—Sakura…no…no…— Hablo desesperado, realizando un intento absurdo por detener la hemorragia que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo de su hermosa esposa. Eso se estaba transformando en una fatídica pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, rezando a los dioses para que todo eso se tratase de un mal sueño. Al Abriros, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Estaba recostado en la comodidad de su cama, empapado en sudor y con la respiración perturbada. Busco a Sakura con ambas manos, hasta que sus irises negros encontrar el cuerpo de la peli-rosa a lado suyo. Estaba dándole la espalda, la cual estaba cubierta por su larga y hermosa melena rosada.

Indeliberadamente rodeo su pequeña cintura con un brazo, posando su rostro entre el hombro libre de Sakura. Sintió como ella se removió entre las sabanas como un gato, respondiendo al contacto de Sasuke con una bella sonrisa.

—Hmm. — Gimió Sakura aun adormilada, encarando a Sasuke en la oscuridad de su habitación. — ¿Mi señor está teniendo pesadillas otra vez?— Pregunto con voz dulce, llevando una mano hasta el rostro del Uchiha, mientras ella contemplaba con parsimonia todo su semblante, haciendo énfasis en su mirada.

Sasuke se limitó a responder depositando un beso sobre su frente y pretendiendo que nada de eso sucedía.

—Sé que no consigues dormir… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Sakura no se quedaría tranquila hasta escuchar lo que perturbaba el sueño de Sasuke. Contantemente realizaban la misma dinámica. Las pesadillas habían aumentado los últimos años, dejando Al pelinegro sumamente perturbado. —

—La vi…ella estuvo aquí…no en nuestra habitación, sino en la sala del trono. Amenazo con dañarte a ti y a los niños…al final terminaba atravesándola con una espada pero luego ella no estaba ahí…eras tú. — Al inicio la expresión de Sakura dejaba mucho que desear, lo cual, no reconforto en absoluto a Sasuke, pero al final ella término dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Todo es un mal sueño Sasuke. Han pasado trece años desde la guerra…es normal que aun tengamos presentes los malos recuerdos… pero es preciso que dejemos esa parte atrás y disfrutemos lo que tenemos ahora mismo.— Murmuro ella cerca de sus labios, abrazándolo con fuerza.— Y por último…no me iré a ningún lado, continuare contigo hasta el final de los tiempos.—

Sasuke se sintió seguro entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para perderse en un profundo y agradable sueño, donde las ansiedades y traiciones no tenían lugar, solamente la tranquilidad que lograba encontrar cuando estaba en compañía de ella, la mujer que tanto amaba...Sakura.

—x—

La mañana comenzaba en Salitrium desde que aparecía el primer rayo de sol, rastro de esto podía apreciarse en la cocina, donde un sinfín de personas entraban y salían, algunas para tomar sus desayunos, otras para preparar la comida de los reyes y príncipes, ahí era donde iniciaba el día.

Nunca existía una rutina para los príncipes. Siempre tenían algo diferente por hacer. Esa mañana los dos saldrían a cabalgar con su padre. Sasuke precisaba mantener una charla con ambos chicos, por lo que la mejor manera de hacerlo era llevarlos a recorrer la ciudad y después dirigirse al prado.

—Ishaan, apresúrate, papá nos está esperando. —

—No puedo encontrar mi arco, sin el no puedo salir. — Replico el aludido, poniendo de cabeza su habitación al no tener rastro de tan preciada arma. —

—Sabes que no es necesario llevarlo. — Espeto Kalyan, alcanzando el arco de madera que yacía en el estante más alto de la habitación. —

—Lo dices porque tú y papá tienen una magnifica espada. — Ishaan sonrió al tener entre sus manos la ojiva de roble. —

—Algún día tú también tendrás una, cuando tengas la rapidez suficiente para alcanzarme. — Los dos emprendieron una ceñida carrera por los pasillos del palacio, perturbando la tranquilidad que se podía apreciar casi siempre en el palacio. La servidumbre estaba más que acostumbrada, por lo que tomaban sus precauciones al ver a los dos pelinegros correr rápidamente, obviamente estaban preparados a causa de algunos accidentes en los años posteriores.

— ¡Segundo en nacer, segundo en todo!— Exclamo Kalyan cuando llevaba la delantera en la competencia. Ambos niños esquivaban un sinfín de obstáculos. Esa misma noche se efectuaría la presentación del primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura como futuro heredero al trono por lo que, un gran banquete está previsto para la celebración.

—Ya lo veremos. — Ishaan corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, percatándose del ardor que se concentraba en estas al presionarlas tanto. El esfuerzo había valido la pena, el pequeño arribo a los establos antes que su hermano mayor. — ¡Gane! ¡Yo soy el victorioso! ¡Puedes llamarme Ishaan…el invencible!—

—Te deje hacerlo para que no te sintieras mal. — Dijo Kalyan afeitado, colocando sus manos sobre ambas rodillas mientras contemplaba a su hermano menor festejar el triunfo. —

—Llegan tarde. — Interrumpió Sasuke con voz sepulcral, haciendo acto de presencia con el consejero de guerra y el maestro de armas. El patriarca Uchiha les dedico una mirada llena de severidad, obligándolos a montar sus corceles para iniciar el recorrido.

—Lo lamento, padre. — Hablo Ishaan avergonzado, desviando sus irises negros al suelo donde no estuviese el rostro de Sasuke. — Soy responsable de esto, no encontraba mi arco y Kalyan solo se detuvo a buscarlo. —

—Hablaremos de eso después, ahora en marcha. —

Kalyan e Ishaan eran completamente diferentes, tanto en apariencia como en su forma de ser.

El apodado "príncipe de la tempestad" contaba con quince años de edad. Su físico era una mezcla entre su padre y madre. Sakura le heredo un par de ojos color esmeralda y cierta clase de facciones, mientras que Sasuke regaló un cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Era más alto que su hermano pequeño, solo bastaba un metro sesenta y ocho centímetros para ser inclusive más grande que su madre.

Kalyan era considerado un chico sumamente inteligente y excelente en todo lo que se proponía, un músico talentoso y un gran caballero. De niño leía obsesivamente, un hábito que inculco Sakura en el. Al inicio no parecía inclinado en las artes del combate. Sin embargo, encontró en sus libros el motivo de exceder las exceptivas en tal campo.

Ishaan por su parte era el segundo hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. En su fisionomía el gen Uchiha era el predominante, siendo una viva copia del azabache mayor cuando tenía su edad, inclusive podría declararse una réplica exacta de Sasuke. El pequeño contaba con trece años de edad y apenas alcanzaba un metro con cincuenta y cuatro centímetros.

El niño nació en medio de una torrencial nevada, por lo que distintas profecías rondaban en torno a él. Era conocido por su inquebrantable sentido del honor y la justicia, amable y generoso, así como encantador y astuto. Aun no desarrollaba las mismas habilidades que su hermano mayor en el arte de batalla, pero manejaba con precisión el arco, inclusive era mejor que Sasuke con tal arma.

Sasuke mostro a sus hijos cada rincón del reino. Los dos debían ser conscientes de lo que recibirían en un futuro. Para apreciar mejor Salitrium los llevo al prado destinado, desde ahí podía apreciarse con claridad la ciudad.

—Recuerden…el reino quedara en manos del más capaz. — Dijo Sasuke con voz seria, contemplando lo que sus antecesores habían construido, lo que el mejoro y lo que sus hijos mejorarían con el paso del tiempo. — La línea de sucesión no importara en este caso. —

Sasuke se sometió a una sorprendente transformación. Si se le miraba atentamente podría darse cuenta que el niño temeroso había quedado atrás, abriéndole pasó a un hombre de facciones fuertes. Con treinta y cuatro años podría asegurar que sus jóvenes ojos habían visto muchas cosas y que el adquirió un sinfín de aprendizaje a base de estas.

—Papá. — Hablo Kalyan inseguro, sujetando con fuerza las riendas del corcel. — Claramente has optado por mí para ser tu sucesor ¿no es así?— Sasuke se quedó sin habla al escuchar la severidad en las palabras de su hijo. —

—Pienso en los tres como mis sucesores. Ishaan puede ser apto para heredar el trono así como Lavanya tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser la heredera idónea. Tú eres el mayor, posees más experiencia que tus hermanos pero tal cosa no se compara con quien es más competente para cuidar de Salitrium. — Sus dos hijos escuchaban con atención todo lo que decía. Ante los ojos de ellos dos, Sasuke era un hombre admirable, un héroe y un grandioso padre. — Los dos deben aprender que no solo se trata de manejar sus propios intereses, deben velar por la seguridad de un pueblo entero y eso amerita sacrificios. Es el motivo por el cual hago hincapié en que ambos asimilen las situaciones que acontecen a diario en el reino, no por nada están formando parte de las reuniones. Deseo que tanto tu como Ishaan estén preparados para lo que venga. — Dijo Sasuke con voz tan fuerte como el hierro, avizorando a las personas más preciadas que tenía en la vida. — Mi padre siempre se enfocó en mi hermano mayor, lamentablemente los dos fallecieron antes de tiempo y toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre mis hombros. No estaba preparado para manejar tanto poder. — Confesó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. —

Kalyan comprendió las palabras de su padre. Evidentemente Sasuke estaba consternado por el futuro desconocido, por tal motivo comenzaba a prepararse para no dejar tantos problemas a sus hijos si algo malo llegase a sucederle.

—Por suerte, cometí errores, más de los que me gustaría admitir. Su madre siempre estuvo a mi lado, para ella todo fue sumamente complejo. —

—Pero mamá se ve tan valiente y fuerte. — Replico Ishaan entusiasmado, revocando en sus pensamientos a la pelirosada. —

—Siempre lo fue. Como ambos saben, ella proviene de Esca, es princesa y heredera, por lo tanto fue prometida a mí. Al inicio todo era bastante confuso para su madre, venia de un lugar muy lejano donde las costumbres y las personas eran completamente diferentes. Los dos comprendimos que un gran poder se nos había confiado y por lo tanto debíamos manejarlo como nos fuese posible. Algún día comprenderán todo esto, llegara el momento en que ambos contraigan matrimonio y formen su propia familia. —

— ¡Eso no sucederá conmigo!— Voceo el impertinente Ishaan, provocando que su padre y hermano esbozaran una ligera sonrisa. —

— ¿A qué te refieres Ishaan?— Indago Sasuke. — Tú eres un príncipe. — Le recordó con parsimonia. —

—No, simplemente es un título. Dejare esa atenuante tarea a Kalyan y Lavanya porque yo seré un caballero, un grandioso guerrero. —

—Para eso debes practicar más. — Murmuro el príncipe de la tempestad, revolviendo con una mano el cabello azabache del pequeño. —

—Kalyan, Ishaan…escuchen con atención. Esto es todo lo que yo puedo dejarles a ustedes. — Coloco sus manos sobre las cabezas de ambos. — Conocimiento…amor… porque todo lo demás es pasajero, deben recordar que los lazos que los unen son lo más importante en esta vida, nunca dejaran de ser hermanos y nunca dejaremos de ser familia. Un día su madre y yo no estaremos para incordiarlos, por el momento estoy preparándolos a los dos para convertirlos en hombres de bien. —

—No te defraudaremos, padre. — Aseguro Kalyan, avizorándolo con esos fanales esmeraldas que le hacían recordar a Sakura. — No tendríamos por qué hacerlo…hemos tenido el mejor ejemplo. —

—Kalyan tiene razón, papá. Estamos orgullosos de ser tus hijos. — Sasuke sonrió internamente antes las lindas palabras que sus descendientes le dedicaban con tanto amor. —

—No estoy muy orgulloso de muchas cosas en mi vida…pero estoy orgulloso de ser el padre de mis hijos. — Susurro, avizorando el fruto de su amor con Sakura. Los tres guardaron silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, la cabalgata había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba por lo que tal vez era momento de regresar al castillo. — Sera mejor que retornemos. Debemos ayudar a su madre con los preparativos del banquete. — Dijo Sasuke, emprendiendo marcha a lomos de su rápido petiso. —

— ¿Revancha?— Pregunto Kalyan a Ishaan. —

—Alguien desea ser humillado una vez más. — Replico el pequeño pelinegro. —

—Los dos son unos novatos en esto. — Espeto Sasuke, dispuesto a unirse a la disputa, apresurando el paso del bravío corcel negro. —

—Esto se pondrá interesante. — Dijo Kalyan, tratando de alcanzar a su padre en el galope. —

— ¡Hay esperen! ¡Yo también estoy aquí!— Replico Ishaan, siendo el último en salir. —

—X—

Sakura buscaba desesperada por cada rincón del palacio a su pequeña hija Lavanya. No era difícil reconocerla ya que la última integrante del clan Uchiha había heredado toda la apariencia exótica de su madre.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos voceando su nombre en cada habitación del castillo. Todos estaban movilizándose para encontrar a la princesita.

— ¡Lavanya!— Grito Sakura con desespero, abriendo y cerrando un sinfín de puertas a su paso. — ¡Lavanya!— repitió molesta. Como reina tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer, sobre todo cuando la presentación de Kalyan se efectuaría aquella tarde. Evidentemente la pequeña no deseaba cooperar con el trabajo, por lo que la peli-rosa comenzaba a exasperarse al no tener rastro de su hija.

—Estoy aquí para acudir a los poderes de usted, mi señora. — Dijo el hombre con nerviosismo, secando el sudor que resbalaba de su frente al tiempo que hablaba con parsimonia. — Deseo que la buena Lavanya pueda ver mi fortuna. Estoy a punto de perder todo mi oro, mi única salvación son las apuestas que se llevaran a cabo en el torneo, ¿quisiera saber si usted ve a un ganador?— Los fanales esmeralda de la chiquilla lo hicieron sentir intimidado, la mirada de Lavanya pesaba tanto como la de su mismísimo padre, lo que hacía sentir a las personas como unos intrusos ante ellos. —

—Apueste por el caballero negro en la tercera justa. — Mascullo la niña con desinterés, contemplando de soslayo la sonrisa aliviada que le dedicaba el hombre regordete. —

—Nunca más volveré a molestarla princesa. Realmente estoy en deuda con usted.— El caballero realizo un montón de reverencias hasta llegar a la puerta, prometiéndole a la pequeña que nunca más volvería a acudir a ella.—

Lavanya era la menor de la casa y la única mujer entre la nueva generación de la familia. La princesa era descrita como una hermosa niña, con cabello rosado y ojos verdes brillantes, piel clara y nívea como su madre.

Desde el primer momento mostraba ser una pequeña fría, severa, antipática y orgullosa –así como su padre- con una gran inteligencia y un gran don en las artes de la clarividencia. Lavanya era bastante orgullosa, era consciente de sus habilidades superiores y creía estar a la par –o inclusive- superar a sus hermanos en cualquier cosa que se propusiese. No todo era así con la princesa, también era una niña cariñosa, alegre y despreocupada. Estaba muy unida a sus hermanos, y apreciaba los vínculos de amor que compartía con sus padres.

—Mi señora.— Hablo una mujer con joyas sumamente ostentosas, tomando asiento frente a la pequeña peli-rosada, a quien parecía no competerle en absoluto los problemas de otras personas.— Acudo a usted para saber si mi matrimonio se efectuara pronto, estoy aterrada por no encontrar marido.—

—No llegara un hombre para usted sino deja de ser tan odiosa. Debe cambiar su actitud, solamente actúa como repelente ante aquellos galantes caballeros. — La mujer no se atrevía a contradecir la palabra de la princesa. Era sabido que todo aquello que se posaba frente a sus irises verdes era verdad. —

—¡Lavanya!— profirió Sakura, haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación, avizorando como la gente se reunía para probar un poco del dulce poder que se le había conferido a su hija.— ¡Ustedes deberían tener vergüenza!— La princesa sonrió de forma altanera al escuchar como su madre reprimía a los nobles que aun aguardaban para saber su destino.— ¡Y tú, pídele una disculpa a esta dama!— La mueca desapareció en un santiamén, abriéndole paso a otra que solo detonaba sumo disgusto.—

—Lo lamento, mi señora. — Sentencio con voz forzada, realizando con delicadeza la mejor de sus reverencias. —

— ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!— Ordeno la reina, esperando a que uno a uno fuesen abandonando la habitación para mantener una charla seria con su hija. Sakura trato de tranquilizarse, conocía el temperamento de la niña, por lo que si hablaba con ella aun alterada la pequeña solamente se asustaría. — Mi niña… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto?— La aludida se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada al suelo. — Sabes que muchas personas estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por obtener tu poder. —

—Lo lamento, mamá. — Lavanya aun yacía cabizbaja, escuchando con cautela la suave reprimiendo de su madre. — Pero es leonino que papá lleve a Kalyan e Ishaan a cabalgar…mientras yo me quedo aquí aprendiendo a como ser una dama. — Sakura sonrió al escuchar la réplica. En cierta parte le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña, definitivamente Lavanya no solo había heredado gran parte de su genética sino también una parte de su espíritu desafiante. —

—Es difícil que puedas comprenderlo, Lavanya. Como mujeres, nuestra posición implica llevar sobre nuestras espaldas un sinfín de responsabilidades. —

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser la niña despreocupada que jugar con las espadas todo el día? ¿Por qué yo debo ser la que tiene que aprender más cosas? ¡Es injusto!— Refuto la pequeña princesa, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño a medida que su tono de voz aumentaba.

—Lavanya, escucha con atención. — Suplico Sakura tratando de encontrar los fanales esmeraldas de su hija. — Recuerda muy bien estas palabras. Tu eres hermosa, tu eres inteligente…tu eres importante. Yo no elegí mi vida. Mi vida me elegido a mí. Pero tú…tú vas a hacer algo importante con la tuya. Ya lo veras. — La princesa sonrió levemente al ver la calidez que proyectaba su madre cuando hablaba. Sakura era una de las pocas personas que podía apaciguarla en momento así. — Ahora ven, vayamos afuera, papá y tus hermanos deben estar por llegar. —

Las dos peli-rosadas salieron del palacio a tomar aire fresco. Deambulaban por los jardines, mientras Sakura escuchaba con atención el montón de predicciones que tuvo aquella mañana. Lavanya se entusiasmó al avizorar al trio de pelinegros acercarse rápidamente.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa al ver a las mujeres más importantes de su vida aguardando por él. Con prisa, descendió del caballo, colocándose en cuclillas para recibir a su pequeña hija con un cálido abrazo. Sakura aguardo por sus dos hijos, depositando un beso en sus mejillas.

—Mamá. — Respingaron los dos avergonzados. —

—Un día extrañaran mis besos. — Dijo Sakura tomándolos de la mano. — Yo misma los cargue en mi vientre durante nueve lunas, ustedes deben soportarme ahora. —

—Papá. — Hablo Lavanya tímidamente. —

— ¿Hn?—

— ¿Por qué una mujer no puede utilizar armadura?— La curiosidad de la pequeña era enorme –algo normal a su edad- y evidentemente demandaba respuestas claras y concretas. —

—Tu madre utilizo una armadura una vez. — Revelo Sasuke, apreciando la impresión que se plasmaba en la faz de su hermosa princesa. — Te contare esa historia antes de dormir. Lavanya, tomarían el control del mundo. — Recito el azabache, abrazando con fuerza el diminuto cuerpo de la peli-rosada.

Sakura se tomó unos cuantos segundos para apreciar a su familia, dándose cuenta que el estar con Sasuke era una de las mejores cosas que le había sucedido en la vida.

Nunca odio al pelinegro, ni siquiera cuando se le prometió a él sin conocerlo. Solamente estaba inquieta, azarada, horrorizada al saber que sería reina de una nación completa. Al inicio, los comentarios realizados por los ciudadanos llegaron a desalentarla, de todas las princesas en el mundo los Uchiha fijaron sus ojos en ella desde que era una niña, como extranjera y la nueva reina en turno se esperaba mucho de ella.

No tardo en tomarle aprecio a Sasuke, al final de cuentas los dos no eran tan diferentes como lo pensaban, y ambos accedieron al cariño que se proporcionaban el uno al otro. Su amor nació con la convivencia y cuando menos lo pensaron los dos eran tan indispensables en sus vidas.

Rememoraba una charla especial con su madre, la cual mantuvieron cuando la no tan pequeña Sakura se convirtió en mujer.

—_Te había explicado de esto Sakura, es natural. — _

—_Lo se madre, pero ver tanta sangra solo logro asustarme. No estaba preparada para esto. —_

—_Mi pequeña flor, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?—_

— _¿Qué estoy lista para darle hijos a un galante príncipe o un gran rey?—_

—_El traer al mundo los pequeños príncipes y princesas es el mayor honor que una reina pueda tener. Cuando tengas tus propios hijos lo comprenderás. Harás todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, felices. —_

Para ella el convertirse en madre fue una de las mayores dichas en su vida, y no por el hecho de que sus tres hijos fuesen de Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que amaba con benevolente locura, sino porque era ineludible no querer a esos pequeños que llegaban indefensos al mundo, los cuales siempre amaría a pesar de todo.

Kalyan, Ishaan y Lavanya abarcaban todo el espacio existente y posible en su corazón.

—X—

— ¡Que los dioses le otorguen coraje y lo protejan! ¡Que le concedan fuerza para llevar esta carga pesada! ¡Que le muestren el camino que debe recorrer e iluminen la oscuridad del mismo hacia las buenas decisiones! Ante los ojos de los dioses proclamo a Kalyan Uchiha el primero en su nombre, príncipe de Salitrium. — Kalyan yacía sentado en el trono que por generaciones perteneció a la casa Uchiha.

Sus padres contemplaban orgullosos su presentación como heredero al trono. Era una costumbre que los descendientes del clan fuesen introducidos a los aliados y ciudadanos cuando alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, en ese caso quince años eran suficientes para considerar a Kalyan como un fuerte pretendiente al trono.

Sasuke asintió al sentir la mirada de su primogénito posarse sobre él. Encontraba en esos ojos verdes el miedo que el sintió cuando una corona similar fue puesta sobre su cabeza. Ahora el Uchiha rezaba para que el peso de la corona no fuese demasiado para él.

— ¡Larga vida al príncipe!— Grito el sacerdote al colocar la guirnalda de hierro sobre la mata de cabellos ónix. —

— ¡Larga vida al príncipe!— Corearon los demás con entusiasmo. Kalyan sonrió levemente a sus padres, percatándose como la sensación de alivio se posaba dentro de él.

Después del preámbulo de Kalyan como príncipe, era debido que el joven saludara y charlara un momento con la mayoría de los invitados, lo cual otorgaba un pequeño descanso a los reyes, quienes en los últimos años habían realizado encomiendas atenuantes.

— ¿Estas contento?— Indago Sakura de la nada, mientras contemplaban a su hijo desde la planta alta de la sala del trono, donde podían tener un poco de privacidad. —

— ¿Contento?— Replico Sasuke suspirando y suavizando la mirada. — Debería estar extasiado, en cierta forma extraño la rudeza del campo de batalla. Me convertí en un hombre a través del sonido del acero contra acero y el olor de la sangre. Ser un rey me hace sentir menos que eso. Estoy consciente que tengo todo para ser feliz, pero me siento atrapado. —

Sakura se colocó frente a Sasuke, sosteniendo ambas manos del pelinegro.

— ¿Alguna vez deseaste ser rey?— Ella le sonrió débilmente. — Sé que los dos no lo deseábamos, pero aprendimos de esta vida ¿no es así?—

—Primero era un príncipe. Itachi estaba preparado para tomar el mando, no yo. — Sasuke deposito un suave beso sobre las manos de la peli-rosa. — No estoy quejándome de esta vida, todo lo contrario, estoy agradecido con ella. A pesar de perder a mis padres y hermano, en ti encontré la fuerza para no perderme en la oscuridad, y contigo forme mi propia familia. — Sostuvo los labios de su linda esposa en un tierno y cálido beso. —

—Sasuke, Sakura. — Hablo Naruto a medida que se aproximaba a ellos en compañía de Hinata. La oji-verde escucho maldecir al rubio entre dientes lo cual provoco que esta interrumpiera su beso con una sonrisa cerca de sus labios. —

—Naruto, Hinata, es un placer tenerlos con nosotros.— Sakura se alejó para abrazar a los reyes de Thadica, quienes le habían brindado apoyo y protección años atrás.— Los extrañe mucho.—

—Lo mismo digo, Sakura. — Replico Hinata con voz suave, correspondiendo el abrazo con evidente predisposición. —

—Dejaste crecer tu cabello. — Dijo Naruto impresionado. Los recuerdos que tenia de la reina de Salitrium plasmaban a una Sakura con cabello corto. —

—Extrañaba tenerlo así. — Replico Sakura. — ¿Dónde está Harumi? Apuesto que se ha convertido en una hermosa princesa. — La peli-rosa tomo a Hinata del brazo, caminando con parsimonia por el extenso pasillo.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke. — Los dos hombres estaban tomando el rumbo de su conversación mientras sus esposas se apartaban para ponerse al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. —

—No creí decir esto pero… me alegro que estés aquí. — Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escuchar tales palabras, provenientes de su mejor amigo. —

Para el tiempo en que la noche arribo el banquete inicio oficialmente. La fiesta era bulliciosa pero divertida.

Kalyan había posado sus ojos en la hermosa Harumi, lo que era bastante irónico si recordaba la vez en que ambos pequeños se conocieron. Tal vez dentro de algunos años un matrimonio uniría a las casas Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Por otro lado Kakashi trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Mei sobre arreglar tales alianzas a tan corta edad. Los emperadores tenían como heredera a una linda niña de nombre Akane, la cual era la mezcla perfecta entre los genes de sus padres.

—Piénsalo bien. Ustedes tienen un hijo, yo tengo una hija, podremos unir nuestras casas. — Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban con diversión los argumentos de la emperatriz. —

—Ishaan es muy pequeño como para tomar como esposa a su hija. — Sasuke bebió un poco de vino al mismo tiempo que buscaba al aludido con la mirada. Era gracioso ver como los dos implicados se rechazaban. Ishaan hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado de la linda castaña.

—Sasuke tiene razón. Hablaremos de esto cuando los dos tengan la edad. Ahora dejaremos de pensar en los asuntos del imperio. —

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la sala.

Ino por fin vivía en una modesta residencia a las afueras de Salitrium, acompañada de su esposo Sai y su respectivo hijo, el cual era un apuesto jovencito con ojos azules y cabello rubio como su madre. Era reconfortante saber que no solo ella estaba feliz por tener a los Yamanaka consigo, también Lavanya tenía un importante vínculo con el chico, algo sumamente extraño pero a la vez increíble.

—Puedo asegurar que aún no estas cansada como para ir a nuestros aposentos. — Dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba el poco vino que yacía en el cáliz, ofreciendo su mano para invitar a bailar a la peli-rosa. — Ahora… ¿Me concedes esta pieza? Prometo ser gentil contigo. —

En una esquina de la habitación, Ishaan y Lavanya jugaban a perseguirse, pasando por debajo de las mesas y los invitados, adornando sus rostros con enormes sonrisas.

Sakura avizoro a su "pequeño príncipe" tomar valor para invitar a bailar a la linda Harumi Uzumaki, incluso noto como el hijo de Karin y Suigetsu golpeo con el codo al pelinegro para alentarlo a acercarse a la rubia.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, no tuvimos un primer baile. — Sakura se amoldo a los brazos del Uchiha. Sasuke coloco una mano sobre la estrecha cintura de su esposa, al tiempo que sus manos libres se entrelazaban en un firme agarre. —

—En realidad nunca bailamos. — Mascullo Sasuke algo apenado. —

—Por supuesto, los dos estábamos tan nerviosos que olvidamos disfrutar ese momento. — La oji-verde sonrió levemente, moviéndose con su avidez al ritmo de la música. —

—Esto es nuestro ahora, Sakura. — Susurro el azabache cerca de su oído. — Es tiempo de ser felices. —

Preocuparse por el futuro era como tratar de resolver un problema matemático sin el más mínimo conocimiento. Los verdaderos problemas en la vida siempre son cosas que ni pasaron por la preocupada mente del azabache. La vida tenía altibajos para todos.

Sasuke comprendió que la fórmula secreta para la felicidad era seguir con su vida ordinaria, viviéndola día a día, como todos los demás. Ignorar las tensiones que le impedían ver lo lingo que es el mundo.

A pesar de como la vida le había ofrecido un montón de cargas negativas, la misma lo recompenso con una hermosa esposa y tres admirables hijos. Nadie podía prepararlo para el amor que sus seres queridos otorgarían alrededor. De repente, el pasar tiempo tratando de resolver el futuro era innecesario por que todos los detalles de su vida eran maravillosos.

Nuevamente contemplo a su esposa, recordando cuando la conoció. Era tan claro, que ella era la única para él. Ambos lo supieron desde el primer momento… Y con el paso de los años las cosas se fueron tornando difíciles, enfrentándose a nuevos desafíos. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que ese convirtió en alguien doblegado…entre la idea de ser buena persona y dejar de lado todas las oportunidad que la vida podía ofrecerle a una mujer tan magnifica como ella.

Si ambos hubieran sabido que todo habría terminado así, no habrían cambiado nada. Al fin y al cabo era su historia, afortunadamente con un final feliz a comparación de la diosa esmeralda, donde con su amistad, la guerra, su amor, sus distanciamientos, preocupaciones, alegrías…entre tantas cosas, seguirán envejeciendo juntos, rodeados de la magnífica familia que ambos forjaron con tanto amor, empeño y cariño. Era la única e irrepetible historia de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Una historia que comenzó no como un cuento de hadas común, en el cual sus protagonistas se esforzaban por disfrutar de ese notable relato.

Fin.

_**Oficialmente "Bane of emerald Goddes" ha finalizado. **_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que le otorgaron una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad, mil gracias de todo corazón. **_

_**Este fic fue mi regreso a la escritura, pueden notarlo al encontrar diversos errores en la ortografía o redacción, por tal motivo, tomare un tiempo para modificar capítulos, corregir, añadir, quitar, por si desean releerla una vez más. **_

_**Quiero agradecer especialmente a esta serie de magnificas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, lo cual, me ayudo a progresar como persona y como escritora; **_

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Akime Maxwell, Yourdeathangel 91, Kung fu tuff 96, Lilii, Kiome17, Carlita-chan Uchiha ,Melody-Hinata, Aradia 110, Osalia, AnttoMercuru, Joxa, Lunn94, .773, Katya Kawasaki, , Agness-Celty, Namikaze, Almu-missy, Noodle-G, Nora-Maria, Ofekitiowo, PrisUchi, Gabi, Msdupree22, Uzumaki-suki, Daniela12063, GenesisSakuritax, Trioinfierno, Mkhu, Das Alte Leid, mimi 1898, Andy-n.n, Setsuna, zizlila, Namiroku, Nekatniss, Notimeforanger, angiedarty, Luti Uchiha, Jazmith, Lynda. U, Medel drama,Yommi 20 y esos invitados que dejaron hermosos comentarios, muchas gracias, aún tengo la intriga de quien se trata, pero mantendré su identidad secreta intacta. **

_**Realmente disfrute leer cada una de sus opiniones. **_

_**También, gracias totales a cada uno de ustedes que añadió mi historia entre sus favoritos y le dieron follow. En serio, no sé de qué forma o en qué idioma expresar el agradecimiento hacia cada uno de ustedes. **_

_**Quiero disculparme por demorar tanto en actualizar, como saben, la inspiración a veces es fugitiva y realice muchos cambios en el capítulo hasta estar satisfecha con el final de la historia. Espero, que esta última entrega haya sido de su agrado, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.**_

_**Sin más, acá abajo encontraran la respuesta a los últimos reviews. Mientras tanto yo les digo un hasta luego. Disculpen mi ignorancia en muchos momentos, solo soy una aprendiz más, siempre escribí esta historia con el firme propósito de hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes y que al momento de leer se despejaran de los problemas y los malos ratos. No está de más confiar un poquito más en nosotros mismos, a amarnos y a creer en nosotros. Porque es de esa forma que las cosas se transforman.**_

_**Regresar a este hermoso pasatiempo me dio gratas sorpresas, lo que más disfrute es compartir esto con ustedes. Por ahora, debo continuar de lleno con otras historias. **_

_**Seguiremos en contacto, como siempre, abrazos con mucho cariño. **_

**Reviews**

**mimi1898**Realmente te extrañe durante todo este tiempo, comenzaba a preguntarme donde te habías metido, pero te comprendo, a veces tenemos tantas obligaciones que es imposible prestarle tiempo a esas cosas que pasan a segundo plano. Este ciclo llega a su fin, pero aun puedes continuar leyendo alguna otra de mis historias, siempre serás bien recibida ñ.ñ Gracias por tu constante apoyo hermosa, en serio, mil gracias de corazón. Espero te encuentres bien ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

**yomii20**Sabes que eres bienvenida en cualquiera de mis historias ñ.ñ ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

**AkimeMaxwell**__Todo tiene que llegar al final un día, pero como lo mencione anteriormente, gracias por tu constante apoyo. Esta historia estará aquí por mucho tiempo cuando desees releerla una y otra vez ñ.ñ ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Nekatniss** Definitivamente hemos llegado al final, como siempre mi querida Nekatniss, gracias por tu constante apoyo, en serio muchísimas gracias. Respondiendo a la apertura de tu paréntesis; Si, por un momento pensé en asesinar a Sasuke, pero había una predicción por cumplir y sin Sasuke eso no sería posible. Muchas gracias a ti por leer cada una de mis historias. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

**Daniela12063**¡Hola Daniela! Uff fue difícil narrar la escena de Sasuke moribundo, pero en cierta parte, un suceso me ayudo a tener empatía por los personajes y comprender como se comportarían en una situación similar.

Si, el lapso de tiempo que trate de marcar fue exactamente cuatro meses. Realmente trata de balancear los diálogos con la narración, pero fue sumamente complicado ya que no supe cómo realizar "conversaciones" al respecto por lo cual, me deje llevar solamente por la narración para explicar con claridad lo que había sucedido. Entiendo que el capítulo anterior fue cansado, me ha sucedido con muchos libros, pero tome en cuenta –como siempre ñ.ñ- tus observaciones y esta vez trate de combinar tanto la narración como los diálogos.

Concuerdo contigo, Daniela. No por sonar como feminista, pero las mujeres tenemos mucho potencial y podemos llegar a tener los mismos privilegios y derechos de los hombres. Eso del llamado "sexo débil" quedo atrás. Claro que con algunas expresiones.

Yo me siento honrada de contar con una lectora como tú. Me ayudaste a crecer como escritora y como persona, en serio, muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo. Creo que mi paso aquí es fugaz, pero con algo se empieza. Fue un placer compartir contigo estos momentos. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo final.

Sin más, te envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso, cuídate.

setsuna17 no podía abandonar el fic en la recta final ñ.ñ ¡Gracias por acompañarme!


	41. Importante aviso

**_Aviso:_**

**_Como algunos sabrán, el fic ya está finalizado, pero a raíz de las confusiones generadas ante mis errores en la escritura, la historia está sometida a un proceso de reedición (Solo para disipar la intriga ñ.ñ) estoy corrigiendo, añadiendo, quitando entre otras cosas, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia n.n pronto este fic estará como nuevo, solo necesita dedicación y mucho tiempo._**

**_De antemano, solo me queda agradecerles y despedirme. _**

**_Hasta luego._**


End file.
